Left Behind But Never Forgotten
by whitepapernblackink
Summary: Jasper was Bella's brother before he went off to war. They BOTH turn into vampires. While Jasper is in the Newrborn Wars, Bella meets Edward. A turn of events tears them away from each other. What will happen when Bella reunties with her brother and love? COMPLETE.
1. Two halfs of one horizon

**HEY GUYS, IM BACK! Thank you for understanding my want for re-writing this story! I know how much I get annoyed when that happens to me, I'm sorry for that :( Anyways, here is the re-written first chapter for my previous story, Have I Met You? I just changed the title to ****Left Behind But Never Forgotten! ****ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW :)**

*****HOUSTAN, TEXAS 1864***  
>BELLA'S POV-<strong>

The sun lightly kissed the face of the desert and everything turned to shades of pink, red and yellow. The desert looked orange and the sandy ground below my back turned colder than its normal fiery heat. The wind blew in a small amount of fresh air as it played around with the tips of my hair. The sun got lower and soon the earth split in half horizontally. On the bottom was the beautiful orange desert casting shadows and a small summer glow around the sandy hills. On top was the spacious midnight blue, almost black, starry night's sky.

"I love this part" I heard a calm and gentle voice next to me murmur. I turned my head to smile at the man lying down next to me with our hands entwined. He had shaggy blonde hair with a few specs of brown ruffled all over his head while a few strands hung in his crystal blue eyes. He had a tall figure that was quiet muscular with a tan complexion. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gazed upon the majestic desert in front of us. This was what we always did around sunset. It was an insurance that everything would be alright because we have each other. We balance each other out; almost like the two half's of the horizon. He was the light to my dark and vice versa.

"Me too, although it is sad in a way. It is the end of another beautiful day" I replied with a slight sigh as I turned my head back to face the almost black desert. The man next to me pulled me in tighter so I was rested right next to his body with my head on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around me. "It is also the start of another" He said in a small whisper while closing his eyes and basking in the small light that was quickly dimming. Then everything turned to black and above our heads was the brightly lit moon. It eliminated the desert so instead of everything looking orange, it was now glowing silver.

We sat there for another few hours. He pointed out the little dipper so I could find the northern star. We tried to make shapes of the stars and a found a bunny while he made a tree and a duck. "You know I am going to miss this more than anything" He said in a pained whisper while holding me tighter. I contained my small sob but a few tears leaked down my face as I was harshly thrown back into reality.

"And I am going to miss you" I replied back while turning my body on my left side so I could face his. He mimicked my motion so we could looks at each other. His eyes grew wide and he gasped when he saw the trail of salt water leaking from my eyes. "Bella, please don't cry. You're making this so much harder than it already is" He rushed out while bringing my face in his chest and cradling me in his arms. I couldn't control the sob that spilled from my lips.

He clenched me like a life line as I poured my heart out to him. I swore I heard him sobbing a little and a few foreign tears fell on my face. I looked up and saw him crying with me. "We are being torn away from each other" I sobbed out. He placed his hands on my cheeks and cupped my face while forcing me to look into his wet eyes. "I know. I can't be sorry enough for that. Bella, I need to do this, and you know that." In truth I did know. He was always talking about guns and fighting ever since our father showed him a pistol when he was six. However, at that time I was three.

Jasper was always meant to be a war hero that much was predictable. My brother was being sent off to war tomorrow. He was being torn away from his friends and family, and for what? The honor of going down as a man who served his country. It meant the world to him, but he still second guessed himself when he thought about what he was leaving behind.

Jasper always had a strong relationship with me. We were the closest in our family of six, including our horses and dogs. Jasper was the second oldest while I was the youngest. Our parents, Charlie and Renee Whitlock first conceived our oldest brother in 1843, Jackson. He was over six feet tall with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was always a very serious and collected man. He never really played around much except when our family needed someone to lighten the mood. He was sent off to war two years ago when he was 19, Jaspers current age. He never returned.

Our family grieved for him, but the men still didn't see the horrors that us women saw. My parents had Jackson, Jasper was next. He was born in 1845 and was around six feet tall with a tan toned body and crystal blue eyes. His shaggy dirty blonde hair was a mix of our parent's hair. My mother had curly blonde hair and brown eyes while our father had straight brown hair and blue eyes.

After, Jasper and Jackson were born; my mother desperately wanted a daughter. My parents conceived another child, just not a girl. Benjamin Whitlock was born in 1846. He was shorter than our older brothers but he was still tall. He had straight blonde hair with ocean blue eyes that had flecks of brown in them. Unlike Jasper and Jackson, Ben was very outgoing and funny. He was the joker of our family and was always doing things that would get him in trouble. I loved that about him!

My parents were still in desperate need for a baby girl, but they didn't think they could handle four boys. When Jackson was five, Jasper was three, and Ben was two, I was born. Finally my parents got the little girly they dreamt of, or did they really? Being brought up in a household with four men who talk nonstop about war and violence can seriously change someone. I was considered a tomboy, and that my mother always tried to dress me up and meet other girls. I was never interested in shopping and flowers and tea, I liked guns and sports and new inventions. In a way, my mother had just given birth to another little boy.

Our family was very dysfunctional and to add onto all that, we had our own horses (mine a black stallion named Elliot) and a few bloodhounds. We each got our own bloodhound that we could play with, of course the other three were male and mine was female. Jackson named his Mammoth, Jasper named his Bullet, Ben named his Buddy, and I named mine Hunter. My mother tried to change her name to Daisy, but I refused to name MY dog after a flower.

My brothers and I went to our local school near Yellow Tiger Creek. Ben was very popular as was Jackson (when he was still in school) Jasper and I were a little quieter than them and were kind of loners. That's another reason why we connected so easily. However, I did have a few friends' names Abigail, Shannon, and Claire. As Jasper got older, he got more friends and they eventually will all ended up going to war with him. It hurt to think I was being ripped away from another brother, but not just any sibling, this was Jasper. He was there for me when no one else could be. I needed him, and even though I still had my parents and Ben, things would never be the same. No one could replace our special connection. I would cherish that and hold onto it to the grave.

After Jasper and I returned home from our daily events, we ate dinner in silence and went off to bed. Jasper was writing, Ben was playing a game in his room, and our parents were whispering downstairs in the kitchen about Jasper and the war. They didn't want to lose another child like Ben and I didn't want to lose another brother.

I sat by my open window all night and stared out into the starry night. I crossed my hands on the windowsill and placed my head in them. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

_Jasper was sitting behind a tree with his right arm gushing blood and his legs completely torn apart. He tried to stand but someone roughly shoved him back to the dirty ground. He was beaten and stabbed repeatedly._

_I screamed loudly "JASPER!" He looked over at me and gave me a small sad smile before his eyes glazed over and his body went limp. I screamed louder as I ran towards him, but he kept getting father away. The forest around me grew taller trees, blocking out the starry night sky and the bright moon. Everything tuned black. _

_I ran faster trying to catch up to the people taking him away to the morgue. I screamed again "JASPER PLEASE!" They brought him away from me, and here they were doing it again. I ran without looking where I was going and I ended up tripping over a tree root. I fell face first into a small puddle._

_I stood up and examined myself. I was in a union soldiers outfit. I heard a few men yelling "I've found one of e'm bastards, get e'm boys c'mon follow me!" I realized they were after me. I ran deeper into the woods and was thrown to the floor by someone. I looked up and saw the bright red eyes of my dead brother Jasper. _

"_J-Jasper?" I stuttered out as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He brought me in closer to his face. His expression scared me. This is not my gentle and caring brother; this was the face of a hungry demon. I screamed as he drew me in closer and pierced me neck. _

I screamed again as I felt the pain of not only the sharp sting on my neck, but the pain that I had lost Jasper. Someone gently grasped my arms and brought me closer to their chest. "Bella, it's only me! Please calm down" The voice asked while rocking me back and forth. My eyes sprung open as I took in my surroundings. Jasper was looking sadly and concerned at me while I was sweating and crying. I must have fallen asleep on my windowsill and that was only a crazy nightmare. I looked up into Jaspers eyes and saw his crystal blue one, not red. That was a reassurance I was only dreaming.

I started to sob again as I saw the light creep across my bedroom floor. The sun was rising, and it wasn't welcomed today. With every inch of light that spread, the seconds ticked by that were left with Jasper. He was leaving today.

My already opened door was thrown into the wall as Ben came running in looking around the room until his eyes landed on me in Jaspers arms. "Oh, Bella" he whispered pained while walking over to us. Jasper brought me over to sit on my bed while my brothers sat next to me on each side and wrapped their arms around me. Jaspers head was on my right shoulder while Ben's head was on my left. I cried silently as I heard them start to sob a little as well.

"I can't believe this is happening again" Ben said sadly while holding both of us tighter. I nodded my head while Jasper replied, "I will return whether it kills me." I sobbed louder and rasped, "That's what we are afraid of." Jasper sobbed a little while drawing us both in closer and kissing both our foreheads. I heard the sound of feet rapping as they stormed up the grand stair case.

Our parents barged into our room and looked at our current positioning and tear streaked faces. Our mother cried out "my babies!" Our father held her to his chest while containing his own tears. He wasn't far from breaking down either, but he had to be strong for his family.

Finally we broke apart and walked outside where Jaspers hoarse, Chesnutt, was prepared for mounting. Jasper hugged each of us and gave us all small kisses. He reached Ben and looked deeply into his eyes while saying "You better behave yourself Bennie. You're now in charge of taking on the big brother role for our little Isa. I don't want to hear you have been goofing off. It's your turn now to be the beta of the house." Ben laughed at his joke but then nodded his head and had a serious expression on his face when he replied, "I will protect our sister and family. You can count on me Jaz, just promise me one thing. Kick some Union ass will yea?" They both broke out smiling and hugged again while patting each other's backs.

Jasper reached me last and I tried to contain my sobbing. I had to be strong for my brother; he needed me as much as I needed him. We looked deep into each other's eyes then broke down. He wrapped his body around mine as we fiercely embraced each other. Tears leaked from both our eyes as we held onto the other for our lives. "Behave Isa, and don't get yourself in trouble" He said sternly while pulling away from me and keeping his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head and smiled at him while replying, "Will do major." He laughed and shook his head while saying, "I am not a major." I interjected him by saying, "Yet." He laughed and then turned serious. "I love you Bella." I looked deep into his eyes and replied, "I love you too Jasper."

He mounted Chesnutt and rode off into the sun rising desert. He glanced back over his shoulder and our eyes met each other. I nodded my head while smiling at him. He smiled back then became a spec in the distance.

Jackson was dead. Jasper was gone. Who or what was next? All I knew was I had a terrible feeling of the years to come. Why do I feel like this is just the beginning of the end?

**THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS! TELL ME HOW I DID, FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE ;) REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKER :D **


	2. Blood red eyes

**Thank you for your lovely reviews! I enjoyed them and I am happy you think this story started better than the last :D Hope y'all enjoy chapter two!**

**Bella's POV:**

It has been months since Jasper left home to join the confederates. Not much has changed since the day he left, I am still on an emotional roller coaster. One moment I am basking in my memories of when Jackson was still living and we were all playing with guns in the desert. The next I am thinking about my crazed nightmare. Ben is no better than I. He at least attempts to act happy by making

jokes and hanging out with his friends when he can, but not even his boisterous attitude could keep him from grieving.

Our parents however are acting as if Jackson and Jasper never even existed! Our mother is always doing chorus or forcing us to do our school work. Meanwhile our father acts like he doesn't know who we are talking about when we bring up Jasper. I think he has even forgotten that he had another son named Jackson! It's so terrible but what can I do about it? My parents would yell at us for talking about the war. Do they expect me to keep all my thoughts about reality in a safe box locked in my head? Yes, yes they probably do. Our family is no longer one big dysfunctional family; it is separate depressed people in one house hold.

The one thing that keeps me from completely breaking down and committing suicide, the weekly letters that arrive in the mail from Jasper, or should I say MAJOR Jasper Whitlock. I knew it. I couldn't be more proud of him, he truly was made for war. Jasper wrote all about his adventures and the new friends he had made so quickly. I had to admit, I was slightly jealous that he made friends so easily and I still can't talk to half the people in my school because I'm shy.

I of course reply right away so he would naturally get it in the next few days. I had to lie about how our parents were doing, I didn't want him worrying about all of us when he should be worried about his safety and survival. I told him our big brother Jackson was looking down upon him and keeping him safe.

A few months later and it was already December 24th, Christmas eve. My parents Invited all of our uncles, aunts, cousins, and even a few friend over. It was a full house but yet the house wasn't filled with joy and happiness, it was filled with depression and some hope. My Christmas wish was to have Jasper back home. I had sent Jasper a long letter on how much I love him and I wrote about a few of our favorite memories. I added a small package with my favorite necklace. Even though I didn't like to dress up, this necklace wasn't as girly as I would have expected considering our mother picked it out. It was a long silver chain with a heart wrapped around in vines with a key hanging from the bottom and a knife in the heart. I hoped Jasper would like it.

"Bella! You need to come downstairs honey! Our guests are here" my mother's stern voice yelled up the stair case. I sighed and hoped down from my sitting position on my windowsill. Even though I had never seen it, I always dreamt of having a white Christmas. I wanted it to snow, it would be my reassurance that things would clear up and everything would be fine. If only...

I walked down the stairs in my deep velvet red ball gown. My mother had forced me to dress up for tonight, though I didn't mind it as much today. It was after all a holiday, if she wanted me to wear the heavy itchy dress that badly, I would behave. Our house was quiet big for most people. I figure you must have a big house if you are a family of six. We had 8 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 lounges

Rooms, one huge dining room, kitchen, and a ball room with a wide range of windows that looked over the beautiful landscape of the southern deserts.

"You called mother?" I asked while stepping down the last few steps. She looked up from her conversation with my aunt Abby and Uncle John. She wore a dark green velvet dress and a black chocker with her hair piled on top of her head. She didn't look too happy that I still had my hair down. Most people wore their hair up, but I let it flow with bug barrel curls of dark chocolate.

"Yes darling, please come introduce yourself to our company!" she said with fake enthusiasm. I could tell she was definitely mad at me for my behavior and appearance. I glided over to them and extended my slender hand. My charm bracelet shone in the candle light and flashed my many charms that my siblings had gotten me for my many different occasions. Uncle John Kissed my hand and I resisted the urge to laugh as his slight stubble tickled my wrist. "My, my, you have grown into quiet the young lady Miss Isabella!" Aunt Abby exclaimed while bringing me into a hug. I conversed with them for a few more minutes before I went to find Ben.

He was talking to a few of our cousins and his friends, introducing everyone. When he saw me curl my finger towards him and motion for us to go outside, he pleasantly said goodbye and walked over towards me. We stepped outside into the slightly cool air. I walked with him until we were far away from the house and we could only see the brightly lit windows and hear a few violins playing.

"Bella, you seemed stressed. You should go back inside and dance! I know this is still a big mess, but it's Christmas Eve! You should lighten up a bit" Ben replied while putting his right arm on my left shoulder. I just stared at him like he had grown a third head. I couldn't believe my ears. He was asking me to lighten up when our brother could be dead for all we know? He was turning into

Our parents! Was I the only one that could see there was something wrong with that statement?

"I can't take this anymore! Y'all are trying to get me to forget about Jasper! He is your brother as well; can't you at least show a little concern for him?" I asked outraged with Ben. He looked shocked at my outburst and his hands lowered back to his sides, his expression changed from shocked to slightly angry. "Of course I care about Jaz! I miss him so much, but I try to move past our depression! Jasper told me to be strong for our family. I am trying my hardest to keep everyone calm, but you seem to be the only one who doesn't want to move on. Even our parents are putting in effort to act normal! You just stare out your window like he is going to ride up on his horse and tell us the war is over."

If I was shocked before, I was furious now. He wanted me to move on? What was wrong with this family? I decided to voice my opinion. "MOVE ON?" I screeched, I didn't care who heard me. Let them gossip that I was acting un- lady like. I just wanted my big brother back. Ben just shook his head sadly and that's when I lost it. I ran away from him.

I ran faster into the woods but I could still hear his confused and worried voice screaming my name. He would probably tell everyone else and they would create a search party if I didn't return in a few hours. I didn't need hours, I needed years. I wanted to escape from this hell hole. Home is where my heart lies, and this place isn't my home. Wherever jasper is, that's my home. I would find him one way or another, we would be reunited.

I kept running and the temperature seemed to drop drastically. The trees surrounding me got taller and their branches got longer. I was going deeper into the forest with tears streaming down my face. I kept telling myself this was just a sick dream that I would wake up from and never leave Jaspers side again.

My sobs got louder as I went farther into the black abyss. I finally came across a small lake in the middle of a clearing. I fell to my knees and screamed a blood curling scream into my hands. My chest heaved with sobs as my eyes burned with the waterfalls they produced.

I cried for everything that had happened in the past few years. I cried for Jackson's death, our parent's ignorance, my brother's refusal to understand, and most importantly Jasper's leaving. My world was crashing down around me as I gasped for air and sobbed louder than ever before. The moonlight dimmed and the stars faded.

This wasn't a silver night filled with peace and love, it was a pitch black night filled with fear and dread. My body froze and my blood ran cold when I heard a small snap of a twig. I spun around quickly and shot off the ground while twirling around looking for the source of the noise. There was a few ruffling in the bushes closest to me. I took a few steps back and whispered so lowly no one could hear, "please, please leave me alone." yet surprisingly, I heard a feline voice reply, "you poor thing. You're devastated. Too bad you smell absolutely mouthwatering."

My head pounded and my spine felt like an ice rod. Did she just say smell? How can she know what I smell like when she is possibly twenty feet from where I stand? And I smell mouthwatering? My body shook as the harsh winds whipped around me and I walked forward slightly. "Who are you? Where are you?" I asked with a shaky voice as I continued to wander farther near where the voice once was.

"I am right behind you" the voice hissed into the wind as I gasped and spun around to come face to face with her. She towered over me with her six foot two height, she was extremely tall for a female. Her midnight black hair curled down to her rib cage and her features appeared very sharp and animalistic. The one thing that stood out the most were the deep red eyes that haunted me in my dreams a few weeks ago. Dark red eyes, the same color as blood.

She smirk as my heart rate picked up and she stalked forwards towards me. I backed up until my shoulders hit a sharp tree. I scratched myself while turning around in shock, and drew a small drop of liquid. I heard a lion hiss ferociously but I turned around to find the demon women crouched low in front of me, her mouth now disoriented in a snarl.

I gasped and turned around, sprinting back to where I thought my house was, it seemed she was following me but I couldn't find her. I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around to see if she were still there. I didn't pay attention while I was running and slammed into a rock. That's strange; I never knew rocks could grow that tall. As I was standing up I realized why the rock was so huge, it was her. I cried and begged her to leave me alone, but she just laughed and lunged at me.

Her fingernails felt like claws as they dug into my shoulders and drew blood. I screamed in agony and she licked my shoulders while moaning in delight. I was shoved off her and fell backwards. My brothers thought me how to fight, and I was going to use it. I ran at her and punched her jaw with all my strength. I heard a sickening crunch but realized her jaw didn't break, my hand did.

Her laughter rang out as she grabbed me by my throat and lifted me up to meet her eyes. " My name is Kara, and for reasons beyond me, my power doesn't work on you" she said thoughtfully while tilting my head painfully to the side then back again, examining me. She then shrugged her shoulders and said the one thing that made my blood for stop and my eyes to widen. "That doesn't mean I can't have fun with you, but I guess I will have to keep you."

With that, she threw me thirty yards back and sent me crashing into multiple trees. I screamed as I arched my back up and felt my spine snap. Blood trickled down my mouth when I gasped in pain. My head throbbed and I turned slightly to get a good look at where my predator was. Kara stood across the field from me laughing as she crept closer, then with inhuman speed was right in front of me.

She lifted me off the ground in her arms and I yelled in agony as my body felt like a limp snake because of my broken back bone. "Aaawww poor baby" Kara said while crushing me tightly to her, so tightly my breathing stopped and a few ribs broke. "Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed with tears running down my face and falling into her strong cold arms.

"Because my dear, you confined my powers. No one should be stronger than me, so you need a little punishment" she said with her evil witch cackle. I begged for death by this point. Even if my spine wasn't in two, I wouldn't be able to run with my bruises and heavy dress.

Several hours later and many broken body parts later, I was finally sealing my fate. The world around me narrowed down to just Kara and a small section of the forest. I couldn't see out of my peripheral vision, for all I know, everything was black. I knew I only had moments left before I was finished. 

"I have to say _Isabella" _she hissed my name in a chilling way, "You're a fighter. You will be a perfect addition for my army." And with that said, she tilted my head backwards and shot her lips onto my jugular. I felt her razor sharp teeth slice open the thin layer of skin near my throat. I whimpered in pain and started to scream when I felt the fire spread throughout me.

She picked me up and began to run again in her inhuman speed back in the direction she came from. My head lolled to the side as I continued to cry and thrash around in her arms. I begged for her to put out the fire, but she ignored me and looked dead ahead. She looked down at me and smiled a sick grin and said, "Oh before I forget, Merry Christmas Bella." I blacked out but the fire continued to rage inside of me.

When I woke up I wasn't in the desert anymore. I was in a wooden lodge house, more like mansion, with high ceilings and red carpeted floors. There were only a few widows around the room, but enough to tell me it was evening. I stood up with such speed; I was surprised I didn't fall back down. Walking towards one of the windows, I reached my hand out to pull the shade all the way up. I froze when I noticed my hand. It was…_sparkling?_

I quickly retrieved my hand and held it to my chest in shock. Hesitantly I stepped into the small rectangle of light and found that my entire body was shining like a thousand diamonds. I pulled all the shades down so no one could see me. I didn't need someone thinking I was just a science experiment gone wrong.

I walked over to a vanity mirror near the big wooden bed I had woken on. I sat down and looked at all the drawings on the desk. They looked like war plans, different routes to get to different camp bases. I picked one up and looked closer, these plans seemed impossible! There was no way an entire army could travel four thousand miles in one day, that would be suicidal! I then thought back to Kara in the woods. She had run inhumanly fast and wherever we are, it is certainly nowhere near where I live.

I gently placed the plans down on the counter and looked up. I gasped when I met the girl in front of me. It was me, I think, but just more defined. My wavy chocolate brown hair was now a darker shade of brown, almost like coffee beans, and waist length. My height had changed a little, making me now what appears to be 5'5. When I was standing, I realized my body had curves that an angel would envy. My chest wore more filled out and my waist had a perfect hour glass figure. My face had sharper features and more plump red lips. My eyebrows were perfectly angular, but when I looked down from them, I yelped a little in shock.

My eyes were no longer the same warm brown as my mother, they were blood red. The same eyes I had seen in my nightmare and on Kara. I walked backwards in shock and accidently knocked over a small vase that was placed on a center table. The vase was in my hands before I even comprehended what I had done. I was superfast, had cat-like reflexes, looked more like an angel than a normal girl, and I sparkled in the light. What the hell was wrong with me? What happened to me? Where was Kara? I dreaded that answer.

I need to get away from here before Kara comes to look for me. But how do I get outside without someone seeing my skin? I looked down to see if I could cover it up with sleeves. Nope, I was still wearing my gown. I decided I would just run very fast into the covered forest, from there I would figure out what to do.

I took in a deep breath when I reached the door, but realized it didn't quit satisfy the burn in my throat. Then when u thought about it, I realized I hadn't been breathing for the past ten minutes. I guess I will just add that to the growing list of what is wrong with me. My hand reached out to grasp the doorknob when the door was thrown open and I fell backwards. I quickly shot up and stood a few feet away from the door. Well, at least I _thought _I was standing. I was crouching in a fierce predatory way. I looked up to see Kara's delighted yet hesitant face. I stood up and a look of pure shock crossed her face.

"How did you do that?" She whispered while staring wide eyed at me. She approached me slowly with her hands slightly in front of her, a sign of peace. I snorted, she was anything but peaceful. "Do what?" I snapped back at her. She stopped walking and raised her eyebrow while crossing her arms in front of her. A stern look on her face. "Come out of your crouch. No normal newborn would have backed off; in fact, you should have attacked me with the way I barged in here." She said with an annoyed yet entranced tone. Wait, newborn? I was sixteen, I'm no baby.

"Newborn?" I asked incredulously. She uncrossed her arms and waltzed over to the bed. She sat down gracefully and patted the spot next to her. I walked over with ease and sat down next to her, just a little farther away than normal. I still didn't trust her, she DID kidnap me.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Then she looked around the room and avoided my gaze. I got mad at her and growled. I stopped when I realized what I was doing, and I looked up quickly to see if she heard. She did. She smirked and rolled her eyes while saying, "Don't worry, that's only normal."

How in hell was any of this normal? She never answered any of my questions, so I decided to demand them. "Tell me now" I snarled out. Instead if looked shocked or scared, she looked annoyed and angry. "Listen here Isabella Whitlock. I am your creator, and you will show me some respect" She hissed at me. Great, now she sounded like my mother! That thought pained me, what if I never saw my family again? I probably wouldn't with my new inherited powers. I would be a freak of society, more so than when I was actually normal. What was I? "What am I?" I whispered out without realizing I was speaking out loud. She placed her hand on one of my knees and forced me to look back at her red eyes. "You're a vampire."

***FIVE YEARS LATER***

I grunted as I threw the last newborn off of me and waltzed back to the main house. I had been thinking about the day Kara told me what I was. I remembered it so clearly, but since I was a vampire, I had a perfect memory.

Ever since that day, she told me all about our kind. I knew everything. She told me about different vampire covens and their powers, she told me about the Volturi (they seemed like real A holes) and she mentioned a few times about mates, but seeing as she hated romance, she ended that conversation quickly.

She told me that she was the leader of a newborn vampire army. She trained them to be perfect fighters then used them during battles to conquer lands to hunt on. When I asked why she needed me, she told me her power was to sense someone's biggest fear, and that she couldn't sense mine. We then came to the conclusion that I was both a physical and mental shield. She thought I was an avenging angel with my powers, she could easily win battles.

Kara wanted to test my fighting skills; little did she know I already knew a few things on violence. She had me fight a few of her newborns, and I won every time. She made me fight every single one of them, and then saved herself for last. It took a few months for me to finally be able to defeat her, but I did. Kara made me her second in command, Major Isabella Whitlock. Even though I was against her violence, I liked the idea of being a major because it reminded me of Jasper.

When she asked about my family, I simply told her I couldn't remember anything. Luckily, there were other vampires who couldn't remember their past, so I was safe from her questioning. I wanted to escape this army so badly, I wanted to go back home and find out if Jasper ever made it back or if Ben had met a girl and started a family of his own. I could never go back though, and it killed me.

I also strongly disliked our diet. Kara had to force me for the first seven months of my vampirism to feed off of human blood. I asked her time and time again if there was another way to survive, she simply told me I would die if I didn't eat human blood. I told her I would rather die than take the life of an innocent human, so then she told a few newborns to hold me down while she forced the human to me. I finally gave in during my eighth month, it was useless.

Kara told me that I was still just as innocent and kind as I was when I was human. I asked her how she knew this and she told me that when we go through our transformation, most of us lose our human traits. Because of my friendly behavior and shy appearance, she made me train her newborns. At first I was terrified. Even though I was an excellent fighter, they still outnumbered me. My fear quickly washed away when the newborns acted friendly back to me. However, it seemed I was the only one they were friendly to.

"Isabella!" I sharp voice tore me from my train of thought. I looked up to see Kara walking towards me with a blueprint in her hands. "Yes Kara?" I asked curiously. Were we moving again? I hoped not, I actually liked the place we were currently in. The city was small so there weren't many killings; I wished they were all like that.

"We are moving again, get everyone ready for battle." She replied like I had predicted. I nodded my head and walked back to the newborns. There were over three hundred of them and we kept them in another one of Kara's wooden mansions. Although, Kara kept me and two others in her mansion. We were her generals and each had different sections to cover. Katy looked after one set of newborns while Matt looked after another. I simply made sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing and trained all the newborns when possible.

After telling everyone of our change in scheduling, I walked back to my house. I walked inside where I saw Matt, Katy, and Kara sitting at our dining table. Even though we didn't eat, it still was good for meetings like this.

Kara discussed her battle strategies and I had to admit, they were more complex than her earlier ones. "Kara, why has the plans changed?" Katy asked in a curious tone. She seemed innocent like me, yet she was like Kara, possibly even more vicious when it came to blood. Kara nodded her head in acknowledgement while replying, "This army has advanced their numbers. They have currently won their last few battles and I wanted to be ready for anything."

"They shouldn't get so use to wining" Matt replied in a cocky voice while standing up and successfully knocking his chair down. I rolled my eyes while Kara hissed at him to shut up. We were just about to walk out the door to our troops when I remembered my previous thoughts.

"Kara, whose army are we fighting?"

"Maria's."

**UH-OH! MARIA'S ARMY, AS IN JASPER'S ARMY? DONT FORGET, BELLA STILL HAS TO MEET EDWARD FIRST! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING :D **


	3. Running for freedom

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! Y'ALL KEEP ME INSPIRED! I am so happy that you like this story and the amount of alerts I have gotten! Please REVIEW! It makes me happy! **_**Without further ado, I present to you chapter 3**_**! Beware of JASPER POV! **

**HOUSTAN, TX 1869  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock POV:<strong>

My eyes slowly trailed along the rising orb of fiery orange energy that arose from the dark planes of the red desert. It was the start of a new day, but what much did I have to look forward to? I was forced to be here against my will. Kara made that blatantly clear when I attempted to run away four years ago. I had run as far as the border between Texas and New Mexico, but yet that wasn't far enough away from them.

She sent multiple newborns after me, and no matter how many friendships I made with them, they were loyal to their creator. I was brutally dragged back struggling in the arms of five newborns as I fought them off at the same time. Nothing worked, they were too strong and there were far too many of them.

Kara beat me as soon as I had gotten back and threatened to kill me. I said I didn't really care much for my life, I was a monster. She backtracked and told me she would go after my family, even though I didn't go into specifics she knew I had one. After that day, I behaved like the teacher's pet I was meant to be.

I didn't want to be this person. I was a monster because I had killed many people, innocent people. I did try to avoid it by always draining the elderly or serial killers and rapists. I hoped no one caught on, because evidentially Kara would force me to 'eat healthier'. My luck was never really with me when the one day came that I dreaded.

On my seventh month as a newborn, we were all in Arkansas when I tried to starve myself. Even though I had already drained a vast majority of humans, I finally cracked once I had realized what I was doing. It took me seven months to realize what I had become, but it was already too late to go back.

Kara saw me refusing to eat and she got furious. She needed me if she wanted her army to conquer all, and she knows I knew that. She told a few of her newborns to hold me down, and by a few I meant nine. She got what appeared to be a fourteen year old boy with black hair and tears streaming down his face, and she slit his throat with her cat like nails.

She shoved him in front of me while pulling my lip back slightly so the blood would make contact with my tongue. That was the first day when the force feedings began. They would do the same routine every single day when I tried to starve myself. After about four years of them forcing the blood on me, I just gave up. Really, what chance did I have? I went back to killing elderly and rapists.

We were currently residing in Brownsville, Texas right along the border of Mexico. Katy, Matt, Kara, and I managed to get all of the newborns down here with only three midnight feasts. It was surprising but when Kara realized that the newborns were maturing and getting older, she wanted Matt, Katy, and I to kill the weaker ones off so she could make more.

Katy, Matt, and Kara had all created newborns of their own. Personally I had never made one. Unlike the force feeding, Kara doesn't care much about my venom being the source of another vampire's. She strongly believes in the Sire and Childe bond, so she had no problem creating them herself so they would all follow her orders and not mine. Like I even had a chance…

So that was what I was doing, sitting in a room with about ten to twenty different people ranging from ages nineteen to twenty five, all in the process of their transformation. I had been the youngest vampire Kara created, and that bothered me. The only reason she changed me was because of my power, so what if there was a nine year old who could make people turn to ash with the snap of their fingers. Kara would without a doubt do anything for power. Even though she talks trash about Aro of the Volturi, I know she was just like him. Power hungry crazed demons that had no soul or source of humanity. But then again, who was I to judge?

Just as I was thinking about my lost humanity, Katy walked in wearing her dress a little lower than what would be appropriate for girls our age. Of course she didn't care, honestly Katy was a whore. I don't talk trash, but a few months ago, Katy suggested seducing men into joining Kara's army without attacking them out of nowhere. Kara thought about it and complied, little did I know she asked me instead of Katy to be the one to lure the hopeless men in. I declined and Katy wouldn't talk to me for weeks. _That's what you get_ I thought smugly.

"We are going hunting, and then Kara said if we behave well, she is taking just the two of us to a party and leaving Matt here to look after the newborns!" Katy screamed while laughing like a wild women. Kara thought that taking us to a bar somewhere in the middle of the desert with a bunch of sweaty perverts to look lustfully at our chest was a party. We would dance then the men would come to us and then they would get a little to touchy and Kara would tell us to drain them.

"Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Then again, Katy thought it was real because Katy had the IQ of a rock. I stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in my navy blue petty coat. I walked over to Katy and we both walked out of the wooden mansion that Kara forced the newborns to make a few years ago. She had army bases like these set up in multiple places all along the southern hemisphere of the United States. She even had a few in Africa and Europe, but we hardly went there because the newborns were difficult to travel with and the Volturi lived in Europe.

We walked outside to see all the newborns talking with each other or fighting with each other. At this point, we just let them battle it out because in the end, they would have died if they fought in battle against other newborns anyways. "Ah Isabella and Katy, so glad you could join us" Kara's annoyed voice rang out over the ruckus. "SILENCE!" She screamed and all the newborns stopped what they were doing and directed their blood red eyes to Kara, Matt, Katy, and I.

"We are going hunting in the nearby city by Coyote Hills, after that Isabella, Katy, and I will be running a little errand. Matthew is in charge and you better listen to him because he is reporting everything back to me." She said in a very intimidating voice. I almost scuffed, 'errand' yeah right. They all looked scared and nodded their head silently like the good little slaves they were.

"Good, now everyone fallow us and stay together until we reach the city!" She told them as we all took off into the desert and raced over many hills. Sand and dust was flying everywhere but none of that bothered us because of our indestructible bodies.

When we finally reached the town, Kara let the newborns run free. I went off on my own a few miles into the town. I knew where I was headed and it took a little longer to reach. I raced throughout the crowded town ignoring the burning in my throat. Finally I stopped when I had reached the Coyote Hills jail house. I snuck inside through a window and crept over to the code red section.

These were the serious killer that would be sentence to death within the next few days; I was simply making the deadline shorter. I found the last cell with a man with dirty brown hair that looked to be twenty nine and had scars covering his body as a sign of danger. I broke the metal off the cells door and he immediately sat up, looking around the dingy cell for the source noise.

When his eyes locked on my figure standing in the doorway, his shock turned to lust. He stood up and wobbled a little as he slouched over to me and put his filthy right hand on my waist and dragged me closer to him. My forehead touched his prickly brown mustache as he kissed my forehead. I hissed and roughly shoved him backwards so hard he fell into the wall and created a small dent as his head opened in the back and blood spilled down the wall.

"Hey baby, don't be like that" He purred while wincing and trying to stand again. These pedophiles were just so intoxicated all the time; I seriously doubted he knew his name. As if to test my theory I asked, "What's your name sugar?" In a seductive voice while leaning down a little so he looked at my bulging breasts. His eyes popped out of his head and he smirked while coming closer and reaching out to touch one, but I moved quickly and leaned against the wall while crossing my arms and smirking.

"Nu-Uh, not until I know your name sexy" I purred while watching how his pants bulged slightly. Ew. That's just down right disgusting. He looked shocked and his eyebrows stitched together while he frowned and had a frustrated look on his face. I laughed, successfully breaking him from his concentration. This poor fool didn't know his name after all.

"Don't think I remember sweetheart" He said while scratching his neck and shrugging his shoulders. Then the lust returned once more and he stumbled closer to me. "You can call me anything you like" He said with what was supposed to be sexy voice. I surprised a laugh and pouted while fixing the color of his bloodied prison outfit. I looked up at his eyes then back to his color than finally looked back up to his drooling lips.

I leaned in and just barely touched his lips while he gasps and grabbed my chest. "How 'bout I just call you dinner?" I purred while ripping his hands away and snarling while I drug my teeth into his sweaty pale neck. He screamed in pain as the fire raged through him. I tore the skin once more and sunk my canine's further into the almost dry vein.

After I felt the blood run cold until I was finally sucking on dry air, I let the corpse fall to the floor as I walked over him and raced out of the cell, feeling fully satisfied. I ran out of the jail house and hopped back over the poorly effective barb wire and ran back to where Kara was. I found her and Katy waiting for me just outside of a children's hospital. I began to get wary, what were they doing here? They knew I felt uncomfortable when they drank from small children. And why did they have those evil smirks on their face? My senses were screaming at me to run, but I just pushed that thought away.

"We noticed you were back to you old diet, Isabella" Katy hissed at me while stalking forward and dragging something behind her. I backed away cautiously while replying, "Yes. Why does that concern you?" I hissed back at her and she looked pissed. I looked at Kara who also got closer to me.

"Isabella, that's no way to talk to your fellow fighter. We brought you a present. If you don't accept it, I will go to your hometown myself and hunt down your entire family." She spoke in a deadly cold tone that made me cower in fear. I tried not to show it but I shook a little as they got closer.

Katy brought what she was holding from behind her back and I gasped stumbling backwards and shaking my head violently. "NO!" I snarled out bewildered that they would take this situation to such extremes. There being choked in Katy's death grip was a small little girl who looked to be around the age of six. She was clutching a tattered brown bear to her heart as salty tears poured down her red face. Her brown curly hair swooped low and her brown eyes were wide in fear.

Kara grabbed my throat and pulled my wrists together behind my back so I was locked in her iron grip. Even though I was a good fighter, Kara had just fed on several human, preferably 'healthier' ones. She was ten times stronger than I was at this moment. "You need to be strong for our fight tomorrow with Maria." Katy laughed as I murmured "please" over and over again while shaking my head.

Katy slit the girls next with her nails/claws and the girl screamed in pain. She was shaking violently as snot ran down to her clips and her eyes were blood shot from all her tears. She was dragged closer to me and the heavenly scent of blood swam around my head. Katy lifted the little girl to my mouth and my lips curled back on their own accord.

_NO! I was losing control! STOP! NOW! _I screamed mentally to myself as I was about to press my lips to the small child's soft neck. She started to yell please and I felt my humanity sink lower into the fiery pits of hell. "I-I j-just w-w-want my b-big b-brother" She cried out loud while whimpering into her bear.

I froze. My humanity shot out of the ground and into my head and heart. She had broken my from the monster, I was back in control. I grunted as I lifted my leg up hard and smashed it into Kara's back with enough force to kill multiple humans. She screeched and let me go. I punched Katy in her face when she lunged, successfully knocking her away.

I grabbed the little girl and started to tell her things like, "sssshhh it will be okay" or "y'all guna be fine." It soothed her somewhat as I cradled her and ran deep into the heart of the city. I knew I couldn't keep this little girl, but she reminded me so much of myself. She was what I pictured my little daughter to be like. Now that I think of it, I would have wanted a baby if I were human. I flinched as I thought I would never be able to now.

I ran farther into town until I was sure I had lost Kara and Katy. I knocked on a door and left the currently sleeping child on their doorsteps. The confused newly married couple looked around to see who left such an angel on their doorsteps then the women smiled and picked up the little girl. She cooed to her and the man smiled at her. I was glad the child could be in a normal family, and no matter what she said about me they wouldn't believe her. After all she was a sleeping child that just popped up on their doorsteps.

I ran deeper into the forest and finally reached the wide crystal blue gulf of Mexico. I felt like such an idiot for not thinking about this plan years ago. The water would wash away my scent and I could make an easy escape. I dove in and swam. I would spend some time in Europe, possibly Russia.

I was finally free.

**Jasper's POV: **

Quick as a whip, my hand shot out and wrapped around the newborns throat. I sent him waves of defeat and he finally stopped struggling so I could place my teeth against his next, declaring my victory.

It had been five years, two months, and 16 days since I was turned. Since I was torn away from my family, but not with the hope of returning from war, I was never going to be able to see them again. I was a vampire. A monster.

_I went M.I.A during one of our sneak attacks on those god damn Union bastards. I found myself lost deep in a desert, surrounded by miles of sand and little water left. I rode Chesnutt all over the place trying to find a source of civilization, but I was always cautious. Anyone who was a member of the north could easily shoot at me if I were out in the open like this._

_I kept ridding until I saw a small river. I raced towards it, anxious to get my dry throat wet. Once we reached it I jumped off my horse and knelt on my knees while splashing my face with it and drinking it. "And what do we have here?" A very feline voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a Hispanic looking pale women with black hair in tangles and blazing red eyes._

"_Major Jasper Whitlock, mam" I replied while tacking of my hat and bowing slightly. She smiled while walking closer to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. I flinched when I felt her frozen fingers wrap themselves around my sweaty shoulder. How the hell did she manage to stay cool? What was she doing out here in the middle of the desert? And why were her eyes red?_

"_You will be of great use to me, major" She purred into my ear before roughly yanking my head to one side and sinking her teeth into my neck. I only felt fire as I screamed out. Then darkness surrounded me as I burned and the flames grew higher. All I could think was, I can't die. I promised Bella I would come back for her. _

When I had awoken from my change Maria told me all about what I was and what I was going to do for her. She left no room to argue and I had no choice but to follow her orders, or else she would go after my family. I didn't tell her I had one, but she just knew. I wouldn't let her touch my little sister. Over my pile of ashes.

So I complied and did as she said, then we both found out that I could read and manipulate emotions. She got more possessive of me and I started to develop feelings of my own for her. She was so beautiful and such a good leader, maybe I was in love with her…no. She threatened my sister. I couldn't love this demon. Then again, I probably killed as many- if not more- people then she had.

I became her major and I trained her newborns. Tomorrow we were going to fight against Kara's army. They were amazing and incredibly strong. No one has beat them yet, but Maria told me she encountered Kara before and defeated her army, Kara just escaped with two other vampires. She rebuilt her army to be stronger and there are rumors going around that she found a human with the powers to shield people from both physical and mental attacks. Wow, that was a pretty impressive power, had to admit.

It pained me so much to be away from my family, from my Bella. I needed to see her again, so one night I told Maria I would go look for her. She was reluctant but told me if I didn't return but sunrise, she would hunt me and my family down. I complied, knowing she would do so.

I raced home and my heart clenched when I heard the heart wrenching sobs of my mother. I peeked through the windows and saw my mother on the floor holding a sobbing Benjamin and my Father standing by the door with a faraway pained look in his face.

"My babies are gone!" My mother gasped out. Oh-no, she must have got the letter that I went MIA. I felt so bad, but there was nothing I could do to comfort her. My father walked over and knelt down besides both my mother and brother, putting his arms around them. She said babies so she must have been grieving about Jackson and I. Then to my great and utter horror, I realized this picture was terribly wrong.

Isabella was missing. "My first son is dead, my second is MIA, and my daughter ran off in the woods only to never be found again!" She screamed while sobbing harder into my father's shoulder. All my thoughts vanished from my head as my heart split in half and I heard a strangled noise behind me. I looked backwards and noticed it was me crying. I started to sob uncontrollably so I raced into the forest and fell to my knees punching a crater into the ground.

My chest heaved with the sobs I gave off. My sister was dead. I screamed to the sky and cursed myself to hell, for I wasn't there to save her.

After that night, I was a zombie. I just did as Maria said and followed orders like her good little slave. That was until the day she forced me to eat a teenage boy crying that he needed to help his little sister. I lost it and ran away, straight into the heart of Kansas. I reached a dinner and grieved there.

I heard the dinner's entrance bell ding as the door opened and sensed a vampire coming towards me. I didn't look up, I didn't care. My sister was gone, what would I do now?

"Jasper" the most beautiful voice I had ever heard called to me. I looked up and felt the air leave my lungs as I looked into the blood red eyes of the most beautiful women I had laid eyes on.

That was the day my life turned around and I met my love, Mary Alice Brandon. Soon to be Mary Alice Whitlock.

**YAY! BELLA & JASPER ARE FINALLY FREE! That was just a short little something about how Jasper meets Alice. I might do another Jasper POV, if you guys want ;) Bella meets the Cullen's in the next chapter, and you know what that means…EDWARDS!**

**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE WITH BLOOD ON TOP…yeah okay ew I know…but still RRREEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. My world wide family

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIWEING! Y'all made me really happy :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW! This is basically a very long chapter on Bella's different journeys and how she meets a certain someone…. Hhhhmmmmm…. You're just going to have to read! **

**DESTINATION T.B.D, 1890  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock's POV:<strong>

A crystal blue range of high mountains that crashed onto the dirt covered sand unfolded before my red eyes. I was no longer in the south where cacti galore and every mountain you hear of contain dry dirt or sand. Actually, I had no idea where I was. The only thing I knew was my current status. Lone, vampire, nomad.

For the past twenty-one years I have traveled the entire globe, meeting new people and discovering new things. You never really know the earth's beauty until you go out and look for it yourself. I tried to stay away from mortals as much as I could, but that didn't stop me from getting friendly with a few of them during my journeys. Mostly I met with vampires, either nomads like me or covens. Either way, they were all very kind to me and each one asked me to join them, however I turned them all down.

I could never be a part of a coven or even a family. I just wasn't a 'people' person after everything that had happened to me. I couldn't allow myself to get hurt again because this time, I couldn't go run off into the woods contemplating suicide. This time, I couldn't die. As you can tell, I was still a very depressed vampire. I had no one, not that it bothered me. I was a little jealous at every couple I saw, I secretly wanted a mate. Someone who would understand me and help me through my pain and love me for whom I am. I guess will just have to keep looking.

As soon as I had fled from Texas, I decided I would maintain the same warm temperature. It would be a sort of…reassurance that I did have a family who loved me as I loved them. I ran for miles and soon found myself in none other than Egypt.

I was hunting near a town when I heard or rather sensed a vampire near me. Acting on my battle instincts, I spun around and attacked whoever was spying. The vampire was tall with black hair and red eyes; he appeared to be changed when he was in his mid-twenties.

He shoved me off him and I sunk into a low crouch with my teeth bared. He copied my moved and we began to circle each other. He leaped at me the same time I shot out my physically shield. He collided mid-air with it and was flung backwards a good forty yards. I ran towards him while he was getting up and grabbed his neck, baring my teeth near it.

I was about to strike when his flustered voice cried out, "WAIT! I was just curious; I don't mean you any harm!" I hesitated and turned his much taller frame around to look up into his eyes and raise a brow. He did look pretty convincing, but I wasn't born yesterday and I couldn't be fooled again. I let his feet touch the ground and let go of his neck. He started to bring in deep lungful's of air while I backed away a bit so we weren't touching noses. I hesitantly brought my hand forward and to my surprise he smiled and shook it.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I much prefer Bella" I said and with my heavy southern twang- I really hoped that died down after a few more years of traveling. He noticed and his smile widen while he said, "Benjamin Gabriel, but I prefer Ben" I laughed with him and we let go of hands while walking back to civilization side by side.

"So where did you come from?" Benjamin- I mean Ben- asked while we continued our agonizingly slow walk to the closest down where I never properly got to dispose my meal…I shivered as I felt the regret came at me full force for what I had done.

"Well I used to live in Texas, but after I was changed I decided to travel the world" I said in a quiet voice. I didn't want to be an open book and pour my memories and emotions to this vampire I met no longer than ten minutes ago. He nodded his head and his eyes brightened quickly before he turned to smile at me and replied, "I know someone who was born in Texas. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Come home with me, and I'll show you her" He laughed at my astonished expression before grabbing my hand and racing with me in tow back to wherever he lived.

We ran in the desert's sand dunes until we finally reached an area a little away from civilization with a few rivers surrounding it. It was a huge mansion made of sandy colored tiles-giving it a very Hispanic looking style and few windows here and there. We walked up the open front porch and into the massive home. Once we entered, Ben led me to a sitting room where he asked me to wait as he called for three other people.

An elder man with brown hair, who appeared shorter than Ben, flew down the stairs and stopped once his eyes met mine. Just then women with dirt colored hair and a 5'5 frame took his hand while smiling at me. They both sat across from me- the man still trying to decipher me while the women looked friendly enough. Ben sat next to me while a girl with dirty blonde hair and a small 5'2 height came into view and sat near Ben.

Ben cleared his throat, immediately getting the attention as he introduced all of us to each other. "Everyone this is my friend Bella. Bella, this is my family Amun-"the elderly looking man-"and his mate Kebi-"the dirt colored hair women,-"and this is my mate Tia." She was the one with the dirty blonde hair.

"Hello" I replied shyly while smiling a little at them. They smiled back and replied their greetings while looking at Ben and I for an explanation. Ben started by saying, "I was just hunting when I smelt her so I decided to go check. She got defensive- like any normal vampire should have been- and sort of…attacked me" He added scratching the back of his head. I looked down ashamed while I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Tia had moved spots and was now comforting me; I smiled at her and looked back at Ben to continue. He smiled and nodded his head.

"So we fought and she did this weird thing when I charged at her. One second I was inches from her body, the next I was forty yards into the desert! How did you do that?" He asked me while everyone else looked curious as well. I would have blushed with the three pairs of deep red eyes on me, but I took a breathe and replied, "I have a mental and physical shield." They looked amazed and Amun looked in awe.

"So then I brought her here so we could talk about our history…" he trailed off and I took that as my que to start explaining. So I did. "I was born and raised in Houston Texas in 1848 with two parents and three older brothers- may I add they were obsessed with the war…"

After I was finished with my sob story, they had all moved closer to me and I could feel the love and protection radiating from them. I was touched that they cared so deeply about me after everything I had done, even though we were vampire, we just met! "Bella that's such a tragic story, please don't feel the need to isolate you from the world, stay with us!" Kebi begged while I looked at her in shock. The others nodded in encouragement. I smiled and told them politely, "I am so touched, thank y'all. But I must continue with my journey. I am not good company, and I really do want to travel the earth. Eventually we will see each other in the future that I do promise. But thank you for your overly generous offer." They looked sad but smiled and nodded at me.

Tia got a hopeful look in her eyes as she spoke, "You don't have to leave now though! Why don't you stay with us for a while, then you are free to go." She said like I didn't have a choice I laughed at her eagerness and contemplated it. I guess it wouldn't hurt, so I smiled and said, "Sure, why not?" She and Kebi squealed in delight while the men laughed. I hugged them and soon I was getting settled in to one of their many guest rooms.

I stayed with the Egyptian coven for two years. They became like family to me, and very close friends. Amun was like my father, not as involved when it came to talking about our emotions yet he was always there for me. Kebi was similar to my mother with her ecstatic attitude and never ending speech issue. She could talk for days-even though vampires can do that, it was annoying from times. Tia was like my older sister that I never had. Protective and funny and just everything a girl could wish her older sister to be. Even though I was forced into some major makeovers that annoyed me to no end, she taught me how to be girly and seductive- a technique I would have never thought I needed. And then there was Ben. As it turned out, he was very powerful. He could control the four elements. Of course I had to learn that the hard way when we were playing near the river and he soaked me head to toe when I called him Bennie. He was just like my biological brother Ben. Hell that had the same name and same attitude, if it weren't for the looks, I would have believed I was being reunited with my brother… yeah that won't ever happen.

Being with them was amazing. I loved the feeling of family affection we had for each other, and how easy it was for me to fit in. Leaving them was very difficult. It was painful, but I knew I would see them again. So I packed my bags of stuff Tia and Kebi forced to buy me and said goodbye to my second family. I was off to Ireland to finally see some beautiful grass filled mountains…

**-TIME SKIP TO IREALND-**

I was dancing with a few of my mortal friends when I smelled them. Vampires. It was midnight on December 31st, 1900, the beginning of a new millennia. I had made a few friends with the girls I was going to school with. Women were just starting to gain more respect and coming useful to the society. I decided I would go to school, after all in the future I might want to do things with my graduation certificate, who knows what the future would be like.

"I'll be right back y'all" I said in my southern accent as my friends nodded and I walked over to the main entrance of the house. I never did lose my southern twang as much as it annoyed me. I walked faster as I saw a head of fire moving quicker to leave the house. I broke into a human sprint as I chased after the girl until we reached the back entrance to the house and she took off in vampire speed.

I decided a different approach (I knew I shouldn't fight vampires I just met, curtsey of Ben) I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled, "WAIT!" The vampire hesitated and slowly turned to look at me. She was a small little thing with long flames of red hair and matching red eyes. Definitely a true Irish girl. She stepped back when I moved closer to her and I put my hands out in front of me as a sign of peace.

"My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I prefer Bella" I told her the same thing I told Ben and extended my hand towards the girl. She looked at it then back at me and smiled while shaking my hand. "Hello there Bella, my name is Maggie McCoy!" She was very peppy and was probably only scared that I could be another crazy blood thirsty vampire. I met many of them- it wasn't pretty.

We talked for a few more hours while she invited me back to her house, I told her I really should get back to the party but then she gave me her best puppy-dog expression and I melted instantly. She brought me to her huge cottage and introduced me to her 'parents' Liam and Siobhan. Maggie could tell when you were lying or not- I thought that was very cool but she insisted my power was much better. I soon became very friendly with the Irish coven and I stayed at their place for a year before telling them I needed to leave. It was sad, but I knew I would see them again like I would see my other family in Egypt. It looked like everywhere I went I was making friends with new vampires.

**-SKIP TO SOUTH AFRICA-**

The year was currently 1904 and I was in the jungles deep in the heart of South Africa. I was just messing around with my power and trying to move a few tree's by closing my red eyes and clasping my hands over my temples and concentrating. It appeared that my physically shield could be bent to do other things.

I was satisfied when I heard the loud snap of the sixty foot tree as it came tumbling down. I laughed a hopped over it but felt a disturbance around the perimeter of my mental shield. Someone was using their powers on me. I crouched low and prepared, this vampire probably wasn't friendly if we haven't spoken one word to each other and they're already trying to harm me.

I heard the bushes being pushed from my left and I spun around to see three African looking vampires who looked like they could pass as sisters. The tallest one in the middle with the short cropped black hair steppe in front and I recognized her as the one using her powers on me.

She put her hands in front of her as a sign of piece and said, "Please calm. We mean no harm." She probably thought her power wasn't working on me so she resulted into forgetting all about it…not with me. "Oh really?" I scuffed then saw her shocked expression as her sisters looked at me curiously. "Then why were you using your powers on me?" Her jaw practically hit the floor as she came closer to me and laughed.

"I am sorry. I didn't know who you were and we never really get visitors down here, you just startled us. My name is Zafrina and I am an illusionist." I smiled at her and shook her hands while she smiled at me and introduced me to her sisters who were now at her side and looking at me in a friendly way. "These are my sister, Kachiri and Seena." I shook their hands and responded in my southern twang, "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I prefer Bella."

They invited me to stay and I figured this would be a routine with me. I said yes but told them I preferred to travel and I could only stay for a few years if not only one. They agreed eager to have me stay with them. We became like a family, except instead of them being my sisters they were almost like mothers. They weren't to childish and funny, more friendly and protective.

I stayed with them for another year and a half then decided I should probably continue my traveling. I said my painful goodbye with the promise of seeing them again one day then left to go somewhere else.

**-SKIP TO ROMANIA-**

Romania was an experience. The beautiful snowy setting was gorgeous and the mountains seemed to stretch for miles upon miles. I was sitting perched in a tree after having my fill of a rapists blood when I was suddenly tackled to the ground by an extremely strong force. I grunted and shoved the person off me with all my force, but they only went a mile back.

This person was strong! Suddenly I was side kicked and I knew it wouldn't be a fair fight. I snarled and ducked into a low crouch while hissing at my two male intruders who stalked closer to my growling. One had blonde hair and was shorter than the tall on with black hair, they both had super pale skin- even paler than other vampires- and of course red eyes.

"What do you want with me? I was just sitting and you attacked me!" I yelled at them while they snarled in response and the short one with blonde hair replied, "What are you doing here spy? No one visits Romania!" They thought I was a spy? Spy for what? The Volturi? Possibly…but how would they know-

I was kicked again in the chest and sent sailing back a few yards. DAMN! I should have been paying attention. Fine if they won't let me answer their ridiculous assumption, I would have to get physically…oh dear Tia and Kebi _did _leave their marks on me. I charged at them and pushed my shield out as they came to me. They sailed back a few yards and I ran towards them. I held them down with my shield as they struggled underneath it.

"Listen, I was just-" The black haired one snarled loudly and I lost my patieance. "LISTEN TO ME! I am not a spy. I am a nomad who has been traveling the world. I just came here a few days ago and was resting for a few minutes. Let us see if we can start again." I took the shield off them as they slowly stood and stared at me.

"My name Is Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I prefer Bella" I outstretched my hand for one of them to shake. They looked at each other then smiled and the blonde one stepped forward to shake my hand first. "Hello Bella, I am Vladimir." I smiled and shook the other vampire's hand, "And I am Stefan, pleasure to meet you."

You can guess what happened after that…

**-TIME SKIP TO ALASKA-**

The year was 1921 and I was currently burying my last meal. This guy was a child molester and had ran away from the local prison. I just tossed him into the frozen Alaskan lake that I so currently stumbled upon and continued to walk throughout the woods.

I was stopped when I felt the presence of another vampire. I turned around and saw three vampires looking at me cautiously. I knew the procedure by now so I decided to walk up to them with my hand extended, "Hello there! I am Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I prefer Bella." The one with dirty blonde hair stepped up first and shook my hand, "Hello! I am Kate Denali!" The strawberry blonde one said her 'Hello' and was introduced as Tanya. The last one with the silver hair shook my hand but had a depressed look on her face when she said her name was Irina.

They asked me where I was headed and I told them I was passing through on my way to Germany. I figured I was a natural born American; I might as well help out my fellow country in the war. We walked back to their house and it was another mansion (I think every vampire coven owns a mansion) made of pale colored wood and a beautiful background snowy forest setting.

I was introduced to their parents, Eleazer and Carmen. They were very friendly and welcomed me into their family with warm arms. We all sat in the living room and I decided to tell them my story. When I was done, they were all shocked. Not just shocked like every other vampire was, they seemed very concerned and a little…excited?

Eleazer stood up and walked towards me while sitting next to me (I was next to Kate) and placed one hand on my shoulder. "Bella…I think we can help you." Help me? Help me with what? "With what can you 'help me' with exactly?"I asked moving my body to angle towards Eleazer, and that's when I noticed their eyes. How did I not notice it before? I was such an idiot!

Instead of the blood red that I was so accustom to, their eyes were sparkling gold! And that was the day I found out about the animal diet. The Denali family welcomed me to join and I accepted immediately eager to try the diet. They were very happy that I had converted to the non-human drinking diet. In a way- it made a stronger connected between us. They became more like a family to me, close to how I felt with the Egyptian coven.

I stayed with the Denali coven for the next eight years! That was the longest I had every stayed with another coven, but it was soon getting too crowded for me and I felt like my heart was breaking being near this much happiness again. It would never be the same without Jasper.

I thought about where I would go, the dreaded war was finally over with a victory on our side! I was reading over a world map and I decided to have a little fun with it. I closed my eyes and grabbed a dart from my desk drawer from when Irina and I were playing in my room.

I stood up and tossed the dart lightly at the map, when my eyes opened I saw it landed on America. Now I took a map of America out and did the same while turning around a few times. I laughed at the stupidity of this but decided: who would it hurt?

When I opened my eyes to see where the dart landed I saw it was Chicago. This could be fun, it was a big city and I was fully capable of my diet now. Blood didn't appeal to me as much as it used to, much to everyone's surprise. For reasons beyond me, I felt like Chicago was going to be more than just that.

I said my sad goodbye while kissing and hugging my family members. I was off to Chicago!

**-TIME SKIP TO CHICAGO-**

The year was currently 1930 and the city wasn't as great as I thought I would have been. Everyone was depressed with the economic decrease and many people were being fired from their jobs because of the loss of money. It was a very hard time for Americans all around the country.

I was watching a new movie in the theaters called _Frankenstein_ it was actually very comical while everyone else thought it to be scary. I was looking around the theater at all the frightened faces; some faces were blocked by my overly curled chocolate hair. The fashion style was definitely different, but I loved it anyways. I was never big on fashion, but over the years, time converted me.

I heard a distressed scream from a man coming from the outside of the theater. I decided to go check it out seeing that I wasn't really doing anything here. I walked up the huge steps and out the theater into the cool October air. I walked closer to where I heard the scream. I saw a few men walking down the block and I closed the jacket around my body tighter to look like I was cold.

I was led to an ally way just outside the theater. What I saw stopped me from walking any closer. It was clearly a male vampire drinking another man's blood as I could smell the thick red liquid from miles away. The blood didn't make me freeze; it was the sheer beauty of the vampire drinking from the human.

I was a hopeless romantic, but this was a little ridiculous. I hadn't even seen the front of his body and yet my heart was leaping out of my chest trying to get into his arms. His back was tight with perfect muscles as he grabbed the dying body closer to his perfectly chiseled jaw. His hair was a strange bronze color that moved with the wind in its messy waves.

The body was fully drained when he sensed my presence and dropped it. He spun around slowly and I gasped at the beautiful demon in front of me. His face was one of a Greek work of art. His perfectly angular jaw was slightly loosen as he saw me and drank me in. He was obviously looking me over as I was with him, and from the shocked expression on his face, I could tell he felt something too.

His blood red eyes looked agonized and his expression looked like it would be permanently distressed, but as he met my golden eyes, his entire body froze and he walked closer to me. He hesitantly lifted his hand to stroke my cheek and I let him do it as I touched his forearm slightly.

He looked deep into my eyes but then the air shifted and he smelled the still warm blood of his last meal in the air. His eyes widened as he looked at the body then back at me. I was about to say something but he was already gone.

Who was he? I would find out, whether it killed me… why would I go to such extremes? I don't know what was happening to me, but I knew that man would definitely be in my future. Whether a friend or an enemy, the only thing I could think of was… I must help him.

**OMG! WHO DO YOU THINK THA VAMPIRE IS? I'D LIKE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS, PELASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. I can help you

**THANK Y'ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I am soooo happy that y'all like this story :D I PROMISE to add another JASPER POV b/c I can see it went over well ;) Without further ado…CHAPTER 5! But b/c y'all made me so excited, I give u… EDWARD'S POV!**

**Chicago, Illinois, 1930  
>Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

Who did Carlisle think he was, trying to force me into this life? As if it wasn't bad enough that the man took away any chances of me going to heaven and having a soul. Now I was a monster, a mutant creature from the spawn of hell, and what does Carlisle _tell_ me to do without asking…eat a freaking animal! He changed me into this monster, so he should have to go throughout eternity with the 'guilt' of me being a blood thirsty demon, like he should be.

Vampires are monster; therefore we wreck towns and create havoc with all mortals, just not enough to get the Volturi suspicions. When I asked Carlisle why he changed me, he told me my mother's last wish was for me to live. I nodded my head but it didn't escape my notice that he said he had been around for over two hundred years. He was probably just lonely and decided to change me for his own personal benefit.

Once I woke up from three days of excruciating pain he told me that I had to play incognito. I stayed away from civilization long enough for Carlisle to believe no one would recognize me. He worked at the local hospital in Chicago while I stayed home in our mansion with his newborn lover Esme. Yes, you heard correctly. As if it weren't bad enough he had to deal with me, the poor love struck fool decided to change this mortal because he felt a 'connection' to her like he did with me. Now I can't even be in the same room as them because their thoughts are R-rated and very disturbing. I guess that's a side effect of being a newborn, your lust is tripled. Of course I wouldn't know that now. No woman alive or dead would probably want to be with me. I would either scare them away or they would only love me for my looks.

Carlisle was still talking about how 'god gave us a life and this is just our second chance to for fill it' and all that religious crap. That man was too good for his safety. Were vampires for Christ sake! And Esme is no better, hell, she would believe anything he said in a heartbeat…not that we have them. I was already annoyed with Carlisle faiths and his constant speeches about 'sacred lives'. Last month he and Esme were cuddling up to each other and he _told_ me we were going hunting because Esme needed to. I stood up for myself and told him "what if I don't want to hunt?" He just looked incredulous and gave me another sorry ass speech about mortals and their souls. I am not mortal; therefore I don't have a soul, so why the hell should I care?

He was trying too hard to convert me into something I wasn't, and something he made me into no less! So that was when I decided I needed some alone time. I needed to explore the world like a normal vampire would. Bloodthirsty and revenues. In the middle of one of his speeches, I stood up from the couch and ran away from the house. I traveled farther into the woods that surrounded our property until I finally saw the city lights blurring few miles ahead.

I could hear cars and people yelling to each other, I could see the bright lights and huge lit up buildings, but most importantly…I could smell the heavenly scent of fresh red blood pumping though their thin fragile veins. I ran closer to the edge of town and stopped running once I reached an ally way. I then started to walk in a humanly pace as I scanned the crowded city for my victims. I decided to follow at least one of Carlisle's beliefs, so I would only hunt the murders and rapists.

I entered a bar with many people brimming the corner of the long table of liquor and other girls dancing around at their booths giggling while trying to attract my attention. Their thoughts were very inappropriate; in fact I never would have believed a woman could comprehend such vulgar things. I shuddered at the fact that humanity wasn't all that I believed it was. Life was cruel and unforgiving. I ignored the lustful girls and scanned my still golden eyes around the room until I saw _him. _My first victim. He was slurring out words to his other drunken friend while eyeing a short women with long dirty blonde hair. The fools smiled at each other before taking another swig of their vodka and slamming it down on the counter. The side kick asked the women to help him outside with something; she looked at him nervously and walked away. Without knowing she effectively walked into their trap.

She hurried outside trying to find her friends when suddenly she was grabbed by the forearm with one hand covering her mouth and the other dragging her behind the bar. I heard her muffled screams and saw the blurry tears wetting her cheeks. The men laughed as they held her down and looked at her like they were looking at a thanksgiving dinner. Little did they know…I was.

The side kick hit the women against the wall, rendering her unconscious…perfect my plan would work now. The main guy…Robert, situated himself between her legs and started to fumble with the hem of her knee length dress. The other one laughed as he watched from behind, but stopped laughing when my hand came in contact with his neck and threw him against the opposite wall. Now that he was unconscious I could finish him off later.

I saw the other man visibly freeze as his heart rate accelerated and he turned around slowly to face me. He saw me and let out a laugh, thinking I was just a teenage boy that he could easily take on…dream on bastard. He stood up wobbling as he came near me and pointed his finger at me while slurring, "you s-shouldn't… be… out h-here boy…" I glared at him and flashed my predatory smile. He stiffened and grimaced at it. I knew humans should feel the danger as we lured near them, but this idiot was too intoxicated to tell up from down.

I shot my hand out and wrapped it around his neck, bringing him closer to me while he struggled to breath. I laughed as he turned blue then before I could crush him; I sank my teeth into his sweaty pale neck and sucked down hard on his throbbing vein. The burn in my throat died down as my mouth filled with the delicious smelling thick liquid. I sucked him dry before dripping him to the floor and walking over to my second victim. I sucked him dry and suddenly felt the smile on my face. It wasn't a happy smile or and excited one, it was an evil one.

The monster was out of his cage, and he was ready to play.

I lost track of how many murderers I committed. Ever since that day at the bar, I just killed without cause. I went after all the phyco's and all the men who tried to steal women's virtues. They were monsters, and so was I. I was currently draining the blood of a robber who had shot the banker and left, without knowing I was hot on his tail.

I cornered him in an alley way just beyond the local theater. They were showing _Frankenstein_ which I believed was about a man made monster, oh the irony. The man yelped as I caught him by his shoulders and harshly yanked him towards my mouth. I quickly drained him, enjoying the sensation of the blood running down my itchy throat. I was so entranced with my meal; I didn't sense the other vampire around me.

I growled lowly, it is probably Carlisle who has come to drag me back home while giving me a punishment for my oh-so-terrible behavior. Or it's another vampire who was stalking the same prey. Either way, I wasn't in the mood to fight them. I dropped the cold lifeless body and slowly turned around to see the most beautiful creator I had ever had the privilege to lay my eyes upon.

She was so small and innocent looking, yet had a fierce passion and fire inside of her. She had beautiful long flowing dark chocolate hair that I yearned to run my hands through. Her bone structure was that of an angel, and her lips were red and slightly plump, so inviting. Her body had curves that any man, mortal or immortal, would die for. I stopped breathing once I saw her eyes. The most innocent and pained yet sparkling and full of…life…golden eyes.

She gasped when she drank in my figure and finally looked into my blood red eyes. How could this innocent angel even stand to be near me? I was a monster. I never thought one of our kind, even a 'vegetarian', could be innocent, much less considered an angel…I was wrong. She looked pained to see me; I guess she really didn't want to be near my prescience. We were like Yin and Yang, good and evil. I shouldn't be disturbing such a beauty, but I just couldn't help myself. I realized I couldn't read her mind, everything was silent. What else could this angel do to lure me in?

I walked hesitantly closer to her, almost like my body was on autopilot. She didn't move away so I continued my small travel until I was standing towering over her. She smelled amazing, even better than human blood does! Strawberries and freesias…a strange combination that couldn't have worked out any better. I slowly brought my hand up to cup her tiny cheek and stroked it while staring into her deep pooling golden eyes of innocent.

She let me do so and shocked me by bringing her right hand up and touching my left forearm. She curled her small fingers around me, almost like begging me to stay with her. Little did she know that one action had me whipped. She had just bonded me to her, and anything this angel wanted me to do…I would comply. Even if I had to go back to my old diet, I would do it in a heartbeat.

Just then the wind shifted and the smell of her intoxicating scent washed over me as did the still freshly drawn blood from my last victim. I remembered who I was and who she was, I was a monster and she was an angel. Polar opposites. I looked frantically back at the dead corpse then looked down at the concerned angel, she opened her mouth to say something but I ran.

She couldn't be with a monster; I would protect her by staying away. As much as I wanted to hear her voice, I knew once she spoke I wouldn't be able to stay away.

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS, 1930  
>ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK'S POV:<strong>

I was about to tell him it was alright, or try to comfort the frightened and hurt man in front of me, but then he left. Gone in a flash so fast even a vampire would have trouble keeping up with. I knew what he was going through. He didn't want to be a monster by the look on his face; it looked like a silent cry for help. And so I would help him. I could teach him how to be a vegetarian! All I had to do now was find him. Thankfully I in took as much of his heavenly sunshine and honey scent as I could.

I lifted my face to the damp city air and in took a huge gulp of the smells around me. A stray cat…a few drunken high school kids…perfume from ladies walking with their friends…AH-HA! Honey and sunshine! I raced off in the direction of his scent, jumping over several buildings as I scaled up them and hopped down from each one. My mind was set on finding him, but he was just too fast!

I pushed my legs harder and leaned my head down, running harder and faster than I ever had. Only one time before did I remember running as fast as I was now, and that was in the south when I ran away from Kara and Katy with the small child. I wish I knew what happened to her…

Just then I skidded to a stop when I saw him sitting on a bench in an abandon park. The park was beautiful with a pretty white gazebo and many trees with orange and red leaves falling from their branches. There was a small lake next to a path that walked around it, and near a lamp post was a small wooden bench where the most beautiful smelling and looking man I had ever seen was sat.

I walked up to him and he didn't seem to notice me as he was too busy looking at his limp hands in his lap. It was raining lightly but we didn't mind, actually I loved the rain. It washed away all the bad things and made room for the better. Hopefully it would help guide me with what I was about to do.

I sat next to him on the bench and looked out at the rain drops that fell onto the lake. "It's so pretty here, how did you find this place?" I asked in a small voice as I scanned the scenery. I felt him move slightly so his body was angled towards me, his eyes staring at the side of my head. "I used to live here before my change. This town is where I grew up" he replied in a pained whisper. Without thinking of the consequences, I reached my hand out to grab one of his and wrapped my fingers around it. He looked down at our entwined hands, not moving his hand. Then slowly his fingers curled around mine and tightened the bond, not in a painful way, but in a 'sealing' kind of way.

"I know how you feel. Every time I see the sunset, I think of my home in Texas" I replied, letting my twang slide a little. He looked up at me and a very faint smile tugged his lips before looking down and replying, "It is unfortunate, isn't it?" I was a little shocked a first, what was he trying to imply? "What is?" I asked.

"Being dammed to this life, to live forever and kill without mercy…" he trailed off and flinched slightly while his hand loosened around mine and he scooted away a bit. He felt ashamed of what he has done, that shows me that he really did want to be good. I must tell him now how he can fix it!

"You know, you don't have to kill humans to survive like this..." I trailed off waiting for his shocked reaction or outburst. Nothing came and I thought he was just too shocked to believe what I was saying. His body froze and his hands clenched into fist as he made a strangled noise and whimpered a small,"…I know…" I stopped breathing and flinched back as if he had slapped me.

He knew there was other ways to live besides human, yet he did it anyways! I didn't know if I should be furious, cornered, or ashamed, so I decided to be all three. "You knew! And yet you still drink human blood? Why? Is it too hard to control…I could help you. Trust me I've been through some pretty crazy situations before and-"I was cut off when his hands gripped my shoulders and forced my body to face his as his red eyes blazed into mine.

"I don't need your help." He replied harshly and glared at me. I looked shocked and slightly hurt. When he finally realized what he was doing, his eyes widened and he immediately dropped his hands back to his sides. He stood up and backed away from me, looking frightened. I stood up as well and walked closer to him with my hands in front of me as a sign of peace.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! I could hurt you…" he trailed off while he whimper slightly and looked like he would be crying if he could. I ran over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. He froze for a few seconds, probably contemplating running. When I started to stroke his hair and Sssshhhh him, his walls fell down. He wrapped his strong arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay, you going to be fine…" I comforted him while hugging him tightly to me and rubbing his back. He lowered his head to my neck and turned his face into it as if he were going to bit me. To my utter shock, he plated a small kiss there.

When he felt my body tense, he slowly lifted his head to meet my concerned and shocked expression. He leaned in so our foreheads were touching and whispered, "Thank you." I smiled and replied a weak, "Your welcome." He hugged me once more before we finally split apart, but this time, he was holding my hand. I felt the familiar shock I had when we were in the ally and I touched his forearm. At first I ignored it, but now I could definitely tell it was there, and judging by his facial expression, he knew it too.

He looked at me like he was contemplating something then a genuine smile spread across his face and he asked, "Would you like to come with me and meet my…um…family?" I wondered what the hesitation was about and I certainly wanted to find out about his past, so I nodded my head with a smile and he grinned wider pulling my hand in the opposite direction we came from.

We raced throughout the woods, never once letting our hands go. He was shocked that I was almost as fast as he was and I giggled when I noticed him occasionally looking over at me. Finally we broke through the tree lining and came across a huge wooden mansion…again with the vampire covens being rich! I guess I should know that by now.

Our running slowed to a humanly walk as we approached the steps that would lead us to the main entrance of this huge home. Edward looked down at me and I smiled encouragingly at him while he smiled and slowly turned the doorknob to reveal to very astonish looking golden eyed vampires.

They looked at him and gaped at his eyes then he lowered his head ashamed while mumbling, "I'm sorry." The motherly looking caramel haired woman stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him while rubbing his arms in a very motherly way. "It's going to be okay, Edward. We know you didn't mean to." Edward? I realized I never got his name! Edward…hhhmmm….. That name was very fitting, and I loved it. Edward hung his head then smiled at her. Then he looked like a frightened child as he looked up at the blonde older looking vampire. "Carlisle, I-"He was cut off when Carlisle smiled and shook his head.

"It was my fault. I should have asked what you wanted; instead I forced it upon you." He said in a sad voice while coming closer and patting his 'sons' back. The caramel haired women and the man I now knew as Carlisle backed away from us and finally looked over at me. They were shocked and then they smiled at each other in a secretive way that would actually be hard to miss. Edward glared at them while Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. The other woman looked so happy; I thought her face would hurt from smiling.

"We ran into each other while I was…." He trailed off and looked at the floor. I instinctively rubbed his arm and smiled encouragingly at him. He smiled back at me and even though his eyes were currently red, I got lost in them. We continue to gaze at each other when Carlisle suddenly cleared his throat and announced, "Why don't we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" We all nodded and Edward walked hand-in-hand with me over to their lounge room where we sat next to each other across from Carlisle and the caramel haired woman. I really should figure out her name.

"Well for starters, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and my son Edward" He replied almost as if he read my mind. Oh okay so her name was Esme. I can remember that. I loved the way they considered their coven a real family and announced each other by 'father', 'mother', and 'son'. I smiled at them then realized none of them knew my name- not even Edward! "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock, but I prefer Bella" I repeated my famous line.

"So Bella, where do you come from? Do you have a coven, darling?" Esme asked and I could tell she was a little disappointed with her last question, I smiled brightly at that. I told them the main things that happened but made sure to leave some details out. It hurt too much to think of, let alone speak.

"I was born in Houston Texas, 1848. I grew up with three older brothers and two parents and lots of dogs and horses. My oldest brother went off to fight as a confederate for the Civil war, he lasted for a few months before we found out he was killed during a surprise attack. A few years later and my second oldest brother decided it was his time to reclaim the family pride. I had the strongest connection with him because we understood each other to best. We had the same interests and opinions on everything, except the war. He was a good fighter and a very brave man, I knew he would one day go off to war, I just didn't think he would leave at the age of nineteen. I was devastated to say the least when I found out he went MIA." I stopped and sniffed a little trying to contain my silent sobs and dry tears.

Edward's arms tightened around me and he placed me in his lap while I took a few deep breathes. Esme and Carlisle looked sympathetic and smiled encouragingly at me to continue. I nodded my head and began where I had left off.

"My family fell apart after that. My parents hardly acknowledged us anymore and anytime we brought up the war or our brothers, they would act like they had no idea who they were! On Christmas Eve my family was hosting a ball for our family and friends at our house. I guess you could say it was fairly large because we had such a big family and my father was mayor of the town. I was talking with my only brother left and he acted like he started to act like our parents. He told me to move on, and I guess I just…lost it. I ran away." I heard Esme's sharp intake of air and felt Edward's hands tighten around my waist. I continued with the story.

"While I was running I got lost. A vampire by the name of Kara found me and taunted me while I tried to escape from her. She had the power to know anyone's biggest fear, but her power didn't work on me. She got mad and figured she would change me anyways because of my promising ability. She brutally beat me. Every bone in my body was broken and I hardly had any blood left in my body. She broke my spine by throwing me into a large oak tree, and then when I started to slip into the darkness, she bit me. Over and over again. I felt the fire but I was also unconscious. I woke up in a weird mansion in the middle of nowhere and realized I was at some sort of army base camp." Edward froze completely as he probably knew where I was going with this one. Carlisle looked pained and Esme covered her mouth with her hand.

"As it turned out, she was the leader of a newborn army. She wanted me to be in her army because of my abilities. I am a physical and mental shield. She had me practice and fight all the newborns, after I won every battle she asked me to fight her. It took a while, but I finally beat her. She named me her armies major and I helped her with training her newborns. She had two other helpers named Katy and Matt." I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to tell them next was going to be a painful memory to relive.

"I didn't want to kill anyone. I begged her to tell me if there was another way to live, she just laughed at my weakness and told me I had to kill to live. So I didn't kill, therefore I wouldn't live. I starved myself every time we went on our hunts, but one day a newborn noticed that I was very weak and Kara forced them to hold me down as she force fed me the blood. After a few years, I just stopped struggling. She threatened to kill my family if I didn't hunt, so I did. I only hunted the rapists and murders and elderly though. That's not much of an excuse, they were still human beings." I shivered and slammed my eyes shut. Edward held my face into his chest as a small sob escaped me.

Esme was suddenly next to us and started to stroke my hair. Carlisle spoke up, "Bella you had so much control! You only did that because you loved your family, and you probably saved more lives than you took. Please don't be upset." I nodded my head and lifted it. Edward kissed my cheek and I smiled sadly at him while grabbing his hand and rubbing my thumb over it. Esme stroked my hand then cupped my cheek. I smile at her and she returned it.

"How did you escape?" Carlisle asked hesitantly, trying to gauge my reaction. I smiled sadly at him and continued my story. "One day they took notice of my 'diet' of only killing the weak or killers. Kara and Katy thought I should be very 'healthy' for the next war we were going to fight the next day. They forced me to drink the blood of a six year old girl. I was going to, when she cried for her older brother. I broke down and took the girl with me as I ran away from them. I left the little girl at a nice family who accepted her then I swam away from Kara, I should have known to use the Ocean as and escape. I started to travel as a nomad and met many covens who I then spent a few years living with. First was the Egyptian coven, then the Irish, then the South African, then the Romanian, and of course a few nomads. I finally met the Denali coven in Alaska and they introduced me to the 'vegetarian' diet." I finished my story while looking around at all the amazed and awed faces of my new friends.

As it turned out the Cullen's already new most of those vampires, besides the Romanians and a few nomads. They were actually close 'cousins' with the Denali coven, that I was very excited to hear! I then asked about their history together. Carlisle was turned in the late seventeen hundreds during a vampire killing spree. He was a very religious man I found out during one of his many speeches. He turned Edward during the Spanish influenza in 1918, so Edward was only twelve years into this world. Esme was changed a few years after Edward when she jumped off a cliff. Her story pulled at my heart. She was married to an abusive army husband and found herself with child. Her son died a few days after she had given birth, so she jumped off a cliff.

These people were all so magnificent and little did I know, they were my soon to be family. Maybe thinks would start to turn around for me, a girl could only hope…

**(As promised) Jasper's POV:**

I watched the beautiful sunset die down as it fell behind the mountains of the snow covered forest. My beautiful wife was sitting on top of me in a curled up position, snuggling closer and inhaling my scent. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find Alice. Of course she had seen me coming, I couldn't have been happier. I still missed my little sister more than anything, but now that I had my wife, some of the pain was dying away.

We were currently in Connecticut enjoying the fresh fall air. We had married a few years ago and were living in a nearby lodge cabin that over looked the great mountain range and snow covered peaks. It was truly a magnificent site that I had always wanted to see. Bella wanted to see snow as well, and I thought I would be the one to see it with her. It pained me to think about that, so instead I just turned my attention back to my future seeing wife.

"All knowing Alice" was her nickname as she liked to call me Jazzy. Y family used to call me Jazz, but at least it wasn't that hard to hear. One day I wished to find another family, were Alice and I could permanently stay. Not just any old coven, a real family.

We both had been through so much, hell; Alice doesn't even remember what happened to her! We just need to find our home, and hopefully soon. I feel that somewhere out there, someone is waiting for us. Alice says she feels it too. Maybe one day I will finally feel at peace.

**Sorry Jasper's POV was a bit small, there isn't really that much to write about with him…yet ;)  
>AAAWWWW How'd y'all like Bella and Edward's little meeting? Don't worry the rest of the Cullen clan will soon be coming ! <strong>**REVIWE PLEASE****!**


	6. New additions

**THANK Y'ALL FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE KEEPING ME MOTIVATED, I'M SO HAPPY THIS STORY IS A SUCCESS! I will have a special introduction to a few other family members… ;)**

**Rochester, New York, 1943  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock….Mason Cullen<strong>

My fingers wove deeper into his bronze colored locks with each amount of pressure he applies while bringing me in tighter to his body. His big masculine hands were gentile and caring as he drew me in closer to his chest. His muscles stretched with each way he tilted his body possessively with mine. I played with the hair behind his ear while he stroked my shoulders in such a lovingly way that had me kissing him with more force, which he of course responded to.

He leaned back onto the couch with me curled up in his lap. I stared into his now twinkling golden eyes that looked back at mine like he was seeing my soul. "I love you, love" he whispered to me, his voice thick with emotions. I smiled brightly at my love struck husband and whispered back, "I love you" while kissing his nose. With both leaned back to just gaze at each other.

Thirteen years ago, a human-drinking and lost Edward, brought me back to meet his creator and his wife. I then found the meaning of family once I saw the way they all acted with each other. Carlisle and Esme were like second parents to me, more so than any other coven I had ever been with. I stayed with them for a few years and day by day helped Edward regain his humanity, even though I had always convinced him it never went away.

Instead of leaving during my second or first year like I normally would have, I found myself unable to part from this family. Things between Edward and I started to spice up a bit, and around my second year here, Edward got enough courage to ask me out on a date. You may think that two years is a long time for that, but those past two years was Edward and I rebuilding him while getting to know each other. We dated for another year and things were very heated. We wouldn't be caught dead…well you get it….without each other. Carlisle and Esme were so happy; they started to call me their daughter even before Edward proposed…which he did.

Around my third year at the Cullen manor, Edward asked me to accompany him to an opening night at the theater. I complied and dressed up for the event in a beautiful silky blue dress with silver heels, the opening nights were always fancy. After watching the show about two lovers, Edward asked to take a walk with me and continued until we reached the park. I felt like it was déjà vu with the theater and the park (minus the alley). He proposed to me at the park on the same bench I confronted him. We got married the next month and I was now officially a Cullen…and a Mason. The passing ten years seemed to have flown by so quickly, and with each day our love increased. We were hopelessly in love and we wouldn't have it any other way.

I was broken from my trance when I heard the agonized shrieking of a female that seemed to be coming from the forest. I looked at Edward with worry clear in my expression as Esme flew down the stairs to see if we were alright. Esme relaxed slightly when she saw us, but still kept the worried expression going. Edward, however, looked to be a mix between shocked, outraged, and protective. I wonder what he was reading, and where was Carlisle when we needed him the most?

I raised an eyebrow at Edward and leaped from his lap on the couch to stand by the big glass floor length window. I squinted as I looked farther into the forest, until my eyes shot wide and my mouth popped open. Coming from the direction of the screaming was none other than Carlisle carrying a fairly pretty blonde girl, who was in the middle or beginning of her transformation. He was approaching faster as the screaming got louder, Esme ran to open the door for him when he flew into the house from the front porch.

Edward raced over to me and gently pushed me behind him while he clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the girl, watching her like a hawk. "Carlisle, dear, what happened?" Esme asked with concern lacing her voice as she eyed the screaming female, I flinched a little as this brought back memories of my change. Carlisle ignored his wife, which was very shocking, but he was too busy racing the female up the stairs and into the guest room.

Esme shot after her husband and I was about to follow suit when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and torso, restraining me from following yet keeping me at a protective distance from the almost-newborn. I sighed and turned in Edwards arms to look into his scowling narrowed eyes that he kept trained on the stairs, as if the newborn would race down here and attack me.

"I don't want you anywhere near her" his tone was final as his eyes narrowed at the word newborn. I placed my right hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me, "Edward, I am strong enough to defend myself against anything." Okay… so that was a total lie. But what exactly was I supposed to do? Tell him the 'threat' was a hundred times stronger than me, but that's okay because she possibly won't attack? No. Not unless I wanted to be locked in his room with him watching my every move…that's happened once before when we met a nomad, it turned out he was a friendly guy named John. Nothing to worry about, but oh no, Edward _had_ to protect his mate. I loved him more than life itself, but he could drive me crazy sometimes.

Edward picked me up and ran me over to the couch to resume our last positioning. I opened my mouth but was interrupted by another extremely loud shriek from the girl; she sure did have a set of lungs. Edward wrapped his arms protectively around my and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Exactly love. I don't ever want you to need to defend yourself, that's my job. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my reason for continuing this life. You showed me how to act human again. You saved me, my guardian angel." He said with so much emotion in his voice, he almost choked. I know if I had been human, I would have cried. I leaned down to kiss him in a hurry; I needed to be with him just as much as he needed to be with me.

The next two and a half days were agonizing. Edward was irritated that we had to leave again so the girl could hunt without distractions. Carlisle was loathing himself, unsure if this was a god idea. Esme was her usually motherly self and was worrying over the girl changing. I was just sad. It was upsetting to see someone go through their change, knowing they can't go back, or forward for that matter. We were frozen in time, never dying nor getting older.

Around the end of her second day, I was lounging in the den with Esme reading. She was drawing some of her brilliant interior designs while I read Romeo an Juliet for the 407 time. Edward and Carlisle went hunting, well more like Carlisle had to force Edward out of the house to hunt. They were both worried about leaving Esme and I home alone while the girl was still in her transformation. Although, they needed to be their strongest for when she does wake up, just in case.

It was nearing the end of the second day and the beginning of the third day, the men were still hunting. Apparently their wasn't enough animals to suffice them, so they headed farther up the country, almost near Connecticut. Esme walked into the kitchen and came back out with a few lists in her hand. "Bella, do you mind if I make a quick trip to the store? I need to pick up some paint for the girls room. I am sure she won't wake up yet, she still has a few more hours." I smiled at her but grimaced when I heard another ear piercing shriek from the guest room. You would think after three days we would get used to it.

"Of course Esme! I don't mind at all, let's just not tell the men that happened." I said while smirking at her. She giggled and rolled her eyes while muttering something along the line sof, "Over protective fools." I laughed as she walked out the door making it click. The house was eerily silent…except for the constant screaming of the newborn. I was finished with the book around three in the evening, and no one was home yet.

The female's screaming seemed to only get worse, and I couldn't help myself. I was petrified with all her screams, they reminded me too much of my transformation, and no one was there for me…well Kara was, but let's face it; she could have left me there and picked me up last minute. I threw the book on the coffee table and raced up the stairs and into the room where the shrieking beauty lied.

She truly was beautiful, one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen. She had flowing blonde hair that reached her rib cage, a little shorter than mine, and of course a to-die-for curvy body. The only things disorienting from her beauty was her arching back as it looked like she was trying to make herself into an origami, and her lips drawn into a crying face as she screamed again.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her forehand while grasping one of hers in mine. She seemed to calm a little and welcomed my touch as I talked calmly to her. I just talked to comfort her with my voice, but I ended up telling her about my brother Jasper and how much I had missed him. I knew she wouldn't remember anything because the pain was too dominant, but it still felt nice to get off my chest.

Every scream she made, I tightened my hands around hers. I was beginning to get worried, her heart was accelerating faster now and her screaming got louder. She was nearing the end of her transformation, but no one else was home. Was I going to have to deal with the newborn all by myself? Let's hope not, I don't think I would be able to yell at her if she tried to attack me, or remain calm if she started to accuse me. I knew I had been around plenty of newborns, but something about her just seemed so…different. I actually felt vulnerable.

Just as I was thinking the worst, she screamed a long and loud shriek that had me covering my sensitive ears and flinching while her body slammed back into the bed and her heart stopped beating. She gasped and sprung off the bed and crouched low near the corner of the room. Her blood red eyes were trained on me while a snarl disfigured her beautiful face. I placed my hands in front of me as a peaceful sign, but she growled loudly at me and began to creep forward. _Oh-no! _I thought to myself as she continued her deadly dance.

"Listen to me please; I just want to help you!" My desperate voice seemed to shock her, maybe she remembered me talking to her. I took that as a good thing and moved a little closer while my arms were still in front of me. She glared angrily at me and looked around the room like a frightened cat. She sensed me approaching her again so she snarled and I backed off.

"W-who a-a-are you? W-What have y-you done to m-me?" She asked while trying to remain mad, but her façade was slowly dissolving as her sadness soon crept in. I walked over to her and this time she let me as she sunk to the floor. I followed suit and took her in my arms while giving her a big sisterly hug. "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen, but I prefer Bella." I laughed at the irony of that statement that I had repeated over and over again, just this time with two other last names.

She looked up at me and just stared. I thought she was going to tell me her name, but instead she glared at me. What had I done? She narrowed her eyes and roughly shoved me off her. I flew into the wall and created a smell dent. She looked shocked and stared down at her hands before glaring more fiercely at me and charging towards me. Talk about mood swings.

She grabbed me by the throat and hoisted me against the wall. She was a fair one foot three inches taller than my tiny height, so it was definitely a hostile move. I gasped as it was very uncomfortable for me to not inhale and exhale, even though I didn't need to; it was still something I did regularly to keep the disguise as 'human'.

"What did you do to me?" She hissed while curling her lips over her teeth and leaning closer to my face with her scary blood red eyes. I stared at her wide eyed and was about to try to pry her hands away from me when suddenly the front door was slammed into the wall and three sets of footsteps could be heard barging up the stairs. She looked scared but then glared at the door, anticipating a fight.

The guest room door was kicked open and flew off its hinges onto the floor in a pile of wood chips. A worried Esme, prepared Carlisle, and outraged Edward ran into the room. Edward charged at us and threw the newborn into the wall across from me while crouching low in front of me and snarling fiercely. Esme ran over to check on me while Carlisle ran in between the newborn and my husband. "Edward! Don't get her more aggressive! She needs to be talked to calmly and in a much politer manor." Edward rose from his crouch and brought me to his side in a death grip while he glared at the newborn but answered Carlisle.

"She attacked my mate, I don't think she can be polite or calm" He snarled out while looking directly at the newborn. She glared at him, but I could tell she was a little worried. Carlisle walked over to her with his hands out in the same position I was in before. Esme put her hand on my shoulder then walked closer to Carlisle.

"W-who are you p-people? W-what did you d-do to m-me?" The newborn asked with an angry and scared voice while flinching away from Carlisle. He sighed and looked at her with a caring sad smile while Esme walked to the other side of her. "Dear, you were dying, so my husband saved you." Esme replied sweetly with concern in her motherly voice, she seemed to calm the newborn…a little. "Saved me as in…?" She trailed off her question and stared at Carlisle. "You're a vampire now." And so we began to explain everything to her. She wasn't exactly a happy camper, she threw a rant and tried to escape but when her throat started to hurt her, she begged Carlisle to help.

She told us her story about how her drunken fiancé raped her while his friends watched and then they beat her and left her to die in the street. I was heartbroken listening to her story and I ended up hugging her while she cried onto my shoulder and Esme stroked her hair. I thought she would definitely be a bitch after the way she woke up, but she had her days when she was like a sister to me.

She was very aggressive from day one and glared every time she saw me. Of course Edward would glare right back and she would huff and walk away. Edward explained that she was very self-centered and relied mostly on her looks. She saw me as competition and thought I was very beautiful, so she resented me for it. She also was mad that Edward didn't pay her any attention like other men had her entire life that made me mad. Can't she see we are happily married? But as the years went by, I began to understand her. All she really had in her life was her looks, and she was brought up to respect men. After everything she has went through, she was just confused and lost. Just like I had been.

I helped her 'come out of her shell' step by step, and she truly was beautiful inside and out. Edward still didn't favor her, but he warmed up to her slightly as the years went by. Esme thought of her like another daughter, as did Carlisle. I thought of her as an older sister, because as the years went by, she proved just how independent and strong she was. I looked up to her, just as she liked to think of me as her younger sister.

Ten years later in Tennessee, another sibling was added to our family. Rose and I were hunting while Esme and Carlisle were home with Edward. She decided to travel a little farther west so I let her and I continued east. I was just burying my dead elk when she came running through the forest screaming for me to find Carlisle. I didn't know what was happening, but she was carrying a bug man who was gushing blood.

I complied and raced home in front of her. Edward came to me instantly but I ignored him and ran straight to Carlisle. He came down the stairs the same second Rose burst through the door with the bleeding man. She begged our father to change him, and seeing the hopless look in here eye, he agreed and bit the man. It was obvious Rose had an attraction to him, and once he even mumbled something incoherent that sounded like, "are you my angel?" I thought it was very sweet.

Three days full of screaming later, Emmett was brought into our family, and of course went straight for Rose. They were a mated coupled, and I grew to love Emmett almost as much as I loved Jasper! He was such a big goof ball, and he knew how to brighten a room with a joke. Our family looked complete, but there was still something missing.

The next couple of years, our relationships only grew fonder with each other. We were so close; anyone would have sworn we were blood relatives. One day on a hunt I was separated from my family. We all split up and I ended up deep into the forest of Virginia. I was burying my meal when I heard sobbing. I ran after the sound and came across a very distressed looking newborn.

**OOOHHH Cliffee? REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter is going to be FILLED with drama! I will try to post ASAP, but I've got soooo much HW THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW PLEASE :D **


	7. The cunning ability to seek revenge

**THANK YOU FOR REVIWING, I LOVED THEM! I know y'all want Jasper and Bella to meet, but I still have a few more chapters, DON'T WORRY they will be meeting soon! But this isn't a short story, now is it? LOL! ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the best love story of the 21**__**st**__** Century, S.M does.**_

**Richmond, Virginia, 1963  
>Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen's POV:<strong>

It has been twenty years since I my life was taken from me at the hands of my fiancé. Twenty years may seem like a long time to most mortals, but to me…to vampires…it was nothing, and yet it was everything. I had found my true family and the love of my life. Twenty years ago I was a young and naive little girl who was in love with the idea of love. I was blinded by the obsession of creating a family of my own and having a perfect life. I thought my life was perfect, even before Royce Kind entered it. Oh how wrong I actually was. I was a stuck of beautiful rich girl who relied on her looks as a way to guide her life. I never really knew the meaning of 'living' it was almost like my parents planned my entire life for me. At least that was how I saw it.

But now that I am a vampire, I don't have to worry about not knowing the meaning of life, because I am no longer a part of it. I guess I am a bit melodramatic, but I always wanted children, and now I can't have them. Unlike my depressing brother Edward, I do believe some vampires have souls. I think they are just trapped within our bodies, waiting for the day we finally to get killed, the day they are set free. No matter how long that will take, who knows how long forever is. Edward used to think we were soulless monsters, and he even went on a rampage back when he was a newborn. He drank human blood and rebelled against our father, Carlisle's, wishes. I couldn't judge him because I did also get my revenge on that bastard Royce and his stupid friends. Maybe that was also a little bit dramatic, but what would you have done?

I was a feisty newborn, never really following others orders except the diet. I didn't take crap from anyone, especially Edward. I resented him because I was…jealous. Yes, I know, Rosalie Hale Jealous? Shocking! I was so used to men following me around and lusting for me, but I could tell that Edward was already extremely whipped by Bella. I would have resented Bella for her beauty and friendliness, but I just couldn't hate her. She was so kind to me, even when I was a total bitch to her. That's one of the reasons why she is my favorite sibling…well that and she knows her mechanics. As the years went by I become closer to everyone in the family. Carlisle was such a passionate man for what he believes in, and even though I wouldn't wish this life on anyone else, I was secretly happy he had changed me. Without being a vampire, I would have never understood the meaning of family and love. Esme was the world best mother, mortal and immortal otherwise. Her story about how she committed suicide because her son died tore my heart to shreds. I could relate to her about feeling passionate about kids, and I was more than joyous when she called me her daughter.

Edward became nicer to me as the years went by, but we still tease each other and nag each other constantly. It almost felt like a normal human house hold with our small sibling rivalry. Even though we fought, I knew he cared for me, just like I cared for him. When Bella and I started to get closer, Edward started to get warmer to me. Like I said…totally whipped. Bella is the little sister I had always wanted, and if I could have a daughter, I would hope her to be just like Bella. She is so strong, just hearing her story inspires me. I know she is older than me, but she has this air of innocence around her and her physical features of sixteen make her look younger than she is.

And then there was Emmett. After a decade of getting to know my parents and two siblings, I finally met my lover. I was out hunting all by myself, just getting some peace and quiet, when I got the exact opposite. I heard him screaming from a mile away, and I knew I couldn't just leave an desperate human in the woods to fend for themselves. I ran to him and found him being mauled by a huge black bear. I quickly killed the bear with the swipe of my hand and rushed to his side. I held my breath to keep myself from attacking him and causing him more harm. I knew he didn't have much time left. I was going to leave him there to die like any other normal human should have, but then I looked into his pain filled and awed crystal blue eyes, and then I knew I couldn't leave him.

I ran him home and BEGGED Carlisle to change him. Carlisle would have argued otherwise, but when he saw the pleading look of desperation in my eyes and the agonized look in Emmett's eyes, he complied and bit into his neck. I stayed by his side in the guest room for the entire three days. I held onto his hands as he screamed and whipped sweat from his forehead as he thrashed around in pain. When his heart finally stopped and his blood red eyes snapped open to find my golden eyes looking at him, he asked me, "Are you an angel?" It was from there on that I knew I had found my mate. He was such an immature child, even though he looked to be a professional wrestler or football jock. I loved him with everything I had, and he loved me too seeing as five years later he proposed. I think you can guess my answer. Our family seemed to be complete. We were all very happy, with every new decade came new things for us to try. Weather it was fashion or cars, it was only fun when I had my family there with me.

It was twenty years since my change, ten years since Emmett met me, and five years since my wedding. Currently, we were all hunting near a giant spread of forest land in Virginia. Well I tried to hunt, but every few animals, Emmett would attack me with kisses and we would get carried away. Esme and Carlisle were farther north as were Bella and Edward, although I think they split up to hunt. Even though Edward may seem like a virgin prick, judging by the amount of noise from their bedroom at night and how close they always were, he might as well be a rabbit. I chuckled at that thought and turned my attention back to my husband. "I will race you to the river?" He asked like an excited little kid. I rolled my eyes and staled closer to him with my hands on my hips, enjoying as his eyes grew wider.

"Or we could just stay here…" I trailed off and lunged at him for a kiss. He responded immediately and picked me up by my butt while pressing me against a tree. "Oh please! Spare my eyes…" I heard an annoyed voice exclaimed as they came closer. "If you don't like the show, leave." I said a little harshly. It was his own fault, he was such a hypocrite. "Yeah Eddie, go find Bella. I am off limits" Emmett joked while Edward just growled at us and stalked off. I laughed as I pecked Emmett's lips again. "Are you sure Bella was telling you the truth about them doing it?" He asked while I giggled. "EMMETT!" I heard Edward yell from somewhere in the woods, my laughter growing at his irritation. My family was insane, just the way I loved them.

"We better wrap this up and go find the others. It is getting late and I don't really feel like having sex in the dirt, I would much rather prefer a mattress with a roof covering our heads." I sighed while hopping down from my monkey man and grabbing his hand. "Race you to the river?" Emmett laughed as we ran off into the night.

**Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:**

_I was burying my meal when I heard sobbing. I ran after the sound and came across a very distressed looking newborn._

Her dark brown hair spilled over her face, covering herself from my view. Her head was placed in her shaking hands which were propped up on her knees as she sat on a rotted tree stump. Her shoulders shook violently as she split out another loud heart wrenching cry. I walked hesitantly over to her, watching her every move with wide cautions eyes. I didn't want to upset the newborn further and cause her to attack me. She heard me or sensed my presence and her head shot up to reveal a young fourteen year olds face with blazing red eyes of a newborn.

She gasped when she saw my many scars. It really was a good way to ward off any enemies, they would immediately fear me. Although in cases like these, it would only provoke the person to fear me more when I wanted to comfort them. "I mean no harm, I just heard you crying and thought you needed my help" I said gently as I walked closer to her. She leaned back as I got closer but allowed me to sit next to her on the stump. I placed my hand on her shoulder in a comforting way while she eyed me and watched my every move, analyzing if I was a danger. When she saw that I was no harm, she relaxed her pose but still watched me.

"Let's start with names. My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen, but I prefer Bella. What about you?" I said with a slight hint of a southern accent. She looked at me strangely before a tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips and replied, "Hello Bella, my name is Briana Tanner, but you can call me Bree." She stuck out her hand and I gladly took it with a smile on my face. She was a very nice newborn, maybe a little emotional, but still not like anything compared to the crazed and blood thirsty newborns I had taught in the south.

"Pleased to meet you Bree. May I ask why you were so upset just a minute ago?" I asked concerned as I watched the happiness wipe right off her face only to be replaced with sheer depression and worry. She looked like she would cry and her lip pouted a bit giving her an even younger appearance. I touched her hand and looked into her eyes while frowning in concern. "You don't have to tell me if it is too painful." She lifted her head and looked at me with a strange expression on her face, almost like she was weighing her options. Finally she sighed and got up from the stump. She walked around in a circle before facing me again and playing with her hands. She bit her lip and looked away from me while inhaling a shaky breath. I stood up and walked over to her to place my hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at me and seemed to have made up her mind because she replied, "I was just walking home from my friend's house going to meet my brother at the local restaurant, but then I heard a scream near an ally way so I went to check it out to make sure everyone was fine. I know, I know, it was stupid of me, but I couldn't just ignore it. The closer I got to the ally way the louder the screaming was. When I walked into the ally, I was attacked by a vampire. She bit me and turned me because she thought I was of great use to her. When I woke up she told me what I was and how I was to survive. I went hunting with her and started killing everyone in sight because my throat burned so much and it felt so good to be refreshed. But when I started to realize what was happening, I ran away. I found out last week that she got my older brother and changed him. He is currently going through his transformation but I don't know what to do so I ran away. It scares me too much to watch him because it brings back my memories." She choked out before breaking down sobbing again and covering her face with her hands.

I felt so much sympathy for this girl, she reminded me of myself. I brought her crying figure into my arms and held her tightly to my chest. This position reminded me of something, not Edward, but of the little girl who I had saved from Kara and Katy. Bree wrapped her arms around my waist and cuddled her face into my chest while I placed my head on top of hers. "It's going to be okay Bree, I promise. But you shouldn't have left your brother alone, he needs you right now. Bring me to him so I can help, and if you would like I can show you another way to survive from animal blood?" She stopped sobbing and looked up at me with wide eyes. A smiled formed on her face that got bigger by the second. "R-Really? Thank you so much Bella!" She squealed and hugged me. I heard her gasp and grab my hand, dragging me through the forest at her top speed which was easy to maintain considering I was pretty fast (not as fast as my husband however).

I continued to run with her leading me through the woods until we finally heard the male screams coming from a few miles west. We were now far away from my family and I knew I should have told them where I was going or got them to come with us, but I didn't want to overwhelm Bree. She flinched when she heard his screams and I ran faster trying to get to him. "How did you creator find your brother? How long ago were you changed?" I asked Bree urgently, I needed to know what I was dealing with. "His name is Nicholas Tanner, but I call him Nick. I was changed about a month ago, but I was with my creator until last week when she decided to hunt Nick." I nodded my head as we began to get deeper into the forest almost coming across a town. We were so close; Nick's yells for help were almost next to my ear.

Although once I broke through the trees to look around for the screaming male, I came face to face with a screaming vampire. He was a foot taller than me with the same shade of hair as Bree and bright red eyes. He stopped when he saw us and smirked at Bree. I looked around confused, what the hell was happening? "Good job sister, I didn't think you had it in you." Nick laughed at my confused expression and walked over to Bree. I turned around and flinched when I saw the evil smirk on her face. Where was the innocent newborn I saw five minutes ago? "What's going on?" I asked confused and honestly…a little scared. Was this a trap? I really hope not, oh how I regret not telling my family now.

"Well Bella, you see…me and Nick sort of made a deal with our creator. If we captured you, we can be set free. You honestly believed we are newborns you insolent little girl? I am probably older than you!" Bree cackled out while I stared wide eyed at the couple in front of me. Oh god, NO! This WAS a trap. How could I have fallen for something like this? I had plenty of experience with newborns; I should have seen this coming. I am so stupid! UGH!

"So… who is this lovely creator of yours?"I asked while throwing in a smirk of my own. If I was trapped at least I would keep some of my dignity. Nick and Bree looked at each other and laughed evilly while turning back to look at me like a snake looking at a mouse. "Oh…I think you know her…" Nick trailed off walking forward and clasping his hands behind his back. Bree smirked and played along. "A tall girl with midnight black hair and…" she trailed off while Nick finished for her, "…red eyes…" They were really creeping me out with this 'twin' thing they had going on.

"And the cunning ability to seek revenge." A feline voice replied from behind me. My body froze and the venom in my body ran cold. I could pick that voice out of a crowd anywhere. The voice that had haunted me for years, which had been in my every worst imagination. The last voice I had heard before I died. I spun around on my heels and stumbled back a bit by the devious predatory smile on her animalistic face.

"Kara!" I gasped out while staring at her in horror. She laughed aloud while looking behind me and curling her finger forward. I turned around and saw ten other newborns lurk out of the forest. I was out numbered. Unlike Nick and Bree, these were actual newborns. I would know this because they were all snarling at me with a wild look in their eyes and I knew that with the snap of her fingers, Kara would have them take me down.

I was at a loss for words. What could I have said? Kara I am so sorry for running away, but I had to escape from your way of life, please forgive me and move on? I thought she had moved on, it has been quite a while since anyone has brought up the newborns wars. Mainly my family tried to avoid that topic for my sake. At the thought of my family, my cold dead heart clenched. I needed to escape, for them. I crouched low to the ground with wild eyes and bared teeth. A fierce snarl ripping through my clenches teeth as I sneered at the growling newborns in front of me.

One of the males charged at me, probably because he could take another second of the tension. I grabbed him by his shoulders and flipped him over me while I side kicked another female who had lunged at me. The male charged again from behind me but I spun around and grabbed his outstretched arms before swinging him into the oncoming female. They went sailing into the forest just as another pair doubled up on me. I bit into the girls shoulder when she tried to grab my throat, and she screamed out loud making the male get angrier. Oh great, another mated couple. I know from my time as a newborn trainer that the more you mess with their emotions the easier it is to take them down.

I sunk my teeth into her neck and ripped her head right of her shoudlers while ripping the arm off her mate and tossing it with her head a few miles back. He snarled and punched me in the jaw making me stumble back from the force. I landed on the floor and he landed on top of me. His eyes were wide as he ogled at my throat, so I took my chance and I shot my hand out and effectively ripped his head off. Two down, eight more to go. The other couple that I dealt with earlier charged back at me but this time I was prepared. I snatched the girls arm and flipped her over me. I dragged her closer to my body and pressed my foot on her chest while I placed my firm grip in her wrist and forearm. I pulled and was rewarded with her animalistic shriek of pain. The male charged at me actually nipped my neck, but I quickly shoved him off ignoring the sting near my frozen artery. I kicked him in the chest sending him a few feet away when the girl sprung up just in time for me to smack her head so hard it came off and rolled to the ground near the male. He snarled and jumped in the air, aiming to pounce on me when suddenly I was thrown backwards into a tree by another male with black hair. They used the other one as a distraction; obviously Kara taught them a few of my skills. Shit.

I grabbed the one with the black hair and kicked him in the gut hard enough for him to fall to his knees in front of me. I punched is head and sent it flying backwards towards the oncoming girl with red hair. She grabbed me around the neck while I was trying to defend myself against the male that had pounced on me, but when I felt her teeth at my neck I froze and the male took his chance to shove me into the ground and tie my hands behind my back while the female kept her head near my throat, waiting for her orders. I was going to kick them both off when suddenly four more bodies were on me. The most newborns I had taken on at a time were four, there were six of them and they were actually well trained with their enhanced strength. Pardon my French, but I was screwed.

I heard that bitches sick twisted laugh as she walked slowly closer to me, taunting me with her small victory. She placed her hand on the newborn with the red hair and leaned down to look at me. I hated the way she looked down at me, almost with a sick twisted pity in her eyes. It made me feel so vulnerable, yet she just stared at me with her sparkling red eyes and twisted smirk on her cat-like face. "I've won Isabella. Give up now." Kara said in a whisper while stroking my cheek. I hissed and tried to snap at herm, but was shoved roughly into the ground. Kara laughed and said, "Riley, take her back to the base camp and tie her up in the cell. I want to show her to my friend." I was confused, who was Riley? And she had a cell? Did she say base camp, as in Texas? Wait…she had friends? My head hurt and I might have been the first vampire to experience a migraine.

"As you wish princess" A husky voice replied from behind me as I was lifted roughly off the ground and held in place by two newborns on each of my sides. I looked back to see who replied to Kara, only to find the newborn male who pounced on my and wouldn't seem to give in to his emotions. I thought he was one of the most trained out of all of them; he must be her new second in command. And the way he said 'princess' made me want to gag. Kara had a mate named Thomas a few years before I was born. She said he was fighting with her as newborns in a war against another army, and he was killed. I felt symphony for her, only until she told me she decided to create more newborns because of what had happened. Thomas's death led her to be like this, but Riley probably didn't know anything about Thomas. She killed her old army and her leader, and then rebuilt an army for her own.

I struggled against the newborns, thrashing around widely as they continued to drag me off to her base camp which I thought could only mean Texas. I haven't been back there ever since I escaped, and it scared me to no end. I didn't want to relieve those memories, I didn't want to be a part of her war, but most importantly, I didn't want to be torn away from my family…again. I contained my sobs as I hung my head and clenched my eyes closed. I heard Kara say to Bree and Nick, "Burn those four newborns, just so we don't give Bella's coven any clues as to if she had survived." My heart broke in half.

**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's POV:**

"_Yeah Eddie, go find Bella. I am off limits" Emmett joked while I just growled at him and stalked off. I heard Rosalie's victorious laughter behind me as I launched myself into the forest. _

I had just left Emmett and Rosalie behind to continue with their PDA. Carlisle and Esme were a few miles south of me, closer to the house. I was in desperate need to have my wife in my arms, and I felt this strange pull that she needed me as well. I set off farther north trying to find her scent, but when I came across another scent mixed with hers, I started to panic. I sniffed the air and gasped when I caught another scent mixed in with hers and the other one. That means she was with two nomads. I launched myself farther into the forest, going faster by the second. I smelled another vampire, and another, and another. Soon a smelt about thirteen different scents and I was going to fastest I had ever ran. "Bella!" I started to yell, hoping she would return it. I continued following the dissolving trail, but as the scents got stronger, my voice got louder. "BELLA!" I screamed out as I got to a site where her scent was surrounding the entire thing. I looked around widely, trying to find any signs of where she was, but all I got was the thirteen different scents, a few shards of clothing, and a pile of ashes with my wife's scent coating the top.

I heard a strangled noise and it took me a few seconds to realize it was me gasping in un-needed breaths of air. I was hyperventilating as I looked around the site once more, the ashes in front of me taunting me. I looked closer and walked over to the ashes. I saw something sparkling on top of it, as I leaned in closer I felt my heart break in half. It was my wife's wedding ring. The ashes…were Bella.

I dropped to my knees and clenched the ring in my hands while holding my other hand in a fist near the ashes. My body hunched over as I shook with each sob that burst from my lips. I screamed in agony and sobbed louder as I shook with each one. I felt my family coming closer and even calling my name, but I didn't respond, I only sobbed louder.

They burst through the trees and ran over to me holding looks of utter concern and worry. Carlisle knelt by me and put a hand on my harm, "Son, what happened?" I couldn't respond, I tried to calm myself by taking a few deep breathes but they just turned into sobs and I fisted my hands into my face. "Edward…where is Bella?" Rosalie's hesitant voice rang out in the forest and I felt the hand on my shoulder go rigged. Everyone took in the scenery around us and saw the pile of ashes on the ground and smelt the different scents mixed in with their sister and daughters.

Esme gave a big sob and fell to her knees behind Carlisle, cradling her face into her palms as she wept for another lost child. Rosalie's sobs were muffled as she buried her face into Emmett, who was trying to contain himself but his facial expressions and thoughts told me differently. Carlisle was for the first time I had met him, at loss for words. He looked like he was burning from the inside out, I knew him and Bella had a special connection like I did with him. She was his first daughter who had helped his first son regain his humanity.

My family and I sat there for hours just staring at the pile of ashes. I was still sobbing the loudest along with Esme and Rose, but only when it started to rain and the ashes dissolved way, did Emmett and Carlisle finally let their cries of agony lose.

**Lansing, Michigan, 1963  
>Jasper Whitlock's POV:<strong>

"When are we going to move, this place has hardly any good shopping towns?" My peppy wife Alice asked me as we cuddled up next to each other on our sofa in our small cottage. We were moving soon, it has been four years and people would start to question our strange non changing appearances. I tried to stay as far away from the south as possible, so Alice and I always moved either North East or North West. "We should leave during the upcoming week; have any idea where you would like to travel to?" She smiled at me and her eyes glazed over.

Her smile got wider and she nodded her head so quickly I was worried it would snap off. "I had a vision! I don't think we will be traveling alone for much longer…" She trailed off and smiled looking out the window, not in a vision but just imagining something. No matter what it was, if it made my wife this happy I was going to comply. "What do you mean Ali?" She bounced out of my lap and stood in front of me with a huge smile on her face.

"I mean we are going to be a part of a coven!" She yelled as I got off the couch and took her in my arms to calm her down. A coven sounded nice, but we were not like other vampires, we were animal drinkers. "But, darl'in, aren't we going to have a problem with our…um...mixed diets?" She stopped her bouncing and looked up at me with her sparkling gold eyes and said, "They're just like us, Jaz!"

I never would have believed that there were other like us, but I had never second guessed my wife's visions before. "Alright, it looks like we have to go find them." She smiled widely at me and we started o pack our clothes. "Where are we going to meet them Alice?" She looked up at me and said, "Forks, Washington."

**No, no it's not the last time they will be in Forks and Bella won't be meeting them this time they are there. Sorry for the late update, please RIEVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Understanding more than I let on

**Wows…thank you so much! I loved your reviews; they all made me so happy! Y'all are the best! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just never had the chance to be at my laptop…LOTS of HW and apparently my parents think they're losing their only daughter to a computer…LOL yeah, so while I blab on about my boring life…how about some Jasper POV? Without further ado…**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I only own Kara…as sad as that is! **_

**Forks, Washington, 1964  
>Jasper Whitlock's POV:<strong>

"Come faster, Jazzy! I almost see the house!" My overly joyous wife, Alice, exclaimed sporting a wide dazzling smile. She looked happier than I had ever seen her before, and that alone gave me some form of hope. I gave a light chuckle and replied, "I'm coming! Are you sure they won't take our arrival a little hostile?" I asked wary. Alice just shook her head, her small black spikes flipping left and right. She laughed and said, "Jazzy, they are the most un-hostile vampires I have ever seen! Trust me, they will love us, and I am pretty confident we will enjoy their company as well…" She trailed off giggling.

I have never doubted her visions before, and judging from the way her hazel eyes gave off a twinkle with each step we got closer to their house, I knew these vampires would make u feel right at home. I was very thankful for that, I missed home, but most importantly I missed my little sister. Alice thinks I had gotten over her, but little does she know Isabella haunts my every thought. I am still coping, if not still a broken man. Every small brunette girl we run into, every pair of chocolate eyes, every blush or even a small trip made by an innocent human girl, reminds me of my baby sister. Pictures of Isabella would swarm my mind like bees swarming flowers in the summer.

I felt like there was a hole in my heart that could never be fixed. It wouldn't ever be filled and sealed, just a wide gapping black hole of pain and memories. Unlike most vampires, my memories were crystal clear. Every waking day I was in the newborn wars, I would silently pray to god and ask him to watch over my family. I hoped my parents were alright and that the stress of losing another son wasn't too much on them. I hoped Ben found a loving wife and started his own family, and that he kept the promise he made me. I prayed that Isabella got the normal happy human life she should have.

I knew she was a hopeless romantic, after all the boat loads of books she had read, especially _William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_. She would also volunteer and at any chance she got to babysit our neighbor's children. I always knew Bella had wanted children, even though she never spoke up about them. I would watch the way her eyes would light up when a baby laughed or the way her smile would warm a toddler after they fell down. Hopefully everything worked out and she found a nice man (That Ben should have interrogated for me) and they got married and had a few brown eyes babies running around their house. I sighed thinking of my imaginary brown eyed blushing nieces, maybe one day I would return home to find what became of my family. But for now, I was pretty content with my life.

I was broken from my stupor by the light taps of feet as Alice dragged me by my hand up the porch steps of the huge three story glass mansion. I must have been accidently sending off massive waves of nervousness, so Alice stood on her toes and lightly pecked my cheek. I smiled down at her and instantly felt calmer. She raised her small pale fist to the door and knocked three times. We waited a few seconds until the door opened to reveal a caramel haired woman who appeared to be in her thirties. She looked very friendly and shocked, but mostly curious to see why two other vegetarian vampires were standing on her front steps.

"Hello, I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper!" Alice said while skipping inside and hugging the vampire that still held the door. I was worried the other vampire might attack, but she kindly returned the hug with a warm and confused smile of her own. "Hello, my name is Esme. Would you like to come inside?" She asked while directing her question to me and smiling. We both laughed when we saw Alice's small pout and I graciously accepted her offer and stepped inside. I was assaulted with four new emotions, happy, hostile, curious, and the last one made me want to drop to my knees and scream in agony while dry sobbing. I might have looked pained because Alice took my hand while looking at me in concern, I just shook my head.

"Why don't you come and sit down? You can meet the rest of my family!" Esme said happily while I heard movement around the house. I liked the way she referred to her coven as a family, maybe Alice was right. Maybe we would fit in with these vampires after all. Although, I was still wary about the one vampire who seemed to be suicidal. She directed Alice and me into a living room and there stood four new vegetarian vampires. I immediately matched their emotions to their appearances.

A huge man with dark brown hair that looked like he could be the Greek god Atlas was smiling and looking at the 'newcomers' with a silly expression. I knew he was the one radiating happiness. He had his hands around a gorgeous blonde girl who looked like a model but had a permanent scowl on her face; I knew she was the one who was hostile. The vampire in the middle appeared to be the leader. He had platinum blonde hair and wore a small smile, I knew he was the curious one by the looks he was giving Alice and I. The last vampire was the suicide one. He was standing as far away from the rest of us as possible. He looked like a mess, and his bronze hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. His face was directed towards the floor but I could still see the frown and the slight pout on his lips. I tried not to flinch and looked back to Esme.

"Carlisle, these are my friends, Alice and Jasper" Esme introduced us to the curious man with blonde hair. "Ah, welcome. My name is Carlisle; it is a pleasure to meet you two. I see you have already met my wife, Esme. These are our children, Rosalie-"the hostile blonde-, "Emmett-"the big happy guy,-"and Edward." The suicide guy with the bronze hair. As soon as I had thought that, Edward's head slowly moved upwards to reveal his pitch black eyes with dark purple shades underneath. He still had the emotions of depression mixed with a hint of self-loathing, but now he was curious. "Yes I am" he replied looking at me curiously. I was shocked, what had just happened. Even his voice sounded dead. I felt the shock coming from his family mixed in with curiously. Apparently Edward doesn't speak much. "No I don't" he replied again and my eyes went wide. "You can read my mind?" I asked wary while I tried to not sound frightened. He gave me a small sad smile and nodded his head. "Apparently you can manipulate emotions." He said instead of asking. I smiled and nodded my head while looking at the rest of his family.

"You can manipulate emotions? That is one awesome power!" The big guy- Emmett exclaimed while looking excited. "And I can see the future!" Alice decided to pip up beside me. Emmett's eyes widened and he looked almost comical when he replied, "No way!" Carlisle took an interest in us and directed us over to the sofas so we could all talk. The Cullen's told us about their past and I felt sympathy for all of them. I still couldn't tell why Edward was so overly depressed, maybe he just felt lonely? When I thought that I saw him wince so I sent a quick _sorry_ through my mind and saw him nod sadly.

Now that I thought of it, the entire family seemed a little depressed. I knew they weren't like Edward, but they all had a great sadness buried deep within them. I didn't want to be a pest and ask why, so I just remained silent. My thought began to trail off to my sister and how depressed I was, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to send off my depression to this already hurt coven. From now on, I would try my best to stop thinking about _her._

A few hours later and Carlisle looked at the rest of his family with questioning radiating off of him. I saw Emmett smile widely, Rose give a small nod with a weak smile, and Edward just nod. Esme was practically radiating and Carlisle looked happier. "Alice, Jasper…how would you like to join us?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his lips. I was shocked meanwhile Alice was expectant. "I knew it!" She said which caused everyone to laugh and I thought I saw Edward crack a small smile. That was the day we officially became a part of the Cullen family.

A few months later, I was sitting in mine and Alice's room alone while reading over one of my many journals. Everyone else was hunting but I had already gone yesterday so I decided to stay home. I heard a small knock on the door and to my surprise; it was none other than Rosalie. I placed my book down on the night stand and sat up on the bed to look at her questioningly. She smiled at me and hesitantly said, "Hi…um…can we talk?" It was strange seeing her like this. Normally she was cold towards Alice and I. She did however love to go shopping with Alice, and I could tell she was happy to have a sister. "Aren't we already talking?" I asked while she smiled at me and looked at the ground while replying in a small voice, "yeah I guess we are." I stood up and walked towards her to place my hand on her shoulder. She looked up shocked and I sent her a few waves of understanding. She felt it and calmed down while giving me a warm friendly smile- a very rare look on her face. "Thank you Jasper. I know I haven't been the nicest of people towards you, but you have to understand, I am just concerned for my family's safety. We have been through so much already" she said while her voice broke a bit towards the end. I nodded in sympathy; I really did feel her protectiveness towards her family.

I took her hand and walked over to the bed, we both sat down facing each other. After a few moments of silence, she looked up but then decided against it and glanced out the window. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" I told her with a concerned voice. Seeing Rosalie looking this…fragile…it reminded me of my little sister. _No Jasper, don't go there! _I reminded myself while looking back at her. She smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, it's fine. You and Alice and a part of this family now, and I want you to know everything. It is difficult for me to talk about, but I feel that I owe you this one thing. The reason we are all upset, and that Edward is practically suicidal, and that I am always protective…we once had another member of our family…and we lost her. She was so…radiant. Everything about her screamed friendly and kind. She was my best friend, Esme and Carlisle's daughter, Emmett's baby sister, and more importantly, Edward's mate." I looked at her in shock and horror.

This family was suffering so much, I was angry with myself that I hadn't realized why earlier. They had lost one of their main pieces to the puzzle. They were still scared, and forever will be…just like me. I didn't ask any more questions after that, just simply nodded my head in understanding. Because deep down, I understood more than I let on.

**Houston, Texas, 1984  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

It has been twenty one years since I had last seen my family, since I had last played in the garage with Rose, picked a fight with Emmett, helped Esme decorate the house, read with Carlisle in his study,…kissed Edward. Instead of giving in like I had last time I was in Texas, every day I fought to get my freedom, but it was useless. While I was gone, Kara had gone on a wild rampage and created over three hundred newborns. Instead of fighting with Maria's army the next day, she made an alliance with her. Maria and Kara were now the co-leaders and combined their armies to be unstoppable. It was a horrific site. Over six hundred newborns, all in one small town living in an abandoned desert cave like wild animals. Each one a blood thirsty demon, each one wanting to kill every second of every day.

The first day I was dragged back here, Kara had Bree and Nick tie me up in the basement of her mansion. The ropes she used to tie me with were coated with venom and impossibly strong. Even if I wanted to break free from them, I was too weak to even pick up my head. Maria and Kara tortured me each day. They either drank innocent humans in front of me or taunted me with their blood. Other days they would get newborns to bite me and see who could leave the deepest mark. Vampires couldn't die from starvation, but that was exactly what was happening to me. I was being starved and the last time I had fed was over twenty years ago. Yeah, I wasn't a pretty site to look at anymore. My eyes were entirely black, and the purple shadows under my eyes were like giant bruises. My already pale skin was snow white and extremely thin. My hair gun limp next to me and clung to my body in knots. I was a zombie.

After fifteen years of being taunted and bitten, they stopped coming down the steps to see me. I hadn't seen sunlight or any form of light in the last five six years. It was all dark, motionless, and soundless. Sort of like my heart. Being away from Edward was taking an even larger toll on me than the beatings and teasing. My heart was shriveled up and crippled. I don't even think it was inside of me anymore, it probably just died and turned to dust. I was alone in the world and wouldn't ever see anyone ever again. That was until two days ago.

The doors were thrown open and immediately turned to splinters from the force. I squinted my eyes from the harsh sunlight that entered the small cellar. I looked up slowly, trying my best not to drop my head from the weight. I saw Maria and Kara walking down the stairs with equal expressions of glee and evil smiles on their victorious faces. I smelt, rather than saw, the bleeding elk that Maria was holding behind her. My head shot up and I began to hiss and snarl at the animal. I tried to break free from the ropes, even though I knew I couldn't. It was as if I had lost myself and surrendered to the monster inside of me. The monster was hungry; it hadn't fed in twenty one years. I thrashed around and even let a blood curdling scream loose when I could break free. I saw Kara laugh and Maria smirk as they came closer to me.

"See…if you acted like this when you were with me, maybe we wouldn't be taking this so drastically. I love this side of you" Kara purred while stroking some limp hair away from my face. I snapped at her and she slapped me. It stung like crazy from the force, but my vision was once again blurred when Maria walked closer to me with the dead animal. She brought it to my lips and as I opened my mouth, she tore it away from me. I growled loudly at her and glared, but she just shook her head this time serious. Kara turned my head to face her and I saw the serious expression in her eyes as well. "Isabella, you can get this elk, and we will let you feed off of animals, as long as you join the army and help us on our next mission." I contemplated this in my head. Unlike last time, she would let me eat animals. This might be my only chance at escaping, so I nodded my head weakly, not even bothering to ask about the next mission. I knew as well as they did that they needed me to shield their precious newborns for their next challenge. "I swear, I will help…please…." I trailed off while eyeing the mouthwateringly delicious elk in front of me. Kara and Maria glanced and each other and smile. Maria brought the elk to my face and this time left it there. Without a moment's hesitation, I sunk my teeth into its broken neck and sucked loudly on the animal. I felt my strength awakening and the monster inside of me dying down as I regained my sanity. Kara untied me from the roped and I collapsed to the ground in extreme exhaustion, never once letting go of my meal. I drained it dry and stood up, feeling refreshed but still weak. One elk wasn't going to satisfy twenty one years of starvation. Kara noticed and told Maria to get a few newborns to escort me to the woods.

To my great displeasure, Nick and Bree walked down the stairs wearing their stupid malicious twin smirks. I glared at them and they took each of my shoulders and hoisted me up while dragging me off to the woods. "Great to see you again Bella" Nick said sounding cocky and confident that I wouldn't attack him. They both knew I was in no condition to attack, so they continued to taunt me until I growled and screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They snickered and dropped me to the floor of the forest while backing up and letting my senses take over my body. I smelt a heard of coyote and flew over to them. Fourteen drained animals later, and I was starting to feel sloshy with all the blood inside of me. I had regained most of my strength, but wasn't at my fullest yet. That would just take some time.

We returned back to the camp and I got right to it. I started to practice with all the new vampires and regained most of my battle strategize and strength while practicing. I also began to play around with my shield, extending it and even pulling it back inside of me so I was vulnerable. I could stretch it as far as 50 miles now, and after twenty one years of being locked in a dungeon…that was pretty franking impressive. Maria and Kara thought so as well, and I soon became their second in command…again. Finally when I got around to asking them where we were attacking, I was shocked to silence. Tomorrow, we were heading to Italy to annihilate the Volturi. I knew Maria and Kara were power hungry- but they really didn't stand a chance. Most of the newborns would kill each other off before they even stepped foot into Europe. Even thought we had around six hundred newborns, the Volturi had around the same amount (if not more vampires) and had been around for more than a thousand years.

Maria thinks they have just been around because of their mental ability which is the main reason Kara had set me free. So I could shield the newborns. Even if I did, the Volturi were stronger and more experienced than any of us combined. They were practically sending themselves to their death. I needed to escape and fast, or else the Volturi would kill me as well.

…**.how was it? I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE ****REVIEW****! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING! Once more THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! ****HAPPY DAY!**


	9. Heartwrenching Realizations

**THANK YOU FOR THE REIVIEWS, I LOVED THEM! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while, but hey… IM BACK! Thanks for reading my stories & reviewing! You guys keep me inspired and motivated! Without further ado….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that glory goes to SM. I do own Kara and Nick though… ;)**

**Volterra, Italy, 1984  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

The sun was finally setting over the high peaks of the great Appalachian Mountains, casting vast and glorious shadows over the small villages of sleeping humans. It would have been a peaceful sight had I not been organizing the fall of the most powerful vampire coven to exist. After swimming through the Atlantic Ocean, the wet fabric clung to my frozen body and began to harden and frost in the harsh winds. Of course we didn't mind the weathering seeing as we are walking status filled with deathly poison and frozen hearts.

Although I had seen many ice-hearts thawed and melted, all due to the recognition of their mate. I, on the other hand, no longer felt the sensational pull of energy that bound me to my mate. Only a dark empty pit of pain filled where that organ once floated with happiness and love. My love believes I am dead, therefore I am dead to the world around me.

The empty space in my chest constricted around my torso as I glanced upon a newborn couple holding hands and starting longingly into each other's blood red eyes. I quickly whipped my head to face forward and felt my hands curl into rock hard fists. Breathing in through my nose, I slammed my eyes shut and blocked out the world around me. I concentrated on concealing the demon that threatened to break free.

We had already lost many newborns due to their tendency to fight and their killer instincts. I didn't need to become one of the causes for our numbers dropping. Maria and Kara just brushed it off like it was nothing, then requested for the other generals and majors (like me) to go off and find more suitable humans to be in the army. I refused but the other co-leaders complied like the good little brain washed slaves they were. Now that we were only a few hours away from Volterra, Maria and Kara forbid the transformations to proceed, leaving us with a grand total of 570 newborns.

They were trained well for their age, but they were also being fought against by vampires a hundred times their original age. Maria and Kara knew this, so they heavily relied on my shield and our numbers. Maria had quoted before we left our base camp, "there is strength in numbers." I held back my snort and thought to myself, _the bigger they are, the harder they fall. _I swear, our 'leaders' were suicidal.

Both Kara and Maria were heartless monsters with an insane amount of hunger for power. I would have felt pity for them, but any sign of companionship or tolerance had left me when that evil bitch stole me and dragged me away from my life. I am now a cold heartless zombie who followed her orders and relied on the blood of chipmunks to keep myself healthy…pathetic.

I looked up towards the now pitch black sky, only the light of the moon shed some hope. Everything else was one big black abyss of death and torture. I knew it was yet to come. The ground pulsed with energy due to mass numbers of mythical beings. Our massive army inched closer to the town, each co-leader would be in charge of a group of newborns. This way any stray humans find us, they won't be too suspicious. Kara and Maria had faith in their assigned 'leaders' when they told them to keep the newborns under control. How stupid can these vampires get? They're revenues newborn vampires for god's sake! And Kara and Maria are confident the newborns won't attack any humans after they had been hell bent over battle skills for the last few years.

I sighed loudly and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. Kara gave her signal to everyone which told me (an assigned leader) to take my group of one hundred or so newborns into the village. I silently nodded wearing a blank expression void of any emotions. "Come." Was all I said to the large group of unfortunate warriors. They obediently followed me through the towns square and leapt over a few building before we ran around to the back of the town where the woodland area stood tall and proud. This wet and foggy forest was the backyard of the Volturi's headquarters.

I blinked my eyes a few times in concentration as I went over my plan in my head. This plan was the one thing that would possibly get me out of this hell hole alive, and would also be the demise of Maria, Kara, and their newborns. I had been planning my escape thoroughly as we advance through the Alps, and now I was going to put it into action.

The soft padding of my feet sounded drastically out of place mixed in with the slamming of the sloppy energy-crazed newborns who were hurling their bodies forward trying to out run each other. I growled loudly and they immediately stopped. They knew better then to make a laughing matter out of this, after all… they probably wouldn't make it. Bottom line is, newborns aren't that graceful. Besides myself, for some strange reason. I think my gracefulness was a gift for all the years I had been cursed with clumsiness as a human.

Once we had successfully made it through the woods, I surveyed the area. No guards…yet. "Alright, everyone stay low and keep your guards up. I will shield y'all-", _dammit- _"So just use your powers if you have any. Good luck." I said in a hushed voice. I then slammed my foot into the hard metal door, effectively setting off blaring alarms. That was the sign for the battle to start.

I waited until the last newborn ran through the entrance before surveying the area for any oncoming guards. It seems the Volturi don't guard the outside of their castle, just the inside. In some way that made sense, after all, we did sparkle. I was broken from my thoughts when I heard one of my newborns, I believe her name was Jenny, scream in terror and run away from a very big man with black hair that was sleeked back. I ran behind him and pounced on his back.

He flipped us around and snarled fiercely in my face. I coughed once and replied in a mocking tone, "seriously, you ever heard of a breath mint? I didn't think it was possible for our kind to have such a vulgar smell. You might want to get that checked out." He growled loudly and swiped his hand down to punch my jaw, but I intercepted it and kicked him in his chest.

He flew a few feet into the air and smacked up against the cinder blocks that were the walls. The cinder blocks crumbled like dust and the room above came colliding down on top of the big goon. I laughed manically and lunged towards him as he rose from the cinder. He wasn't expecting it and I wrapped my legs around his torso while planting a big bite into his neck and tearing his head off.

I tossed the body pieces on top of the cinder blocks and took out my lighter from my back pocket. I lit him on fire while I ran around the other hallway and lit some of the dusty, heavy, and very old-fashion looking red floor lengths curtains on fire. Even if the Volturi didn't fall, their castle might as well.

I ran around another corner and kicked in a door. Once it swung open and flew off its hinges, I surveyed the area and what I saw shocked me. I knew the Volturi were powerful and would probably kill off the entire army…but to do it so quickly. I was speechless. Many body parts were scattered aimlessly around the big meeting room. Guards and other soldiers were either lighting the pieces on fire or taking care of stray newborns. They actually looked bored!

One vampire however noticed my entrance. _Oh shit! _I was about to turn around and run for my life when I was caught by my shoulders and dragged back into the large vampires chest. "Well well well, look at what we have here." His voice sent chills down my spine. He sounded like a snake, and I was the prey. Another vampire, slimmer than my captor but still built well, walked over to us with victory in his step. "Hhhhmmm…you don't seem like a newborn…so you must be one of the suicidal idiots who organized this mission. Interesting…." He trailed off making me flinch in fear. _What the hell? Don't show your fear! Be arrogant and cocky! That might actually save your ass instead of being an insolent little newborn! _My inner voice screamed at me.

I straightened my pose slightly and held my head high. I made direct eye contact with the slim vampire in front of me. Bright red eyes on golden honey. "I am not one of the fools who arranged this, nor am I one of the followers." I said with as much confident in my voice. The vampire raised his eyebrows and looked over my head with a smirk at my captor. I felt the vibration as he chuckled. I scowled and glared angrily at the vampire in front of me.

Just then, a petite looking little girl with blonde hair in a bun came over to us. She looked annoyed and she spoke I such and evilly childlike voice. "How dare you attempt to lie to us? Your nothing but a stupid little vampire slut! You must be a real idiot to think you could defeat us!" I felt my anger rise and I snarled at her. _I am not slut! _I bared my teeth but my captor just tightened his arms around me.

The little blonde girl smirked and glared at me. The room full of vampires got deathly quiet as they watched with anticipation. I glared right back at her and her glared hardened until her eyes were like slits. She tossed her head back and let out a furious scream. Everyone flinched, including me. When I looked back around the room, all the vampires were gawking at me in awe. I looked confused and raised an eyebrow at the slim vampire.

"H-how….b-but that's impossible…" He stuttered out while staring at me like he was seeing God. "We must take her to see the brothers." My captor announced in an aggravated tone. The slim one nodded and I was lifted off the ground and tossed over my captor's shoulders. "Hey!" I yelled in protest, but all I got from him in response was a chuckle.

We walked down a few hallways and as we got further into the castle, the hallway décor got much fancier. The small blonde girl followed behind me angrily and I could tell she was glaring at me again because I felt my shield sparking a little with the friction. Maybe that was her power? I was set back on my feet outside a giant wooden door which looked like it could have been from a few thousand years ago. The slim guy opened the door and the big guy grabbed my arms while dragging me into the room. It was just like a throne room, and I'm pretty sure that's exactly what it was.

The floors were white marble as were the walls. The roof had a huge dome made entirely of mosaics that seemed to tell a story. There were many 'gaurs' placed around the room standing near the walls and exits. Three thrones were placed in the center and there sat three elder looking vampires were papery white skin that looked like it could shed off with just the lightest of pressure applied. Standing next to each man was another guard placed directly behind their thrones. I guess those were their personal guards.

I was dragged forward and thrown to the ground in front of the center throne were a man with long black hair and scary red eyes hawked down at me. He cocked his head to the side studying me and spoke to the man behind me without taking his eyes off of me. "Felix, what is this?" Oh, so my captor's name was Felix. I was glad I didn't have to refer to them as 'slim', 'captor', and 'blonde girl.' I would have to find out the others names.

"She was part of the raid. We found her when she walked in one us disposing the newborns. She says she's not a leader nor is she a warrior." I heard the small blonde girl scoff and I rolled my eyes in aggravation. The man in front of me raised his eyebrows, still staring me down. "Is that so…" He trailed off like he was contemplating something. "Then why haven't you disposed of her as well?" He finally took his eyes off mine and glanced at Felix. I could tell Felix glanced towards the blonde girl, because she sighed loudly in aggravation and glared at me once more.

The slim man decided to cut in now. "It appears that Jane's powers don't work on her." At that, the rest of the guard who weren't in the battle and the brothers, stared at me in shock and some even disbelief. The man with the black hair rose from his chair and walked down a few steps until he was in front of my kneeling form. "Is what Demetri said true, dear one?" Okay, now I knew the little girl was Jane and the slim guy was Demetri. All I could do was nod my head. I wonder what Jane's power was, if it's affected everyone so much.

The man's eyes widened and he looked back towards the other men in the thrones. The one with the blonde hair looked annoyed and angered while the one white the brown hair looked bored with a slight fascination in his eyes…slightly. "Aro, she could be lying" The man with the blonde hair sneered at him. Okay so the man with the black hair in front of me was called Aro. "Ah, yes Caius. I guess there is only one way to find out." Blonde man was named Caius…strange name. These guys were definitely old. Aro looked down at me and extended his hand with a look of excitement and curiously in his eyes. I looked at him with confusion clear on my face.

"Would you do me the honors dear?" Aro asked while looking at me like a prized possession. I looked at him in shock…he wanted me to shake his hand? Felix roughly stood me up and let go of my arms while backing up a few inches. I slowly extended my hand and inched closer. Aro couldn't take any more of the suspense so he walked over to me and took my hand in both os his. I gasped from the feeling of his skin. He was colder than any vampire I had met before, and his skin felt like dough. I suppressed a shiver.

Aro closed his eyes in concentration while bowing his head slightly. I noticed how the rest of the room angled their bodies in closer. Weather they wanted to protect their leader or they were just curious. A few seconds later, Aro's head shot up and his bright red eyes flew open. He looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. _Uh-oh, what have I gotten myself in to?_ I thought to myself as I watched him drop my hands and back away a little bit. I did the same but stopped when I felt Felix's chest come in contact with my back and his arms wrapped around my shoulders once more.

"Well?" Caius asked in an aggravated tone. Aro looked back at his brothers with wide eyes and spoke in a quiet voice that seemed to echo through the room. "I see nothing." Everyone's eyes went wide and they flashed to me quickly. I knew if I had been mortal, my face would have been tomato red. "Is this you power dear one?" Aro asked me with excitement in his eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to them. I would just be digging a bigger grave for myself. So I nodded and replied a quiet, "Yes, I am a mental shield."

Aro looked like a little kid on Christmas morning with the way his sparkling red eyes lit up and the sadistic grin on his face made him look like a creeper. He walked back over to his center throne and sat down crossing his legs and leaning on the right side of the chair. He was still smiling at me in a creepy way. I felt shivers running up and down my spine.

Finally the one with the brown hair, who appeared bored, decided to speak up. "If you weren't a part of the raid, nor were you a warrior, why were you here?" That was the one question I didn't want to answer. It was one thing to get captured by the Volturi, but to have to tell them all my secrets and my entire past…I had no idea what I had gotten myself into. "Yes, that would be some useful information Marcus." Caius stated while looking slightly intrigued but still angered. Okay, now I knew the bored one with brown hair was Marcus.

I gulped and looked down at my feet. I was nervous, that much was obvious. "I had never had a situation like this before. Normally I would be able to tell a person entire life story with the touch of my hand. But since you're an exception to that, please, do tell…" Aro trailed off looking interested. Even Marcus, the bored one, looked somewhat interested in my story. I knew it wasn't normally an occurrence since everyone who had been or was in the newborns wars was either dead or in hiding.

I looked back up at all the curious and guarded faces in the room. I knew I had to say something. I was going against my rules, but I didn't want to die. If I was caught lying to the Kings of our world, I would be ashes in the next second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up and stared into the eyes of the brothers as I re-told my story.

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I grew up in Houston Texas with three older brothers. My oldest brother, Jackson, went off to the war to fight for the Confederates and he didn't return. My other brother, Ben, didn't want to fight so he stayed home. My last brother, Jasper, and one of my closest friends, went off to fight at the same age our oldest brother did. My family was so distraught after that. My parents stopped bringing up the war and Ben seemed to have forgotten all about our brothers." I paused for a second, my eyes wondering around the room. Everyone seemed interested and I knew I had their complete attention. Sighing, I continued from where I had left off.

"It was Christmas Eve and my family was throwing a ball. I always disliked parties, and I was very emotionally drained. But my parents forced me to behave and to act normal. They were practically forcing me to forget about Jasper and Jackson. Even Ben wanted me to move on. I lost it, and I ran away. I ran into the woods, not knowing exactly where I was going. I was too distraught, and I didn't care about anything other than having Jasper back. I stopped running when I found a small lake, and I collapsed crying. I heard a noise behind me and turned around to be met with Kara, one of the leaders of the raid." I stopped in fear I was saying too much, but they all seemed to want to know more, so I continued.

"She...tortured me to say the least. Her powers for knowing when someone was lying, didn't work on me. I had my shield when I was mortal as well, and that intrigued Kara even more than her bloodlust did." At the last statement, I heard an intake of air. Aro looked at me wide-eyed and said slowly, "You had your power as a human?" I simply nodded my head and he murmured, "Fascinating." I glanced around once more and continued.

"When I was seconds away from death she told me 'Merry Christmas Bella' and then she bit me. I woke up in a base camp a little outside of the border to Houston. She explained to me what I was and told me that she would train me to be a warrior." I decided to leave out the stuff about human blood. After all, I was in a room full of human drinkers. "I quickly became her major and defeated everyone at the camp, including her. A few months passed and she told me our army was moving again. When I asked her whose army she was taking on, she told me Maria's. She was another leader in the raid." They looked confused at that but let me continue my story.

"One night when we were all hunting, I was left alone for a few minutes. I hadn't been lfet alone since I got to the camp so I knew this would be my only shot. I ran away and swam through the Gulf of Mexico, clearing any traces of my scent. I traveled the world and met many vampire nomads and covens. I made friends with them while learning about new things and training how to fully use my shield. I met one coven and became mated with one of the members. We got married and the coven became my family. A few years later we were hunting and I ran into a sobbing newborn. I wanted to comfort her but I quickly learned it was a trap. Kara had found me once more and dragged me back to Texas. She left behind some ashes from the newborns I was able to kill, so it looked like I had died. Then she explained to me that she allied with Maria and her army and wanted to take down the Volturi." I ended my story with a sigh and nervously looked around the room.

Most of the guard looked shocked or in awe. Even Felix loosened his grip on me. Jane still looked pissed, but she had some sympathy washed over her features. Aro looked excited as usual, Caius looked annoyed but I could see the pity in his eyes, and Marcus looked very pained. He was no longer bored as he leaned forward and frowned as if he felt the pain I was feeling. This small gesture made me realize maybe Marcus wasn't that bad as everyone said he was. After all, out of all the people I had to deal with in the past few years, he was the one who was showing the most sympathy.

Whatever Marcus was about to say was intercepted by Aro's gleeful voice saying, "Bella darling, you must join us!" And what scared me the most was the hint of demand in his voice. I wasn't being asked, I was being told. _NO! This is not supposed to be happening! You were supposed to escape and be reunited with your husband and family! Not become part of the guard! _ My inner voice shrieked at me as I felt myself becoming stiff as a stone, no pun intended.

"Aro as grateful as I am for that offer, I really must decline it. I have to get back to my family." I stressed and I saw Marcus smile a little from the corner of my eyes. Caius's expression turned back into the sour one I had seen earlier and even Aro looked slightly angered. "Now, now Isabella-", I didn't miss the way he refused to call me Bella-, "this is a big offer. Surely you must reconsider. You could become part of our guard. With powers like yours, we would be even more undefeatable than we already are" He said manically chuckling.

I smiled nervously at him and backed up once more. I bumped into the arms of Felix and the iron grip around my shoulder blades returned once more. "Aro, I cannot join you." I said putting stress on the word cannot. He shook his head side to side and said slowly, "I can't let a power such as you leave me. You either join, or die. I can't have you wondering around with that much responsibility." The excitement washed off his face and was replaced with an evil grin and dangerous eyes.

I panicked. What could I do now? If I didn't join, they would kill me. No. I must return to my love, I owe him. He is probably devastated and not to mention my siblings and parents. With that last thought, I knew I had made up my mind. I was going to escape this hell hole, and I wasn't going down without a fight.

I spun around quickly in Felix's grip and shoved him with all my strength off me. I crouched low and bared my teeth as guards from all angles pounced at me. I jumped in the air at the same time they were going to take me down. They all collided with each other and made a sound like boulders falling off a cliff. I raced to the door but was thrown backwards as a boy that looked like Jane's twin shoved me. I fell in a heap at the feet of Aro.

I looked up and saw him shaking his head muttering, "such a waist." I leapt off the floor and flipped in the air, avoiding all the hands that were trying to catch me. Demetri launched himself at me while I was trying to escape Jane and he tackled me to the ground. I felt my face crack at the force and I was knocked out for a second. My face was healing itself but Demetri only needed a second. He swung another fist at me and grabbed my shoulder. I knew he was going to take my arm off so I reached out quickly and grasped his hand on my shoulder, trying to pry it off.

It wouldn't budge so I leaned up and bit into his arm. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. I took my chance and hopped up off the floor. I dodged multiple attacks and barely got out without a scratch. Someone, I think Jane, managed to bit my arm as I passed her attack. I hissed and clenched my teeth, but never stopped running towards the door.

I reached it in time and didn't bother to open it or kick it in. I just ran into it and knocked it off the hinges. I could hear Aro screaming at the guards to get me and Caius's just as angry voice saying something about an 'insolent fool'… I've been called worse.

I reached the outside of the castle and pumped my legs as fast as I could. This reminded me so much like the time when escaped Kara, and at that second I vowed I would do anything in my power to not get involved in things like this ever again. I could only hope I outran them. Running was my only chance of survival now, luckily I was fast.

The Atlantic Ocean was coming in contact with me as I charged towards the edge of the mountain I was on. I reached the edge and felt a cold and brush my neck as I jumped into the water and swam away. That was close. I was free again, and I was beginning to really love the Oceans._ Now all I had to do was find my love, hopefully I could_….I stopped thinking when I realized something.

The Volturi wouldn't give up. They would hunt me down until they found me and either forced me to join or killed me on the spot. I needed to make it look like I fell off the face of the earth. But to do that…I can't reunite with my family for at least another decade. My heart clenched painfully in my chest as I swam to the Shores of wherever I washed up on. I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I fell to the ground and grasped fistfuls of sand. I leaned my head back and let out a loud and piercing heart wrenching scream.

**AWWW POOR BELLA! Don't worry, Jasper & Edward will be returning soon ;) Please **_**REVIEW!**_** Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome! **


	10. Confederates

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I just started to write my own stories on (I'm using the same authors name) Another announcement…WOW. OVER 100 REVIEWS? ALREADY? THANK YOU! Y'all keep me inspired and motivated to write, and I love to write…so thank you x1,00! Alright enough about me, more about Bella!**

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

It was times like these when I wondered what I had possibly done in my human life to deserve such a cruel fate. I was a pretty average girl, possibly a little stubborn, but I didn't harm anyone! Maybe the fates just don't like brunettes? That was a sad assumption and I knew it. I was just _that_ unlucky. Maybe that was another bonus to my power…supreme bad luck. Maybe I would buy a black cat during my next travel…no it would probably starve to death with me.

After one hundred and sixty four years of living, I was still the same sarcastic teenager I was before I was turned. I had spent the last twenty four years running from the Volturi. Ever since I had washed dup on the shores of the U.S I had been incognito. I had never stayed in one place for too long, living like the nomad I had become. Unlike the first time I had traveled the globe, I was now running for my freedom. Sure I ran from Kara, but she didn't really have a clue where I was nor did she want to waste her precious newborns on the hunt.

I would confuse the Volturi by running around in one state, getting on a plane, and then circling back to where I had begun. I stayed a little longer than I should have in Oregon, and I had to pay for that mistake. Demetri picked up on my scent and chased me out of the state. I could sense him with my shield, and any time I stopped running he would get a few miles closer. I hopped onto the nearest plane and flew out of there. Little did I know, I had flown to Russia, Moscow.

I tried to avoid all contact with my worldwide family. I didn't want them getting involved in my problems. I stayed in big cities to confuse my scent even more. One day in the late nineties, when I was traveling through the desert, I accidently 'bumped' into the Egyptian coven.

"_Bella!" Kebi and Tia screeched at the same time while throwing themselves onto me. I laughed as I hugged them closer to my body. All thoughts of the Volturi had left my mind. It had been so long since I had seen any of them, and in vampire years it felt like centuries. _

"_Kebi! Tia!" I giggled as I squeezed them tighter against my slender form. They helped me back to my feet but not for long when I was tackled back to the ground by Amun and Ben. Amun lightly hugged me and let my stand on my own, but Ben's grip around my waist was like a vice. He wouldn't let go._

"_We missed you so much. Too much. You HAVE to stay with us, or at least longer than two years! Please!" he did his best puppy dog expression and I laughed out loud at the seriousness in his eyes. He couldn't pull it off half as good as I could and he knew it._

_Then his words seemed to settle into my mind and I frowned. Noticing my quickly changed emotions, Amun stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bella you seem…off." I nodded mutely and Ben let his hand slip from my waist so he could step in front of me next to Tia._

"_What's wrong?" He asked in all seriousness. I sighed and looked around at the landscapes but was brought back to earth when Kebi started to shake my shoulder yelling my name. I couldn't lie to them and it would be best if they knew. This way I wouldn't have to worry about them trying to find me. But then again, they would now hold precious knowledge that the guards would kill for. They would be just as much as a target as I was._

"_I continued to travel and I ran into another cove. This coven wasn't like all the others I had met….because there was something special holding me to them. Like I just couldn't leave…" I trailed off. This was harder than I thought I would be. I could tell Amun figured it out because his entire face lit up and he looked like a proud father._

"_You found your mate, didn't you?" At that question, Ben, Tia, and Kebi's heads snapped towards me and looked at me with wide eyes. They were excited I could tell and I would be blushing ten shades of red had I been mortal. I bit my lip and nodded my head. I heard two girly squeals and felt two boulders slam into me. _

_I stood up with them and they backed off looking at me like I was Jesus. I snorted at that inside thought. "WHO?" They both shouted at the same time. "Yes…who?" Ben asked with a hostile attitude. Oh boy, he would be taking the role of the over protective big brother. I looked back at the curious eyes and mumbled, "Edward Cullen." _

"_No way!" Kebi screamed while Tia shouted, "I knew it! You guys are so perfect for each other!" I smiled at them and looked at Ben for his approval. He frowned at me and then I saw a slight twitch of his lips and he smiled. I lunged for him and hunged him. "Thank you!" I yelled like a little girl. He just laughed and playfully shoved me off him. Amun looked pleased as if he already knew we would end up together._

"_Wait! So if you two are lovers, what are you doing all the way out here?" Tia asked with a concerned and worried voice. I felt my heart chip off another piece as my empty chest clenched in pain. The agony was coming at me full force and I was thankful I didn't have to breath. I closed my eyes and inhaled through my nose. _

"_Bella…." Ben trailed off sounding like he was asking me a question. I opened my eyes to see their worried faces and knew this was it. I was going to tell them…everything. "We got married and I met the rest of the Cullen family, all lovely and amazing people. They truly did become my family and I become a part of their coven. I helped Carlisle when Emmett and Rosalie were changing. And yes, they are new members. We were a happy complete family for five years, until one day we were out hunting. I caught the scent of a newborn and I know I should have called for help, but I figured I already had seen the worst of them. It was all a trick. I was dragged back by Kara and another leader named Maria. They toured me for years, starving me and beating me. Finally when I become useful to them, they let me loose. We were going to invade the Volturi and I almost escaped, but I was captured by the guards. I escaped Aro but he is hunting me still. I can't go back home because I am afraid he will find me and kill my family." I finished realizing that I was sobbing. _

_Amun looked completely horrified, Kebi looked distraught, Tia looked like she would be on the verge of tears, and Ben looked outraged. "Those bastards! Wait 'till I get my hands around those fucking idiots, I will break them like a twig!" Ben snarled out while Tia glared angrily at the ground. "It's so unfair…" she muttered trailing off. Yes it was. _

After that little reunion they promised to never bring me up again. I didn't want them I trouble and I already knew Amun was petrified of even the word Volterra. They told me to be safe and wished me luck. Also, they said if they ever see the Cullen's sometime in the future, they would tell them I am alive and safe but in hiding. I told them to make sure that none of the Cullen's would come looking for me.

I sighed as the memories flew through my head like a twister, tearing down the carefully constructed walls of my mind. I had decided it was time to move again. Once more I was dreadfully packing my luggage and hoping onto the nearest transportation I could find. It just so happened that I was trying a new approach at hiding this time. I was going to blend into a human populated town off the coat of the Northern Pacific Ocean. I was going back home to Forks. I knew I still couldn't risk being near my family, but I knew they probably moved on. They wouldn't be in Forks, possibly in risk of trajic memories. I knew if it were any other rainy town…possibly names Spoons…I wouldn't have come back here. It hurt…a lot.

I planned on residing there for at most three years. I would pose as a sophomore due to my small frame. I couldn't pass of as a junior, let alone a senior. My cover story was that I am orphaned because my family died in a triadic house fire three years back. All their money and other possessions were passed down to their only living relative. I wasn't eighteen yet, but I had my friend in South America, Zafrina, pose as my 'mother' when (or if) they needed to call home.

I leaned closer to the windshield and looked up at the sky. Voluminous grey clouds covered the should-have-been-blue sky. It looked like it would rain, but then again this town never did have a sunny day. That was another advantage of moving here. I wouldn't have to worry about any humans discovering the next species of _Tinkerbelle's_ if they caught me I the sun.

I snorted at the stupidity of my own thoughts. I knew I was getting closer to my house so I pressed down further on the petal of my black Range Rover sport. God I loved cars, I was so happy when Ford released their first models. They are so much better than a smelly stubborn hoarse and carriage. Another small bonus of being a vampire, you got to see the world around you like no one else ever had. I watched it grow and new things being born, and all in all it was magnificent. Then again, the last few decades were spent running for my life. I didn't get to explore the new technologies as much as I would have.

I found the small black mailbox that would never be used and knew I had arrived. I pulled up onto the long winding drive in the middle of the woods. The dirt that was once the driveway turned to pebbles and soon I was parked in front of a fairy large house made of brick and had a few vines traveling up the sides. Above the front entrance was a beautiful balcony that looked over the fast landscape of the forest leading down to the almost abandoned road. The backyard was entirely forest, minus the tiny river that flowed peacefully into another stream. The top of the house was sporting a gothic style and all the windows were rounded on top. It was a very elegant house and it practically screamed vampire. I loved it! **(All pic's on profile!) **

I hopped out of my car and took the key off me necklace. The key to the house was so pretty, I just had to incorporate it with my jewelry. And I wouldn't forget it now! It had a circle on top which was studded and held a star in the middle. The key itself held a small flag as the piece that would be inserted into the door and the bottom looked like a sword end. As you could tell, my style was elegant and gothic. I guess that's what you get when you've been through what I have been through.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. It was divine with its white marble floors and pillars. To my right was a sunken den and to my left was a dining room. In front of my held a side stair case that spiraled slightly and showed the banister. A large crystal chandelier hung from the highest point of the celling and gave off the soft glow of the walls and eliminated the light that came in through the window.

I couldn't help but squeal like a little girl as I dropped my bags to the floor and ran with vampire speed to my room. I raced down the hallway that was already decorated with paintings galore and found my white and black door at the end of the hall. I swung open the door and felt my jaw go slack. I knew I had asked the renovators to make it look diving, but this was absolutely perfect! **(Once again- all pic's on profile!) **

It had a high celling with floor length windows that looked out over the giant tree tops. I could probably reach a hand out and grab a leaf that was how close I was to the trees. It was remarkable that I could get so much light in the room. The floor was black with a few white throw down rugs. My bed was a modern black frame with white sheets and pillows. My drawers, chairs, and nightstand were made of the same black wooden material that complimented the room greatly. Behind my bed was a giant white wall draped on each side with black curtains that matched the windows curtains. A giant mirror was perched on my dresser drawers and a walk in closet and bathroom were on either side of the room. A huge desk was sat near the space between the large windows. I knew I could place all my drawings and journals there. I looked once more and sighed in relief when I saw the fairly large black book shelf. Now my room was complete.

I giggled as I launched myself at my bed and sunk into the mattress. I needed to pack but for now I just let my head real. Tomorrow would be the first day I start Fork's High home of the mighty Spartans. I don't remember much about school and even if I did, I bet it wouldn't apply to modern day schools. Women my age were hardly educated back then, but now we could have women running our nation! Of course, I would probably start a riot if I ran for president. Vampire for president….I chuckled again.

The next morning I heard my alarm clock beeping with an annoying frequency that got louder as the seconds ticked by. I know, I know…why the hell did I need an alarm clock when I didn't sleep? Well I was always occupied with things and I would realize the time, so I decided to buy one. It did come in handy though, seeing how I was currently writing in my journal.

I skipped over to my walk in closet and scanned the mass shelf's quickly before an outfit popped into my mind. I put on a pair of tight black jeggings and a white graphs T-shirt with my dark green combat jacket and a pair of white lace up high heels. It didn't scream whore like most of the outfits I had seen on the 21st century teens, and I felt more comfortable in in. I walked to my bathroom and decided I wouldn't wear any makeup and just left my hair in its long slightly wavy locks that fell to my waist.

I glanced at the clock and felt like slapping myself in the face. It was 7:45 and I had to be at school around 8:00. I ran downstairs and grabbed my slouchy tan leather fringe bag and tossed my tattered copy of Weathering Heights into it. I have read that book over a thousand times, literally, yet I just couldn't stop reading. I started to read some Shakespeare and even a few Hitchcock, but I just couldn't stop reading Emily Brontë.

I ran to the front door and locked it with my necklace before hopping into the driver's seat of my car and revving the engine to life. I flinched at the volume of the music the blared through the speakers. I guess I forgot to lower the volume yesterday. I plugged in my phone and started to shuffle through songs. My favorite band, Muse, came on and I drummed along on my steering wheel. I heard a slight _plop_ over the soft sound of music and looked up to see a massive rain cloud floating in the air. I rolled my eyes. Of course it was going to rain. More and more drops fell until the streets were almost entirely drenched.

As I pulled into the parking lot, it miraculously stopped down pouring and only drizzled. I turned off the radio and pulled out my keys before stepping out and slamming the door shut and locking my car. I kept my head down as I felt all the stares on my face. I started to hear the whispers…

"_That's the new girl? DAMN I want a piece of that fine ass!"_

"_Ewe. She looked like a whore."_

"_I heard she is a complete bitch and got suspended for beating the crap out of a teacher who failed her"_

"_I can probably get her number before fourth period ends!"_

"_I should ask her to Shaun's party on Friday! Let's hope she has blackouts…'_

"_She better stay the fuck away from Johnny. That boy is mine."_

"_Screw Johnny, she better stay the fuck away from any breathing life form in this school with testosterone!" _

I smirked at that last comment. I hoped she didn't mind me messing around with any nonliving males. I cringed after I thought that and felt my heart get tighter in my chest. The only person, mortal or not on this planet that could ever hold my love, was Edward.

Inwardly sighing, I opened the door to the main office and was assaulted with the smell of coffee beans and old people. I walked over to the front desk and looked down at a grey haired women in her mid-fifties. She kept typing away at the prehistoric computer and pushed her glasses farther on her nose. I cleared my throat and she jumped pushing her chair backward a little. I heard her heart skip and then beat faster. I chuckled darkly, _great way to give someone a heart attack Bella!_

"H-Hello dear….w-what can I do for y-you?" The elderly women asked in a wary voice. She was obviously still calming down from her near heart attack. "I am the new student here. My name is Isabella Swan from New York." I decided to go with the last name Swan because I just so happened to be watching _Black Swan_ when I came up with it. And New York was just another cover up if anyone asked why I was so pale. It wouldn't make sense if I had said something like Phoenix Arizona.

"O-Of course. Let me just pull up your schedule…" she trailed off typing my name into the computer. She pulled out a few sheets and a small booklet with the picture of the school on the front cover. "Here you go darling, have a wonderful first day at Forks High!" I smiled at her and murmured a polite "thank you."

I looked down at my schedule…

_1__st__ period- AP English -Mr. Bernie_

_2__nd__ period- Trigonometry –Mrs. Green_

_3__rd__ period- Italian – Mrs. Esposito_

_4__th__ period- Study hall -Mrs. Norbert_

_5__th__ period-Art – Mrs. Harrell_

_6__th__ period- AP Global History – Mr. Pierce _

_7__th__ period-Lunch _

_8__th__ period- Biology – Mr. Banner _

_9__th__ period- Gym -Coach Morgan _

It didn't look too bad, and I had advanced placement History and English just like I had requested. And my art elective will keep me looking forward for something fun. I already knew most of the stuff they would teach us, although I loathed math so maybe I would pay some extra attention in that class.

I walked over to my English class and sat down in the back. A few more students poured in and once in a while they would glance back at me. A brave soul came over to me and sat down in the seat to my right. He had a baby face that the girls here would call 'hot' along with blue eyes and blonde hair. He seemed pretty full of himself and from his body structure I could tell he was a jock making him probably popular.

"The names Mike, Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan, right?" Oh god, here we go again. I just nodded towards him and set all my focus on the teacher. After about five minutes into class, Mike decided to talk to me again.

"I'm sorry, where you talking to me?" He asked in a cocky tone. I knew it. I looked at him confused, had I missed something? "Um…no?" He smirked and leaned in to say, "Well then, please start." I snorted and rolled my eyes. Great, he was another cheesy pick up line guy. Perfect.

"I think you should shut up and pay attention. You might need it to pass this class" I muttered to him, annoyance clear in my voice. He shuffled closer to me as the teacher started his lesson. I tried to pay attention, but the dumb fool kept whispering.

"I know English! I'm a master at it! Watch this…Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?" I closed my eyes shut tightly and gripped the desk. If this moron didn't shut up, I might just expose vampire's right here right now.

"If you came home with me, I might give you one hell of a problem." I seethed out while slowly turning my glare to face the smiling idiot. He thought for a second then smirked wider and said, "Baby you're like a student and I am like a math book, you solve all my problems."

I bared my teeth at him and whispered out ferociously, "Look you probably spend most of your time in school trying to pick of 'chicks' with your shitty pickup lines. News flash, I'm not like the other girls, thank God for that. You should really pay attention more. I bet you don't even know the fucking alphabet."

He leaned in even closer so now his head was near mine and I backed up. He smiled largely and replied, "I know the alphabet just fine sugar. If I could rearrange it, I'd put I and U together." I blanched at him. Did he ever give up? Summoning the most vicious glare I could, I growled out at him, "_Really?_ 'Cause I'd put F and U!" That did it. He stared opened mouthed at me and his eye lids formed a perfect 0. The bell rang and I smirked at him, "Better luck next time Newton." I walked out of the classroom leaving a gob-smacked hormonal jackass in English. Not to self: Stay far away from Mike Newton.

I walked into math and was greeted by a friendly looking teacher in her early thirties with dirty blonde hair and a sundress. She was very kind, and I could tell I would like this class. She didn't bother me often and she didn't mind me sitting in the back either. In fact, I actually leaned some things in this class and no one bothered to neither flirt with me nor glare at me. It was official: Math DIDN'T suck…that badly.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to my third period Italian class. When you have all the time in the world, you tend to get bored. While I was traveling, I picked up many languages, one of them being Italian. I am partially Italian as well, not by much…maybe 25%? But anyway, it still counted in my mind.

I sat in the back as usual and started to write in my journal. I was just getting to the climax of one of my stories when I smelt a god awful liquid candy smell. It was really strong and very sticky like. A girl with bleached blonde hair and a fake tan walked in followed by another girl with tissues in her bra and sticky red lipstick on. These must be the 'popular' girls.

The one with the bleached hair sat in front of me and the one with the tissues in her bra sat on her left. I saw the brunette glance back at me and she 'subtly' nudged the blonde and rolled her eyes back to me. I pretended like I didn't see anything and continued to write.

Just then, a short busty looking teacher in her mid-forties walked in with disarrayed hair and piles of papers in her hands. "Buon Giorno studenti!" She said in a happy voice that I could detect some annoyance in. Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. "Ciao Signora Esposito." Mumbled the class. I continued to write my stories and occasionally would answer Mrs. Esposito's questions. I could tell she was impressed and slightly aggravated. I probably knew more than she did.

Half way through the class, someone's perfectly polished pink nails slammed on my desk. I bit back a groan and looked up. The blonde and brunette girls were staring me down like hawks. I believe _I _was the predator here. But in their eyes, I was the prey.

"Look new girl, I don't know who the hell you like think you are. But you better like stay away from Mike." The brunette said in a nasally voice. I raised an eyebrow at her. "With pleasure" I said sickly sweet. She glared at me and the blonde one intercepted anything she was about to say. "I don't know who you like…think you are. But this is like my school. So you better like stay away from like the guys, got it?"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Like yeah!" In an over exaggerated voice. She sneered at me and muttered, "Freak." _I've been called worse honey._ They turned back around and the bell rung. I got up and the blonde one 'accidently' bumped into my shoulder. I didn't drop my books like she hoped but turned around to glare at her. "Watch where your walking. Stay away from me. And if you EVER speak to me like that again, I wouldn't bother showing up to school the next day." She actually looked nervous, then when she saw the awed faces of the small crowd around his she flicked her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at me.

While I was walking through the halls, a small Asian girl ran over to me out of breath. "Wow, did you really just do that?" She asked in awe. I looked down at her and rose and eyebrow, still walking forward. "Do what?" I said as I entered the library for study hall. I guess she had this period as well. "Say that to Lauren and Jessica!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing ever. In a sense I guess it was. No one ever stood up to the populars.

"Yes I did. They were accusing me for flirting with Newton and I needed to set things straight." She stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I saw practically her savior. "Wow…that was…amazing! OH! My name is Angela by the way…" She trailed off suddenly shy. I smiled at her, she seemed nice. "Hello Angela, I'm Be-", "I know who you are" She rushed out then blushed like a tomato. I sighed remembering when I did that. "Oh really?" I asked teasing her slightly. She mutely nodded her head in embarrassment then added, "Everyone here knows your name. You're practically a legend, and after word spreads about what happened in Italian, you _will_ be a legend."

I groaned at that. I wanted to be the silent creepy one, not the bitchy obnoxious new girl. Angela sat next to me at a table while we talked all period long. Study hall was basically a free period, I normally would have written but I decided to get to know this possible future friend. She was a very kind girl and I quickly found out she had a 'thing' for Eric Yorkie. Hhhmmm…I promised myself I wouldn't interfere but I owed it to Angela after she had been so nice to me. Maybe I would get them together one day.

The bell rang and I said my goodbye to Angela. I walked to Art and felt content with the amount of silence that surrounded me. All the art kids in this school were kind of loners, so they really just listened to their bearable music and painted on canvas. I put my bag down at my feet and searched the room. Nope, not a Newton or Lauren in sight. Art would definitely be one of my favorite classes.

After I had finished painting, I realized what I had done wrong. I normally would just draw or paint without knowing what I was drawing or painting. I just paid attention to my music and let my mind drift. So when I looked down to see the sunset of the desert back in Texas, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I noticed the teacher behind me staring at it like it was the Mona Lisa. "M-Miss S-Swan…that's…_outstanding_!" I smiled at her comment but was mentally kicking myself on the inside. I didn't need more attention. "Thank you, I have been painting ever since I could hold a brush." I joked and she nervously laughed while walking back over to her desk. Great, that was the second teacher I had freaked out today.

My last class before lunch was AP global history. I already knew about most of the historical events, hell I was probably in some of them. I sat near the mid back of the class as more people filled in. I was glad I didn't have anyone annoying or perverted in my class. It seemed pretty decent…then the teacher walked in.

Mr. Peirce had many rumors running around school about his home life. He was divorced because he had cheated on his wife with a twenty two year old girl and was currently in a relationship with three females. What a douche bag. He walked into the class room, his greasy black hair slicked back with a very strong smelling gel. He looked like a creepy pedophile if you asked me, and from the rumors…who knew.

"Alright class, today we will be talking about the Confederates of the Civil War." That caught my attention. Two of my oldest brothers had been in the war, so I knew this topic hit a nerve. But I was still slightly happy to talk about it and reminisce in the glory of the southern men. "They would have won the war if they had actually used their brains instead of running into battle and throwing fists." _What did he just say?_

My eyes snapped open and I stared opened mouthed at him. He continued with his ridiculous speech. "They were just a bunch of lazy men wearing uniforms and getting drunk when they could. It's no wonder they lost." I felt a rage like no other build up inside of me. I stood up quickly, my chair creating a loud screeching noise that filled the silent room. Everyone's heads snapped to mine and the teacher's eyes widened.

"How would you know? That's just your own stupid and offensive opinion. The Confederates were brave men honoring what was rightfully theirs. They were proud to be southern men and they fought for their freedom from the north." The students stared at me like I had just declared world war three. In their minds, I might have.

The teacher looked red with anger and he glared at me. "Ah you must be the new girl…Ms. Swan. Now I know you're new to this school, but don't think that will be a free pass for you to disrupt my class. Please sit down." I stubbornly stood up and said, "Not until you get your facts straight." He looked furious and as he stated, "Now Ms. Swan, it is you that's incorrect. The Union was the brave ones, as for the Confederates…well the only action they hoped for was raping Northern nurses."

I was appalled and outraged. I was not going to sit here and take his crap. My brothers died in that war, and he was practically spitting on their graves. "Southern men have more class than that. They respected women and treated them with kindness. Northern were a bunch of pigs who only cared about the glory of wearing their stupid uniforms." If Mr. Pierce's face wasn't red before, he looked like he was about to explode now. "Ms. Swan! For the last time, sit down and stop this nonsense!"

I grabbed my book bag from my desk and shouted at him, "Only when you stop spouting crap! Get your facts straight or get a new job!" And with that I stormed out of his classroom. I walked into my car mumbling a bunch of profanities as I did. Who the hell gave that jackass the right to be such a dick? I sighed as I took out my drawing pad and started to sketch the forest near where my family and I used to live. Edward would take me to his special meadow and it soon become our secret place to go. I should visit it soon.

I heard the bell ring so I packed up and got out of my car. No doubt word about my outburst in class had spread and I would be the center of attention in the cafeteria. I got many looks as I walked inside, but I just kept looking at the floor. I walked inside the large and loud room, only to be assaulted with the smell of vampires.

My head snapped up and I was met with the golden eyes of my brother.

Jasper.

My mind blanked and my heart froze over with another thick layer of ice. He stared back at me as I was with him. He dropped his lunch tray and I saw him mouth my name, but I didn't hear it. I just turned around and ran.

**Jasper Whitlock Cullen's POV:**

School was such a waste of time. Not that time actually mattered. I had all the time in the world, but school…it just wasn't worth the bother. But my family and I had to play the role of a normal happy household full of teenagers and two parents, one posing as the local doctor. I didn't really matter where I was, as long as my wife and my family was with me. I sighed at that thought, my heart twitched in pain. I couldn't forget _her_ but I did avoid thinking about _her_.

Edward was starting to catch on to my thoughts. It took him a few years to finally be able to read someone's mind and not flinch in pain. His wife's murder still haunted him and to prove my point, he rarely even talked. I think most of the population of Forks believes he is deaf. Not that it bothered him…nothing ever did anymore. He lost the one thing he lived for, so now…he didn't live.

I could only imagine what I would be like if Alice were to die. I didn't want to think about that I stopped that train of thought. Sighing, I got on the lunch line and looked at the grotesque slop in front of me. I would have gone over to the salad line and posed as an actual vegetarian, but no one would believe my massive brother Emmett only ate leaves.

I picked up a tray of what I think was spaghetti and turned to pay for it. While I was walking back to the table, I heard the doors wing open. I smelt a vampire and heard a small choked sound. I looked up and felt the world shut down around me.

Those honey golden eyes that used to be a sparkling brown belong to the only other perons besides my wife who could end my life.

Isabella.

I saw her stare back at me with an equal emotion evident on her face. Then she gasped as if realizing something. She turned and ran. I dropped my tray, ignoring my siblings questioning and ran after her. I heard my family get up and follow.

**Please REVIEW! Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome!**


	11. Defrosting

**Yeah, yeah I know everyone hates these. But let me just say THANK YOU so much for R&R! Last chapter got the most reviews yet! I hope to continue that, so once more thanks! Without further ado….the moment we've all been waiting for (smiles evilly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Just the plot.**

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

The Earth around me seemed to slow down then speed up like it had been electrically charged by an unknown element. Instead of having my supersonic eye sight, everything was one big spur of color. Though I didn't need it, I could hear the short rasps of air that I quickly drew in through my mouth. My hair flew out like a cape, leaving a long and tangled trail of brunette.

The atmosphere seemed to have changed drastically as the dark clouds above me became impossibly darker and big drops of clear liquid began to drizzle from them. Then I began to pick up and pour. The rain would quickly wash away any trace of my scent, but I knew Jasper was hot on my trail.

I honestly don't know what had possessed me to run. Maybe my body just couldn't take it. The shock overdrive filled my mind and my legs carried my body out of the cafeteria before my brain or heart could react. All my vampire life, I had been thinking of one day reuniting with my brother.

Now it seemed the fates were being friendly, but was this really what I intended? A quick flash of Jasper with his blonde hair in a dirty tangle and his teeth bore with wild looking red eyes flashed through my mind. I knew where I had seen that image, it was in my dreams. And now, almost a century and a half later, they were coming true.

My mind screamed one word_, Jasper,_ over and over again like a mantra. The thick layer of solid frozen ice seemed to have molded my heart deep into my rib cage. The venom that coursed through my body pumped slower and thicker. The veins surrounding the venom grew thinner and weaker. _Was it possible for a vampire to go into cardiac arrest?_

I sniffed the air a whimpered when I took in the familiar scent of seawater and leather. I knew he was close, he could probably see me if he gained a few more feet. I quickened my pace and was surprised at the speed I held. _This is ridiculous!_ My mind screamed at me. _You have been tearlessly sobbing for the past century and half over your brother. Now that he finally found you, you're running away?_ I knew I was being ridiculous, but I just couldn't stop running. The shock wasn't over and I still felt like I couldn't face him. I was too ashamed.

There was a mighty _crack_ and a big thunderous echo that sounded off throughout the forest. Rain kept pelting down on top of me, but I just sped up as Jasper neared closer. My shield prickled as I felt him enter the barrier. It felt nice and I knew I shouldn't be rejoicing about this. I pushed my legs harder and heard the sound of someone crying. It sounded so broken and heartless. I immediately recognized it as my own pitiful sobs.

Then it happened. The one thing that I couldn't run from. I couldn't leave now. I was utterly trapped and defenseless. _"BELLA!" _Jasper's agonized scream tore through my head. I stopped short and almost fell over. My legs just froze in place as if by his one command I could no longer move. I continued my tearless cries until I heard the sound of a twig snap and leaves crunching behind me. Hesitantly I turned around and lifted my head.

There he was. Jasper Whitlock in all his glory looking like someone had just dug him up out of his coffin. His skin was no longer tinted tan, but now an alabaster pale just like mine. His blonde hair was impossibly blonder with a few streaks of my brown in it. His face still had the high cheekbones and muscled jaw that showed the superiority of a leader. If anything he grew taller and now was a good foot taller than my miniature frame. No matter what his appearance was like, he was still my brother.

"Jasper" I heard my raspy voice cry out to him. The forest began to disappear and soon it was just the two of us. He stared at me like he was looking into my soul. His mouth was in a thin line and his eyes incredibly wide. He was frozen solid, but once he had heard my voice he snapped out of it. His eyes stopped roaming over my body and flashed to my eyes.

He walked forward slowly. After the third step he stopped and said in a shaky voice, "Bella…." I mutely nodded my head and felt my eyes water with unshed tears. "Oh Bella" he whimpered and drew his eyebrows together. In less than a second, he was in front of me. I flung my arms around his neck and inhaled deeply while sobs escaped me. He wrapped his arms around my body and buried his face into my hair. I heard a few cries of his own before he held on tighter and let the floodgates open.

As if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I felt like I could breathe again. My heart, or at least half of it, was being rebuilt and I felt it spring back to life as it gained its memories of my brother. I was so confused but none of that mattered now. I had my brother back. I had Jasper back. Silently I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter. I sent a small prayer to God, _thank you. _

He pulled back but kept his right hand around my wrist while using his left to move a strand of hair from my eyes. He looked like he could have tears falling from his eyes and his bottom lip quivered once. I had rarely seen this side of Jasper. He was normally so calm and collected. I had to realize that this must have been a huge shock for him too. "Bella" He sighed and a smile graced his lips as his sparkling eyes stared into mine. I smiled back and said in a much happier voice, "Jasper my brother."

If possible, his smile widened and he leaned down to hug me again. I accepted it and closed my eyes at the feeling of having him back finally set in. "I missed you….so so much…." I whispered and felt him pull me closer to him. "I don't know how I survived without you. Everyday felt like a year and it killed me." I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder. I was going to pull back to look at him once more (I just couldn't stop staring- I thought he would disappear) but was abruptly stopped when I saw the four figures behind his shoulder, or mostly the three.

Jasper must have sensed the other vampires, so he let me go and turned around to face them. It then clicked, _my god, Jasper had joined my old coven! _Jasper saw me staring and hesitantly walked closer to me, "Bella?" I couldn't acknowledged him because I was too busy staring at the three vampires in front of me as they stared back. The beautiful blonde girl I had come to know as my older sister stared at me with such emotions on her face I thought she would start to trail venom down her cheeks. Her eyes were wider than ever and her mouth formed a perfect O. The big grizzly bear of a brother looked like a little kid with the sad expression on his childish face. He just gapped at me and shook with pain. The last one, the most important of them all with his bronze windswept locks, perfectly chiseled features, and pooling orbs of golden, just staring at me.

His entire form was tense and he looked like he wasn't breathing. His eyes were wide and his irises were directed to my face, as if seeing through my body and into my soul. His brows furrowed and he blinked once, looking like he was holding back tears that would never fall. I saw his bottom lip quiver before he tried to regain his dignity, but when I saw it shake again. I knew I had to end his pain.

"Edward" I breathed out like ice cracking over a lake. He continued to stare at me and whispered in a scarred voice, "B-Bella…" I smiled a sad smile at him and nodded my head. "Bella" He whispered again and as if he had a burst of energy, was over at my side and lifting me in his arms. He spun me around a bit with a large grin on his face as I giggled like a maniac. When he finally put me down, I didn't have a second to catch my non-needed breathe, because his lips were on mine. I quickly wrapped my hands around his neck and moved my body closer so we were pushing up against each other. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist in a very possessive way that had me digging deeper into his mouth.

I pulled back for a second while he planted kisses along my jaw. He rested his forehead against mine and whimpered my name. I slammed my lips onto his once more and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I was the one to pull back this time and whispered his name while playing with the hair behind his ears. He moaned as he felt it and I smiled as I leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and shoulder as he rocked me against him. All thoughts of our audience was forgotten as soon as he rushed to me.

Edward was leaning down for another much needed kiss when we heard the sound of a feral snarl ripple through someone's chest. "Get...your hands…off her…." Jasper said as he stalked closer to Edward and I. gaped at him and was about to yell at his overprotective problem when I was suddenly pushed behind Edward as he glared ferociously at Jasper. _Oh no. _

Edward must have read Jaspers mind because he straightened his posture but continued to glare at him. "My _wife_ is you _sister_?" He asked rather loudly with an incredulous tone. I don't know why this would make him angrier, but for some reason it did. And I was terrified at where this was going. Jasper's glare didn't get better either. In fact he let loose another animalistic growl and yelled, "My _baby sister_ is you _mate_?"

"Obviously, if that little display didn't prove anything to you!" Edward growled at him. Jasper walked forward until he was face to face with Edward, a furious look on his face. "You were a vampire all along and you never went for her! Do you know how many nights she spent in agony just because of you? And you were out there all along!" Edward screamed at him. I just stared opened mouthed at the scene before me, not wanting to believe my eyes.

Jasper snarled loudly and narrowed his eyes at Edward. "I didn't know she was changed or else I would have never left!" Edward must have read something in Jaspers mind, because in the next second they were across the forest and Edward had Jasper pinned to a tree. "I thought she had died!" He screamed such a heartbreakingly yet murderous yell. I figured jasper thought something along the lines of, _well then why the hell wasn't she there when I came into the family? _I had a lot of explaining to do.

I moved closer to them, not wanting to set of their defensiveness but also not wanting them to kill each other. "Jasper" I whispered in pain. His head snapped from glaring at Edward and softened once he met my pleading eyes. "None of them knew I was alive. I was captured by Kara." He looked at me funny for a few seconds then his face paled drastically and he went limp. "No…no…no…no…" He kept murdering to himself as he slid to the base of the tree. He shook his head and fisted his hands into the dirt.

"Kara as in…the n-newborn army leader?" he asked in a pained and quiet voice. I was confused, how did he know her? Unless….OH MY GOD! HE WAS IN THE FUCKING WARS ALL ALONG! "Y-you were in the wars t-too?" I asked in a mortified voice. His head whipped up and he shot to his feet, startling all of us. Emmett, Rosalie, and the small girl with black hair just stood back and watched with fear and confusion.

"YOU WERE IN THE NEWBORN WARS?" I had never…_ever…_seen my brother this furious. His eyes were blazing with anger, his fists were so tight his knuckles were about to rip through his skin. His mouth was in a snarl and his body shook with rage. Edward didn't like that he was this anger and near me, although he still didn't fully understand our relationship. He thought Jasper wouldn't hesitate to release his anger no me, and of course I would have yelled at him at how observed he was, but then he started to growl at Jasper.

"Calm down now." He said in a deadly voice that no one would dare to mess with. His eyes were like molten gold and he ducked his head while staring Jasper down. The men looked feral as they glared at each other. "You think I would hurt her?" jasper spat looking outraged. Edward didn't even flinch as he replied, "I don't know you intentions that well yet." Jasper's growl echoed through the forest and I saw Rose flinch. "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER YOU IDIOT! SHE IS MY SISTER!"

Edward still held his ground in front of my quivering body. Jasper seemed to take in our positioning and he got a look in his eyes as if he realized something. "Then again" Jasper continued to say, "What would you know of intentions, considering you let her get captured by that evil manipulative bitch!" Edward lost it and lunged. I gasped loudly and felt more tremors wrack my body as I witnessed my brother and my husband mauling each other. Several vulgar words and threats were snarled at each other as they kept slamming the other into trees. A few trees were knocked down, making a large echo that was covered by the large clap of thunder above us. The rain poured down harder than ever and I couldn't see that well, even as a vampire.

Jasper grabbed Edward by the throat and slammed him into a tree. "YOU LEFT HER ALONE DURING A HUNT KNOWING FULLY WELL THAT KARA- THE CRAZY PHYCOCTIC BITCH- WAS STILL OUT THERE?" Edward fought back and snarled out, "YOU SHOULD HAVE PUT IT TOGETHER! YOU WERE IN THE WARS YOURSELF!"

My cried grew and my entire body shook with tremors of pain and agony. I screamed and pleaded for them to stop, but my cried were drowned down by their snarls, the sound of trees collapsing, and thunder. Rosalie ran to me during their fight and wrapped her arms around me, shoving me into her chest as if she was blocking out the sound and images around me. I fisted my hands into her shirt and she pulled me tightly to her as she murmured, "Bella…I am so sorry honey….we are going to fix this….God I missed you…." I heard her sniff and I tugged tighter on her shirt, showing how much I missed my older sister.

From a small space between her arms, I saw Emmett prying Jasper off Edward and shoving Edward back into a tree when he lunged. I also saw the little black haired girl pleading Jasper to stop and telling Edward to back off. This angered me, who the hell did she think she was? This was _my_ brother and _my_ husband. She couldn't yell at them! As if Rosalie felt my anger, she shook her head and pulled my chin up so I could look into her sad gold eyes. "No Bella, that's our sister Alice. She is Jasper's mate." _WAIT, WHAT? Jasper had a mate? Since when! _I felt suddenly very guilty for making assumptions. I was happy for Jasper, but I also felt a slight tint of jealousy. I thought I was the only girl in Jasper's world. I guess I could share. Who knows, maybe Alice is really great? One could only hope…

I was broken from my thoughts when a loud crack echoed through the forest, but not from a tree or thunder. I whipped my head over to see Edward punching Jasper in the face, and Jasper bite Edward's shoulder. I buried my face in Rosalie's shoulder and yelled silently as if it killed me to speak. My body tremor more and each sob rose higher and higher. When I thought the worst was to come, I heard Rose's vicious bitch voice. "YOU ABSOLUTE ASSHOLES! CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HER?"

I heard the fighting stop and was left with the deafening sound of the rain. I peeked from under the protective barrier of my sister's arms to find both the men staring at me in pain and sadness. "Oh Bella…" they both said at the same time. Then they looked back at each other and nodded their head, silently agreeing to something. "Hunting?" Edward asked, Jasper nodded solemnly. I guess they would resolve this little…dispute….when we're hunting.

Then before Jasper could say another thing, Edward ran over to me and picked me up. He cradled me into his chest and flashed me his signature crooked grin. I smiled back at him and we stared into each other eyes, our hearts rejoicing. I leaned up to kiss him once more, and once more we were interrupted. "I think we should take this reunion back to the house. That way we can tell Esme and Carlisle and I can get a proper greeting to Bella when she's not locking lips with my brother." Its official, I liked Alice. I smiled at her and replied, "That'd be nice…Alice" She giggled and said, "I like you already!" Edward and Jasper seemed pretty satisfied with our friendly chit chat, and then Edward nodded towards Alice and took off.

Edward being the superfast vampire he was, easily cut ahead of everyone and got far enough away to gain some privacy. He looked down at me with serious eyes and said the words that melted my heart time and time again, "I love you Bella. You have no idea how much agony I went through. A world without you…isn't worth living. It was extremely difficult…" he trailed off and flinched. I placed my hand on his cheek and he looked down at me. "Edward…I think I have an idea. Being separated…it killed me slowly from the inside out. I felt like everything inside of me was turning to ash. It was a thousand times worse than my change."

Edward stared down at me in silence and I saw a slight crease in his forehead. He looked deeply ashamed and pained, two things I never wanted to see demolish his beautiful face. "Why is fate so cruel to us?" He murmured. I leaned further into his chest, not having an actual answer. All I could say was, "I might have torn us apart, but its stitching us back together as we speak." I placed a small loving kiss on the inside of his chest and felt him freeze for a second. He sighed and I looked up to see him with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. "I missed that so much." He leaned down to kiss my forehead and I smiled up at him.

My head was pounding as well as my heart was racing. I was so confused yet so thankful. I wanted my mate back, I got him. I wanted to be reunited with my brother, we were. I needed to know what I had missed, obviously much as happened since our harsh separation. When did Jasper join the family? How did he meet Alice? How long have they been with my family...was I still considered family? I flinched as rejection coursed through me, but thankfully Edward was paying attention to his running, and not my facial expressions. Occasionally he would glance down and I smiled when I caught his eyes. He looked embarrassed but would let a small laugh covered I relief.

Edward laughed aloud and I glanced up to see one of the happiest smiles I had ever seen him share, almost identical to the one on our wedding day and honeymoon. He was practically glowing! I quirked an eyebrow at him and he smiled at me and yelled, "Esme!" I felt warmth surge inside of me. I had missed my mother very much. I found myself smiling a little and Edward laughed again. My smiled widen seeing him this giddy and excited. He picked up the pace and yelled for our mother once again.

She came rushing out the door, the wind throwing her hair behind her as she ran outside with concern coating her face. "Esme! Look who I found!" Edward laughed as he held me out to show her. I giggled and watched as Esme's expression went from concern to shock then utter happiness. "My baby!" She cried and ran towards us. I leapt from Edwards arms and ran to her. She hugged me fiercely and wouldn't let go even as Edward came over to put his arms around us. "My daughter has returned! Oh Bella your glowing! Honey you must never scare us like that again! Oh it doesn't matter now, my baby has returned!" I hugged her tightly as I heard her sob. I pat her back and Edward brought my closer to his waist as he stroked his mother's arm comfortingly. "I missed you to mom" I whispered to her and felt her press her lips to my forehead.

I heard the wind shift and smelt the four different scents of leather and seawater (Jasper), pine (Emmett), roses (Rosalie), and chocolate (Alice). I looked up and realized something. A devious smirk formed on my face as I sauntered over to Emmett and Rose. "I never got my proper from either of you." I said with my hands on my hips. Emmett let out a loud boisterous laugh and next thing I knew the big smiling buffoon had me in a massive bear hug and was spinning me around while I giggled. He set me on the floor and pats my head, "Nice of you to return squirt." I stuck my tongue out at him and before he could get in another comment, Rose's arms were around me in a warm sisterly hug. "I missed you Bells, things were never…right while you were gone." I smiled and leaned into her comforting arms, "Same here, Rose…same here…"

"I called Carlisle and told him to come home immediately. He doesn't know what it is, but he knows it's very important." Alice said excitedly as she skipped over to Jaspers arms and leaned onto his chest. "Well well well" I said while I walked over to the two of them. Jasper groaned and buried his head in Alice's hair. "Have mercy Bells, not now!" I laughed and ignored his comment. "Jazzy got himself a play mate…hhhmmm….I didn't think you had it in you bro." he narrowed his eyes at me and the ground shook with Emmett's enormous laughs. Jasper grumbled something into Alice's hair and Alice laughed and winked at me. I smiled back and winked at her. I knew I had just made a new friend and hopefully another sister.

Just then I felt a pair of stone hard arms wrap around my waist and smelt honey and sunshine. I sighed and leaned back it Edward while hearing his chest rumble with an almost moan like nose. Well doesn't he seem content? I smirked at that thought. "Shall we take this party inside? Daddy dearest will be arriving soon and I think we need to make this reunion a little more…memorable." Alice said with an evil smirk. Oh yeah, I could definitely get use to her. I nodded my head eagerly, "Lay it on us, sis!" Her eyes lit up with that comment and I could see Jasper's large grin from my peripheral vision.

"Well you kids have fun. I won't be any part of this." Esme said, respectfully wanting no part of the prank on her husband. We smiled at her and before she left, she kissed my forehead and smiled at me. "OH OH! Can we throw a bucket of deer blood on him? Please please please please!" Emmett whined while we all looked at him in annoyance or disgust on Rosalie part. I on the other hand, laughed at him and he winked at me. "See! Baby Bells thinks it's funny too!" I growled at that nickname and Edward chuckled, leaning into me further. "Thanks Bella" Rose muttered and I suppressed another laugh. She always had to babysit her husband and as much as it annoyed the crap out of her, it entertained all of us.

Alice raised a brow at Emmett and shook her head. "No Em, as appealing as that sounds. I don't think anyone will be willing to clean it up." Emmett's face fell but then after three seconds of thinking, his head snapped up. He opened his mouth but Edward interrupted him by sighing loudly and saying, "No Emmett that would expose us to the humans." Rosalie flipped around and slapped Emmett on the back of his head. "Ouch! Rosie that hurt" He said like a toddler and rubbed his head. "I'll shut up now." I smirked at him and everyone else seemed satisfied.

"Y'all are insane…" I muttered under my breath but then widen my eyes in horror. "AH! GOD DAMMIT!" I screamed. Everyone burst out laughing and Jasper and Edward just chuckled sympathetically. "Still kept your accent, dalrin?" Jasper drawled out and I smiled at him in thanks. I had missed _his_ accent a lot. I heard Esme's muffled laugh from inside and groaned, sinking my face into my mate's chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the crown of my head. When I finally collected myself enough to form coherent sentences, I turned to face Alice.

"So, what's the damage?" She smiled widely and made a motion for all of us to huddle closer. After listening to her talking for a few minutes, I stared at her like she was Athena, goddess of war craft, herself. And I thought Jasper was good at making plans. It was official, I am in love with my new sister!

Everyone walked inside and took their places. Emmett went straight to the T.V and turned on the game consul. Rosalie sat at the marble counter top and started to paint her nails pink while Alice sat next to her flipping through a magazine on fall fashion. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning up the already flourished house. Jasper was sat on one of the sofas near Emmett, reading a war book. And Edward was sitting at his piano bench playing a depressing song that still held a beautiful tune to it. He played the role of depressed vampire _very_ well. In fact the only one having a hard time not looking upset was Emmett, but he covered it up by looking like he was really into his game.

I watched from the top of the staircase as I heard Carlisle's black Mercedes pull up in the driveway. I bit my lip hard to keep from laughing, but one look at my sulking husband and I sobered. Carlisle burst through the door looking frantic as his eyes wandered over everyone. He sighed in relief when he noticed no one was hurt, but even I could detect the slight pain behind his eyes. He walked over to Esme and gave her a chaste kiss. "Alice, what was the 'emergency?" Alice sighed in boredom and replied, "Oh nothing, I just saw the sun come up and you walked into a room with no shades. Yeah…it didn't turn out well." Wow, Alice could lie very well. And apparently Carlisle bought it because he nodded his head and sighed looking over his family once again. I heard Edward playing another heartbreaking melody, and I knew that was my cue.

"So, would you like to hunt later?" Carlisle asked no one in particular. Emmett didn't look up from the game but said, "Sure dad, I'm famished!" Jasper snorted besides him and replied, "What he actually means is, sure dad, I'm up for some inhalation of grizzlies. The forest needs thinning." I took that as my chance and began to descend the stairs. Carlisle looked over Esme's shoulder and gasped. He stared at me with wide eyes and I saw Rose nibbling on her lip to keep from smiling. Alice jabbed her side and she stopped immediately. Carlisle let go off Esme and walked forward. "B-Bella?" He asked in a small voice while venturing closer as I stopped on the last step.

I smiled at him and mutely nodded my head. "W-What…how…." He looked around the room and noticed that everyone else wasn't paying attention. He looked at them in confusion and Esme walked over to him with concern on her face. "Honey, what is it?" he stared at her in disbelief. "Y-you don't see her?" He asked while glancing at me. Esme looked a little over my shoulder for effect and then looked back at Carlisle. "Who darling?"

Alice got up from her stool and walked over to Carlisle. "Dad, you okay?" He shook his head and blinked a few times. He then rubbed his temples and said in a sad voice, "I must be losing it. Never mind…" he walked over to kitchen table with Esme in trail. Emmett finally paused his game and got up to follow along with Jasper and Rose. Edward continued to play like her normally would have had the situation been real. He just didn't care if I 'wasn't' there. God I loved that man.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" Jasper asked as he walked over to stand near him. He shook his head then glanced at me as I walked into the dining room. He continued to stare at me and whispered, "How can you not see her?" Emmett quirked an eyebrow and said, "See who?" Carlisle gulped and I felt a little guilty for doing this to him. But it sure as hell would be worth it after the many times he had grounded me and Emmett. He closed his eyes and ducked his head in pain, "Bella…" Jasper looked down and Emmett curled his fists. Alice looked sad but confused and Rosalie looked heartbroken while Esme clutched her hand to her chest. Edward stopped playing the piano and raced into the room. He looked absolutely furious.

"_What?" _He spat at Carlisle, narrowing his eyes. Edward was such an amazing actor. I walked closer to Carlisle and stood on his right. "Carlisle…" I whispered out to him. I saw him flinch and stare at me like I was an angel. Too him I probably was, I bet he believed this was my spirit speaking. "Honey, please tell us what's wrong?" Esme asked concerned. _Not getting involved my ass._ My subconscious thought. I breathed through my nose to stop myself from laughing. Carlisle stepped forward and put his hand on my cheek. He gasped and looked deep into my eyes. It was so hard to keep all emotions void on my face.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Rose asked, looking at our father like he had gone mad. "B-Butt…" He trailed off looking at me and back to Rosalie. Everyone looked near me, but not directly at me. "How is this possible?" he said to himself. Edward stepped forward and frowned as he read his mind. "Son, you must see her. You have to see her! Look into my thoughts!" Edward looked at him then turned to me. "Carlisle…nothing is there. Now would you please stop with this nonsense? Bella is dead." He closed his eyes looking pained and walked out of the room.

Alice sighed and shook her head sadly as she walked over to Jasper. They both left the room as well as Rose, Emmett, and Esme. "Carlisle…." I whispered again and saw him tense. He turned to face me and continued to stare, not blinking once. "How? Why?" He asked in an incredulous tone. I walked over to him and looked down, then smirked and lifted my head. I said one word in a normal voice, "Payback." I heard the guffaw of Emmett's loud laughter fill the house and soon everyone ran back into the room.

"What's going on?" Carlisle's asked as Esme walked over to him and hugged his shoulder. "I am so sorry honey, the kids made me do it." We chuckled at her and Edward walked over to wrap his arms around my waist. Carlisle gasped and said, "Y-You mean…B-Bella?" I smiled and ran to him. He embraced me I a warm fatherly hug and chuckled. "Bella…this….I cannot believe this!" I smiled at him and said, "Well believe it, because you were just punk'd!" We started to laugh once more and I suddenly felt a sense of…relief? Yeah that was it…relief. I was finally united with my family.

"But…I don't understand…"Carlisle trailed off looking at me then back to Edward with a slight smile. Rosalie sighed and said, "none of us do." Alice skipped over to take my hand and led me into the living room. Everyone congregated inside and Jasper and Edward sat next to me. "Story time!" Emmett said excitedly. I sighed and felt Jasper rub my leg and Edward kiss my temple. Even though my brother and mate had put their differences aside for now, they were both still on edge. At least my heart was defrosting. Now for the hard part.

**THANKS FOR READING, REVIWE PLEASE! **


	12. Forgivness is key

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FANTASTIC REVIEWS! Y'all I cant express how overly crazed I am with the amount of positive feedback! You guys made my day! Without further ado… enjoy!**

**Forks, Washington 2008  
>Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen's POV:<strong>

After everyone had settled down from our prank on Carlisle, we took a seat in the living room. I had my wife on my right and my sister on my left. I could tell from the annoyance radiating off of Edward that he didn't quiet enjoy my closeness with his…_mate_. I suppressed an onslaught of emotions at that thought. I still hadn't had the time to wrap my head around all of it. Judging by Edward's suddenly hostile emotions, he had read my mind and agreed. We would need to settle this dispute later, for Bella's sake. I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Story time!" Emmett said excitedly like the large child he was. I heard Bella sigh, I knew she didn't like the spotlight placed on her. I rubbed my hand gently against her knee as a sign of comfort and sent of few waves of encouragement to her. She smiled at me and I saw Edward kiss her temple. I tried my best not to growl. As I sorted through the emotions in the room, I took notice at how the air just seemed…lighter.

Esme felt an overwhelming amount of happiness for having her child back; I could see she thought of Bella as her own kin in blood. Carlisle was no better as he seemed to radiate with joy and I could detect some anxiousness, sure enough he wanted to fire question after question to Bella.

Rosalie surprised me with the amount of glee and relief she expressed. I knew she had a soft side, but I never knew how close she truly was with my sister. Emmett looked like he could start to vibrate at how ecstatic he was. I could also detect a hint of mischief behind the joy and I knew I would have to keep an eye out for him. I didn't want Bella hurt.

My wife had a large smile decorating her face and a sense of extreme excitement about her. She had only met Bella but knew they would be the best of friends in no time. I couldn't be more relieved about that as I silently prayed for my sisters approval on my mate. Edward's emotions I didn't want to touch, but he had the strongest of them all and I was practically sucked in like a black hole.

The amount of love and absolute bliss he displayed was so intoxicating it had me gasping for no needed air. I quickly shut it all off and focused on my sister. Her emotions were a jumbled mess of confusion, happiness, love, and a hint of nervousness. I sent her another wave of peace and she sighed in relief before loosening up and beginning her story. A story I knew I should have been in.

"A few months after Jasper left to join the Confederates, our family was hosting a Christmas Eve ball. I was never a fan for such events, but it was a way to get our minds off of things. Our parents were in denial over the war and Jasper going M.I.A. Even our brother, Ben, seemed to be forgetting day by day. It felt like I was the only person left who wasn't brainwashed." I was shocked and a little hurt…okay, I was very hurt. My parents I could understand wanting to forget about me and Jackson, but Ben? I never would have thought that. I guess he really did try to keep his promise and move on. I would never hold it against him; after all he was my brother.

"I went outside to get some air and found Ben. I conversed with him for a few minutes, but it was like talking to a carcass of what used to be our brother. He told me to 'lighten up a bit' and I…got so angry I just started screaming at him. I couldn't stand to be near him or anyone else for that matter, so I ran." I held my breathe. This had to be where she was turned, and I felt a massive wave of turmoil filled with angst and grief washing over my mind. If I hadn't had left, we wouldn't be in this situation. She would have had a life, if it weren't for me. I closed my eyes and ducked my head. I felt her hand grab mine as she continued her story.

"I ran as fast as I could through the night, getting bruises and cuts as I traveled. I stopped when I was near a fairly large lake. The scene was beautiful, but everything seemed so dark. That was where I met Kara. Her powers for knowing when someone is lying, didn't work on me. She got aggravated and started to torture me. It wasn't until my last breath did Kara finally bit me." I felt pure rage fill me as my eyesight blurred red. All the anger I was feeling was from everyone in the room, especially Edward and Rosalie. It was almost too much, but I sucked it up and tightened my hold on Isabella.

"I woke up in her camp and she put me right to the test. As it turned out, I was pretty good at fighting and she soon deemed me her major Even though I was against her violence, I liked the idea of being a major because it reminded me of Jasper." I felt pride well up in me. My lip twitched a tiny bit at the thought of her being a major. I smiled at her and she flashed me an innocent smirk that had Emmett laughing.

"I also strongly disliked her diet. Kara had to force me to feed off of human blood for the first seven months of my vampirism. I asked her time and time again if there was another way to survive, she simply told me I would die if I didn't drink human blood. I told her I would rather die than take the life of an innocent human, so then she got a few newborns to hold me down while she forced the human to me. I finally gave in during my eighth month, it was useless."

It wasn't just my growl that echoed through the room. I saw Rosalie snarling as she glared at the floor. Emmett had a murderous look on his face and this time, I wouldn't want to mess with the big Hulk. Edward was by far the worst as he growled at the floor and muttered something about _bitch should rot in hell._ It was unlikely for Edward to use that tone or language especially with a woman, but I found myself agreeing.

"Kara always made me practice harder than the others because of my power. I am both physical and mental shield." She explained this part turning her body to face Alice and I. To say I was impressed would be an understatement. I just stared at her in awe and she smiled a bit her lip. I chuckled; she was still as shy as ever. "Kara had two other leaders, almost like servants. Though they weren't in my…uh…ranking, they were the ones to help create the newborns. I didn't like that job at all, so she at least granted me that one request.

"The next army we were supposed to battle was Marias." I whipped my head around to look at her. She…was going to….fight…me? "B-But….that was m-my army…" I whispered in a wary voice. She looked at me with shock and sadness coating her face. "That was the night I ran away. They tried to force feed me a child. Children were the only humans I absolutely refused to drain; in fact I mostly drank from criminals. But this one little girl started to….she started to cry for her big brother. I felt like a switch had been flipped inside of me and I stole her away from Katy and Kara while I ran. I dropped her off at a house and continued my journey until I hit the ocean and washed away my scent." I felt my solid heart start to clench tighter and I rubbed my little sister's arm.

"That was how I escaped as well. An older boy was begging us not to kill his younger sister and I just…broke down." I said, cutting her off from her next story. She stared at me with such a thick emotion that I felt like choking. She let go of Edwards hand and leaned into my side while I wrapped an arm around her waist. I could tell Edward got slightly annoyed once more, but whatever he though he didn't express.

Bella relaxed in my arms and started her story again. "I met many covens as I traveled. There were the Egyptians, the Irish, the Amazons, the Romanians, and then the Denali clan. I finally moved to Chicago and met the Cullen's." Bella smiled as she got a glazed over look on her face. I knew she was reliving a memory and from the look on Carlisle, Esme, and Edwards faces I could tell they were as well. It intrigued me how well she knew everyone yet she just met me. I found myself once more eager to hear about her encounter and who she met first. As this thought passed my mind, Edward frowned and looked at his lap. I just blew it off like it was nothing.

"How did you meet?" Alice asked besides me, even though she probably already knew. I looked towards Bella and she glanced at Edward. He looked pained but Bella quickly moved from my side to sit on his lap and cradled his face in her hands. She placed a very innocent kiss on his lips that even Rose and Emmett had to look away from. "It was the 30's and I was just traveling through the city and decided to go see the preview of Frankenstein." She chuckled at that and everyone smiled at her.

"I walked back outside once it ended and I heard a man scream. I figured I would go check it out…" She trailed off looking concerned. Then it suddenly clicked. Edward had once told me about a time when he rebelled against Carlisle and ravaged a city with thirst for human blood. He said he only drank from criminals, rapists, or murderers. Thinking back to this conversation, I vaguely remember him saying it was during the depression. Bella had stumbled upon the monster Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him and he flinched. Bella turned to me and glared. This made me stop and sit up in shock. "Knock it off Jasper, or I will do it for you." I stared at her. She had never used such a tone with me nor has she ever really threatened me.

I stopped glaring at Edward but that didn't stop me from using my mind. _You idiot! You could have killed her! Any other HUMAN DRINKING vampire would have ripped her to shreds for interrupting their meal! _As Bella continued to retell a story about meeting Rosalie and Emmett, I continued to yell at Edward. _And on top of that, you left her alone during a hunt knowing that Kara was still alive and vengeful! Do you wish for her to die? _I knew I was being absurd but this was serious. Edward might be my brother, but I knew he had a dangerous dark side and I didn't want my sister anywhere near that.

He turned his head to face me and his lips formed a silent snarl. I narrowed my eyes until they were slits and continued my rampage. _You're too dangerous for her. You could have really hurt her, and it's your fault she was separated from us! _That last thought triggered something inside of him and he stood up abruptly, causing Bella to stop talking. He looked furious as he screamed, "It was YOU'RE fault that she was even killed in the first place!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Then I stood up, knocking over the coffee table in the process. "You shouldn't have left her alone!" I yelled at him as he walked closer to me. I walked up to him and we started to growl at each other. I was around two inches taller than him (Because of the ages we were turned at), but he still looked intimidating.

Carlisle stood up and placed a hand on both of our chest, pushing us slightly back. "Edward, Jasper, calm down. Now I'm not sure what has you in such a fuss, but you need to settle this. I won't have you two fighting when we just got a family member back." I glared at Edward and he stared me down. _Hunting_ I thought to him and he nodded his head. "Carlisle, we shall go hunting and talk it out." Edward said to our father while turning around to face the family. He nodded his head but before we could leave, Bella stood up shaking her head.

"No! No way am I letting them go hunting alone when they're so angry at each other! Y'all need to resolve this…whatever it is… but I don't want a fight breaking out." I smiled at her slip up with the accent, but nodded my head none the less. "We'll go too!" Alice said as she stood up with Rose and Emmett. "Why don't we just all go?" Esme suggested. "Alright, let's go" Carlisle said as we ran out the door and into the forest.

**Forks, Washington Forest 2008  
>Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

As we ran out of the house, I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at me and leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and placed a lingering kiss on top of her head. The way she defended me against her own brother replayed in my head. It made my heart swell and I almost pounced on her then and there. I knew Jasper was just concerned for his sister, but this was a little over exaggerating. He knew me well enough to know that I would kill myself before I ever hurt Bella…at least I thought he did. Calling me out on my rebellion years was a low blow, and he knew it. But he was just so protective of Bella, and that made me honestly a little jealous. I knew I didn't have to be, but I just got her back as well.

We all broke apart from each other and sniffed out different animals. I smelled mountain lions due north, and I smiled as I stalked closer. My venom polled in my mouth as I crouched low. I sprang out of a bush and was about to tackle to the animal when someone else crashed in to me. I flipped them over and to my surprise they flipped me onto my back, straddling me. I looked up and felt my anger fade to love.

"Poor baby, did I steal your meal?" Bella purred as she pouted and ran her fingers down my chest. I swallowed hard and stuttered out, "N-No." She smirk and leaned forward to kiss my chest. She looked up at me from underneath her lashes and replied in a seductive voice, "We could fight for it?" I felt myself getting a little…too excited… for a hunting trip… and tried to contain any visuals that might pop into my mind. Even though we have made love in a forest before, I am pretty sure if Jasper stumbled upon us, I wouldn't ever be able to speak to him again. Though he was acting like a jerk, he was still my brother.

"Love, I don't think Jasper would appreciate that." I smirked to her stunned face. She looked embarrassed as she climbed off me and stuttered, "O-Oh…" Before she could get off the ground, I grabbed her and brought her back to my chest so I could kiss her. I missed this so much….from now on I would cherish every touch and every word we shared. I wrapped her body in my arms possessively and she played with the hair behind my ears. She knew I loved that…that little tease…

"Edward?" I heard an annoyed voice call out. My wife jumped off of me and smiled as I wobbled to stand up, I was so caught up in our moment I had completely forgotten about our dearest brother. "Good luck sweetheart" Bella whispered to me while kissing my cheek and running off into the forest. Jasper then slowly walked out from behind a tree, not looking too pleased. "Jasper" I said in a greeting. He nodded his head with a solemn looked and replied, "Edward."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes until the sun started to fall and the sky turned orange, eliminating the forest and making it look gold. The grass turned a beautiful sparkling golden color with a mix of yellow in it…it reminded me of my mate's eyes….I shook my head. Those feelings wouldn't help Jasper try to appeal with me.

"Look…Edward….I know you're a good guy, and I trust you…but I just don't know what your intentions for my sister are. I know you guys are already married and…um….tied the knot…but I still feel like she is my sixteen year old baby sister. I don't really like the idea of her being around _anyone_ even remotely dangerous." He looked pained as he spoke and I could only nod my head. If Bella were to ever be hurt…I don't know what I would do. "Jasper, I am in love with her. She truly is my mate…but she is also my angel. She saved me from myself, and she showed me how to live again. I am so in _love_ with her it is painful even right now to be away from her…" I trailed off looking at the ground.

I heard footsteps and I knew from his thoughts that he was walking closer to me. He stopped three feet away from me and I was forced to look at him. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were underlined with…understanding? Sensing my confusion, he nodded his head. "Edward I can see you love her. That much is obvious to a blind person." He sighed, almost like he was fighting with himself. "I overreacted before, and I am sorry. In truth…I really was slightly…jealous." That made me raise an eyebrow at him. Why would he need to be jealous of me? Hell, I was jealous of him!

"Why?" I asked incredulously. He smiled at me and replied, "Because she is in love with _you_. You have to understand…when we were human, Bella wasn't exactly a girly girl. In fact, my brothers and I taught her how to shoot guns and handle someone if a fight broke out." He chuckled lost in thought and I saw through his memories a young girl smiling brightly with a slight blush on her cheeks. The sun was beating down on them as she and three other boys ran around a large looking backyard with tall yellow grass. They were all laughing and the girls magnificent chocolate brown orbs shone with excitement and adventure. I stared at Jasper as he came out of his thoughts.

"She never really had a 'crush' or had interest in anyone. She was a hopeless romantic, but no one appealed to her. Many men courted her, but she simply declined their request." Bella was _mine!_ I growled softly and Jasper smirked at me. "So when I saw how she looked at you with nothing but love, and felt your emotions for her as well…I guess I was just shocked. I used to be the only guy in her life…well besides Jackson, Jason, our father, and Ben…but yeah you get it." I chuckled at him and he seemed to lighten up.

"But Jasper…don't _you_ see? I was jealous as well." He looked confused as he replied, "How so?" I smiled sadly and looked at the ground. "Just then….when you showed me your memories of her. You got to see her as a human…watch her grow up and care for her. Now she is a strong independent woman and just the mention of her name intoxicates me…but you were there for her when she needed someone. I wasn't."

Jasper looked deep in thought before looking back up at me and walking closer. He placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke in a friendly soft voice, "She still needs someone to care for her Edward. I looked after her in her human's years. Now it is your turn. I trust you to care for her." I smiled at him, hearing his words made them seem true. In a way, I figured they were. Bella still was a danger magnet, Kara proved that much. I looked back at Jasper and felt a wave of forgiveness and peace. Forgiveness was the key ingredient for our family to stay sane.

I smiled at Jasper and he smiled at me. I brought him in for a brotherly hug and he pat my back before pulling away. "I am glad we settled this, brother." I said and he smiled wider, "Me too, Ed." I glared at the nickname and he laughed. "C'mon, we should probably get back to the others now. They will want to see that we made it out without any missing limbs." I laughed and nodded my head. The idea of finding my wife misting through my mind and making my heart clench. "Yeah, I need to find Bella." He smiled at me but his smile was shortly lived. A terrified scream echoed through the forest. That voice we both knew well enough to know it was her. Bella. We stared at each other for a second, mouths gapping in horror, before we launched off into the forest.

**OOOOO, CLIFFIE! THANKS FOR READING YOU GUYS! TELL ME HOW I DID, FEEL FREE TO CRITIQUE ;) REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP QUICKER :D**


	13. Cosmic Love

**Oh my Edward…I got over my 200 reviews limit! ****THANK YOU!**** I posted this chapter earlier than usual because after reading your lovely reviews I just couldn't back away from my computer. I was glad that I got your brains spinning with the mystery behind Bella's scream. Now I don't normally do this, but I have to request a song that I think best goes with this chapter, hopefully I will do this with other chapters as well. The song is: **_**Cosmic Love **_**by**_** Florence and the Machine**_**.**** I hope y'all enjoy! Without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

**Forks, Washington Forest, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

Have you ever noticed that no matter what time of day it is, the earth is always lit up by a single source of light?

The sun, the more common one, always displays its radiant energy by creating a faded orange glow. Its barrier circles the atmosphere and quiet literally sheds light on all that adapt in their homes. Without the sun, we wouldn't be able to see the beauty that daytime brings to our planet. Over time we would possibly adapt to the darkness, but it just wouldn't be the same.

As the sun sets, the moon takes its place. The moon doesn't leave an empty promise because it substitutes the light from the day. The faded orange turns into a silvery ray of moon light that caresses the forest and gives a sense of serenity to all who live under its orb. Without the moon, our nights would be harsh and utterly cold with its darkness.

The sun and the moon created me, because they guided me. The moon helped to create the ocean currents and shed light with the stars. Without that I wouldn't have been able to escape from Kara. The sun bands all immortals from trespassing in mortal territory. Without it I would have been forced to kill many more innocents than I wished for. But also, they give me love.

Edward has a darker side to him, that much is obvious. Yet he displays his affection for live because he wants to continue living. In his world, he is a dark soulless monster with no redeeming qualities. He believes that everyone should fear him and stray from his path. But, like the moon, he sheds light in the darkness. He adores his family and protects them from the smallest of things all because he cares for their safety. He doesn't tend to yell or act out in aggressive ways because he still kept his gentlemen-like manor from when he was mortal. In my eyes, he is still that seventeen year old boy who loves life no matter what cost him to live. Time and time again he curses himself by saying he has no soul. But tell me this, can a soulless monster love? Edward is my moon because no matter how dark and unfair life seems to be, he is always there shedding light.

Though most people find Jasper as very hesitant and cold, he is the friendliest and most loving soul I had ever met. Jasper's past is very similar to mine, very dark and frightening. He believes that every crime should have a punishment so that crime could never be committed again. He made this 'rule' and so he lives by it, always hiding away his pain and thirst because he knows of the consequences. Like Edward, he too has no faith in souls. To him, we are just the carcass of what used to be. Everyone should be wary of immortals and immortals should hide away from mortals. Jasper believes the two worlds should never collide.

Yet everyday he displays his appreciation for the living and adoration for life. Jasper, like the sun, creates a sense of happiness and peace with just his presence. Though he seems strict, I know he is playful and very mischievous…because I have seen it. He believes vampires are a nothing important and shouldn't even be real. But tell me this; can 'nothing' have emotions? Jasper is my sun because no matter how painful it is to see life grow and flourish the earth, he keeps me alive.

While all of this was spinning around my head making my mind go into overdrive, I was also worrying about their 'meeting'. I had overheard a few things they said to each other when I 'left' and I couldn't have been any more heartbroken. They honestly don't see how much they both mean to me and how much they _should_ mean to themselves. They aren't monsters because if I was their 'angel' how can my soul revolve around their wellbeing? I really hope they work this out, because I honestly don't know what I will do if they can't even be seen with each other. Next thing I know, they will be making time schedules for when I was allowed to visit the other. If it ever came down to that, I would have Alice help me kick both their asses' then yell at them for being idiots.

I finished my quick meal and buried the carcass of the dear near an old oak. I was going to turn and venture back to my family, but the wind picked up and the scent of mountain lion drifted from the north. I felt the venom in my mouth spilling over onto my razor sharp teeth and pooling in my cheeks. I swallowed painfully and flew backwards, tracking the delicious scent.

The trees around me became blurs and the light precipitation that plunged from the hazy grey clouds trickled down my cheeks. My strides were quick and my arms moved back and forth with grace as I flew past every patch of dirt and every moss covered boulder. The scent got stronger and I detected a family of five lions. I felt my excitement take over and I jumped from a small cliff that was divided by a medium sized river, and landed with a slight crouch on the other cliff.

I sprinted forward and leapt from a boulder. As I was airborne, a huge ball of fur snarled fiercely and threw me backwards, creating a small crater in the ground. My head snapped back as I hit the ground hard and felt myself skidding into a tree. When I opened my eyes I immediately went on red alert. I jumped back onto my feet and dipped down into my predators crouch. I narrowed my eyes at the huge silver wolf in front of me, though I couldn't keep the look of shock and fear from my face. _Where wolves supposed to grow that big? How the hell did it get so powerful as to toss me back a couple hundred feet? _

The wolf barred its massive canines at me and let loose a feral growl. I matched it with my own menacing snarl. It didn't take long to charge at me. When it got close enough, I hoped onto its back and flipped over it. The wolf swerved so it didn't hit the tree as I whirled around to meet its annoyed face. He charged me once more and this time I didn't move. I took the blow head on and felt its weight plunging me into the ground. I lifted its huge head up and howled an almighty sound that had me flinching underneath it.

The wolf ducked his head down and tried to take a chunk of my shoulder off with its teeth. I quickly shot my hands forward and grabbed at his throat, tossing him off of me. I got back to my feet and contemplated running back to my family. Then I thought _it's just a lone wolf, right? I can handle this thing easily. _

I stood corrected when seven more wolves appeared from all different angles. They circled me and I glared at all of them, silently telling them to try me. The silver one ran at me and I wasn't prepared for what happened next. A brown wolf ran at me from my left, causing my to turn my body and face him at last minute. The silver wolf leapt in the air and successfully bit into my shoulder as it passed. I felt pain burst through my shoulder and I cried aloud. I shot my head to the side and gapped in horror at my arm that hung limp in the wolf's mouth. I frantically looked down and saw that the wolf had indeed taken off my limb.

I shrieked in agony and in anger as I tried to leap over another wolf that charged me. Since I had a disadvantage, this wolf pinned me in no time. I shot my left hand forward and punched its nose, making it stumble off me and howl in pain. Another wolf pounced on top of me before I could get up and glared down at me. I narrowed my eyes at its huge black orbs and felt the wolf suddenly stop struggling. I was confused and I didn't move, not wanting to encourage another round of fights. I just wanted my arm back and I wanted my husband and brothers to beat the crap out of this damn wolf pack.

Looking back up at the massive russet wolf pinning me to the earth, it slowly backed off of me and continued to stare at me in awe. I looked at the other wolves and they too were staring at me like I sprouted another head. _What the hell was going on?_

**La Push, Washington 2008  
>Jacob Ephraim Black's POV:<strong>

I curled my lip in disgust as I glanced at Sam and Emily making out in her kitchen. I don't get imprinting and I hopefully never will. It seems like Seth, Leah, Quill, and I were the only ones who weren't brainwashed by all this crap. The again, the others just pity us because we are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet. Well I pity them because they are prisoners to their imprints. And the most messed up part is that their bodies and minds tell them that it's good. It sick, really.

Quill and Embry were devouring a basket of Emily's muffins while Leah was painting her nails on the couch and Seth was sitting next to me across from his sister, watching the poor quality satellite T.V. Paul and Jared were on guard near the border between La Push and Forks. Those stupid leaches better stay on their side. Even though we all knew we were dying for a good brawl.

I was playing with a bottle cap when suddenly I heard the sound of Pauls' howling echo from the forest. We all dropped what we were doing and raced outside, immediately transforming and leaving behind a heap of scrap clothing. We tore up the ground with our huge paws and sharp nails. I saw in Paul's mind a tiny brunette leach trying to hunt on our lands. We each gave off our own feral growls and I could feel the anticipation burning throughout our bodies.

We finally broke through and circled the leach. She looked afraid and I smirked. Paul yelled in his mind _hey Jared! Charge her while I try to go for her arm! _Jared smiled and nodded his head. He leapt forward while Paul ran to the leach and tore her arm from her body. She shrieked in agony and anger while the rest of us flinched a little. Damn blood-sucker had lungs! Quill ran to her and she tossed him off of her. I got angry so before she could make another move, I pinned her back to the ground. She let loose a growl and looked up at me with her frightened eyes. I looked down at her and felt the world stop.

_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother._ (Jacob Black, Eclipse, Chapter 8, p.176)

I stared at her in awe. I saw her struggling a little bit so I hesitantly got off of her. She didn't move after that and looked at me in confusion. I heard one thought fly around from the rest of the pack before we smelt more blood-suckers. _Oh shit. _I had imprinted…on a vampire. _What the hell? _

**Forks, Washington Forest, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

I smelt my family coming and I felt a smile tugging the corner of my lips. I had no idea what the hell these mutant wolves were, nor why they seemed so angered by my presence, but I knew Edward, Jasper, and Emmett would surely take care of them. I heard the trees rustling across the river and saw a head of honey and bronze race onto the cliff and over to us. Jasper and Edward had arrived.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. I heard Edwards's chest vibrate as he growled at the wolves. Jasper stood only two feet in front of us, crouching low and barring his teeth. Edward finally seemed to notice my disfigured shoulder and he gasped loudly, making Jasper turn around to stare at me in horror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Edward screamed at the wolves. They growled in return, but didn't attack. They looked almost restrained and the russet wolf was still staring at me. Jasper didn't like this so he blocked the wolf's view by standing in front of me. I heard the wolf whimper and saw the rest of them growl at my brother.

A big black wolf turned around and a few seconds later, a half-naked man appeared from behind the bushes. He looked pained and slightly confused as he approached us, but chooses wisely to stop a few extra feet away. "I'm Sam, the leader of this pack. It appears one of your kind decided to hunt on our land." How did a human know about vampires? What the hell did he mean by 'our land'? My head spun but Edward just tightened his hold around me while keeping his angered expression on his face.

Jasper decided to answer his question in a deadly voice that still rung with his southern accent, "The treaty was made _after_ she was taken from us. She didn't know." What…treaty? Then it clicked. The giant wolves, the human from the bushes, the angry brawl…they were werewolves! I had heard about them from Kara and Maria, but I didn't pay attention to their small bicker seeing as I was a little busy at the time trying to plot my escape.

"It is still your job to acknowledge any blood-suckers about our treaty." I didn't like the way he referred to my family and I as 'blood-suckers' and surprisingly neither did the russet wolf because he growled along with Jasper and Edward. Sam looked down at him and sighed, scratching the back of his head. "As it appears, she has an advantage that no others are allowed." I looked confused and so did Jasper and Edward. Whatever they knew, they were blocking from their mind so Edward couldn't read it. I was guessing these wolves knew a lot about my family. That thought alone pissed me off.

"What do you mean?" Edward hissed at Sam. The russet wolf ducked his head and the silver wolf that still had my arm in his mouth, spit my arm out and ran into the bushes followed by the brown wolf. Three seconds later, two other men walked out. "He means that Jacob imprinted on your filthy blood-sucker!" Edward froze in my arm and Jasper's face looked impossibly whiter. They looked frozen with their eyes wide and I felt Edward practically mold his body around mine.

"Don't you dare call her that, mutt!" Jasper screamed at him, breaking out of his trance. The same time Edward snarled out, "WHAT?" Sam turned to the silver wolf and yelled, "Paul, calm down! Jared stop it!" I was so confused. Imprint….imprint…where had I heard that before…

_I quietly entered the shed where Kara and Maria were lounged on a love seat. Katy was draining a man while Matt was twirling rock in his hand with utter boredom etched across his face. _

"_The wolves will be easy to attack, if needed be." Maria said in a cocky tone that had my rolling my eyes. She was so dense._

"_What do you mean?" Kara asked skeptically raising a brow. _

"_They have this thing called an 'imprint' or as I like to call it, a weak spot." She chuckled to herself._

"_What's that?" Matt asked, finally seeming interested in something. I silently glided across the room and sat on the far end of the couch Matt was occupying. _

"_An imprint is a person a wolf…falls in love with. Their only goal in life is to make their imprints happy no matter what they want. Their entire life depends on it, and without their imprint they are nothing. It's not exactly a love at first sight thing; I have heard it is more like a science. Or a cosmic love, because it's not true love its chosen for them. They are bound to be with that person and they have no control over it whatsoever." _

"What!" I screeched finally understanding the situation. _No, no, no, no, no!_ I belong with Edward, not some wolf I had just met! Edward is my mate and we are madly in love. No stupid mongrel is going to mess that up for us. We won't allow it. Although I did feel pity for the wolf. He had no choice as well, and apparently it will pain him to be away from me. Maybe I could be his friend? God my head hurt.

The russet wolf leapt into the forest and came back out as a…well I had to say he did look…nice? I wasn't attracted to him in any way, I was simply stating a fact. He seemed like a well fit guy. He kept staring at me and Edward glared fiercely at him when he tried to approach us.

"Please…Edward he can't control it-"Sam started to say but was cut off by Edward furious voice, "She is my mate! My wife! I won't allow this to happen. She belongs to me and me only." I shivered a little at how sexy that sounded coming from his deep angered voice. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me, as if showing off his possession. Normally I would have playfully growled at him for being so possessive and demanding, but this was a very serious situation.

"At least let him go onto your lands. The Le-girl can come onto ours as well. They can be strictly…friends…" Sam struggled with his words as Jasper's upper lip twitched in disgust towards the situation. Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation with Sam and I knew it was about me and Jacob. He was probably telling Edward how a wolf cannot bare to be away from its imprint for long. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Edward me and Jacob? Not if I could stop it. There had to be a loophole.

Edward growled at something and looked away from Sam. He was going to ignore the wolves now, wasn't he? I sighed and looked towards Jasper for answers. He looked at me and I saw a piercing emotion run through his eyes before he turned back to Sam. "Fine. Only Jacob can cross the line though." Sam nodded and replied, "And only the girl can cross our line." Edward growled softly and muttered, "Her name is Bella." I was beginning to wonder where the rest of the family was. They must have gone home from the hunt early, so that means they were in for a shock when we returned with a wolf. Hopefully Alice had seen this and told everyone where we were.

"Now that we seemed to settle this dispute" Jasper said with anger clear in his voice, "Do you mind giving back my sister her arm?" Paul glared at him but tossed my arm to me which Edward caught and started to hold it near my shoulder. I felt it bond back together and I whimpered in pain as I clenched my teeth and snapped my eyes shut. Edward held me closer to his body and rubbed my arm while snarling at Paul. "Next time, you will be the one to lose an arm dog." He said in a menacing voice to which Paul just snorted.

"Alright…what's done is done" Sam said then looked at Edward with pleading eyes. Edward rolled his eyes, still annoyed and angry but reluctantly nodded his head. The wolves left one by one, all but one. The russet wolf, Jacob, walked closer to me and said a shy, "Hi." I smiled a sad smile at him, he did seem sweet enough. "Hello Jacob, I'm Bella. This is my brother Jasper and my husband Edward." He nodded to both of them and we all took off into the forest. I could tell Edward was pulling on my arm slightly, trying to move us away from Jacob. I sighed and I knew I would have to have a talk with him once we got home.

The house was only a few miles in front of us, the bright lights cascading a soft glow around the midnight forest. We walked inside and found the rest of the family in the living room. "Bella, thank god!" Alice yelled as she threw herself at me and suffocated me in a hug. I hugged her back and she smiled as she stepped back then frowned when she noticed Jacob. Everyone stared at him and he looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed. I felt bad for him so I took his hand and lead him inside the living room. I didn't miss how Edward tensed when I touched Jacob.

"Guys…this is Jacob…." They continued to stare and finally Carlisle snapped out of it and walked over to us. "Hello Jacob, I am Carlisle" he outstretched his hand and Jacob hesitantly shook it. He said his small 'hello' and Esme walked over to give him a hug to which he reluctantly returned and smiled at her. Emmett looked confused and stayed where he was on the couch with Rose in his lap. "Sup Jake" he said with a large goofy grin. Rose just glared at our poor visitor.

"Bella honey it's not that we don't want your friend here but…" Esme said looking confused as she trailed off. Edward growled and crossed his arms over his chest while jasper sighed and decided to answer for me. "Jacob…well…it seems impossible but he…" Edward walked forward and took my left hand which wasn't holding Jacob's and said harshly, "He imprinted on her."

Carlisle and Esme stared at Jacob and I with worry while Alice and Rose looked quiet angry and Emmett looked wary about the entire situation. They were all shocked though and Carlisle made that point clear by stepping up and asking the golden question. "Is that even possible?" I sighed and murmured, "I guess so…" The rest of the night was spent asking questions. We all sat down in the lounge while Carlisle asked about the Quileute's beliefs and how an imprinting works. The more Jacob told us, the more Edward seemed angry. When Esme asked about our encounter Jacob reluctantly told them what happened between me and Paul. Needless to say, Emmett lost it and lunged for Jacob, but Carlisle and Jasper held him back. Edward just smirked as I sighed. We then found out that Alice can't see her visions when wolves are around, thus making Rose even more aggravated.

Currently I was cuddled up to Edward lying on top of our sheets in our room wearing only our pajamas. Well…he was wearing his boxers and I was wearing a blue baby doll. He twirled my hair in his finger and I smiled at him as I lazily scrawled circles into his arm. He leaned in to kiss me and I allowed him while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss was shortly lived when we heard Rose and Jacob starting up again downstairs. "Those two have been going at it since he arrived" I sighed into Edward's chest. I heard his heavenly chuckled as he flashed me his crooked grin and said, "I can't blame her. For the first time I think I owe Rosalie a thank you." I playfully slapped his arm and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" He asked me while I put on some black skinny jeans and a white V-neck T-shirt. "I am going to make sure they don't kill each other." He groaned and buried his face into the pillows. I smiled and made my way downstairs.

I was walking to the last step when I tripped over a thin string and lost my balance. I would have regained it in a second, but I was wrapped in someone's scorching hot arms. I heard Emmett's laughter stop when he saw Jacob carrying me and I looked up in worry. I only hope Edward didn't see this- "Jacob!" I heard him yell and I felt myself being lifted into another pair of arms. I looked up to see Emmett looking down at me with an apologetic grimace. I turned around and saw Edward and Rose glaring daggers at the outraged werewolf.

I couldn't keep track of the words they threw at each other, just that I didn't want to hear them. I was annoyed that Jacob was here, but I didn't want them fighting all the time. I saw Emmett walking towards the door with me in his arms and I opened my mouth to ask him where we were going. He just smiled sadly and shook his head. Once we were outside he let me down on my feet and jasper appeared from the back door. "What's going on?" I asked the two of them. They smiled at me and Jasper replied, "We thought you would need some brotherly talking time." I laughed at them and Emmett kneeled down in front of me. "Get on squirt!" I chuckled and hoped onto his back as the three of us raced off into the forest.

**FREEZE! NOBODY PANIC! IMPORTANT: This is all part of my plan, just TRUST ME! I **_**promise **_**there will be a loophole! After all ****this is an E/B pairing**** Okay, now you can review! LOL! **


	14. Grenade

**So sorry for the delay, I was traveling! Therefore, I made an extra-long chappie for y'all! Thank y'all for reviewing! I am so glad you liked it and don't fret, imprints have their pro's and con's. The song for this chapter is **_**Grenade **_**by **_**Bruno Mars**_** I hope that gives you a few hints ;)**

_See I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes I would die for ya baby  
>But you won't do the same.<em>

**Forks, Washington Forest, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, I am going to _murder_ you!" I screamed while chasing the fool through the forest. Jasper doubled over with laughter when he saw my soaked figure. "I told you not to challenge Emmett, Bells." Jasper stood straight while dramatically whipping his eyes. I just made an 'hmph' sound and plopped down on the ground Indian style.

Emmett challenged me to an 'all you can eat' hunt and little did I know he could devour four bears in less than ten minutes. As my punishment he got to toss me into the frozen lake a few miles west. Jasper just sat back and watched the show unravel. I got an idea and smirked while innocently tapping Emmett's shoulder. He looked down at me and I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Want to help me get Jazzy next?"

He smiled down at me and winked. "Hey Emmett, do you smell that?" I asked loudly while lifting my head to the west. He looked to his left and replied, "Yeah I think it's another coven of vamps!" I smiled at him and took off in the direction where the 'vampires' were. "Cool lets go meet them!" Emmett followed behind me but I purposely pulled ahead and ran faster.

Phase one of our plans worked when we heard Jasper's voice yell, "Isabella, Emmett! Stop this now! You have no idea who they are! It could be dangerous!" I giggled and ran faster with Emmett right behind Jasper. When I jumped over a rock, I moved to hide near a bush and watched as my brothers zoomed past me. "Bella?" Jasper called out when he realized I was nowhere to be seen. "Baby Bells, come out come out wherever you are!"

I stifled my laughter and ran towards the opening to the lake and let loose a terrified scream. "BELLA!" Jasper yelled while charging into the clearing. He saw me standing there fiddling with my hands. I had an innocent and cocky smile on my face and he raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"he was cut off when Emmett ran up behind him yelling, "Sneak attack!" Then the big bear threw him several feet into the center of the frozen lake.

I doubled over with laughter and Emmett fell down right next to me, effectively making the ground shake beneath us. Jasper rose from the lake with his fist clenching to his sides and his eyes narrowed. I started to gasp I was laughing so hard. Emmett started to pound his fists on the ground while Jasper walked out of the water dripping wet and creating icicles on his jacket…Alice would be so mad.

Suddenly his angry expression turned into a mischievous grin and he ran towards is. I leapt up from the ground and screamed while laughing. I ran into the forest with the two of them hot my trails. I knew Jasper had gotten Emmett wet because I turned at the same time I saw him tackled Emmett to the ground screaming, "Mercy!"

I laughed louder and kept my head over my shoulder while I ran. Suddenly I slammed into someone and fell down on my butt with a large thump. I looked up in shock and saw Jacob's worried face glancing down at me. "Oh shit! Bella I'm so sorry, are you hurt? Here let me help you!" He reached down and picked me up while leaving his hand around my waist. "I'm fine Jake, really" I said nervously as I looked over my shoulder and saw a very unhappy Emmett and Jasper walking towards us.

"Good because I heard screaming so I came to check on you." Jacob said while tightening his hold on my waist. It felt so wrong but I didn't want to be rude and shove him off me. I gently leaned away from him and he didn't notice, but Emmett did.

"She said she was fine Jacob. I suggest you let her go now." His face was cold and his voice rung with a hidden threat. Emmett was normally the friendliest of us all, but he saw what Jacob did to Edward. He made Edward anxious and angry almost 24/7, and Emmett believed he had to protect his younger brother while protecting the thing most important to him, me.

"What if she doesn't want me to?" Jacob sneered back and I knew I had to do something, but I just couldn't get the words out. Jacob pulled me closer to him as if he was proving a point. Jasper stepped forward and glared at him. "I don't think that would be wise of you. Not only does it tick me and Emmett off, but I think Edward would be glad to take more…drier measures." Jacob continued to stare at Jasper in anger, and then let me go with an annoyed sigh.

The men continued their stare down and I knew I had to step in. "Alright I think we should be getting back to the house now, I miss Edward." Emmett laughed and Jasper smirked at Jacob who was scowling at nothing in general. Jacob's eyes brightened suddenly and before I could protest he had me on his back in wolf form and was running through the forest. I heard Jasper and Emmett chasing after us so I just held onto Jacob. This felt so wrong, I just wanted to hop off now. The closer we got, the more I wished Edward wouldn't see this.

Jake stopped when we got to the front door and I jumped off quickly, eager to get to my husband. And there he was, standing on the porch with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed over his chest. I ran to him and hugged him, breaking him from his glaring. "Welcome back, love." He hugged me back and kissed my hair before letting me go and walking down the steps to Jacob.

Jasper and Emmett burst through the trees and glanced at each other with knowing smirks. Edward stalked down to Jacob until he was a few feet away from the wolf. "Now Jacob I understand you _imprinted_-", he spat the word with distaste, "-on my wife. But that doesn't give you the right to touch her…ever." Jacob glared at him and probably said something in his mind. Whatever it was made Edward angrier and he seethed, "She is my mate and she would never want you to." Jacob huffed and Edward's lip curled into a snarl.

I jumped past the steps and bound to his side while he stepped closer to Jake. "Edward…please…" He looked down at me and all the anger in his eyes vanished only to be replaced with pain and worry. I sighed and stroked his cheek, "It's okay baby…it's okay." I placed a gentle kiss to his lips and looked back over to see an annoyed wolf staring us down. "Jake, this has to stop. If you want this to work out…you need to stop interrogating my family. Because on the end, no offence, but they're the ones I will always choose."

Jacob's eyes filled with pain and I felt horrible. Then he huffed and ran off into the forest. I looked down at the ground, feeling the incredible waves of shame and hurt crush me. Edward's hand tilted my chin back up and before I had time to look into his eyes, placed a lingering kiss full of comfort on my forehead. "You did the right thing, love." I smiled sadly at him and replied in a small voice, "I just hope I didn't hurt him too much." He nodded his head in understanding and wrapped his arms around me, leading me to the house.

"Oh thank heavens! I was about to send your sisters out to get you." Esme said while she walked around the marble counter kitchen island and gave each of is a hug. I smiled at her and Edward replied, "No…just a little warning for our neighborhood wolves…" Emmett snickered and Esme gave him a stern looked which immediately shut him up. Jasper walked over to Alice and sat down next to her on the couch. She was reading _Teen Vogue_ and he slung an arm around her watching the Knicks game with Emmett.

Rosalie noisily stormed down the steps while talking into her phone with fake enthusiasm. "Sure! Oh we'll all just be so glad to see your lovely faces again….okay…actually it seemed we had a bit of a miracle….Bella's back….well then I will see you in an hour…you two bye bye now!" With the last note everyone stared at her awaiting her to tell us who was on the phone. She crossed her arms and painted a look of annoyance and disgrace on her beautiful features. Emmett looked at her and asked, "Babe what's up?"

She gave us all a sarcastic smile and said, "Oh nothing to interesting…just that our cousins will be making an appearance in a little while." Alice dropped her magazine with a look of anger on her face. Edward groaned and buried his head into my hair. Emmett sighed while throwing an annoyed glance at Jasper which he so kindly returned. Emse and Carlilse smiled at our small exchanges. "Kids they aren't that bad. It's not like we're getting a visit from Satan." Carlisle told us chuckling with Esme. We just shook our heads and Emmett muttered, "Not Satan…just his spawn." Our parents sighed and before they left the room Esme sent out a warning, "Be on your best behavior, after all they're our guests."

Alice's eyes glazed over and we all knew what the meant. Edward groaned even louder and wrapped his hands around my waist, dragging me into his stomach. "Well I have good news and bad news" Alice said smirking at Edward. "Lay it on us Alibelle" Emmett said, using his new nick name for our sister. He thinks he is such a genius because he combined Alice's name with Tinkerbelle because she's so tiny and hyper. I guess it fit, and it was a step up from pixie.

"The good news is that since Edward had a small argument with Jacob-"he snorted at that and Rose's face brightened, I just rolled my eyes smiling, "-I gained my visions back!" We waited a few more minutes while Alice continued to smile and search for the future. Finally Emmett broke the awkward silence by saying, "and the bad news…" His question rung in the air and I prepared myself for the worst. She snapped out of it and smirked trying to contain her laughter. "Tanya will try to seduce Edward again, and Baby Bells will kick ass like usual."

I growled which made the men laugh and my sisters throwing each other knowing smiles…those bitches. Tanya and her sisters, Irina and Kate, had the power to seduce any male living or not. They tend to back off of mated males, but that never did stop them from messing around and causing havoc. Although when they did, they would usually pay the price and have to fight with their wives. That was always fun to watch…just not when it was your mate and you were the one fighting. I remember my first encounter with the succubus a few decades ago when it was just our parents, Edward and I, and Rose and Emmett.

"_Edward! Edward stop! Please, mercy, mercy!" I giggled as he spun me around by my waist and attacked me with kisses. We tumbled to the ground, getting my spring dress dirty and my hair knotted with twigs and leaves. He just chuckled and picked out the pieces while smiling widely at me. He stared at me and I smiled back at him. Then his face contorted into a mischievous grin and he growled while pouncing on top of me and attacking my lips. I screamed a shrill sound filled with playfulness and bliss. He laughed into my neck while nuzzling his face into my collar bone. _

_He softly growled and placed sweet kisses to my neckline. I gently brought my hands to his hair and stroked his head. He tightened his hold around me and buried his face deeper into my neck. My eyes flutter closed as we lay on the grass in our meadow, peacefully faking a pleasant sleep. "Oh Edddiiiieeee!" A high pitched nasally voice yelled, scaring a few birds in the process. _

_Edward's head shot up and I sat up looking at him in confusion. He looked back at me and frowned, looking equally as confused as I. Who is calling for Edward? Why did she call him Eddie, he loathed that name? How did she find us? Edward shot off the ground and placed me behind him with his arm out protectively. He lowered his head and growled at our intruder. The bushed were shacked then stepped out a pretty looking vampire. Who was I kidding, this women was gorgeous! Well she would have, had she not been wearing so much makeup and such a plunging neck line. Now I would just consider her a floozy or a whore._

_She had a nice shade of strawberry blond hair that perfectly hung below her shoulder in soft curls. Her pale complexion complimented her shinning golden eyes which held lust that I was uncomfortable with. Her body had bigger curves than I did and she was a few inches taller than me due to her age which looked like her early twenties. Her dress came up to her knees! And her neckline…my god I would never EVER be caught dead showing that much cleavage! And her shoulders were bear with a skimpy little string of lace that attached the dress and practically kept it from falling off her body. _

_I noticed she was still staring at my husband and completely ignoring my presence. I hesitantly looked over to him and saw him staring at her with shock and…disgust? I hope. "Hello there, my name is Tanya Denali. My family has been friends with Carlisle back when he was alone. We just came down for a visit and I volunteered to go find the rest of his family." I didn't know Carlisle had company coming over, or I would have requested Edward and I returned. I felt slightly ashamed but I was thrown off by how strange this all sounded. _

_I noticed Edward was STILL staring at her, this time with narrowed eyes, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. After all, our father and mother would be disappointed with us if we acted so rudely to our guest. I stepped forward from Edward and he gently placed his hands on my hips. "Hello Tanya, my name is Bella and this is my husband Edward." I didn't say my usual greeting, I was too naïve for my own good. Something about this Tanya Denali had my mind reeling. She was…tempting and very mysterious…I didn't like it at all and frankly I wished she just left. This was a terrible way to start of a 'friendship'. _

_I took notice in the way her eyes squinted in anger when I said 'husband' and apparently so did the man in question, because his arms tightened around my waist. I chose to ignore it and glanced up at our visitor. "Well, I assure you we should take this conversation elsewhere. You mustn't have enjoyed rolling around in the dirt." She said while looking around our meadow with a slight sneer. I frowned at her and so did Edward. This was _our _meadow; she shouldn't be talking down about it when we cared so much for it. It was like a symbol for our love, and she had just spat on it. _

"_Well we quiet enjoy ourselves here. After all… this is _our _meadow." Edward said defensively and I smiled. Tanya frowned and suddenly her eyes flickered silver then back to gold. She stalked forward and I felt Edward loosen his grip around my waist. "Edward, you don't want to stay here, do you?" He stared at her and his mouth dropped open with his eyes wide. Everything was silent waiting his answers. Tanya stroked her hand on his right arm and batted her lashes for effect. I looked at her incredulously. I was his wife, who the hell did she think she was? "C'mon honey, let's leave…" Tanya trailed off, grabbing his hand and walking him a few feet forward. _

_I stared at his back, in utter shock. He wasn't even restraining himself! "E-Edward?" I heard my voice crack and I winced. He froze for a second and shook his head. Then he growled viciously and crouched low in front of her. She looked shocked and frightened so I ran over to him and grabbed him by his arms, lifting him from his couch. He spun on his heel and roughly brought me into a fierce embrace. He held my head in a hand with his other around my back. I smiled to myself and wrapped my hands around his waist when I heard him whimper. "I-I'm so sorry love…I…I don't know what happened…" _

_Tanya huffed in annoyance and muttered to herself, "Well that plan backfired." I turned to her and growled, "What?" She looked at me and smirked while Edward hissed at her from in front of me. "It's my power….I guess I will have to keep trying." With that she raced off into the forest. Edward picked me up bridal style and chased after her to our stone mansion. We entered the house and found four other vampires nestled near the lit fire with the rest of our family and Tanya. _

"_Edward, goodness gracious, where have you two been? We sent Tanya to find you." Esme said while running to embrace the both of us. "She found us alright…and she tried to use her powers on me." Edward seethed and Esme looked at him in shock. She had never heard Edward get mad about anything…well except for when Rose and I stumbled upon a few drunken men who got a little too close for our husbands lickings. "What exactly is your gift dear? I didn't know you had any." Carlisle said, eyeing Tanya suspiciously. _

_She smiled a sickly sweet grin and replied in a cocky voice, "Irina, Kate, and I are all succubus. We have the power of seduction." Carlisle frowned and Rosalie hissed at her. Everyone looked at Rose appalled. "And so you tried to seduce our brother? Bella's husband right in front of her!" Tanya merely shrugged and replied in a chilling voice, "I like to play games." Rosalie growled at her and Emmett had to hold her to his lap while he also frowned at Tanya. _

Needless to say, that night Tanya tried to attempt another seduction method on my mate. She wore and even sluttier attire and made a candle light bath for him saying that he looked stressed and needed a good wash. I about lost my sanity and lunged for her. Edward only interrupted our fight once when he thought I was losing. Rose and Emmett laughed and told him to sit back and watch. I tore her arm and legs off, leaving her torso and her left arm attached. Then I dragged her off into the forest and buried her near a pile of deer feces. Everyone got a good laugh out of that.

Kate and Irina found her while hunting and brought her back, screaming for help as they carried her body parts. Carmen and Eleazer gasped at the sight and Carlisle healed her quickly. He asked what happened and Esme grounded me for a month, forbidding me from touching Edward. We were both extremely upset and Edward even got on his knees and begged her not to. Emmett and Rose defended me, but our parents were disappointed that I resulted for violence. That was the longest month of my existence. The closest we got was when we were curled up on the opposite ends of the love seat reading. We would shamelessly glance at each other and hear Esme clear her throat, than whip our heads back to our stories.

I exhaled some air through my nose and tilted my head to the side while letting the water cascade down my back. I glanced out the clock and groaned. I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a puffy white towel around myself as I walked into my bedroom. Edward was near our closet looking at different shirts to wear. The sight of him in just jeans and a wet muscular chest from the shower he had took with me, made me feel faint. He turned around and smirked at me then turned back to look at his selection. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, letting the towel fall from my body.

"Which one should I wear? I'm thinking the most unappealing one, that way Tanya can lay off a bit more." He grumbled to himself. I smiled and hugged him from behind, letting my naked wet body hit his bare chest. He gasped and straightened up while turning around quickly. He glanced down at me and gulped loudly. "B-Bella, sweetheart…we need to be d-downstairs in f-five minutes…." I smirked at him and stood up on my toes. "They can wait…" I whispered seductively into his ear…or at least trying to be seductive. It worked because next thing I know he had my in his arms with my legs tied around his torso.

We learned in to kiss when the door was thrown open and in came…"Hey guys, my gosh it's been forever"…Tanya. I gasped and Edward did his best to cover my body from our intruder. "Tanya now isn't the right time." He said annoyed that our moment was gone. She smirked and looked over at me with a menacing smile. "So sorry. I will let you change…meet me downstairs" she said directly to Edward while he nodded his head annoyed and I sneered at her.

I ran into our adjoined closet and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top and white flip flops. My white tank top had a pair of red lips on them with fangs and blood dripping from the bottom lip. I giggled and walked out of the closet to see Edward wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt. "We match" I commented, twirling around dramatically and flaunting my hands. He chuckled and brought me to his chest, giving me a kiss on my head. "That we do my love."

"Alright, alright enough! Get your frozen asses down here before I have to climb up there and haul you down!" For someone so tiny, Alice was very demanding. We rolled our eyes and held our hands while walking in a human pace down the steps. Normally people would be excited to see their family again, but this wasn't our case. Quite frankly, the only nice people in the Denali clan were Carmen and Eleazer. I heard they recently got a new member by the name of Laurent, a French guy. Let's hope he isn't another clone of the vampire Barbie's. I didn't need Ken running around flaunting his abs.

When my foot hit the last step I was tackled into a very strong embrace and my nose was filled with the smell of spices and the desert. "Hello Carmen" I chuckled and hugged her back. "Bella my dear, gosh you just get prettier every day now, don't you?" I bit my lip at her comment, suddenly very shy. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist after giving Eleazer a fatherly embrace. "Yes she does."

Someone cleared their throat and we turned to see Tanya wearing a mini dress, Irina in a night club outfit with really unappealing fake fingernails, and Kate wearing a leather mini skirt and corset top…this was sad. They looked like they belonged in a strip club, not visiting their cousins. I forced a fake smile to appear and saw them return my pleasant favor. "Bella!" Kate said in her perky voice. "Hey Kate" I walked over and gave her a small hug and she rubbed my arm. "Bella" Irina nodded at me and I smiled at her and replied, "Irina." At least she knows when I want to be left alone. I respect her the most for that reason. Tanya didn't even so much give me a glance, her eyes roamed over Edward's like a hungry predators. He shifted his feet under her stare and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hello ladies, nice to see you again." They smiled and replied their 'hellos'…well Tanya replied more of a 'come chase me you sexy hunk of meat'. I choked back vomit.

I finally noticed a man hiding behind Kate near the fire place. He had olive toned skin and dread locks with blazing red eyes that tinted a small rim of gold. Kate noticed my gaze and gently elbowed Irina's ribs. "Oh of course! How rude of me! Cullen's, I would like to introduce you to our friend Laurent. Laurent, this is the Cullen clan." He stepped forward and gave us a genuine smile that we all returned. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have heard nothing but good things about you." Carlisle smiled at him and replied, "The pleasure is ours. We are happy to see you have decided to convert." Laurent chuckled and looked towards Irina, "I had my reasons…" She chuckled and I immediately knew it was more than just a friendship between them.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Esme asked kindly and we all nodded. Carmen and Elezer sat on the love seat with Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Emmett sat next to Alice and Jasper on the leather couch while Kate and Tanya stood near the fire place. Edward pulled me onto the couch and I sat in his lap across from Kate and Laurent. "So how did you guys meet?" Carlisle asked curiously. That man was practically a Socrates in training. Laurent smiled sadly and began his story.

"I was born in the early 1700's in Paris, France. I was the oldest of four; all boys and a little sister name Mary. My father was an ambassador for the king and my family was constantly throwing balls to celebrate. One ball however, the king had a few new body guards. They were very pale and had blood red eyes, warning off anyone who attempted to approach the King. My friends and I were drinking I had decided I needed some fresh air, so I stepped outside onto the balcony and there were the body guards. I questioned why they weren't with the king, but then I saw the blood dripping from their mouths. Before I could call for help, the big one attacked me and started to drink. The doors opened and my brother Philippe carried me to the infirmary while I screamed. They didn't know what had happened to me and as my doctor checked over me, he grew very wary of my overheated body.

Then they all…disappeared. The nurses and doctors…even a few patients. I tried to sit up, holding back another cry of pain. Then I saw him. James. He and his mate Victoria had demolished the entire hospital and came to free me, knowing what was happening to me. I joined their coven, not knowing what I was getting myself into. But I didn't have anywhere to go, and I didn't know much at the time. They took me in and showed me how to survive while making me study the law. James was a tracker, even better than Demetri of the Volturi! And Victoria, she has the ability to escape when needed. Don't underestimate her, she is very vindictive and conniving…" he trailed off shuddering. Kate frowned and stroked his leg, showing him comfort.

"I was traveling with them up until four months ago when I ran into this crazy lot" We all chuckled at him and he shook his head reliving his memories. "I was fascinated by their diet, and their kindness. I asked them to show me how to hunt. Needless to say, James and Victoria resent me now and I haven't spoken to them since."

"Well were glad you came." Esme said while giving him a motherly style. Even though Laurent looked to be around her age, possibly a year or two younger, he still looked at her like she was his mother while giving her a wide grin. "Why don't we go hunting?" Eleazer spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, we can have a friendly family rivalry to see who can take down the most animals!" Emmett shot out of his seat and Rosalie slapped the back of his head. We laughed at their display and were out the door in a second.

I ran up to Jasper and jumped onto his back. He gasped and stopped quickly, thinking I was about to attack him. "Calm down Jazzy, it's just me! Piggy back ride!" I yelled like a little girl and he smiled at me in awe. I knew he still saw me as the younger human Bella, and I still saw him as my big brother with ocean blue eyes and a heartbeat. "You're never going to grow up, aren't yuh?" His southern accent peaked through and I smiled brightly at him and shook my head. "Nu uh! Y'all be crazy think'n I'm gunna hunch ma back when I walk or call people 'deary'!" He laughed full force and Emmett happened to be close by with Rose and they started to laugh as well. "There's ma southern Bells" Jasper said with wide eyes. I pecked his cheek and yelled loudly in his ear, "Get up! C'mon now, y'all are dragg'n ass!" By that time Emmett was on the ground while trying to contain himself.

Edward and Alice were partnered up for this hunt, declaring to have a small completion of mind reader verse future seeker. I was told not to interfere, but maybe I would help in Alice's favor…after all she didn't bother me about going shopping all week. That was a new record. I saw our parents go off together as well as Laurent and Irina. However, Kate and Tanya seemed to have miraculously disappeared out of nowhere. I just hoped they weren't trying to pull shit again.

"Alright, enough with the southern reunion shit! We got's some grizzles to irritate!" Jasper rolled his eyes while I smirked at him. "Cause nothings more fun than an irritated grizzly." Rose winked at me and hoped onto her husband's back, racing off into the forest near a bear cave. Jasper led me into another direction and I smelled a family of dears. I jumped from his back, summersaulting to the ground, and pouncing up to attack the neared prey.

I ran off towards the north, leaving behind my trail of strawberries and freesias. They would find me; I just wanted to see the river that divided La Push and Forks. It was a significant symbol of our 'segregation', but it shone with beauty and looked almost peaceful…ironic. I sghed and plopped myself down on the nearest boulder. I placed my hea din my hands and looked down at the streaming river, watching the white ripples of water collide with the sharp edges of the rocks. I was so distracted, I didn't even smell the werewolves that were racing towards me.

I panicked, but quickly calmed down. Jacob wouldn't let them hurt me, it was against everything they believed in…then again, so was this imprinting issue. I wasn't even on their lands, so they were probably just coming to check up on me…I think. I stood up and walked closer to the border, my toes touching the edge of the cliff. I heard their heavy paws pushing the dirt back and their ragged breathes as they launched themselves faster towards me.

Then they appeared, looking even bigger than I had remembered. Had they grown since I last saw them? That's impossible! "Hello guys…what's up?" I asked weary. They growled at me and I searched over the entire pack. Seven wolfs….Jacob was missing. Now I began to panic. Jake had just stormed out of here when I told him I chose Edward, and now the pack is acting hostile towards me and I'm all alone. Way to go Bella, you've managed to attract even more danger. I was so pathetic.

Before I could get another word out, three wolves flew over the border and landed right next to me. I gasped in panic and spun around, ready to run away. The big orange wolf jumped on top of me, bitting into my shoulder. I cried out in pain and the other wolfs grabbed my other shoulder and jumped over the border once more. They began to drag me back to…I didn't even know! "W-What….why are you d-doing this?" I asked pleadingly looking at Sam. He growled at me and continued to direct his pack to La push.

We finally reached a cave of some sorts. The inside looked like it was filled to the brim with cave art. Had the situation been less drastic, I would have stopped to appreciate it. The wolves continued to drag me until the caves roof got taller and taller, leading us deeper into the darkness. I began to wonder where the end to this damn thing was…and then I saw it. The light at the end of the cave was so strong; it reminded me of a football field.

When we got close enough I gasped. There was a grotto with murky green water mixed with crystal blue ripples and swirling black scrolls. It looked absolutely magnificent! It eliminated the light to the highest point of the cave that surprisingly shed light as there was a small opening at the top, showing us the full moon. I saw the cave art was still surrounding us, just more….much more.

The wolves that were holding me hostage tossed me to the ground near the edge of the water. I stayed put on the floor. I glanced over to my right and gasped. Jacob was in human formed looked exhausted and had beats of sweat running from his forehead. That wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was, he was tied up by rope and sprawled out against the cave's floor. "B-Bella…I'm so sorry…." He moaned in pain before turning on his side and coughing. I frantically looked around and noticed the pack had all changed back, with the exception of Jared and Embry who stood guard near the entrance.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed at them. They didn't even flinch. "What have you done to him!" Sam looked at Jake and ducked his head in shame, then slowly raised it and had a looked of determination set on his features. "It's for his own good…you on the other hand…well we won't need to worry about that anymore." I looked up at him, fear clear on my face. "W-what? B-But….I thought I was…his imprint…" I trailed off, feeling like I could pass out.

Sam sighed and walked closer to me, stopping just two feet in front of where I was hunched over. "You won't be for long." My head shot up and I stared into his eyes. I didn't see a hint of remorse or glee, just determination and blackness. "How is that possible?" I whisper so low, he leaned in to hear my voice. He sighed and walked towards Jake, crouching down to place his hand on his shoulder.

"We perform the ritual. It's known as the 'resistance' in our tribe. It is rarely heard of, but only on drier occasions has another tribe tried to commit to it. Only eight different areas in the world are spiritual enough to awaken that much power…one being in this exact cave." I felt like I was breaking from the inside out. I was glad I wouldn't have to put Jacob through more pain…but what the hell was he talking about 'not having to worry about me anymore?'

"You see…" Sam began to speak, a glazed look in his eyes as he tried to remember something. "Long ago our tribe resided right here in La Push, just outside this very cave. Their leader, Tahaki created the first Quileute pack and the strongest of them all. Each and every one of them was fierce and courageous, earning their rights to be called warriors. They then started to imprint…on by one until only a single warrior was left. Makine, sun of Tahaki. The warriors grew older and wondered each day why Makine appeared to still be in his twenties. Then…she arrived. Her name was Elizabeth, a grotesque monster indeed. Yet in the eyes of Makine, she was a beautiful goddess. She was a nomadic vampire looking for a meal, and she just so happened to stumble upon our village when her blood thirst was at its highest. The warriors managed to stop her after her first five kills, but they couldn't kill her.

It was written in the laws that we follow today. Another pack member can't harm another brother's imprint. Makine had imprinted on Elizabeth. So she continued to slaughter the town while the pack revolted. Makine was the only new leader, due to his strong bloodline, and what he said went. Then the warriors came up with a plan. Legends say there is a spiritual rock compacted into the highest caves in La Push called the Sungati's. They dragged Elizabeth there and bound her by ropes while tying down Makine. The ritual was performed and a bright light filled the cave blinding everyone. When they awoke, the bond was broken…but Elizabeth wasn't there. Legends say she died and quickly turned to nothing. Makine later settled down with a young girl named Nyah and continued to age normally."

By the end of the story, my throat had closed up and my eyes felt like saucers. "So...y-you're going to perform the ritual…" I gulped loudly and saw a few wolfs smirking. Jacob was yelling into his ducked taped mouth, the imprint was still intact so he was probably feeling very threated right now. But that was the least of my concerns. "I'm sorry Bella." Sam said before turning around and chanting something in Quileute.

The cave eliminated brightly and a searing pain spread through my skin, a thousand times stronger than my change. I relentlessly screamed again and again. I even begged a few times. But they just looked away or focused on Sam's voice. I saw Jake twitching in pain and more sweat pouring from his forehead. I arched my back on the ground and wailed in pain. My veins, organs, and even brain were beginning to pound against my skin like they were going to explode. I cried mercy thinking about my family. I wouldn't get to see them after this, would I?

I continued to scream, each second the cry's getting louder and louder until the cave art started to eliminate with a white light. I gasped and cringed in pain. My breathes coming in rasps as I moaned and rolled on the floor. I chocked on another scream and heard Jacob letting loose another wail. Finally the cave eliminated with light and the pain suddenly vanished…along with everything else. When I awoke, I was surrounded by pure light. No one was here…nothing was here! It looked like I was trapped in some sort of…limbo? I clutched my heart as I dropped to the floor crying. Why couldn't I ever get a break?

**Once more, sorry for the delay and the cliff…I couldn't resist. NO IT'S NOT THE END! Thanks for reading guys, I promise your jaw will hit the floor within the next few chapters ;) REVIEW PLEASE! I love them like always! Critiquing is accepted **


	15. Help I'm Alive

**Thank y'all very much!**** I cannot stress enough how much your reviewing keeps I motivated to write. It's an amazing feeling to know people appreciate and enjoy what you make up using your wondrous (and slightly insane in my case) minds! I love your reviews no matter what you have to say, they get me inspired and encourage me to do better the next chapter. The song for this chapter was slightly hard for me to choose, but I finally came down to one: **_**Help I'm alive by Metric  
>Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer<strong>_

_**Hard to be soft**_

_**Tough to be tender**_

_**Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train**_

**Destination… TBD, 2008  
>Isabella Maries Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

I used to think hell was scary. I had to endure hell when my brothers went missing, when I was changed, when I left my friends, when my family thought I was dead, when Jacob imprinted on me, and when I was dragged from my family for the second time. Eventually, hell seemed like a breath of fresh air. Call me insane, but I would have preferred to see the dark and frozen looking foggy underworld besides this abandon land of…nothing. Because that's where I was…I was nowhere. I was alone. Everything was just blank; almost like life itself didn't exist. That scared me more than anything could. Not even the minion of the antichrist, Jane Volturi, could scare me more. And that was saying something.

I looked down at myself and gasped. It appeared that I had magically changed outfits since I was banished here. Instead of my pair of jeans and a tank top, I was wearing a very elegant black corset dress with dark lace roses embroidered into the piece and a few strings tied up in the back and front. It reached about a little lower than mid-thy and showed off my porcelain skin and shoeless feet. Even my nail polish changed from red to black! I scratched my head feeling a throbbing pain in the back of my skull. I stretched and pushed myself off the floor, stumbling a bit as I tried to stand.

That hadn't happened to me since I was human, and I didn't like the feeling of being so vulnerable. "Hello?" I yelled out, but all I received was my fearful voice's echo. I began to tremble as I wandered around. I must have walked for miles, and everything still looked the same. For all I knew, I could have been shrunken like Alice from Wonderland and then trapped inside a stupid snow globe. The throbbing in the back of my head seemed to be calming, and was replaced with a kind numbing.

After what felt like hours, I finally saw something that wasn't white. It appeared to be a few hundred miles away, but I swear I saw a black dot. My head shot up and my breathing quickened. I began to walk towards the dot, hesitantly, but as I got closer my walk turned into a jog then a run then I was full out sprinting to get to the dot. As I approached it I realized this dot was a door. A very large door at that. It looked about twelve feet high and ten feet wide, made of completely black wood and elegant carvings. A single knob tautened me with its shinning silver surface.

I shot my hand out, not really caring what was on the other side as I opened the massive door. Its size didn't do it justice, seeing as the door was so light. As I opened it a small spread of light glazed out of the crack. I threw it open and stepped inside, slamming it closed behind me and staring into the dank hallway. A very long and very narrow brick hallway, with dim lights and a single floor length mirror at the end. The lights flickered a bit and their buzz made me annoyed slightly. It looked like s seen from a horror movie, perfect for a vampire. The only thing that stood out where the eight doors, four on each side of the hall, each different colors.

I walked down the hallway, just taking in my surroundings when suddenly I reached the end. I looked back and fell to the floor with my mouth open in horror and my eyes wider than earth. My shaking hand reached up to cover my gapping mouth and I felt a tiny sob escape. If I had a heart, it would have been like a hummingbird about now. A pair of giant black wings was produced from my back. The span was at least four feet but the dropped elegantly down my back like a waterfall, spilling down to my butt. Some may have said that it looked beautiful, almost like a dark angel. I think this was a sign of what I feared the most. It looked like I was a demon. Maybe I was wrong after all; maybe vampires don't have souls…

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. A searing ache filled my heart as I thought back to Edward. He was the one who I picked this bad habit from. I couldn't imagine the hell my family was facing, knowing they just had their lover, sister, and daughter stolen from them once more. It also angered me to think about the wolves and the Denali's. Once I got out of this place (if I ever did) I would go kick some furry ass for all eternity. Tanya better stay in line, although I'm sure Rose will keep her there.

I placed my face in my hands and curled my knees into my chest. Sobs poured from my lips. Was I ever going to see my family again? That one question had to be on repeat in my mind. This wasn't just bad luck Bella, something terrible must have happened to me as a child. Maybe a sear hexed my soul? This. Was. Ridiculous. I don't think I would ever catch a break. It was almost like I still had a tie that was pulling my back to the past. Something I forgot to finish and can never move along from until it is done. I rejoiced in self pride as I figured that…now what the hell did I forget to do? My shoulders slumped and I sighed. This is pointless.

"Oh dear God! You poor thing! I've never seen wings of that color!" A concerned soft voice said from behind me. I jumped to my feet and hissed at the intruder. She held up her hands in shock and a look of reorganization flitted across her pretty features. A small smile appeared on her face and she shook her head smiling. I tilted my head in confusion, but still kept my defensive posture. This looked like a scene from the movie _Insidious_ and I didn't want to risk anything. "You're a vampire, aren't you?" I stood erect with shock. Did she really just ask me that? Now I began to worry even more, and I felt a whole new wave of panic hit me. Where was Jasper when I needed him most?

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded my head. If she already knew, there was no way of lying to her. What did I have to lose? Her answering smile made me even more confused, so much that I began to get angry. "Who are you? Where the fuck am I?" I snarled out. I saw her smile vanish as fear and sympathy took over her features. I felt bad for snapping at her. "Sorry…" I mumbled but was cut off by her laughter. "No its fine, that's the usual reaction from the rest."

I sighed and gave her a tiny mocking smile. "You know, that really isn't helping my growing list of questions. The rest…" I trailed off raising an eyebrow. She smiled and replied, "Oh of course, I'm sorry. My name is Kimberly and you are with the rest of us. We are all broken imprints. The same thing that happened to you with you wolf has happened to the rest of us. Technically we don't 'die' so to say, but we become like…angels of the undead?" She giggled and I got the contagion and laughed with her. "Angels of the undead, huh? I guess that explains the wings." I muttered and saw her nod, a quick grimace spread across her face.

"We all have different wing colors, as you can tell." She gestured to her giant dark green wings that suit her peppy emotions and tiny frame perfectly. She had long red curly hair that showed she were definitely Irish, crystal blue eyes, and a few freckles decorating near her tiny nose. Her dress was longer than mine but had a slit up the side of the silky green layers. Just like me, she was barefoot and had green nail polish. Although, her corset looked like an actual old fashioned corset with brown ties and a silky texture to it. It showed army, forest, and neon green all combined in one. She looked to be around the age of twenty or nineteen, and was very pretty for a human…or whatever we were. She said broken imprint, right? I was a little upset that my own wings were black. Maybe that's because I am a vampire.

"So…why are mine black?" I asked while rocking on my toes, feeling uncomfortable in my own skin. She sighed sadly and walked closer placing her hand on my shoulder. Her liquid eyes looked down at me sadly as she replied, "The color of our wings are determined by our past. The emotions we have felt and the things or horrors that we had to face make up our spirit, so to say…you're wings show me that you have been through a lot and it seems like you still are." I nodded solemnly and looked to the ground. That made sense now. I had black wings because of my very dark past.

"So…where exactly are we?" I asked with fear clear in my voice. She smiled comfortingly at me and sighed. "This is exactly what you would think it to be, almost like limbo. We are the broken imprints, so technically this is our heaven, but we can travel back to earth…just no one has tried yet." I smiled brightly and grabbed her wrist, scaring her a little. "We can go back!" She smiled and nodded. I felt relief wash over me; I would see my family again! "But no one knows how to yet…we just know a broken imprint has done it. She is evil though, so we don't tend to talk to her. I'm sure you've heard of the story of Elizabeth…" I nodded my head. It all made sense now.

"Look on the bright side, since you are both vampires, maybe it will become an advantage for you!" I smiled at her and sighed. I would need to find a way back later. Now I just needed to figure out where I was and who these people were.

We stayed in an awkward silence before she gasped and backed up a bit. I looked at her feeling self-conscious again. "I forgot my manners! My name is Kimberly!" She extended her hand and I laughed at her antics. She was friendly so I gave her my best smile and replied, "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen, but I prefer Bella." Her hand was warm compared to my still ice cold temperature.

"Greetings Bella, that name suits you well. I have to say and I hope this doesn't come to strange, but you are absolutely gorgeous!" I bit my lip, feeling like I could crawl up and die…stupid shyness. "Thanks, I could say the same." She smiled at me and gave me her best curtsey. "Have you found you're territory yet?" I blanched at her. My territory? "Um…" I trailed off looking confused.

"Oh there I go again, making people aggravated or confused…sorry. Each broken imprint, and there are only eight of us, has their own color of wings and their own territory they guard. It's kind of like a bedroom, you know? The one place you like to go to for safety and peace." I nodded my head, already knowing my place was probably the meadow, maybe even the desert back in Texas.

"C'mon, let me take you to mine!" She grabbed my hand and ran to the dark green door that matched her wings perfectly. I was tugged inside and heard the animals and wind rustling the trees and bushes before I saw them. Her territory was the forests, with giant oak trees that reached sky high and lots of moss and wildlife. It reminded me of Forks, just sunnier and warmer with different animals. It looked beautiful.

"Wow…this place is amazing!" I said, twirling around making my dress swoosh. She walked with me over to a massive tipped over tree. We jumped onto it and sung our legs beneath us like little kids on a swing set. "So…how did you end up here?" She asked hesitantly. I sighed and looked sadly at the ground. I guess I would start from the beginning…

By the end of my story, she was speechless. "Kim you in there?" I asked jokingly. She shook her head and gapped at me, a single tear sliding down her eye. He next second, a tiny pair of arms were tightly bound around my neck and a sobbing angel was pressed against my torso. Though she was bigger than I was, I comforted her and rubbed her hair. "T-that's s-so t-terrible B-Bella…" She cried into my shoulder and I shushed her. "Now it's your turn Kim" She sighed and looked off into the woods, whipping a stray tear from her cheek.

"I was born in London England with two parents, one sister, and a very rich family. My father was a wealthy merchant who traveled a lot, and my sister was quite frankly a stuck up bitch. My mother didn't really see eye-to-eye with me, so it felt like I was alone. I took my time in the garden; always tending to the flowers…it sort of became my passion as you can tell from our surroundings. My mother and sister were stuck in a robbery and the robber stabbed them both. They died and soon it was just my father and I. His business wasn't doing well, so I decided to support the family by becoming a maid at Princeton Manor when I was twenty. We ran out of fire wood at the manor, so I decided to look in the forest for some. That was when I met the one who imprinted on me. His name was Cole, very handsome and very powerful.

We fell in love and everything seemed perfect. I left the manor and followed him to his village where I was welcomed with opened arms. The only one not welcoming was his mother, a sear. She told the rest of the village I had tainted blood from a rival pack. As it turned out, I did have an uncle as a werewolf, but the gene wasn't passed down to me. His mother didn't want me to breed Cole's children with my 'tainted' blood, and Cole became devastated. A child like ours would have been to powerful and no alpha could control them because of their multi-blood lines.

Cole and I refrained from having sex, but on our honeymoon we just couldn't help ourselves. Yes, I ended up pregnant. We were going to run away, but we waited too long. His mother found out and told the rest of the villagers. They dragged Cole and I to one of the eight Sungati caves and performed the ritual. The baby didn't survive, and I became the broken imprint…just an angel or a spirit."

It was my turn to hug her. I felt like crying, but I had to be the stronger one. I owed it to her. After she calmed down she took my hand and pulled me back to the door and into the hallway. "Where are we going?" She looked at me and smiled, "well you have to meet the others, right?" I nodded hesitantly as she dragged me to the door parallel hers. She opened the dark purple frame and we stepped inside a fog of some sorts. Once it clear, I realized it was a cloud. We were on top of a huge mountain!

Snow crunched under our feet as we walked across the narrowed ledge onto a much larger land of rock. I saw a temple dead ahead with a few willow trees swaying to the rhythm of the wind, gracing the ground with their leaves. Flowers sprouted at our feet and bird chirped from trees hidden in the clouds. When we reached the entrance, Kimberly nodded once and the door opened. A petite looking female with long straight black hair, blue eyes, and high cheekbones came out. She looked like she was around Kim's age. She wore a silky purple dress the flowed out behind her like the wind and had sleeves that looked like they belonged on a kimono. Of course, her wings were purple.

"Hi Jasmine! Look we got a newbie!" Kim said bouncing on her feet a little as she tilted to the side and gave Jasmine room to look at me. She smiled at me and replied, "Come inside ladies, let's have a chat." We nodded and followed her into a very Zen looking room. We sat on plush pillows surrounding a small table with tea on it. They drank some while I just smiled at her and opened my mouth to tell her I wasn't thirsty. She cut me of saying, "Vampire, we know. Your eyes and skin…not to mention beauty and grace…give you away." I felt like such an idiot as I looked away biting my lip. They chuckled and Kim stroked my arm caringly.

"So…what's the story young one?" Jasmine asked looked fondly at me. I smiled at her and retold everything. Her reaction was similar to Kim's just a little less dramatic. Jasmine seemed like a strong woman and a very cold soul, yet after five minutes of knowing her I knew that wasn't true. She began to explain her past to me…

"I was born in the early 1600's in China. My family all abandoned me when I was six because it was hard enough for our parents to even buy food, let alone support three children. I was found by a wealthy slave owner, and he used me as his personal servant. One day I was getting groceries from the market and I met a man named Klaus. He imprinted on me and it didn't take more than a second for me to willingly leave with him. As it turned out, the rich man was very well aware of the tribe and he threatened to spread word of them and have the village burned to the ground.

Klaus's pack brothers told him he had to leave me because of the threat on the tribe. They didn't want to risk their own imprints lives. So Klaus let me go. I went home on my owner wasn't too pleased by my disappearance. He began to beat me after he used me as a sex toy. One night, Klaus happened to hear my scream and ran to find me. He tried to interfere and save me, but his brothers held him back. His pain became so great, they had to steal me and perform the ritual in one of the Sungati cliffs near our most sacred temple. I always loved the mountains; therefore this is my territory because it reminds me of when 'home' we an actual place that was filled with love and peace."

"I'm so sorry. You had to have been very brave to go back to that vile man" I told Jasmine truthfully. She smiled at me and nodded her head in appreciation. She was a very strong woman in deed, so free and courageous. "Shall we show her the rest?" Kim asked looking at Jasmine. "You two may go, I will continue my previous activities. I was drawing the landscape." Kim chuckled, "again, really? Why don't you go to my territory and draw there?" Jasmine snorted and replied, "Green really isn't my favorite color." We all laughed. "Nice meeting you Bella!" I waved back at Jasmine before we left the dimension. Kim dragged me back into the hall and near another door.

This door was a pretty ocean blue, I could tell whoever owned this land was very friendly and kind just by the color of blue displayed. Suddenly I was excited to meet them. The door was opened and we were assaulted with the scent of salty water and the warm breeze of a tropical island. Sand seeped through my toes as I walked across the hot grains, much different than the snow at Jasmines territory.

"Hey there newbie!" A very excited voice yelled from behind me. I screamed and stumbled forward. Kimberly tried not to laugh while the other girl gasped and said, "Oops, I'm sorry! Here let me…" She reached down and helped me up, dusting off the sand. I giggled and replied, "It's alright, and I'm easy to scare." The girl had short dirty blonde beach waved hair with ocean blue eyes and a tan complexion. Definitely the California girl type. Her wings were a bit smaller than the others, but they were still a beautiful shade of ocean blue. She appeared to be around eighteen. "My name is Marina….you know, like Marine?" She chuckled as she glanced back at the waves. I smiled at her. "My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen, but I prefer Bella." She gave me a massive hug. "Nice to meet you Bella!"

"C'mon I knew you guys already visited Jaz…she is a little stuck up for her own good" I laughed at that, "So I am guessing you are traveling around the dimensions learning about the other's story's, right? Cool, lets here yours!" Wow this girl was energetic. So much that she actually reminded me of Alice, and now that I think of it, Jasmine reminded me of Rose. I sighed and continued my story, a little gloomier than before.

At the end of my story, I could tell Marina definitely belong to the ocean, because it seemed like her eyes produced waves as she sobbed into my bare shoulders. I smiled over her shoulder to the sad looking Kim and she smiled back gently, encouraging me to ask about her past. "So Marina, what happened to you?" She giggled nervously and began to speak, "I guess it was similar to yours, love triangle and all…"

"I was born in the mid 1700's near Brazil. I led a good life with nice family lots of friends and a passion for the ocean. I knew it was improper for young ladies my age to go around in our underwear and dip into the waters, but I couldn't help myself. Water called to me. That's when I met him, a wolf named Trent. We fell in love but kept it a secret so we didn't have to face the society. Trent proposed to me a year later and I accepted. After we told my parents, they kicked me out, saying I was very dishonorable and didn't car for others. Trent took me to his village and that's when I met his brother. Johanna, his brother, imprinted on me. The boys fought but were pulled apart by the rest of the pack. The pack performed the ritual near the Sungati's and I became a 'broken imprint' which I think should be called a fallen angel…it sounds cooler."

I chuckled at her crazy antics but felt a pang of sorrow. She had been through a lot and she was still peppy and very kind. Why couldn't I be like that? I cause everyone pain. "We got three more to meet!" And so I was dragged once more into the hall and into the adjacent door. This dimension scared me. It reminded me a lot of that blank white room near the main entrance. Everything here was white, but it was snowing. Snow covered everything and the dark blue sky stretched for miles. Kim trembled and covered her wings around her body. She sighed and I raised a question brow. "These things are like portable heaters, but you wouldn't ever need it." I smiled at her and winked.

I guess you would need a portable heater if you were living in the tundra. "Alexis, come on out! We've got fresh blood to spill!" She laughed t her own joke and I gave her a sarcastic glare. Then a tall girl who appeared to be in her early twenties with waist length curly blonde hair and tree trunk brown eyes appeared. She looked at me and raised a brow, "Who are you child?" I cleared my throat uncomfortably and replied, "Bella." This girl didn't seem friendly enough for my small introduction. She nodded and replied, "I'm Alexis, welcome to my Tundra." I smiled and we followed her.

I found it strange how we were trailing behind her as she walked everything early silent. Kim elbowed my rib cage and whispered in my ear, "She likes the peace and quiet, you'll just have to get used to it." I nodded solemnly. "So…what brings you here Bella?" I retold my story and was shocked when she spun around and hugged me. Apparently so was Kim because she openly gasped at the gesture. "I am so sorry, you're very strong child. I envy your strength and wish you luck wherever it takes you." I smiled kindly at her gentle nature and replied, "Thank you."

"I was born in the late 1800's in Moscow, Russia." That would explain her thick accent and blonde hair. Also her skin compared to a vampires. "My family was very poor due to a large snow storm that whipped out our agriculture. During the snow storm, my entire clan was killed. Infections spread and my mother begged me to leave before it got to me. She handed me a satchel full of food, water, cloth, and some money, told me she loved me, and was dead in under a second flat. I stared at her form and ran without saying anything; only a single tear escaped me.

I wandered for days until I couldn't any longer. I just curled up on the ground and let the hypothermia set in and take over my body. Then Adam found me while hunting in wolf form. He used his fur to warm me, but was too late. I was already near death. He ran back to his village in hope to let the healers save me, but it was no use. His brothers didn't want him to live in pain, so they went to Sungari and performed the ritual. Once again I was abandoned."

I felt terrible. She had gone through so much and I had though her to be cold and unfriendly, but she had just been so strong and brave. I raced to her, ignoring the looks from Kim as I pounced onto her and hugged her. She hesitated before hugging me back. "You never have to be alone with me. I'm here for you, whenever you need it Lex." I felt her hug me tighter and laugh at her nick name. Kim adored me after that encounter, saying I was like Jesus resurrected and had saved Alexis's soul from herself. I slapped her and she rolled her eyes like the immature teen she was.

The next door was slightly cracked open when we went to it. I heard the sound of Marina's laughter mixed with another tinkling chime as we stepped closer. I guess he was visiting another friend? This territory looked like the countryside with the tall trees and the dirt filled grounds. A massive log cabin stood out near a clear lake. "This is Anna's house." Kimberly whispered into my ear wearing a smile. I nodded and we proceeded forward.

We knocked on the door and were invited inside by an overjoyed Marina, blabbing on about how ridiculous werewolves were for creating the imprint in the first place. I smiled at her enthusiasm. We all walked back into a large den and were met with tall masculine looking man with brown hair and matching brown eyes. He looked a little like a warrior. From the way Marina had her arms wrapped around his side and the way he kissed her forehead, I could tell they were together. I was glad someone had happiness in this world.

"Hello, my name is Frank" The male said in a deep German accent. I smiled at him and extended my tiny pale hand to greet his massive slightly tanned one. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen, but I prefer Bella." He laughed an Emmett like sound and I felt my chest spasm in pain thinking of the big Hulk-like teddy bear. "I hope you don't mind, but I kind of filled him in on your extremely heartbreaking and romantic story" Marina gushed as she pecked Frank's throat. He smiled sadly at me and replied, "You've probably heard this quiet a lot, but you're very strong young Bella. I hope to seek your strength through an arm wrestle one day."

Marina smacked his arm and Kim giggled while saying, "Can't you tell she is a vampire?" He raised his eyebrows at her and replied, "Well duh, it was kind of a major role in her story." She stuck her tongue out at him and they began to bicker. We broke those two apart moments later and moved to sit on the brown leather couches. "So why don't you tell us your story?"

He puffed out his chest and started to speak in a masculine narrator's voice until the females smacked him again and he let it go. I giggled. "Long story short, my best friend was a young Jew named Eli during the holocaust. My family and I kept his family and him in our basement. His girlfriend was a werewolf named Katara, and she followed his scent, back to my house. She imprinted on my and dragged me off to her tribe, against my will must I add. I put up a fight and begged her to let me go. My family tried to defend me, but she was very powerful.

We attracted so much attention; three S.S officers came over and found Eli's family. They shot them all and killed my father. Katara dragged me back to her village, just barley escaping the gun shots. I screamed at her, letting out all my anger. Her brothers didn't like it, so they went to Sungati and performed the ritual. I still think to this day, had she not caused such a scene, maybe my family and friends would have made it."

"Wow…that's incredible. I'm sorry to hear about your father and friends though…" he hugged me, a strange thing for a person his size…then again my brother was Emmett. I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad I came here though, because I met my real true love." Marina nuzzled her face into his neck and they started to passionately kiss. The rest looked away smiling.

"Alright, one last person to go!" Kim smiled as she stood up and we waved by to the lovers. We walked down the hallway and she stopped me near a black door. "I almost forgot! We need to see your territory!" I smiled at her, already figuring it was the meadow or desert. I sighed and opened the door, stepping through. The first thing I saw was brick. I scratched my head looking down the tiny path. I gasped and felt tears fill my eyes as my throat closed up. I wobbled and Kim yelled my name catching me before I fell.

The brick path led all around the trail, grass and flowers on each side that stretched for miles. A lake with a small fountain in the middle spouting water, and a large willow tree blowing in the wind. Near a lamp post, a polished wooden bench sat. This is Chicago, the same place where I officially met the love of my life. This was our park bench.

The need to find my family coursed through me. It ripped apart everything in its way and destroyed all barriers in my mind. I was practically a fallen angel, right? So maybe I would have a chance to go back to Earth and right the wrong. I needed to find a way back, just like Elizabeth had. I knew from this point on, I would concentrate every second of every moment on getting back to my family. I wouldn't fail them this time.

**Sorry there was no POV's from our fellow Earthlings ;) It was a long chapter and I needed to add the details. The plot has thickened *grins evilly* Possible ?'s : Is Bella still a vampire? Yes. Dies she still have her powers? Yes…and she will gain a few more! Does she still need to feed off animals? Yes, and Kim's forest will provide them for her. ALSO: let me know which new character was your fav! ****Remember, there is still one door left…and I will tell you this…Bella knows the person behind the door, not in a friendly way so to say ;)**** PLEASE REIVEW THANKS FOR READING! **


	16. No one believes me

**THANK YOU FOR REVIWING! I'm giving you another POV today, I hope you enjoy. ****WARNING:**_**This is the reason it is rated T, Tanya likes to curse a lot and there will be violence and even rape in this chapter. If this triggers anything, please just skip ahead. I'm changing the rating for Mature. **_**I've read over your review and I was glad you liked it. Sorry that chapter wasn't really an ExB or BxJ chapter, but it was necessary. The song for this chapter is **_**No one believes me **_**by **_**Kid Cudi…**_

_Have you ever felt_

_Something evil_

_Lurking around_

_The moon is full_

_The streets are empty_

_Shadows cover the town_

_You can't call it_

_You can't shake the feeling_

_Be quiet not one sound_

_But the wind seems to speak_

_Something's here in the room with me_

**Tanya Carinthia Denali's POV:**

I didn't think vampires could get sick, but after seeing that crappy puppy-love display by Edward and his bitch, I was wrong. Seriously who does that bitch think she is? She shows up out of nowhere and sinks her fangs into my Eddie's neck like she owns the whole fucking vampire race! Even then I would have taken that skank down. I've been trying to get with Edward for the past century, and then _it _shows up and… oh, what's that? Sorry Tanya I can't talk to you anymore because I have found the 'love of my life' and she is far better than you so beat it. Yeah…I'm feeling the love Edward.

Does he not see how committed I was, and still am, to him? Even if he is a fucking virgin! He needs someone like me, experienced, seductive, and powerful. Not that little innocent prick he picked up from the south. She needs to back the hell off before I show her how real woman defend _their_ mates. Little bitch irritates me so much…

She's even an imprint to a stupid disgusting smelling mutt! I worry that Edward has lost his mind; clearly he has been away from me for far too long. I would need to visit more often, Esme wouldn't mind at all. She truly did love me, but I just wished Edward loved me more. I am considering killing Bella, but I fear he would just become a zombie again like the time when he thought she had died. Alice told me what happened…well she more like threatened me to stay away from them because they've already been through so much. That bitchy midget needs to shut the fuck up. It was bad enough the blonde hoe glared at me every second of every god damn day, now I have 'Alibelle' down my throat while I watched Edward cuddle up with that infectious bitch.

That's the reason I left the family when we all went hunting. I couldn't stand to even hear those two talking, I would be the first vampire ever to vomit. That wouldn't be pretty. So I grabbed Kate and dragged her farther to the northern side of the forest where I smelt a bear. I didn't think Emmett would mind…much.

After I drained the bear, I was going to turn back and catch up to my sister when I heard Bella yelling. She sounded like she was arguing with someone, almost fighting. Not wanting to draw to much attention to myself, I crept up near the large oak trees and peered around to find one of the most shocking images I've ever seen.

The wolves were dragging Bella forcefully away by her shoulders across the boundary line. She screamed and sobbed for them to let her go, but they just growled in reply and ran faster, trying not to attract unwanted attention. I felt a smirk spread across my shocked face and I moved back into the bushes. Whatever was happening didn't look good in Bitchy Bella's favor. With her out of the picture, due to the wolves, maybe the Cullen's won't feel as upset. After all, weren't they friends with the wolves? I didn't really listen to that conversation; I was too busy watching how Edward's muscles rippled from under his shirt.

I walked away until I could no longer see them, and then sprinted backwards into the forest. "Kate, there you are! I was looking for you but got distracted when I smelt a deer." I lied easily through my teeth. Kate smiled and swung her legs off the tree branch she was sitting on. "It's okay, I wasn't going anywhere." We ran back to the family where it seemed all the pairs were just joining in the Cullen's backyard. All but one…

"Has anyone seen Jasper or Bella?" Rosalie asked while looking around at our smaller group. That's when it finally set in that two members of the Cullen clan weren't present. "Where are they?" Edward asked in a panicked voice. Even the all-knowing Alice had a look of worry on her face. Carlisle walked over to his son and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they're still hunting, son" He comforted him, but it didn't work well. "Yeah, I was actually with them an hour ago near the creek; they were catching up on some hunting they missed due to our water fight." Emmett replied laughing. Alice and Edward sighed in annoyance and we followed them inside.

An hour later and we were still sitting in the living room looking out the window, waiting for them to return. I kept my mind focused on my sisters, or even Edward, that way he would feel too uncomfortable to look into my mind. I was surprised however when Jasper didn't return. Had the wolves taken him as well? I didn't really care, after all it would be one less Cullen to distract Edward.

This all changed when we heard a distressed voice screaming, "Bella!" We all shot off the couches and ran outside to meet Jasper. He ran towards us, looking out of breathe and fearful. "Jasper, where is Bella!" Edward ran to him, eyes wide. Jasper looked around at all of us and his face became horrified. "Oh god…I thought….I thought she came back early…I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU!" We all stopped breathing. My family in shock, the Cullen's in fear and anger, and myself to help suppress my laughter.

"Oh my heavens" Esme gasped covering her mouth. Carlisle brought her to his side, looking equally as worried but creating a mask to show his leader status. He needed to stay strong for his family, and I couldn't help but respect him even more for that…even if it was because of Bitchy Bella.

"Alright everyone calm down. She probably just got lost or decided to hunt some more. After all it has been a while since she has been to Forks. She probably needed to get familiar with her surroundings." Carlisle said, although Edward and Jasper were still tensed. "But what if something bad happened to her…were just standing around here!" Emmett yelled and Carlisle sighed. "Alice can you see anything?" We all turned towards her and her eyes glazed over for a second. She stumbled back and Jasper caught her. When her eyes opened, she looked frantic. "I-I…can't! I can't see anything!"

Edward growled and replied through his clenched teeth, "We need to find her." Jasper and Emmett nodded in agreement. "Boys calm down, I'm sure she is just with Jacob." Carlisle replied and I bit down on my lip. She was with Jacob alright…

"Let's just…go inside for now. We can call Jacob and make sure she is safe, okay?" Rosalie said looking gloomier than before. Emmett pecked her cheek and carried her inside while we followed. I noticed Esme dragging Edward inside and stroking his hair, telling him Bella would be fine. Alice was comforting Jasper, and he was trying to distract himself by kissing her, but anyone could tell it wasn't working because he kept glancing out the window.

About five minutes later, Emmett's loud frustrated sigh filled the room. "Can we call her _now_?" Edwards head whipped towards Carlisle and he nodded his head. Jasper took out his phone and tossed it to Edward who pressed speed dial and put it on speaker. About five rings later and it went straight to Bella's voice mail. Hearing her nasally voice made me want to gag. "Try Jacob?" Alice suggested, looking very pout out. Ha! Servers her right. I bet she doesn't like to see what it's like for the rest of us non-future-seekers.

After the third ring, a miracle happened. Jacob answered his phone. I sat up straighter, a little shocked and slightly afraid. "Hello?" His glum voice filled the room and made everyone on edge. "Jacob! Where's Bella? Is she with you? We haven't seen her since our last hunt!" I suppressed an annoyed sigh. Edward shouldn't be so worried about that piece of trash, he'd be better off without her. His head spun around and he snarled at me. Oops, I forgot to block that thought. I smiled seductively at him and he rolled his eyes, turning back to the mutt.

"Guys…I'm so sorry…" that stopped us. What exactly was he sorry about? Edward clenched the phone so tightly; Rose had to snap it out of his hand before he broke it. "What. Are. You. Talking. About. Jacob?" He growled. I got the chills, Edward rarely spoke like that. Even if it did turn me on, I wouldn't want to go near him.

"I tried to stop them, I really did…but they chained me up to the cave…and I…I just…watched…" the dog sounded like he was nearing hysteria. Edward looked the part. "WHAT!" He shouted at the same time Jasper grabbed the phone and growled, "What happened mutt?" Jacob sighed and before he could continue we heard a struggling nose and a lot of beeping. Someone was trying to get the phone from his hand. "Paul stop it!" Jake yelled as the phone on the other end was jostled around.

"Hello there Cullen's" Paul said cockily into the phone. The family growled and I stayed silent, intercepting the news. "Let me ask you this one more time. Where. Is. She." Edward's voice was sharp and deadly. Although Paul just laughed and replied, "Who?" Edward snarled and yelled, "MY WIFE YOU DOG!" Paul chuckled as we heard Jacob growl in the background. "Oh the bitch, we handled her-"he didn't have time to finish before Jasper snapped the phone in half and Edward flew out the front door, throwing it off its hinges. "Edward, stop!" Alice yelled. We all followed him through the woods, not knowing where we were headed.

We continued to follow him when it suddenly clicked in Rosalie's mind. She gasped and started to chase after Edward faster. "Edward, don't you dare cross that line!" But it was too late; he and Jasper had already run straight across the river, now on La Push territory. I looked around, not knowing what to do. One by one, the rest of the Cullen's followed and soon even my family. With one more glance at Kate, she shrugged her shoulders and jumped across the river. I snarled in irritation and glumly followed.

**Chicago Park bench (Bella's Territory) 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

Watching the small fountain spew its crystal clear water into tiny droplets that danced on top of the lake made me realize how much I missed my mate. It was the same exact season and same exact time where we had once fought over what's right and what's wrong. The same spot where I convinced him he wasn't a monster, just a troubled boy who needed guidance and love. The same spot where it seemed like the beginning and the end.

I could only imagine what they were doing right now, knowing I had failed them once more. I didn't even deserve to go back, but I was to selfish not too. I had caused them so much pain, why would they want me to return? It just didn't make sense, but none of it ever did. I felt a slight shift on the bench and extra heat radiate from my left. "You know…we still need to visit the last territory…" Kim said, stroking my arm in a comforting way. I closed my eyes and sighed, nodding my head in defeat. I could mope later on, I should at least say hello to my fellow 'roommates' so I won't be rude.

I followed Kim outside and across the hall to the last door. It was a vibrant blood red. I had no idea what that meant, but all these signs popped up in my head screaming at me to turn and run. My feet turned too led and my stance became solid. Kim raised a brow in my direction and I cleared my throat shaking my head. She nodded and opened the door, me following silently behind her.

My mouth dropped and all the air escaped my lungs. This was the desert back home in Texas! I wouldn't forget its beauty anywhere! The sun cascaded its beautiful warm glow across the giant mountains of dirt and sand, making it aluminate like the suns reflection. I saw it then. The two half's of one horizon. Jasper and I, displayed right there in front of my very own eyes. I felt like sobbing and falling to my feet, but I couldn't. I couldn't breathe. I could only stare at the figure lurking in the desert, standing and staring at us, or actually…just me.

He was the person who I called my best friend. He was always there for me, not matter what it did to him in the end. He would always have my back, and I his. He was like another brother to me. I was like another sister to him. He was my longest and closest best friend. He was a big piece in my life, and also, the end of it. He ruined me. He killed my soul, more so than when Jasper left or I was kidnapped from Edward. My brother and my husband had no idea what happened. But the memories came back at me full force, and before I knew it, I had blacked out.

_**Houston Texas, 1864  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock's POV:<strong>_

"_Isabella, are you sure you wouldn't want our son to escort you?" Mrs. Frost asked kindly as I pulled on my jacket. It was an unusually cold night here in Houston. "Oh no thank you Mrs. Frost, I wouldn't want to be a pest for poor Thomas." I smiled as he entered the room. He chuckled and replied, "Nonsense, I shall escort you home." I blushed but reluctantly shook my head. "I will be just fine. My home is but only a few minutes away. I would like to enjoy the night's piece before getting back to Ben." They chuckled and Mrs. Frost replied, "alright dear, just please be safe. A lady such as yourself shouldn't be unescorted at such an hour." I smiled and hugged her warmly._

_The Frosts were like second family to me. I was friends with their daughter Vivian and her older brother Thomas. Although Vivian wasn't my closet friend, I still liked to visit her often and drink tea. She was a total loud mouth and loved to gossip, it was always entertaining to hear her rant. But my closet friend was Alexander Samuels. I had known him since the day I was born. He was Ben's age and was always over at my house almost like he lived there. I thought of him like another brother. I bet once I returned home, he would be leaving. Jasper didn't like him only because he was a male friend of mine, but I could tell he tolerated him for Ben._

_I just recently spent the day at their house with Vivian, but had to get back to help mother cook. The sun was just setting, so hopefully I could still see the sidewalk in the dark. Normally I would have accepted Thomas's offer, but he reminded me too much of Jasper. I had already lost Jackson, and Jasper was still in the war. It pained me to be near him._

_I waved my hand as I walked past there house and continued my journey down the long strip of road. The gravel of the street crunched with every passing hoarse and carriage. I would politely nod to the drivers as they waved to me. Although I didn't miss their questioning gazes as they saw me by myself walking._

_A few moments later, and the night had taken over the sky. Only the moonlight guided me back home. The temperature dropped drastically and I felt chills go up my spin. I tightened my shoal around my shoulders and quickened my pace. I had a strange feeling, almost like I was being watched. My fears were answered when I turned the next corner. _

_I yelped as my mouth was covered and cold hands dragged me back towards an alleyway. I had heard about this from my mother, and I tried to remember what she had told me about self-defense. Everything was drawn from my mind and I was left with a blank. I felt them throw my against the brick wall and my cheek get smashed into the hard bricks. Blood split from a large gash on my forehead and salt water assaulted my eyes as I cried. _

_I opened my mouth to scream for help, but the large hand was back to sealing my lips shut. "Don't yell, it will only make things worse." He said in a chilling voice. A voice I had known all too well. A voice that scared me and confused me to no end. He let his hand go and I slowly turned around, my entire frame shaking in fear and disgust. "Alexander?" _

_He chuckled and replied, "Hello Isabella. A young lady like you shouldn't be wandering the streets by herself this late at night. Don't you know what kind of dangerous men could be lurking out there? And you're such a beautiful young thing…hhhmmmm…anyone would kill to be with you." The tears came more and more as I breathed through my nose. I smelt the alcohol drenched around him and saw his bloodshot eyes. This wasn't Alex, this was a monster. A drunken fool…and I was his prey for the night. _

_He ran his dirty hand to my ankle and I stopped breathing. "NO" I gasped out through my cries, he just smiled. His hand slid higher up until it reached my knee and he began to circle his fingers on my skin. I bit my lip, drawing blood. His other hand grabbed my waist and dragged me to the floor where my back hit the cold and wet concrete. I screamed with fright, forgetting his rule. He grunted and punched me in the face, making my nose break and drawing more blood. I cried silently as the world around my closed in._

_He pulled my dress up to my hips until he had a full view of my lady parts. He smiled down at me with hooded eyes and purred, "You're so pretty Bella….such a woman…" He brought his hand down to the top of my underwear and began to go downwards. I closed my eyes, not wanting to whiteness this. I wanted to die. What had happened to my friend, why was he acting like this vulgar animal? I bit my lip harder. _

_He got on top of me and I struggled underneath his weight. Alex was about 6'2, and very muscular. He liked to play football, the new sport or so I've heard from school. He was almost impossible to tackle, and now I understood why. I peeked open an eyes when I felt his hands leave my body. But then I saw why. He was unbuttoning his trousers and pulling his pants to his knees. I tried to sit up but he threw me back to the ground by elbowing me in the ribs. I couldn't breathe for a second, as the air was knocked out of me. I stayed silent and tried to catch my breath. As soon as I got it back, it was stolen when he placed his hands on top of my breast, squeezing them tight and hurting me. _

_Once he had my underwear all the way down, I felt a searing pain spread from the core of my body all the way down to my toes and up to my head. I opened my mouth to scream but he slammed his hand over my lips, stitching them together with his fingers. He dug deeper into me and I found myself slowly numbing. Not just from the pain, but from the world. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to continue living. My one true friend had just stolen what was most sacred to me. _

_After he was finished, I laid there silently. My eyes glazed over, my body frozen on the floor. I felt dead. He buttoned his pants, stood tall, smirked down at me, then walked away. I remained silent until the sun rose. I slowly stood up and walked back to my house, receiving various stares from my disarrayed appearance. Many woman gasped and men openly stared. I just looked straight ahead and continued to slowly walk to my house._

_When I opened the door, I was surprised to see everyone acting casual. My father was in the living room reading the paper. My mother was cooking, and my brothers were in their rooms. I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, staring at my shaking hands. "Hello sweetheart, did you enjoy your sleepover? Don't worry, Alexander stopped by last night and told us that you wanted us to know you were sleeping at Vivian's house." I looked at her, my mouth shut but my eyes screaming. I nodded my head and walked away. I didn't talk for the rest of the week and when anyone asked about my bruises the following days; I just told them I fell. They believed me. _

**And that's why this story is rated M (I changed it) I hope it wasn't too strange for you; please review to let me know what you think. DON'T WORRY; Edward & Jasper will reunite with Bella soon ;) What do you think will happen in La Push, and what will happen with Bella and Alexander? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading :D **


	17. Princess of China

**THANKS FOR THE REVIES! I understand a few of you are confused or aggravated at the way I incorporated Alexander, but please understand that he will be a main part in the plot I have going on. It was essential to add him and the little twist he did. I hope this chapter clears things up for you, and remember Honest reviewing is always respected You push me to do better, thank you. The song for this chapter is **_**Princess of China by Coldplay**_**…**

_Once upon a time, we burned bright_

_Now all we ever seem to do is fight_

_On and on..._

_And on and on and on..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to S.M. **

**Desert, Alexander's territory, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

"Bella! Oh my god, please wake up!" Kimberly's voice shouted with distress. I stayed frozen on the warm dirt of the desert territory. I didn't want to move or even speak. My body went into shock and I stayed put on the floor. I wouldn't dare to open my eyes. That would mean I had to look at him. Alexander. I couldn't do that, I don't know what I would do. Would I attack him...probably? But would I be able to _kill _him…I didn't know. After all, one night changed sixteen years of friendship. He better have a pretty fucking good explanation.

"What the hell? Can this even happen! We don't sleep, why is she out cold?" That sounded like…Alexis? I was shocked she cared so much. Not that she was a cold hearted demon, but from what I've heard, she rarely left her territory. That brought me to another question, how long have I been out for? I felt hands shaking my shoulders. Tiny warm hands with long fingernails. This had to be Marina, she lived in the tropics, was a freaking dwarf, and last I saw her she had long aqua colored nails. God, was everyone congregated in here? I just wanted to escape.

"We know you can hear us Bella." Jasmine said in her all-knowing cocky voice. What the hell! She was converting to Alice-ism? I sighed internally. I knew I was acting like a bitch, but I had all the rights in the world. I just found out that my Ex-BFF who _raped _me and left me to rot in an ally way, was also my neighbor in this fucking messed up Wonderland of Corpses! I clenched my fist. I needed to remain calm. "See, what did I tell you? Anyone else see her hand move?" Jasmine was really getting on my last nerve.

"Isabella, cut the crap out. You're scaring the dead shit out of us!" Marina yelled in my ear. My eyes sprung open and they gasped, backing away from me. I sat up straight and narrowed my eyes at her. "My apologizes. It just so happens that I already know _Alexander_." I spat his name with as much venom I could muster while glaring at him. I finally got to see him, and what I saw shocked me. He still looked the same, dark curly hair, deep grey eyes, tall and muscular (just not as big as Emmett)…but his eyes were what shocked me. Instead of having that happy and lively shine, or even that drunken and ugly smirk I had last seen…his eyes were dead. There was no emotion behind them.

I slowly stood off the floor and dusted myself off. "How have you two met already?" Frank's thick accent filled the deathly quiet atmosphere. I was still staring at Alexander and he was looking at me with an undetectable emotion. It made me kind of happy to think that he was trapped in here for the last century. Although he deserved much worse after what he did to me. "We were…friends. Then Alexander decided to get drunk and mess up out entire relationship in one night." I seethed. Everyone flinched, including the bastard in question. I smiled sickly sweet at him, my eyes glowing with malice.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and took a step forward. I took one back and he got the message. "Bella…I had no choice! I was forced to do it…he would have killed Sarah!" I stopped glaring at him and straightened up like I was hit by lightning. "Excuse me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at his squirming pathetic form. "You remember Sarah-"I cut him off by slapping him hard on his right cheek. "What the fuck do you mean you were _forced_? Someone 'forced' you to RAPE ME?" I heard the intake of breath behind us and Frank's what seemed to be growl. It was strange coming from him because he was technically still human, but none the less it sounded threatening.

Alexander dropped his head in shame and I felt pure rage building up inside of me. I lifted my hand to smack him again but he grabbed my hand with his. I screamed in frustration and ripped my hand away. I started to pace, not caring who was watching. "I don't believe you. What kind of _sick fool_ would ask someone else to rape a girl? You're such an asshole, trying to blame your crime on a nonexistent person. Pathetic little dickhead…" I started to mumbled profanities until I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped away and growled at him. "Get your filthy fucking hands off my shoulder you ass." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Bella, I swear…I had no choice!" I laughed harshly and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Oh yeah? Enlightened me oh innocent one." He huffed and lowered his head. "You know how in love I was with Sarah…" he trailed off waiting for my reply. I glared at him but nodded. It was true. He was actually thinking about proposing to her. Sarah was a nice girl, kind of shy and mysterious, but none the less she was good company.

"Do you remember that guy named James who wanted to court you?" That made me freeze. Of course I remembered James; he just moved into town one day and suddenly took a liking for me. I tried to avoid him as much as possible; I even had Jasper stay near me every time I saw him at the market or during school. He was always watching me, more so than any other female. I didn't know why, I wasn't anything special. He also looked creepy, unlike other people he had obscure red eyes and an extremely pale completion for what he supposed was a southern man. Even I was tanner than him!

I felt my body tense up. How the hell did I not realize this sooner? James was a fucking vampire! I guess I wouldn't have come to that conclusion because he approached me as a human…but now that I am a vampire….and Laurent even mentioned his leader was a man named James…. I felt sick to my stomach. Was the James I knew as a human, the vampire who Laurent knew as a sadistic devil? When James wanted to 'court' me…was he really just out for blood? I shivered involuntary and nodded my head once more. Alexander nodded as well.

"Yes Bella, James was a vampire. He told me all about vampires and how I wouldn't be able to defeat him in a fight…trust me I tried. After you denied his request for courtship, he approached me and told me I needed to scare you so much that you would go crawling back to him. He told me I needed to rape you so he could be your knight in shining armor. I guess that dick really did have a thing for you, otherwise he would have just eaten you when he had his chance." I growled at him and he put his hands up in defense.

Alexander sighed, scratching his head. "James threatened to kill Sarah…and I just…I couldn't lose her Bella. But she is also the reason I am here, you are as well…" I hissed at him and spat out, "What the hell do you mean 'I'm the reason you're here?" Alex straightened up and glared at me. "Sarah lied to me. She was a fucking werewolf and I was her imprint! If I had known that her pack could kill off James, I wouldn't have done _it_! I got drunk one night and you just so happened to be wandering the street alone. I didn't think, I just did it. While it was happening, James was watching to make sure I had done me 'deed'…but so was Sarah. She was so heartbroken and when her pack brothers saw her memories, they came after me. That was when they performed the ritual and I became a broken imprint."

My breathing was labored as I glared him down ferociously. "And that's sob story was supposed to make me feel sympathetic? Screw you Alexander!" He opened his mouth to reply but I was already out of the room before anyone else could get to me. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I remembered what Kim had told me about 'locking' the door to our rooms, so I tried to do so. I placed my palm on the door frame and waited until I felt the bond seal shut. I heard my friends on the other side of the door pleading me to open it, but I couldn't.

I ran to the bench and sat down, staring at the grass in front of me. I felt…lost. I didn't even know what to think. My family and I trusted Laurent; we even started to develop a family relationship with him. After all he was our cousin's mate. But was he traveling with James at the time when he tried to court me? Was James's 'mate' Victoria, with them as well? I didn't like the turmoil I felt growing inside me. Laurent was practically a stranger to us, and I wasn't with my family to defend them. What if he had some kind of messed up power to turn vampires into ash with a glance? I had a shield, but my family didn't.

I walked like a zombie towards the lake, each step creating an indent in the ground. I didn't even realize it was raining. Could it do that? Maybe it was triggered by my depressed emotions. Whatever it was, I hardly paid any attention to it as the cold rain pelted down on top of me. I didn't even blink as I stared blankly at the water and sat on top of my folded legs. For the first time in a while, I truly felt dead.

I didn't notice the rain getting harder as my own venomous tears fell down my face. I leaned over the water and looked at my reflection. I looked dead. My eyes had no light, just a flat gold. My face looked pale, almost pasty. My lips were turning blue and my hair hung limp on either side of my face. I noticed I still had on my house key around my neck. The elegant Skelton taunted me, telling me I could never return back home. I looked down and saw my wedding ring. That did it for me as I began to sob even louder. Forgive my cheesy-ness, but I was utterly heartbroken. The gentler part of my being was telling me I should go easy on Alexander. He did it to protect his loved one and in the process got hurt himself. Then the more logical and more dominant part was screaming at me to go back in there and tear his balls off.

But the biggest part of me was telling me I needed to escape here. That way, I can hunt down James and cremate that motherfucker. I sighed, knowing that if I did that I would only be putting my family in more danger. After all, Laurent told us his mate was very vindictive and conniving. She's not meant to be underestimated, but nor am I. And James is a tracker that would mean if he did escape, he would have full access of finding anyone I care about and destroying them. I wouldn't have that.

So I was left with my last option. Sit here like a helpless waist of space and cause more problems without even moving. My family could be battling it out with Laurent for all I knew, and here I was. Sitting and sobbing pathetically, dreaming about the day Edward and I met. That bitter sweet day will be in my memories forever, no doubt.

I don't know what I was thinking, but the water looked so inviting. I put one barefoot into it and felt the frozen water mold around my skin. It was already becoming ice like due to the frozen rain and lowered temperature, but none of that bothered me. In fact it comforted me in this moment. I placed my other foot in and slid down, lowering my body into the water. It felt nice so I decided to swim to the center of the large lake.

Once I got to the middle, I looked up at the large fountain, spraying water all over my face along with the rain. I fully submerged myself and slowly sank to the bottom of the dark lake. Only the moonlight and the streetlamps eliminated my surroundings. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was cold, dark, and empty. For the first time in a while, I saw venom producing from my eyes and spilling out. It floated in front of me and the water turned a slightly green color due to the strong toxin in my venom.

That's when it happened. I closed my eyes, just letting myself _feel_. I shut off all my other senses and let my mind drown along with my body. As I finally felt numb once more, two strong and cold arms wrapped around me and brought me to their chest. I didn't open my eyes, just wrapped my arms around them. They quickly swam to the surface and cradled me to their chest as we both rose from the water. I felt them running over to what could only be the bench as I heard the wood squeak a bit.

"Love, open your eyes" The velvet voice of my angel called out to me. I smiled and replied a small, "no." I felt their grip get tighter and the voice grow stronger, "Please Bella. I need to know your safe…and you need to tell me where we are….and how you got wings…which by the way are beautiful…." He trailed off and I could hear the love in his voice mix with awe. "I don't want to wake up" Was my pitiful reply. I nuzzled my face closer to the angel. He whimpered and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, you're not sleeping nor are you dead! I'm here, I am really here! I am not exactly sure where 'here' is…I am hoping you can shed some light for me, angel?" I opened my eyes and was met with the smoldering light of two golden orbs full of worry and love. "Edward…" He smiled largely and picked me up off the bench. He twirled us around and I giggled softly, still recovering from my numbness. "Yes, Bella! I am here, and you are safe."

"Edward…" I slowly started to regain my consciousness and when I did I snapped my eyes fully open. "Oh my god! You're here!" I yelled excitement clear in my voice. I began to giggle like a school girl and he grinned even more at me. He set me on my feet and I saw the serious look on his face before I felt his lips collide with mine. The hunger in his passion was enough to make my knees weak. I trembled while pulling him by his hair, dragging him deeper into the kiss. I felt his tongue slide out and grace the bottom of my lip. I opened my mouth quickly, inviting him in. We battled for dominance as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me to his full erection. I smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Right now?" He narrowed his eyes and brought my face closer to his. "See what you do to me Isabella?" His voice was so deep and sexual!

I reached down and wrapped my fingers teasingly around him. He moaned and gasped while I worked my magic and rubbed him. I felt him get harder and taller, was that even possible? "B-Bella….w-we need to get b-back…OH GOD!" I lowered to the ground and slowly dragged the zipper of his pants down. His shivering didn't stop and he had to grab my head to stay steady. "S-Sweetheart...I-I'm….Ughn!"

"Sssshhhh, I owe you this…." I pulled his pants down and was met by Eddie JR. _It's been a while since we've done this. _I wanted to get my mind off of things, and pleasuring my husband was always one of the best ways. I leaned in a trailed kisses all the way down to the hem of his boxers. "Jesus, woman you're trying to k-kill me…" he panted as I worked my tongue against his broad muscles. I reached the hem of his boxers and licked from side to side. He grasped a handful of my hair, his knees shaking.

I bit the hem of his boxers and dragged them down until they fell to the ground and I was staring directly at Eddie JR in all his glory. And dammit he was glorious! I raised an eye up at Edward through my lashes. "Oh honey, you really want it badly, don't you?" He clenched his teeth together and his eyes rolled back into his head. "S-Such a t-tease…" He growled and I smirked.

It didn't take any longer for me to take him into my mouth. I couldn't take all of him in (like usual) so I used my hands to wrap around the rest, always keeping him warm. I sucked slowly at first, playing with the tip of him with my teeth. He shuddered and I heard a deep growl escape his teeth. I loved doing this to him. I loved watching what I did to him. I sucked harder and was granted another moan from him. "SHIT! Bella….I-I…Y-you're…UGHN!" I stroked him faster and swirled my tongue around. I could feel him getting tenser; he was reaching the climax and fast. "I-I'm s-so…c-close…." He panted and his arm muscles flexed as he grabbed my shoulders to stay upright. I pulled my head back and forth one last time and felt him release. I swallowed it down like a pro and stood in front of him while he panted and shivered.

He opened his eyes and I smiled at him while licking my lips. He growled and grabbed the back of my head, forcefully bringing me to meet his starving mouth. Our tongues collided and he wrapped his arms around my rib cage while one hand went down south to cup my butt. I gasped into his mouth and moaned as I felt him pulling my dress up. It was my turn for a roller-coaster ride.

"BELLA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!" A sharp and irritated voice screamed making an echo throughout the park. I growled and looked up at Edward's confused face. "My neighbors…don't worry I'll explain later baby." I cupped his cheek and leaned in to peck his lips. Then I spun around angrily and threw the door open. I guess the line for the ride was longer than usual. We would need to wait until we got back…which brought me to thinking. _How the hell did Edward even get here? _ I remember sitting at the bottom of the lake and then he appeared like my knight in shining armor. Whatever the cause, I wasn't complaining.

"Bella, were so sorry! If we had any idea of what happened with you and Alexander, we would have stopped the encounter before it happened!" Marina said with a very apologetic look on her face. She ran to me and hugged me like a little kid begging their mother not to be grounded. I knew I shouldn't be mad at them. They had no idea he was from my past. And from the looks on their faces, they weren't too comfortable with him being here now. "I forgive y'all. I overreacted and lashed out at the closest people. I am sorry for my behavior."

"Don't be sorry, anyone of us would have done the same, possibly even worse." Jasmine said as she dragged Marina off me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I smiled at rested my head on her shoulder. "Thanks guys." I noticed Frank and Kim looking over my shoulder with their eyebrows drawn together in confusion. That's when I remembered my husband was still present. I would be blushing madly if I had been a human. Hopefully we didn't look too disarrayed after our little love fest.

"Oh! Guys I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is my husband, Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my friends." He walked over to us and smiled at everyone. "Pleasure to meet you all. Any friends of Bella's are always friends of mine." I could tell he had won them over in a second. Even Alexis was smiling at him. Then again, what woman alive or dead could resist the persuasion of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen? Exactly, none.

"Nice to meet you too Edward! Bella has been a mess without you, and now it's like she is a whole new person!" Marina said with her very feminine giggle. Edward looked sadly at me and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "But you're here now…" he kissed the top of my head and said, "yes, and I won't ever leave your side again." I've heard that one before. No matter how much Edward declares he will protect me, I knew I was just too much of a danger magnet for anyone's wellbeing.

"So…how exactly did you get here?" I asked looking skeptically at him then the lake. The raining had stopped and we had sun shining down upon us, making our skin sparkle. Everyone else looked curious as well, they all leaned in closer. "Well actually, I was going to ask you that one." He scratched the back of his head, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "I was sitting in my room, sobbing and thinking of you. Then suddenly this…portal opened in my floor and I saw you drowning! I didn't think, I just jumped in."

I felt horrible thinking of the pain I had put him through. It was a good thing I repaid his pain with pleasure five minutes ago. "I am so sorry honey, I had no idea how badly I hurt you." He shushed me and rubbed my arm comfortingly. I saw Kim 'aww' from my peripheral vision.

"I was sitting at the bottom of the lake…just feeling numbness. I wanted to forget everything and just become a zombie. I was thinking of you and then I was thinking of nothing. Then suddenly your arms were around me and…here we are…" I trailed off looking at him. He looked down at me and asked, "Where are we?" I sighed, knowing I had a lot to tell him. I would tell him when we got back, I needed to tell everyone. Everything. This would be a very uncomfortable and angst-full conversation…

"I will tell you once we get home." I nodded to the water. After I had 'awoken' it clicked in my mind that the portal was the lake. All we needed to do was think about Forks and then submerge ourselves into he water. "Home…" Edward trailed off, smiling to himself as he thought about something. "Would you guys be following us?" I asked the rest of the broken imprints. I had no idea what they wanted to do, but I wouldn't stop them if they wanted to return to the land of the living.

They looked at each other, each face concentrating. It was almost like they were reading each other's minds. Kimberly stepped up and smiled sadly at me. "No…I think we will stay here. This is our family Bella….you need to return home to your own." I smiled largely at her and ran full speed into her arms. She stumbled back but was caught when Frank pushed her back up and wrapped his arms around both of us. "We will miss you Bella" Marina said as she, Alexis, and Jasmine hugged us as well.

"Thank y'all! I will never forget you, oh and I will visit! But your right…I need to return to my family." I smiled as we let go of each other and I stepped back into Edwards arms. He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear, "You missy have a lot of explaining to do." I nodded my head and looked back to my friends. They were smiling encouragingly at me. "Don't forget to practice flying Bella! Oh and if you find any other powers, please tell us!" Alexis reminded me once more. I winked at her and replied, "Will do Lex!" I grabbed Edwards hand and ran with him towards the lake.

"Ready?" I asked nervously. He smiled, "Let's get you back home love."

**Review Please!**** Thanks for reading! More reviews= faster updates, but y'all know that already I love your feedback and it always pushes me to do better or add more details! I hope you don't mind the tiny LEMON ;) **


	18. Clocks

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Y'all are the best of the best! I cannot explain how happy I was when I read them. I was literally staring at my computer screen re-reading every FANTASTIC review! ****REMEMBER:**** Reviews=Updates! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am and the more chapter you get to read. I know y'all have many questions and I promise, over time those questions will be answered! You've just got to be patient and I promise I'll upload faster ;) The song I chose for this chapter is **_**Clocks by Coldplay…**_

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities am I_

_A part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing_

**Forks, Washington 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

The water that surrounded us evaporated in a millisecond and we were dropped onto the cold, wet, and familiar dew of Forks forest. But because I am 'bad luck Bella', I landed a bit harder on my back than necessary and snapped my head into a huge tree. "Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran to me.

He knelt down beside me with wide eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" I sighed as I pushed myself of the ground and straightened my wings. Edward picked me up bridal style and I yelped in surprise.

"Edward, what are you doing? You know I am perfectly capable of walking." I stated while placing a hand on his chest. He chuckled as if thinking about an inside joke. "Are you sure about that?" I smacked his arm and huffed which made him laugh harder. I guess Jasper had told them about my clumsy days. I would have to get back at him later.

"So…he told you about…that?" I asked in an annoyed tone as he started to walk towards the house. I wasn't going to tell him specifically what it was in case he actually didn't know. I didn't feel like making an idiot of myself once more. He smirked at me and got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you know Jasper…he always has something to say about someone…especially if that someone happened to be a certain Bryan Forbes." He said it. I felt embarrassment flood me.

"Oh c'mon! It was his own fault he got soaked" I grumbled, but Edward wasn't having it. He shook his head still wearing that damn cocky grin. Sometimes I wanted to kill this man, others I just wanted to straddle him, but most of the time I wanted to be in his arms telling him how in love I was…right now, he was on my hit list. That's not a good place to be. "Well…you technically did drag him in…"

"Edward!" I yelled at him and scoffed. He cracked a smile but bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Okay…so I had a minor mishap and I _accidently_ fell into a lake. It was the fourth of July and I was only thirteen, it's not like people would have really taken it that serious! I _could_ swim!

Than Bryan ran over to help me because he always had a 'thing for me'…or so Jackson said…and I might have… accidently pulled him into the water when I grabbed his hand…" I trailed off knowing I was only making matters worse. Edward couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. I scowled at him. These were dark times I'd rather not relieve.

"You Miss Whitlock are one _very_ fascinating creature." He declared while kissing my temple sweetly and chuckling to himself. Thank God I couldn't blush. "Fascinating….I guess….creature…" I trailed off, looking around at the monumental black wings sticking from my spine.

Edward stopped walking and I thought I was going to hear another clumsy Bella pun, but when I turned around to face him, I saw the exact opposite. He looked serious…possibly even angry.

"Isabella," I was right, he was definitely angry. He only used my full name when he was lusting for me, or when he was pissed…his eyes weren't black with hunger or love, but anger. "Do you not understand how beautiful and magnificent you are? Or how smart, silly, sexy, kind, and downright adorable?

You are no creature of the night Bella, only an angel in a dark place. I wish you could see that, because I sure as hell do, my love." I felt venom collect in my eyes and watched as Edward brushed a stray tear off my cheek.

My venom didn't burn him nor did his burn me. It was almost like we had grown so in love with each other, our venom did as well. "I-I'm sorry Edward…I thought you-" he cut me off by grabbing my face and bringing it closer to his.

"Do not apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. Bella, if anything I should be apologizing to you. I have failed you…again! I cannot believe I let you out of my sight…" he trailed off, swallowing hard.

"No" I whimpered as I brushed his thick hair with my slender pale fingers. "I should have been paying attention. I shouldn't have left you guys. I shouldn't have been so close to the boundary line, knowing we don't have that great of a connection with the wolves. I shouldn't-"I was cut off once more but not by words. His lips dug deep into mine and I forgot all about our argument.

His arms curled tighter around my legs and back, bringing me closer to his body. I plunged my fingers into his bronze lock. We both opened our mouths in sync, letting our tongues dance inside each other mouths, exploring every inch. Edward stroked my hair lovingly while pulling back to place kisses all over my face.

I moaned and tossed my head back, enjoying my diversion for now. I looked around, really taking in the forest. It finally clicked in my head that I liked Forks. I didn't see it as the depressing little town that rained too much and was freezing.

Now I saw it as home. The green forest the glowed silver in the moonlight, the bright full moon and starry night that shone down upon the town, the beautiful snow and droplets of water that cascade from the sky and to the lush grass…Forks was growing on me.

The sudden urge to see my family washed over me. I snapped my head forward and Edward looked up in his adorable confusion. When he saw the look in my eye, he grew soft and softly kissed my forehead before swooping me up once more and running towards the house.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes shut. What would my family think of me now? Was I still the same Bella to them, or were the raven wings going to throw them off? Oh God, will I even be able to 'retract' them so to say. I liked going out in public!

And we would be attending school next week. Carlisle already called and said we had a family emergency from his brother how lived in London, England. Our 'uncle ', 'aunt' and 'cousins' all perished in a tragic house fire. I guess that qualifies for us missing a week and a half of school, right?

I shook my head lightly, I shouldn't be thinking of that now. I needed to remain calm and focus on my family. They were my main priority. Oh no…were the Denali's still here? What would _they_ think? Surely Tanya would have something to say. I felt like curling up in a ball and dying. This is going to be hard to explain.

I peeked open my eyes when I smelt the familiar surroundings. We were getting closer. I saw the parting in the trees just a few feet ahead, then we would be fully exposed in the backyard and they would be able to see us from the living room.

Edward picked up the pace and we broke through the lining in less than a second. He marched up the steps and kicked the door open. It echoed throughout the house while he ran with me to the living room. And there they were.

Emmett was sitting on the sofa with Rose in his lap. Rose was playing with her hair, looking off in the distance with a morbid expression on her normally gorgeous face. Emmett looked heartbroken as he looked at the ground. Alice was hugging Jasper to her side, a strange sight indeed. But I saw Jasper's venom filled eyes and knew he needed the comfort more than his almost hysteric wife. Esme looked just the same as Carlisle hugged her to him near the kitchen counter. Even he looked petrified and dejected.

Eleazer had his arms wrapped around Carmen who was standing near the mantel place. She looked upset, but surprisingly a little…happy? Eleazer looked the same, like he really didn't care. That was…odd. Tanya was sitting with her sisters on a separate sofa. Kate actually looked depressed meanwhile Tanya was smirking and Irina looked pleased. Laurent looked like Eleazer as he stroked Irina's arm.

As soon as Edward ran into the room, all of them snapped their heads towards us as their jaws dropped. I heard choruses of, "BELLA!" "Thank God you're okay!" "Don't you **dare** do that to us again!" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "**Holly shit**, you got wings? Niiicceee!" Next thing I know, Edward and I are in a dog pile up on the floor with our siblings on top of us, smiling brightly.

I giggled and felt my eyes lighten up ten shades. I grabbed the closest body to me, which just so happened to be Rosalie, and slammed them into me with an Emmett-worthy bear hug. "Rosie! I missed you, sis!" I said while she laughed and picked me off the dog pile and into her arms. It was funny because she was around five inches taller and in heals, so she had to twirl me around with my feet in the air. "Bella, don't leave us again! I don't think I could take it." Her eyes shone with venom and I immediately pulled her back to me and stroked her back. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Hell yeah you 'aint!" I heard Emmett yell as he ran up behind us and picked _both _of us off the ground into a massive grizzly attack. The picture frame nearest to us was kicked off the wall, but I don't think Esme would mind right now. Emmett placed us on the ground and kissed my forehead in a brotherly way. "Bellsie…WHAT THE HELL? You got wings! Dammmnnn giiirrrlll!" I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't suppress my smile. At least Emmett wasn't petrified of them. I even saw Rose look at me in awe and I looked down, embarrassed once more.

"Hey, where's my hug!" I was then tackled to the floor by a hyper active pixie as she clung to me for dear life. I laughed aloud and got off the floor, Alice still around my waist like a baby. I pat her head and murmured sarcastically, "there, there.." She growled at me and hugged tighter. "Dammit Bella, I couldn't see where you went…I was almost the first vampire in the world to have heart attack!" I felt bad so I just hugged her tighter.

I heard someone clear there throat and say, "actually darl'n…you might have been the second…" Then another velvety voice replied, "or third…" I smiled widely and Alice jumped off to give me room to face Jasper. He stared at me and I saw anger in his eyes. I flinched and began to stutter, "J-Jasper…I-I…I d-dint mean to-"I stopped talking when suddenly his body rocked me over the side of the couch and onto the floor near the coffee table. Luckily the Denali sister moved out of our way quick enough to avoid the collision.

"Bella god dammit, I swear…I was about to go to hell and back with a search party! When I went to look for you in the forest and I couldn't smell you anymore…" He trailed biting his bottom lip.

I could tell from the small gasp of the Denali's that they've never seen Jasper this emotional, even with Alice. "Oh Jaz…I'm so sorry…" I said for the billionth time as he shut me up by bringing my face to his chest and wrapping his arms around my body in a vice grip. (Though it was strange because he had to maneuver his arms around my wings) "You're here…that's all that matter now."

We stayed on the ground in each other's embrace for hours…or at least it felt like hours. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat and a soft voice said, "I love that you two are so happy to see each other again, but son may I please see my daughter?" I smiled and flew upwards, letting go of my brother and running straight to my mother's arms.

Esme sobbed slightly as she hugged me and a few of my tears escaped and fell to the carpet below us. I felt another pair of arms around me and recognized them as Carlisle's. "Our daughter has returned" he sighed into my hair and I felt an immense amount of comfort and love crash onto the shores of my emotions. I knew Jasper had nothing to do with it.

"It's good to be home, mom, and dad" They smiled brightly at me. I knew Carlisle was about to burst so I sighed and said, "Okay lay it on me, you want to know about my wings, right?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. I turned around to face the rest of the room and walked over to sit on Edwards lap near Jasper and Alice.

"Well actually" Emmett said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, "I think you should tell us what happened first and where you went. We couldn't smell you for miles!" I smiled sadly at him, knowing it was now or never.

"I was sitting by the rocks near the boundary line, just relaxing…" I shot my hand up just as the protest began and the yelling got louder. "Please calm down; I swear I didn't think about the wolves finding me! I was just…day dreaming and then I was suddenly attacked by three of them. They dragged me to their side of the line." By the end of my statement, the entire room was filled with growls. The loudest were Jasper and Edwards.

"Let me get this straight. They came onto OUR territory and DRAGGED YOU onto theirs?" Emmett seethed through clenched teeth. Normally Rose would have calmed him down but she was far from calm herself. I nodded silently and he snarled, "Fucking bastards!" Even Esme didn't scold him for his language! She looked like Rose! Livid! I guess you don't mess with mama bear unless you want to feel her wrath.

"Anyway, they took me to some cliffs called the _Sungati's _and performed a 'broken imprint' ritual. Basically Sam told me some story of when a wolf imprinted on a nomad vampire and the pack needed to break the bond so they performed the ritual. It worked, obviously…but the vampire or human in question just…disappears." They all looked angrier by the second and Edward had a firm grip around my waist trying to control him. Only the Denali's seemed calm. I was really starting to feel strange around them. Something was definitely wrong. Oh well I would investigate later.

"So Sam knew about you possibly dying, yet he performed it anyway?" Alice said through her clenched teeth. I smiled sadly and replied, "He said it was best for Jacob." She snarled and replied, "Screw the mutt! He could have killed you!" I stayed silent until muttering, "Technically he did." They all stared at me and I saw their eyes linger to my wings. I nodded sadly.

"Bella…" Jasper said, gaining a little control back, "where exactly did you go?" I frowned, trying to think of a good enough explanation. "I went to a…different dimension of some sorts. It was almost like being in limbo. Not Heaven but not Hell. I was stuck in between. In that dimension I met others like me; we each have different colored wings based on our pasts. Mine are black due to my history and what has happened to me in the past. Each one of us got a 'territory' where we could call a room. It had a door, painted the same color as our wings and it could even lock from the inside out."

Esme looked thoughtful as she spoke, "What territory did you get sweetheart?" I smiled at her and looked back at Edward. His smoldering golden eyes made my dead heart beat once more. "Just a small park in Chicago where Edward and I had our first official encounter." I saw Esme's face brighten up and heard the girls 'aww', even Kate! Emmett looked like he was going to tease Edward about being a 'mush' but was interrupted by Jasper's next question.

"I wonder why you didn't get the desert in Texas. You were pretty attached to that place as well, possibly more so than the park." I went rigid in Edward's lap, feeling a slight panic attack coming. I knew this was the part I needed to tell them the most. I swallowed…hard. Edward turned me to face him and looked up into my eyes with concern.

"Love…" his questioning voice trailed off. I shook my head and stood up, shaking everyone. I began to pace around, not caring what they were thinking right now. I blew out a gust of air as I went to stand near the window. "Bella, please tell us what's wrong?" Rosalie's concerned voice floated over to me. I knew my revelation would hurt her a lot, more so than the others.

"I didn't get the desert because someone else did. Someone I knew…and Jasper knew as well…" I trailed off, looking at the ground. I heard someone move and felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked up slowly and was met with the hard eyes of Jasper, "Who was it Bella?" He had gone into protective brother mode before I even mention the name! Damn I was screwed.

"Alexander" I breathed that one word. He went rigid. His fist clenched and his lip curled. "Oh…really?" I nodded, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. My mood swings must have got to Jasper as he wrapped an arm around my waist to support me. "Bella!" Edward yelled, reading my brothers mind. I smiled at him as I saw him getting off the couch. I nodded back to his seat and he read the 'I'm fine' message in my eyes. He still looked tense as he sat. I sighed aloud.

"Bella…why do you feel so…terrified?" I stared at Jasper. I was actually at loss for words. He took that opportunity to continue his thoughts, digging a deeper hole for me. "I thought you two were friends?" I nodded my head, _finally a response! _"Well…I mean…I guess we were….before you left…" If he wasn't rigid before, now he was a rock.

"What. Did. He. Do?" Each word was spoken through his teeth as his hair hung in his black eyes. I looked around the room and saw everyone tense and on edge. Hell even Tanya looked anxious to know, I guess it only made sense. After all, she probably thought _Oh goodie! More bad things that happened to Bella! _I could totally take my husband's power.

"It's not really what he did…more like what James did…" There I had said it…well the first part. I just needed to say the R word for everyone to lose it…God I hope this wouldn't end like I vision it. The Denali sisters gasped and my siblings snarled at Laurent. He looked panicked as he looked back and forth between the girls and me. "You mean…my old coven leader? That James…are you sure?" His voice shook a little. I saw something like recognition flash in his eyes before he tried to think of something else by looking at his mate. Bingo. I got'cha sucker.

"Yes. I know for a fact it was James. And I can prove it! His last name was Ferrell. He had sandy blonde hair that he tended to tie back and his eyes are of course, blood red." Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, then back at the squirming Laurent. "I-I…guess you did know James…" He said, suddenly very uncomfortable. I smirked at him, narrowing my eyes. He noticed and his eyes grew wide. He knew that I knew. My smile grew into a very threatening smirk. I've seen Jasper's evil smiles, so I knew mine were just as bad.

"I…am lost. Bella I thought you said Alexander had the territory….and you never explained why you are no longer friends with him…" Emmett asked. I sighed and looked at my feet while I spoke.

"For those of you who don't know, Alexander and I were great friends since the day I was born. He was childhood friends with my youngest brother Ben, so he knew me for sixteen long years. It was late one night, nearing November. Jasper had gone off to war a few months before it, so I was still in my Zombie state. I know I shouldn't have walked home alone, Thomas even offered to escort me…but he reminded me so much of you…I just couldn't be near him."

I glanced up looking around. Everyone looked confused, but Jasper looked guilty, Edward looked angered…maybe a little jealous, and Rosalie looked scared. I think she knew where I was going.

"Alexander was going to propose to a long term girlfriend named Sarah. Sarah was a very sweet girl, but she was also very mysterious. As it just so happens, she was a werewolf who had imprinted on Alexander, but didn't tell him. He believed she was just a defenseless human." I trailed off collecting my thoughts.

"A few months before Jasper left, James moved into town. He immediately took a licking to me and would rarely leave me alone. I was always with my brothers or my friend's brother. I didn't want to be left alone knowing James was out there. Something about him screamed danger, and now I knew why. He was a vampire, but what did I know at the time? I thought he was a psychopath just trying to court me…well I got the first part right."

I heard Edward snarl and I smiled at my protective husband. He smiled back at me, though I could tell he was still aggravated.

"Well, after I denied him he tried his next best shot. He threatened Alexander to hurt me, or else he would kill Sarah. Alexander didn't know Sarah could protect herself…so he got drunk the night I was going home…" I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked up and saw the serious expressions on my family's faces, every pair of eyes hawking me down.

"He…raped me." There I said it. Those three words couldn't have been any more destructive than an atomic bomb. Because that's pretty much what happened to the room. "WHAT!" Screeched a livid Rosalie. She stood up and threw the coffee table across the room, making it hit the other wall and shatter all over the place. She continued her rampage while Emmett shot off the couch a snarled, "WHERE IS HE? I'LL KILL THAT SICK FUCK!"

Alice and Esme sobbed loudly, thinking of what I had possibly endured. They were heartbroken and were in need of their mates…but they seemed pretty far gone as well. Carlisle was glaring at the floor and I even heard him snarling! Jasper growled second loudest next to Edward and he punched a huge hole in the wall right next to us. He continued his assault while Edward stood up quickly, knocking the couch backwards with his fist clenched.

I was about to ask them to calm down or…do something useful! But all I could do was staring as my family fell apart in front of my eyes, all because of a carless mistake I had made a century ago. "That motherfucker is going to be begging for the flames after I'm through with him…" Emmett snarled as he assaulted a book case. Rose was a complete mess, just ripping apart anything in her path. I almost laughed when I saw her go for Kate…almost.

"Laurent where were you when all this happened?" Jasper suddenly asked. The vampire in question froze and began to stutter excuses, and by that time it was obvious to everyone he had been traveling with James while I was raped. Jasper ran towards him but was stopped when Emmett restrained him. He snapped at Laurent and growled ferociously through his teeth.

"He didn't know what was happening!" Irina yelled at Jasper. She was defending her mate. I normally would have respected her for it, but this poor excuse for a man really didn't deserve to be defended. How could someone live with themselves when they knew a rapist was about to be born? It disgusted me. I wished Emmett would let Jasper go at him…then maybe even I could join in.

"Well he was traveling with the fucking clan at the time, now wasn't he Irina?" Rosalie yelled at her. Oh crap…as if Rose wasn't pissed enough…

"Excuse me? Are you seriously yelling at me because of this?" Irina was livid as well and she got in Rose's face. Emmett had to break them apart before someone lost an arm…or a head. Rosalie snarled at Laurent and Irina hissed back.

"You sick fuck…MY SISTER WAS RAPED, AND YOU COULD HAVE PREVENTED IT!" She lunged for him one more time, but Emmett grabbed her at last minute. Jasper was still in his 'protective brother' mode so he lunged for Laurent but was knocked backwards by Irina. I had to admit, that girl was strong. Alice shot off the couch and knelt by my brother while glaring at Irina.

I wanted so badly to be wrapped din my loves arms. I wanted him to kiss me all over and tell me it was going to be okay. I wanted to go back in time to when I was training him to hunt animals…those were good days. I just didn't want to be in this situation right now. I couldn't even move as my family started to argue more with the Denali's while successfully destroying the house. Hell, Edward even smashed a fucking window during his rage rampage.

"He didn't know what they were doing at the time; even if he did he couldn't have stopped him!" Irina defended Laurent once more. I thought I was witnessing the worse when suddenly I heard Edward's loud voice bellow out, "EXCUSE ME? Want to repeat that TANYA?" Uh oh…

Everyone seemed to stop what they were in the middle of and looked slowly towards Tanya. She was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest, inspecting her manicure. "Oh nothing….I just said that even if Laurent could have stopped him, why would he have wanted to? The skank probably enjoyed it." I don't think I was the only one whose jaw hit the floor.

Whatever our reactions were didn't even compare to what happened next. Edward growled the loudest angered snarl I had ever heard as he lunged for Tanya and landed on top of her with her head in the floorboards. "I WILL KILL YOU, BITCH!" Esme and Carmen gasped but the rest of us just stared in shock, awe, and anger.

Edward was known for being the early 20th century gentlemen who respected women…but at this point, Tanya was no female in his mind. He was out for blood, and if no one stopped him, I knew he would get it.

Tanya tried to punch him but he grabbed her hand and swung her around into the wall, creating a huge hole. She snarled as she sprung at him and they landed in a heap, rolling on the floor like animals…well it sure did sound like it.

Edward snarled as he punched and kicked her. She got in a few decent blows but was nothing compared to Edward. I heard Edward hiss in pain when Tanya bit his arm, and that was when I went out of my mini coma. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MATE!" I screamed while everyone looked at me in shock.

I lunged for her and landed a blow to her head. She stumbled back and fell on her ass. I laugh manically but was pulled away by Alice before I could do anymore damage. Edward was being pulled away by Carlisle and Emmett. Esme was in the corner with her hand over her mouth in horror, and Jasper and Rosalie were looking ferocious and smug while standing near the Denali sisters.

"Enough of this! We shall leave now, I am sorry Cullen's." Eleazer said while grabbing Tanya by the arm with Kate and dragging her snarling form out of the house. Kate smiled apologetically at his while following Carmen. Carmen looked lethal, and I once again was questioning our relationship with this clan. Irina and Laurent didn't even glance at us. Irina did send a chilling glare my way, but Edward's fucking scary growl made her stop and run with her mate.

I couldn't stop the sob that escaped me. I stumbled backwards and heard my name being called. Edward's arms shot out and grabbed me, cradling me like a baby to his chest as he murmured sweet nothing in my hair. He kissed me everywhere like I had longed for while sitting down on the cleanest couch in the room. Rose sat on my left and Jasper on my right. They hugged me while I was still in Edwards arms. Edward leaned his head on top of mine, not at all bothered by our company.

I sobbed harder as the memories came at me and I felt their grip tighten. Esme sat down across from us with Carlisle next to her. They both looked…dead. It scared me. They hugged each other while their eyes glistened with venom as they saw their children break down in front of their eyes. Alice and Emmett were sitting on the floor, hugging each other while looking up at me with sad eyes. I closed my eyes and ducked my face into Edwards's chest.

I knew they still had to tell me what happened with the wolves, and I still had to explain what happened to me, both portal wise and human wise. I also had a bad feeling lurking in the pit of my stomach. The look I received from Irina wasn't just any glare. It was like a warning…she wasn't done with me. I didn't really care at this moment. I just wanted to be with my family. And so I would. I would try to move on from my dark past. Start fresh. Well…we had school Monday. Let's only hope things start to get better…starting with me finding out how to duck these damn wings in.

**What did you think? Answer any of your previous questions? PLEASE REVIEW! More reviews make me upload faster! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Heavy in your arms

**Thanks for reviewing! I only posted this chapter late because I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do, so I didn't know what you guys were thinking. Although, I am still using the REVIEWS=UPDATE rule. I need to know what you're thinking so I can improve my writing and get the chapters up faster. The song this chapter is: **_**Heavy in your arms by Florence and the Machine…**_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_

_My feet dragged across ground_

_And he took me to the river_

_Where he slowly let me drown_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

"That's it Bella, perfect! Now I want you to concentrate on inhaling." Carlisle said while watching my wings arch in a different angle. I was currently trying to get these massive things into my back, and so far we have been standing in my backyard for an hour. Not to mention, my back actually started to hurt. Yours would as well, if you had to shove wings half the size of your body into your spine. I finally got the things to fold in, creating a soft tattoo of what used to be my giant black wings. It stung a little at first, but it was worth it.

After I had confessed, I took the library of inviting my family over to my house. I forgot I even had one! The annoying jingling noise of my elegant skull key necklace reminded me I actually wasn't a nomad. I had to admit, it felt nice to be back in the house. Also as soon as we had all reached the place, Rosalie ventured off into my garage to check out my rides.

Emmett ran off into the den and hooked up the Xbox while putting in some game. I hadn't even bothered to read the tittle when I purchased the thing, it was just another 'decoration' for this house, incase mortals ever come over. All I know was there was a lot of blood and cursing. Alice ran straight to my closet. I could hear the squealing from down hear and the occasional 'hmph' when she found an item she disliked. Jasper went with her, but I am sure he was more interested in my collection of journals and books.

Carlisle had someone managed to find my 'secret' library in the dungeon…I mean basement. Ha. Esme had followed him although I could see her marveling at every detail and every piece of furniture in the house. She complimented me on my style and I thanked her in return. If she wanted to add some of her own finishing touches, she could go right ahead. As long as nothing was pink. I shuddered.

I took Edward by his hand and led him to my backyard. We climbed up the trees and scaled the side of the house until we reached the roof. This was the highest floor of the house, almost like the 'tower'. It was a simple room with windows surrounding it, letting light spill through onto the dusty wooden floor. Of course, there was a hidden staircase that led to this room, but what was the fun in that? Also, you never know who could be watching. This room I wanted to remain secret.

Edward sat on the windowsill with me in his arms. I leaned back and inhaled his scent, memorizing every second of this perfect moment…because deep down I knew it would never last. Just like how we reunited. I returned, but what had happened when I left? Actually…that was a good question to ask. I just hope it wasn't to bad.

"Edward…" My voice shook slightly as I trailed off. I really hope I would regret asking him this later. "What exactly happened when I left? How did you find out the wolves were the ones who took me?"

Edward sat up straighter and his eyes turned a tint darker. He sounded like he was choking down on his own growls, so it must have been bad. I reached my hand up and lightly stroked his face. "Please, you know I would never look at any of you differently? I just know….something bad had to have happened…." He sighed and ducked his head in shame.

"Jasper killed Paul." My head shot up and my eyes widen in shock and fear. "What? Why?" I yelled at him and immediately regretted it. Before I could stutter out my pathetic apology, Edward placed a finger to my lips and kissed my forehead. "It wasn't your fault, love." It sure did feel like it.

Edward sat with his legs hanging out the window. He moved me so I was positioned between his legs. I leaned into his back and felt his breathing regain its natural pattern. "At first we couldn't figure what had happened. I was practically having a seizure, Jasper as well. When Alice declared she could no longer see you, we knew the wolves were a part of it. I raced to La Push with Emmett and jasper by my side, but the rest of the family worked some sense into us and reminded us that barging in on their land wouldn't be in our benefit."

I nodded my head in encouragement, though I really feared for the rest of the story. "So we waited and eventually I couldn't handle it. Jasper tossed me his phone and I called Jacob. He was relentless about telling us, so instead Paul grabbed the phone and told- no…more like _taunted_ us about the ritual and you disappearing. I didn't hear the rest because the phone got destroyed and I was racing towards the boundary line." I held all the air I had collected in my lungs. Even though I knew the outcome, it was still nerve wrecking to hear.

"We got onto their territory and ran straight to the beach. Even the Denali's followed us, and Carlisle didn't try to stop Jasper or I. We ran head on into the wolves and began our small yet deadly battle. Rosalie managed to get a few good swiped in and ended up breaking Jared's arm. Embry attacked her after that and Emmett defended Rose. I didn't really hear or see anyone else except Sam, Paul, and Jacob. After all, they were the main people in that ritual…well Paul was the one who seemed to have enjoyed it the most. That was why I felt the most rage towards him." Edward closed his eyes and I leaned in more, showing him my trust and love. His lip quirked but he still shut his eyes.

"I saw Tanya going after Leah. That I wasn't so happy about. If I were Leah, I probably would have tried to kill Irina as well. Irina tried to attack Seth, when all Seth did was tried to calm down Paul. I had it with Paul and so did your brother. We both ran to him, but I was side tracked when Jacob started to think about the ritual. It wasn't intentional, but it sure as hell got my attention. Those ten seconds I spent in his head, were the same seconds jasper was tearing Paul limb from limb. Jacob and Seth seemed to be the only wolves that didn't run towards him. They flinched, but nothing compared to the anger the rest of them felt. They had lost a brother…but we knew that feeling." I choked on a sob and Edward stroked my hair in comfort, silently telling me it wasn't my fault. It so was.

"Sam was about to attack once more when Carlisle stopped him. He told him this fighting needed to end and that we would return back to our land at once. When same asked incredulously, _why the hell shouldn't we rip you fucking heads off, stupid bloodsuckers? _Carlisle simply responded, 'a brother for a sister.' They seemed to catch on and we ran before they had anything else to say."

I stayed silent, taking it all in. 'A brother for a sister.' They killed Paul because they killed me….well that's not good considering _here I am! _Last I checked, I was still a solid object who walked the earth, just with a new additional pair of utensils. "So…the wolves still believe I am dead?" Edward sighed and I felt his grip tighten. I would take that as a yes.

"Yes they do. This is exactly why you are not allowed to go on their land, or come in contact with any of them…even Jacob." I was going to protest but he cut me off by saying, "It's too dangerous Bella." I nodded my head solemnly. From now on, the wolves wouldn't be brought up and we hopefully would be brought up with them ever again. I would completely erase them from my memories, as if they were just another nightmare I used to always have.

The wolves weren't brought up after that. Edward and I said goodbye to our family as they raced back to the Cullen manor. Edward was staying the night with me, and we really could have used some 'making up' sex by now. I went into the bathroom and dried my hair after my shower. I threw on a blue baby doll and opened the door to my bedroom where Edward was lounging on my bed in just his flannel pants.

"Coming to bed honey?" He asked in a teasing voice. I smirked at him and hoped right next to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my face into his chest. "School's tomorrow." I said with exasperation. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Do I need to worry about anyone?" I smiled at him while saying, "Just a certain admirer by the name of Mike Newton…" as expected Edward growled. I turned my body and silenced his growl with a kiss. We made love again and again until sunrise and my stupid alarm clock went off…during one of our session. We both snarled at it and Edward tossed it across the room, shattering the screen. When we were finished and realized what happened we both raced to get changed for school.

I ran over to my closet and looked around for something to wear. I settled on faded skinny jeans, a blue V neck long sleeve shirt, a black scarf, and black riding boots. I didn't apply much makeup, just some mascara and eyeliner. I pranced out to meet Edward wearing dark jeans, and a black biker jacket. He looked hot, as usual, and his hair looked extra messy…oops.

"Ready to go, my love?" I giggled and laced arms with him. "Of course kind sir, shall we take the carriage?" He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. In the next second, I was thrown firemen style of his shoulder and standing in front of my black Range Rover. "Your chariot awaits Madame." He opened the passenger door for me and I took his hand to step in, grinning like an idiot the entire time.

Edward like usual, raced down the wet roads until we got to the parking lot of Forks High. He parked next to Emmett's Jeep and ran over to open my door. I hopped out and he wrapped an arm around my waist before closing the door. I didn't understand why his grip became urgent, and then I looked at my surroundings. Oh great, just what we needed.

Everyone was glaring at us as we walked up the steps to the front entrance. I sighed and leaned closer to Edward. "Don't listen to them; they are just controlled by their hormones." I giggled but nodded solemnly. Finally we turned a corridor and found the rest of our family just talking in a secluded corner. "Hey guys, sorry we arrived late…" I trailed off, thinking over the events of last night. They all smirked at us and I narrowed my eyes. "Rrrrriiiiggghhhttt. And Rose and I were playing scrabble. C'mon, no secrets in this house, remember?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and Rose smacked the back of his head.

I was trying to remember my schedule when it suddenly hit me. I had English first period, with Mike. I groaned aloud, alerting the rest of my family. "What's wrong?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time. I brushed them off and looked directly at the giggling pixie. "She has her first period class with Mike Newton…and it appears that he didn't get your earlier message, Bells." I snarled with distaste at the idea of reliving _that_ situation.

And just like my scary resolution, ten minutes later I was stuck in Mr. Bernie's class listening to Mike's pathetic pick-up lines. "So Bella…" he began, attempting a 'sexy voice'. I almost puked, if possible. "Is that top felt?" I turned to glare at him, not sure where he was going with this one. He took my narrowed eyes as a no. "Would you like it to be?" I barred my teeth in front of him and hissed. He backed up and looked like a little kid who just pissed his pants. I smirked and looked back at the bored.

We were watching Romeo and Juliet in class and I was itching to go find Edward and have a full on make out session. This movie always did that to me. Almost like the need to be with my love was increased by a million light years. Half way through the video, I felt someone prod my right shoulder.

I ignored them, but five seconds later it happened once more. I whipped my head around and snarled, "What the fuck do you want, Mike? Are you drunk or some shit? Watch the god damn movie for Christ's sake!" He looked shocked and scrambled to find a response to my outburst. Ha! I finally got him. "I'm not drunk baby, only intoxicated by you."

I fisted my hands and stood up lightning fast, making my chair fall back and the class turn in our direction. I was about to make up some excuse, but the bell rang. Saved by the bell! I smiled sickly sweet at Mike and flipped him off before running out of the room. Math past by with no worries and I started to write in one of my journals when we had free time. The bell rang and I got up to go to Italian.

Before I could step foot into the class, someone shoved me against the wall.

**Sorry for another cliffy, I hope you leave me a comment on who you think the person is! REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT to know what you're thinking so I can perfect this story! Thanks for reading! **


	20. Returning

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Sorry it has been a while guys, I have been having total writers block, but I fixed it and got ideas for many chapters to come! This chapter's song is called; Rumor has it but Adele…**

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore_

**Forks, Wahington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

The hallways were cleared and no teacher or student was in sight. I sniffed gently and felt my anger rise. Spinning around, I shot my hand out and shoved her off of me. She stumbled back, but her good little slave caught her before she could fall on her butt and break something. "Lauren, what the hell do you want?" I seethed, she barred her square teeth at me and I felt like showing her what real 'fangs' looked like…Near her neck. Jessica stepped up next to her and crossed her arms over her unequally tanned cleavage.

"You little bitch! I saw you this morning with your skanky hands wrapped around _my_ Eddie. I know we warned you about Mike, but you better back the hell away from Eddie." I scoffed at her and saw her glare tighten. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked over to her. "You can't keep me away from my…boyfriend. I would like to see you try." It was odd to say boyfriend, I almost slipped and said husband. Even 'mate' sounded a bit better than 'boyfriend.' That word was so overused; I didn't really see the significance behind it anymore.

"Please don't make me pity your pathetic lie. I know for a fact that Eddie would never go out with an ugly looser like you. Honey, have you looked in the mirror lately? I don't even think he would want to use you as a sex toy! He must have felt bad that you were the depressed and emo looking new kid that no one wanted to be friends with. Now that you came back from whatever, he can run away from your sorry life. You're no good for him, and he could do so much better without you." Ouch, that hurt.

Before I got the chance to defend myself or make a snarky comment, Rosalie was walking down the corridor with a murderous look on her face. I smiled and the bimbo's looked around to find their worst fears stalking forward. It's great to have a bitch for a sister. As if she read my mind, she winked at me and stood to my right.

"On the contrary _Lauren_, this entire school could do better without _you_. I almost pity your ignorance. You honestly believe your better for Edward than his own girlfriend? Please! A blind person could tell that these two are hopelessly in love, and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Honestly honey, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I laughed with her as she rephrased Laurens earlier comment. Lauren looked like she was about to explode, and Jessica looked scared.

"He is probably just using her for sex! I bet she has already screwed with half the men in this school, you whore!" I glanced to my right and saw Rosalie moving forward as if she was going to smack Lauren. I knew I would have to stop her if we didn't want to risk exposure. Although, for a second I smiled and let her hand fly forward. Sadly I shot mine out and intercepted her hit. She looked bewildered but then saw my facial expression and huffed annoyed.

Lauren scowled as she looked between the both of us, but then her eyes lit up like a switch had went of inside her head. "Aaawwww, isn't that adorable? Innocent little Bella doesn't like violence!" Jessica cackled along with her and I felt my own hand itching to reach out and smack to smile right of her face. "I bet Edward likes it rough…I know Mike does. This would lead me to conclude that Eddie probably isn't fucking her…just throwing her a pity party for the virgin prick." Jessica said to Lauren and that's when I snapped. I launched my wrist forward and flicked out, satisfied when I heard the sickening crunch of something breaking. Jessica screamed and fell to the ground. Blood flowed freely from her nose, but I and Rose knew better so we held out breath.

Jessica cried on the floor while screaming at me. Lauren started to talk trash and before I could stop her, Rosalie copied my movies and Lauren was lying on the floor against a locker, nose broken and all. We ran away with victorious smiles on our faces as we heard them moaning and bitching about their face. We ran outside and got into my car. Once the doors were locked, we burst out laughing.

"D-Did y-you…s-see….f-face…" I cried through my hysteria. Rose looked on the verge of tears as she nodded her head. After we calmed down, I turned too looked at her with a curious expression. "How did you find me?" She flipped her hair of her shoulder with a devious smile on her face. "I was walking down the hallway just…" I cut her trail of thoughts by saying, "Skipping class?" She winked and I rolled my eyes. I guess we were both cutting now, but that didn't really matter.

"Then I heard Lauren and Jessica running their mouths again so I decided to come help, and thank god I did. I hadn't had that much fun since Emmett decided to dress like a woman and go into Victoria's secret!" We started to laugh once more at the memoires. Truth or dare still remained to be my favorite game, after that night.

"So little miss troublemaker, what do you say we go with Alice to the mall after school?" I looked at her suspiciously and slowly blinked. "Do I have a choice?" She laughed and shook her head. "No I guess you really don't, but it is nice to ask people once in a while. Besides, you will enjoy this kind of shopping…" She trailed off, looking at her chipped middle finger from when she decked Lauren.

I didn't like shopping all that much, just fashion. Sure I liked a simple jeans and sweater combo, but as time went on I began to find the different styles pretty cool…oh dear god, I'm turning into Alice! Well, there was one time when I was the one who dragged Alice and Rose to the mall…OMG! "Were going Halloween costume shopping!" I squealed with delight while Rosalie smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Yup! And this year we are having a party at our house!" I smiled wider, "Yeah and-"", Then I stopped breathing. "WHAT!" She started to crack up at my oblivious state and I stared in shock at her.

Partying and I had a bad history together. I tried my hardest to always avoid them, then next thing I know I am practically half naked dancing on a table with people I don't even know the first name of. And Edward though it was hilarious! Although…when this one guy started to grope me, Edward decided it was time for us to leave. It was pretty funny for Emmett to watch Edward argue with the guy meanwhile I was yelling at the guys girlfriend for rubbing her hands all over Edward. But that was twenties…those times were different and everyone had and excuse for acting the way they did…_hello, the prohibition did happen didn't it?_

Every single, family event, high school party, night club, even the Volturi's annual ball…none of those nights ended well for me. I just didn't find a common ground when it came to all the dancing and intoxicated people around me. So what does my lovely sister do…she invites the school over for a house party…and our parents will be gone for the evening. Oh. Joy.

"You guys must really hate me, right? I mean…all this provocative stuff is a little childish for us." I said in an all serious attitude. She rolled her eyes and smirked before replying, "Sure…this coming from the girl who flashed all the tourist on the Eifel Tower, streaked naked in the Trevi fountain, climbed over the railing on the torch to the statue of liberty, caused a riot with a seven year old in Taj Mahal-" I cut of her rant by slapping my hand over her smirking mouth. "Don't remind me. Ever. Again."

She nodded her head and I sighed, removing my hand. Then she burst out laughing and I grumbled a few profanities. The bell went off so I flipped off Rose while she laughed harder and raced back to study hall. I hope I will see Angela; maybe I will get her and Ben together before Halloween this Friday. I pushed my bag farther up my shoulder as I opened the door to the library and found a secluded table near the back corner of the room. I pulled out my headphones and started to shuffle around while drawing my old home back in Texas. I tried to remember every detail from when the sun rose and each sparkle of light that was reflected off of my window.

I heard the door open and Angela's lilac and jasmine smell drifting towards me. I looked up and smiled at her. "Hello Bella, I heard what happened in the hallway with Jessica and Lauren. I hope they didn't hurt you, but it looks like you sure did some damage." I laughed and nodded to the seat across from me. She graciously sat down and started to pull a book from her backpack.

"Actually I hit Jessica; Lauren took a beating from my sister Rosalie." I rolled my eyes and heard Angela giggling. "Well I'm glad someone stood up to her. Those two needed to be put in their place." She flipped open the book and started to read but looked up when I asked her, "So…how bad is the damage with Jessica and Lauren? I didn't actually look them over before fleeing from the scene of the crime." She bit her lip and muttered, "Well, Jessica broke her nose and Lauren has a black eye and a giant bruise on her left cheekbone."

I looked at the table feeling slightly ashamed. I didn't want to cause them that much damage. "Don't worry about it; after all…they could pass as zombies for Halloween." I cracked up at Angela's assumption and noticed we were being watched. When I glanced to my right, I saw Ben spying over a text book looking at Angela like she was an angel. Every time she laughed, his heart speed up and I saw him squirm in his seat. I thought it was so cute!

He saw me looking at him and his mouth dropped in shock. I winked at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Hey Angela, I think you should go keep Ben some company." She dropped her book to the table and gapped at me. "What?" I motioned with my hand for her to get up and leave. "He is all alone, and I think he might even need some help with his Biology…" She glanced over her shoulder and caught Ben staring at her. Her head whipped around burning with a blush. I giggled and reached across the table, shoving her shoulder a bit. "Go on, get out of here!" She smiled at me and replied, "Thanks Bella, I will tell you how it goes later."

"Sure, I want to know every detail!" Even though I would most likely be listening in on their entire conversation. She shot out of the chair and went to sit by Ben. It was so cute to watch them stumble over words, even their greetings were a scared and quiet 'hello'. By the end of the period, Angela had a date for Halloween. When the bell rung, he picked up her books and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled widely and looked over at me with a grateful nod. I winked back and she giggled as they walked down the hall to her next class.

I had art with her, but I didn't want to ruin their moment so I stayed behind them and watched. When I got to the art room, I noticed my painting of the sunset in Huston was hung up on the board with a few other good looking masterpieces. Of course, they weren't any Van Gohes, but it was still nice to look at. Mrs. Harrell congratulated me for making her 'art wall of fame' and I politely thanked her. I spent the rest of the period drawing the rest of my house. This time I sat towards the back of the room so she couldn't circle around me and look at my drawing.

Angela was sitting by herself and I contemplated walking over to her and asking her how it went, but I knew I would get the story during lunch. Also, she looked like she had just hoped on a space shuttle and drifted off to Planet Lunar Love, population Ben & Angela. I don't think I was invited, so I stayed put and continued my drawing. While I was sketching the roof tiles, a loud annoying ring filled the air and we all packed up. As I was packing, I almost dropped my pencil case. My next period was History, and last I recalled I had a giant argument on the Civil war to that douche bag Mr. Pierce.

I took my time in the hallway, trying to distract myself from the consequences of the tsunami I had stirred up last week. Just as the late bell rang, my feet passed through the door and I was staring at a smiling man with dirty blonde hair and ocean green eyes. "Hello y'all, my name is Professor Anderson, but please just call me Mr. A." I didn't get to happy yet, this guy could be a sub for all I knew. I walked to my seat with all the eyes on me.

As I sat down and took out my text book I looked up and saw Mr. Anderson, putting notes on the Civil war on the board. I could tell just from his use of wordage, he didn't have a thing against the south. Actually, I think he was from the south! I began to work on our handout when I heard Mr. A say, "So just to let you know, there was an anonymous letter sent to the principle about your old teacher, Mr. Pierce, doing inappropriate things with another student. From now on, I am your new teacher." I fell like getting on my knees and thanking the lord. I couldn't say I was shocked that Mr. Pierce was messing around with someone in our school; he just seemed like that type of guy.

I looked back down at my work sheet and let my hand fly across the paper. All these notes on the war had my memories bubbling up to the surface, causing me to get distracted. So when Mr. Anderson asked for 'Isabella Whitlock', my head whipped up and I found the entire class looking at me. I smiled shyly and looked back to the teacher, "Sorry, could you repeat that?" He smirked at me and replied, "Sure, but don't think because it's my first day I will o easy on you." I nodded my head feeling embarrassed. "Sorry sir, I got lost in thought."

"Can you tell the class when the war started and ended?" I knew this by heart, duh I was alive then! Those dreaded four years will forever be imprinted in my memory. "Sure, it started April 12, 1861 and lasted 'till April 9, 1865." I clenched my fist underneath my desk, not because I got the answer wrong, but because I could tell my accent had slipped. And apparently so could the rest of the class because next thing I know, kids where whispering to each other, _Whitlock girl is from the south? Damn! _

"So I see you're a southern girl, aren't 'ya?" Mr. A replied in his own southern twang and I felt my smile reappear. The rest of the class gapped at him and then back at me when I replied, "Sure thing! Ma families from Huston, I even have relatives that served in the Civil war." I guess that wasn't a lie, I had my two brothers. I bet I would get an instant A+ if I brought in a real confederate. I wonder if jasper wouldn't mind taking out his uniform…

"Well, you beat me! I am from Virginia; looks like you're more of a southerner than I am. Although, I just moved here for this job. How long have you been in Washington?" I smiled kindly at him and replied, "Just a few months actually." His eyes widened and he stated, "I guess were both the newbies, eh?" I nodded and he continued his lesson, this time the students actually listened. Unlike Mr. Pierce, Mr. Anderson was very animated in his lectures, making everyone's mind real for more information. The man clearly knew what he was doing, and I couldn't be happier that I was in his class. Finally someone who knew what they were talking about!

When the bell rang, Jasper was waiting outside for me. "Hello Bells, I thought I could escort you to lunch today, seeing as I had to bribe Edward into letting me walk you there." I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jazz, but I actually want you to meet someone first!" He looked confused but I pulled him into the classroom and over to Mr. Anderson who was staking paper into his black brief case. "Mr. Anderson, this is my friend Jasper Hale. He is from the south as well, Huston to be exact!" I stated proudly, playing along with our cover story. Because I had gotten so close to the Cullen's so fast, it only made sense that I should have known one of them from my past. So the Hale twins are actually from the south, and were adopted into the family when there parents were killed in car crash moving to New York. That was where Carlisle and Esme found them and adopted them.

"Well it's a small world after all!" Mr. Anderson laughed as he stuck out his hand for jasper. "Professor Andersons, but I go by Mr. A. Nice to meet another southern gentleman around here. It's a quiet a differ from the south…" he trailed off as jasper smiled widely at him and shook his hand. I could tell my brother instantly enjoyed his company. "Well, how 'bout a little southern hospitality then? My name is Jasper Hale, and welcome to Forks Mr. Anderson."

We talked for a few more minutes before Jasper decided it was time we went to lunch, or else Edward would cause a scene thinking we had been kidnapped or something. Before we left the classroom, Mr. A called to us, "Y'all are good kids, keep up the work." We smiled and nodded at him as we parted ways to the cafeteria. We got on the lunch line and bought the disgusting slop they served students here. "Mmmm, delicious" I said sarcastically and Jasper chuckled. "You would think vampires liked tomato sauce considering it looks somewhat like blood." I rolled my eyes at him and we walked towards the table.

"Bella, sit with us today!" Angela grabbed my wrist as we passed her table. I looked back at Jasper who looked slightly annoyed and disapproving. I glanced back at my family and they looked the same, but Alice nodded with a small smile, assuring me nothing bad will happen. "Sure, Jasper I think I am going to sit with her today but I will see you later." He looked long and hard at me, contemplating it and nodded. Before he left, he gave me a one armed hug and kissed the side of my head, whispering "Just be safe, I don't care if they're human or not." I smiled at him and nodded.

I sat down next to Angela and saw the rest of her table openly gapping at me. "What?" I asked looking down at the table a little self-conscious. "You know Jasper?" A blonde girl with freckles asked from across the table. "Well not shit Sherlock, but the real question is how do you know him?" Another girl with curly black hair asked. These were friends of Jessica and Lauren, I knew I shouldn't be on their 'territory' but I didn't see them anywhere in sight. "We were friends back in Huston. Rosalie and he used to live there before they were adopted and we met in preschool." The two girls looked at my skeptically and the blonde asked, "Okay, but what was with the tiny PDA?" I suppressed and groan and replied, "We are just close friends, practically siblings." The girls dropped the subject but still looked curious and uneasy.

I played around with the food on my tray, pushing all the spaghetti to one side and smashing it up to make it look like I ate some of it. "So…guess who has a date to your Halloween party?" I smiled widely at her and turned to give her my full attention. I already heard the entire conversation in the library but I figured I would let her relieve her fantasy. As she was talking to me about Ben, the man in question came up behind her and kissed her cheek. She blushed when he sat in the empty seat next to her and they started up their previous conversation from the library.

As I began to zone out I looked across the table and heard the boys talking about our party. . "Maybe I could hook up with Miss Big Titties" Tyler said, licking his lips like a pig. Mike snorted and replied, "Yeah maybe…if you got her drunk enough." I was afraid to even know who they were talking about, but from the glances they kept shooting at my table I could only guess it was Rosalie. "Forget the blonde; the tiny pixie must have one tight ass…damn!" Aaron told his friends and them all agreed with chuckles. I gridded my teeth and focused on my mashed lunch.

I heard the sound of wood chipping and glanced over my shoulder to see Rose and Alice holding back Jasper and Emmett. Edward was yelling at them to sit down and calm down. I looked back at my table and sighed in relief when I noticed no one saw that tiny display of rage. When I thought things were finally getting under control, Derek, the captain of the basketball team, announced to all his friends, "Sure those two are hot, but the brunette is fucking gorgeous. She is definitely a ten!" The boys chanted in agreement and glanced over at me. I narrowed my eyes and they all looked away like they 'obviously' hadn't said anything.

I heard more wood chipping and looked back to see my brothers holding back my husband and Rose and Alice glaring at the boys. Finally the bell rang I sent a silent prayer to the lord. I ran over to my family and fell right into Edwards arms. He held me tight and kissed my face all over. I smiled up at his golden eyes, but his smile didn't reach his eyes like it should have. "I can't go to biology today, love."

"Why not?" I pouted and he chuckled, touching my lip. "Emmett, Jasper, and I have some unfinished business to attend…" he trailed off and our brother's heads shot over and smirked evilly in Edwards's direction. "Okay, okay, do what you must just don't hurt them too bad and don't get detention for Friday. I could care less if you get it any other day of the week, just not Halloween. Got it?" The miniature GI Joe stressed to the men and they nodded their heads eagerly. I groaned not really liking the idea of Edward and my brothers getting detention. That meant I had to endure another hour away from them after school. But then again, it was worth whatever they were doing to Mike, Tyler, and Aaron.

I walked off to biology on my own and sat in the back feeling lonely. I daydreamed most of the class period and to my utter amusement, heard the sound of hoses going off on the track field and the guys yelling. The guy sitting across from me, Carlos turned around and looked at me strangely. I glared at him and he looked away quickly. I guess I wasn't that quiet with my giggle fit. The bell rang and I ran to gym to change. I threw my clothes into the locker and put on my dark green tank top and a pair of baggy black sweatpants. The outfit was cute for gym clothes and I added my all black converse to them and ran outside.

I walked over to Alice and she tossed me the volleyball. "So no Emmett?" I asked giggling hysterically. "Nope! Like I said, they all got detention because they hosed the guys down when they rounded a corner on the track field. When Tyler, Aaron, and Mike came inside to change, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had died their clothes hot pink and sprayed their locker with Rose's Victoria's Secret perfume! They smell like girls and are wearing pink everything!" I cracked up along with the pixie. It was an original prank, but it was very funny to watch. I couldn't wait to bump into one of them after school.

We began to pass the ball back and forth to each other while the teacher called attendance. "So how long are they getting detention for?" She smirked as she punched the ball back to me and replied, "Tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday. They didn't get detention Friday only because all the teachers have to take their kids trick or treating." I nodded and we began to get paired off into teams that Coach Morgan.

Alice and I were on the same team along with two other girls. The opposite team only had two girls and we asked Coach Morgan where the other players were. He said they would be coming soon; they were just at the nurse's office getting ice. Half way through the game, I found out why they were at the nurses office. Jessica and Lauren strutted in wearing extremely short-shorts and tight white tank tops that showed their neon bras. Besides that, they looked like they had been in a huge cat fight and had the crap beaten out of them…I bit my lip hard to keep from laughing. I caught Alice smirking and she threw me and wink. "Nice job Bells." I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "Rose took care of Lauren."

They went to the coach and he pointed his finger towards out court. When they saw I was on the opponent's team, they grinned evilly at each other and waltzed over to the net. "Well well well, I am surprised you're even showing your face here, Whitlock." Jessica spat at me while she served the ball. Alice dove to get it and spiked it over the net, landing right near Laurens foot. "Yeah well, she wasn't a bitchy coward like some others…" Alice mocked as she walked back to me and I gave her a high five.

We played the rest of the game not saying a word to each other, just spiking the ball over the net really hard. Coach Morgan love dour enthusiasm and told us to keep up the good work. I rolled my eyes and gave him a pathetically sweet smile. When we were dismissed to change, Lauren ran over to me smiling. "Oh Bella, I hope you don't mind our improvements…" She trailed off and grabbed a cackling Jessica, running into the hallway. I raised an eyebrow and walked to my locker with Alice right behind me.

Alice suddenly froze and growled, "Those bitches! Don't they understand that shirt was a one of a kind Gucci! Ugh!" I looked incredulously at her and she ran to my locker, throwing it open and exposing the tiny scraps of cloth. Oh how pathetic. They cut up my clothes. Wow. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Whatever, there is plenty more where that came from, right Ali?" She giggled and replied, "Yeah I guess you're right. We can shop for more clothes tonight when we go on our shopping trip! Oh and of course your beloved Halloween outfits!" I winked at her and said, "That's the spirit!" Before I walked to the parking lot, Alice called out for me, "Oh and Bella, you do look hot in your gym clothes. Work it girl!" I laughed and felt my confidence boost as I walked to my parked Range Rover near Emmett's Jeep.

I hopped in and started the car up. Many guys drooled as they saw what I was wearing and before I drove out of the parking lot, I blew a kiss to a very pissed off Jessica and Lauren. Now I just had to endure shopping with Alice.

**Sorry it has been a while, but I hope this long chapter was enough of an apology. What do you think their costumes should be? REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	21. Chop & Change

**Thanks for reviewing! I thought long and hard about the costumes, and your ideas really did help me. But in the end I had to choose the ones I did for a significant reason. Trust me; it will tie into the next few chapters! Thanks for staying loyal readers and always reviewing, I hope I get more feedback as the story progresses. I have over 24,000 hits with this story; I hope to get more feedback! Thank you; **Twisted Musalih, Dawn3211, xxRhosalynxx, Jessie8, Ta1ia, LordXeenTheGreat, MaryMary123, lynettecullen, Ta1ia, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, NeverEndingImagination1210, atc, wolfyangel123, and HannaNR **for reviewing last chapter! This chapter's song is: Chop and Change by the black keys…**

_took a job workin late_

_jackin cars from out of state_

_she found no love in this town_

_so she'd never mess around_

_had no luck, but aint it strange_

_the girl knew how to chop and change_

**Forks, Washington 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

I didn't think it were possible for vampires to feel exhausted. Sure I have been mentally drained numerous times, but this was just down right ridiculous! I told them I would go _costume_ shopping. Nowhere in my statement had I said I wanted to go shopping for actual everyday items, nor lingerie.

A tall man with blonde hair eyed me strangely as he took in my petite form holding up the weight of a semi-truck in every shopping bag. Four bags on each arm, and two on my index fingers. I kept begging Esme, asking if we could at least go to the car and drop off the bags, but even my mother wanted to stay a shop! It was so unfair. Also, it had to be around seven o clock and we still haven't looked for any Halloween items yet. The closest I got to 'fall spirit' was when Alice _insisted _we buy autumn scented candles to put around the house. Although they weren't my beloved costumes, I enjoyed the smells.

After we departed from Nordstrom's, Alice told me I was allowed to put the bags in her car as long as I raced back in time for us to go to Victoria's Secret. I rolled my eyes at her but grabbed the car keys from her hands. Once I returned, I found my mother and sisters ogling different types of lingerie. "Bella, I found something for you! Try them on!" Alice yelled from across the store and chucked a few items at me. Thank god for my cat-like reflexes.

I looked down at my hands and felt my jaw drop. "Alice! What the hell! I agreed to buying lingerie, not saran wrap!" She glared at me and I saw Rose chuckling in my peripheral vision. I scowled at both of them. "Bella trust me, this is some of the most modest underwear I have ever…picked out. So don't complain, and go put them on." I stomped off to the changing room and slammed the door shut.

I stripped down and looked at the toxic fabric. The first pair _was_ pretty modest. Just a pair of midnight blue boy shorts with black lace and a matching bra. Harmless…until I got to the bottom of the pile and found a fire engine red thong with cherries and a matching bombshell bra. After I ripped them from my body and changed back, I ran to find Alice outside.

She extended her hand for me to give her back the clothes. I chucked them at her and she caught them perfectly, smirking all the time. "You know, they were pretty hot on you." My eyes widened and my breathing stopped short. Rosalie burst out laughing and Esme scolded the two of them for 'invasion of privacy'. I'm not a prick, but the idea of Alice seeing into my future from when I was in the changing room freaked me the fuck out.

I stayed frozen until they had to drag me from the cashier once we paid. "Lighten up Bella, I didn't actually 'get a sneak peak'. I just know they would look good on you, duh! I picked them out for you." I felt my shoulder slump and exhaled. "Don't do that to me!" I yelled at her and she winked. Damn pixie devil.

As we were walking down the strip of stores, I heard Esme and Alice gasp. I spun around and saw them looking at Abercrombie & Fitch with longing eyes. Before anyone could see me, I sprinted off to the closet movie/C.D store. I found one near the food court and walked to the back.

As I was looking around, I smelt a familiar scent from across me near the movies. I looked up and felt my eyes go wide. _Dammit!_ Tyler, Mike, and Aaron were all looking at movies, and with my supersonic visions, I could tell they weren't child friendly. Disgusted, I was about to make my leave when I bumped into a tall girl with the scent of roses and vanilla. Rosalie smiled down at me and asked, "Leaving so soon?"

I looked towards the boys and she followed my glance. Her smile turned into a snarl as she glared them down. "Perverts! There looking at pornos and laughing about it!" Just then, she seemed to get an idea and her eyes brightened. I didn't like the look she gave me, but complied as she dragged me over with them. "What are we doing?" I hissed lowly so only she heard. "Just follow my lead." I nodded mutely.

"Oh god, yesterday when Emmett left to get groceries with Esme, I swear I almost fingered myself I was so lonely." Rosalie made a distasteful noise in the back of her throat. I stared opened mouthed at her as well as the boys who heard us. Then I understood what she was doing. I sighed and leaned against a shelf. "I know right? Edward had to go with Carlisle to work last week and I was so desperate, I almost wiped out a picture of him and enjoyed it all myself."

We saw the boys shuffling awkwardly and looking flushed. I smirked and winked at Rose before walking closer to them. "They are our lovers, but seriously? I need find a new hobby or something, because most of the time I'm just horny." I giggled quietly when I saw Mike cross his legs over his growing erection. "I just don't see why they would hesitate. It's not like were inexperienced." With that last comment, the boys made a bee line for the exit, forgetting that they were holding D.V.D's in their hands.

The alarms went off and a few of the employees asked them to step inside and put the items back. "Son, exactly how old are you?" An elderly looking man asked Tyler who stuttered out, "S-seventeen...b-but my birthday is in t-three months!" I and Rose looked at each other with wide smiles. We got 'two vampires with one stake' as Emmett put it last night when he was playing the WII.

Rosalie and I followed Esme and Alice's scents back to Abercrombie & Fitch. Honestly, a human could find this store miles away due to its extremely potent smell and loud club music. Thankfully they were exiting the store carrying two bags when we found them. "So…is it time _now_?" I asked, hinting my excitement. They laughed at me and Alice said, "Its time, Bella." I did something very unusual for me. I jumped up and down like a little kid, clapping my hands and laughing.

"What were you smoking before we left home?" Rose asked sarcastically and I slapped her shoulder. I grabbed Esme's hand and raced to the annual Halloween costume store. The entire store was loaded with decorations, costume, candy, and loads of props. "Oh and we can also get decorations for the house party!" Alice squealed in delight. Rosalie spun around and glared at her while I gave her the, _are you retarded _look. She looked horrified as we checked to see if Esme heard anything. She was half way across the store looking at different costumes for us. We all sighed in relief and went back to glaring at Alice. "Oops?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Nice work Pixie. Next time she might not have such selective hearing. "I commented and walked off to go find something to wear. Rosalie wandered off to the more provocative clothes while Alice remained near the entrance, looking at decorations and glancing back to make sure Esme wouldn't take the hint. Rosalie also told me that Carlisle and Esme didn't know about the party. Although…she told me a bit too late because I was _about_ to ask Carlisle when we were going decoration shopping. What can I say? I was really excited!

I looked through multiple outfits and eventually I decided to find Alice and Rosalie for their help. "Oh my gosh, I know what I am going to be!" Alice yelled and we all went to her. We found her behind a changing room curtain. "Ready for the big reveal?" She as dramatically and we giggled. She came out wearing a white dress that had tan fringes on the top and bottom. It went to her mid-thigh and was strapless. The fringes matched the head piece she wore wrapped around her head with a white feather sticking out. She also had matching four inch heal-boots on with beads.

"And this outfit is for Jasper!" She giggled in excitement and drew out a bag with a picture of a man wearing the outfit. It was regular faded jeans, a white colored shirt, a tan vest, and a long brown trench coat. A big belt buckle, cowboy boots, a red scarf, and a western hat topped off with a fake riffle gun completed the outfit. "Really Alice? A Cowboy and Native?" Rosalie asked shaking her head. Alice stuck her tongue out at her and replied, "Oh, like you have a better outfit!"

"Actually, I do." We raised our eyebrows at her as she pulled two bags into the dressing room and started to change. We waited for another minute before she finally stepped out of the changing room. She wore a white triangle top with a golden band across the bottom. Her stomach was bare and she had on a white skirt with a golden band across the top and another band in down the middle. Attached to her shoulders was a faded golden cape and on her forearms were golden bands. She had another golden band around her forehead and gladiator sandals.

"And this one is my monkey mans!" She pulled out the bag with the models picture on it. It was a toga dress that went down to slightly above his knee. Two golden bands fell from his shoulders to the bottom of the dress with a big black belt around his waist. He had a long red cape on and black gladiator sandals that wrapped up his calfs. "Cleopatra and Mark Anthony!" She exclaimed and we all nodded our heads. It was a clever idea to pair those two together.

"What is yours sweetheart?" Esme asked me kindly and I suddenly felt nervous. My outfit wasn't as provocative our fancy as my sisters, but it was nevertheless a great costume. "Okay, let me change." I took my two bags into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind me. After I changed I opened the curtains and stepped out. Alice smiled brightly and Rosalie's jaw dropped. Esme told me it was perfect.

I chose to be little red riding hood this year. It had a black corset with white ruffles on the top and black ribbon. Between each ribbon was red fabric, the same kind that matched my skirt. The skirt puffed out slightly and reached a little higher than mid-thigh. I had long knee high white socks with black ribbons across the top on my legs. I also had puffy red sleeves that tied back my long red cape and black elbow length gloves with my prop basket.

"And this is Edwards" I pulled out the bag behind me to reveal a sexy version of the big bad wolf. It had a few patched of fake wolf fur that he could easily apply. Ripped jeans, and a ripped red flannel shirt that would show off his muscular chest. A pair of black hiking boots completed the outfit. Mostly I would rely on the makeup and props. I would probably add some fake blood and fur near someone of his revealed skin, also he would have to wear fake fangs and I would mess up his hair even more. Maybe I would add a scratch make across my bare forearm?

"Little red and the big bad wolf? Aaaawww!" Alice exclaimed and I giggled along with the girls. "Come, we should get home so we can show the boys their outfits." The boys didn't really want to know what their outfits were, so we made them a surprise. Also, Esme believes we are decorating the house for our own personal pleasure, so she didn't question the twenty or so bags of supply we bought. We tossed everything into the backseat of Alice's porch and I hoped into the passenger side with her. Rose took Esme in her red BMW, and we raced back home to our men.

**Denali, Alaska, 2008  
>Irina May Denali's POV:<strong>

_Recap:_

_"Enough of this! We shall leave now, I am sorry Cullen's." Eleazer said while grabbing Tanya by the arm with the help of Kate. They dragged her snarling form from the house while Kate threw the Cullen's a fake apologetic smile. Carmen looked lethal and I wished she would allow the fight to continue. I wanted to see Edward's ass get beat. But mostly, I wanted to see Bella's ashes spread across the carpet. I took Laurent's hand and dragged him towards the door, following my mother. Before I left, I threw a bone chilling glare at Bella. Edward growled at me and his eyes turned black. I looked away, still seething. The trip back to Denali was short as we all wanted to get home so desperately. None of us spoke, but I could tell as soon as we got back we would be debating the Cullen's and their loyalty. _

"Never in all my years have I thought Carlisle to be the one to destroy our family!" Eleazer scuffed as he passed the kitchen, pacing back and forth. We all sat down in our living room, everyone seething or upset. Carmen was the worst of us all. She was very close to the Cullen's and I knew this kind of betrayal had her mind reeling. We all know that Bella and Edward were a package deal because we met them when they were a couple. Technically speaking, Bella was with him first. But then she left, and we wanted Tanya to advance on Edward to help our relationship with the Cullen's.

Edward was so broken when we visited them after Bella disappeared. It pained all of us to see him that way, especially Esme and Carmen. Everyone knew Tanya always had a thing for him, ever since the day she found him and Bella in that meadow. So Tanya tried many things while Bella wasn't there, but none of her advances ever changed his mind. He was set on Isabella Whitlock. And it disgusted my family.

One day when Tanya lost it and pounced on Edward, he tossed her off and ran to the door. I still remember Alice's terrified shriek when she cried for her brothers to stop him. Apparently he was going to the Volturi, to try and kill himself. That was the day Tanya's heart was broken, and the day when our family realized we didn't like the Cullen's as much as we thought we had. Carmen was livid because of what Edward did to Tanya, and she along with the rest of us, were even more angered when the Cullen kids yelled at Tanya for doing such a thing.

We left them a week later 'apologizing' for Tanya's rash behavior. A few decades later, we thought maybe he had changed his mind. After all, we visited only four years after Isabella was captured. No one knew she wasn't dead, not that it mattered to us. It would have been better if she was ash. So when we returned and saw Bella all wrapped up in Edward's arms and kissing, we tried our hardest to display friendly emotions and thoughts. We did pretty well, although I tended not to look at Bella and Tanya tried to seduce Edward with her thoughts.

"Isabella is Jasper's younger sister. That is going to be hard to deal with." Kate said while plopping down in the couch in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled, "Why the hell were you acting so nice to her? I know that was part of our original plan, but don't you think after Edward attacked Tanya you could have at least hissed at her!" Kate shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Honestly…we probably shouldn't interfere. If you won't listen to me because you truly believe we should destroy a relationship, think of this. The Cullen's are power…powerful and protective. We saw that much tonight." We all stared at her like she had gone crazy. Here was our sister, defending Bella! What the hell! "Are you seriously defending that skank? Over your own sister!" Tanya yelled at her and pointed her finger. Kate rolled her eyes and looked at the floor.

"Katarina, don't you think you should support your sister with her decisions? She would be better off with Edward than Isabella. Can't you see what she is doing to our families?" Carmen asked her in a stern voice while Eleazer remained silent in the corner. Kate scowled and stood up. "I think you're all just being absurd. I had to put up with all your crap for the past few decades, and I think I am only just beginning to see your true colors. I thought I knew you people, but really? You're willing to stoop so low as to breaking a perfectly beautiful relationship between two people? Between our friends? I love you guys and you will always be my family, but right now I am disgusted and I think I need to leave for a while."

We all straightened with shock as Kate marched towards the stairs. We heard her whooshing as she raced around her room packing her bag. Five seconds later she had her luggage in one hand and a cell phone in the other. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked her, hissing in her face. Our family was already stressed enough, and now Kate was driving an even deeper wedge in between us. "I don't know, I might travel the world…maybe visit a few friends…anything is better than this place right now."

She ran outside and opened the door to her black Ferrari. We all ran outside to try and stop her. "Katarina! Think of what you are doing to us! To your family!" Carmen yelled at her as she opened the car door. Kate looked back at all of us with a blank expression, her gaze lingered on our father who hadn't said anything since she decided to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said in a cold voice, she only nodded her head and got in the car. We watched as her car drove off and Tanya screamed at her, calling her a trader.

"Nice to know we could rely on her." Tanya muttered before racing off into the forest, probably letting out some of her anger. Carmen angry stormed off inside, slamming the door to her bedroom. I could hear her sobs from down here and Eleazer walked into the house to comfort her. I turned to look at Laurent who had an equally angered look on his face. He had become such a big part of our family, so I knew Kate's betrayal had hurt him as well.

"She is ruining both our family." He knew I wasn't talking about Kate. "I know Irina, and I think I know how we can stop her. Also, I think it is time I repaid a friend of mine. He might be useful for us." I raised an eyebrow, suddenly very interested in what my mate had to say. "Really, and who might that be?" He smirked and cupped me face. "James, along with his mate Victoria." I kissed his cheek feverishly at his brilliant idea. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find him!"

I ran inside and left a note on the kitchen counter, explaining that Laurent and I needed some of our own space just for a few weeks, and that we would be back before Christmas. By the time we finished packing and I left Tanya her own individual not, Laurent and I were off to finding his old clan.

**Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed the outfit choices! Thank you for all you wonderful ideas, and if it gives you any hints: Bella's costume is symbolic for the following chapter ;) Do you think you know what will happen next chapter? Or what will happen to Kate? Did the boys even make it back from detention? Review please! Thanks for reading! **


	22. With you in my head

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I was very busy. I wrote this chapter yesterday but I almost fell asleep at my computer and forgot to upload! HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! Thank you: **MementoMori92, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, B3ACHBUM99, ellaryne, Ta1ia, PotterNinja, MaryMary123, NeverEndingImagination1210, LordXeenTheGreat, anon, atc, and Jessie8** for reviewing! This chapter's song is called, **_**with you in my head by UNKE ft. The Black Angels…**_

_When you went down, the men came callin'_

_Changing to stone as you wept from fallin_

_When you went down, the men came callin'_

_Speaking in tongues we've all been summoned_

**Las Vegas, Nevada, 2008  
>Irina May Denali's POV:<strong>

Ever since we had left my house, my phone was like a blender in my pocket on full speed. Eventually I just tossed it against a tree and broke the screen right off it. I wasn't going to need it anyways. Right now our main goal was to find Victoria and James. Laurent had memorized their scents from when he was traveling with them, and surprisingly it led us straight into the heart of Vegas. These vampires obviously knew how to live…or 'survive.'

From what I'd gathered, and what Laurent has told me, Victoria is very conniving and devious. She may seem like a harmless girl, but she was supposedly a fierce predator. I guess you had to be when your mate was a tracker, possibly even greater than Demetri of the Volturi clan. James was a whole other species in itself. I knew I shouldn't feel sympathy for the freak with wings (Bella), but after listening to her story, I came to the conclusion that James was without a doubt one-hundred percent monster. Who else threatens someone to rape another? Psychopathic killers, that's who.

"Honey how close are we?" I asked Laurent while dragging my nails up and down his arm. We were walking through the crowded streets of Vegas, and the scent was too overwhelming to even depict his old clan. "I remember something Victoria said about a certain night club they enjoyed going to. It was made in the '30s, so I should be fairly familiar with it. I think it was ironic because the club's called Sunlight. Now we just have to scope them out inside, but I warn you…it's a strip club. James loves when Victoria gives him a show." I rolled my eyes and followed Laurent through another mass of mortals.

We finally found the front entrance for the damn club and had to push our way through the people in costumes. I almost forgot, its Tuesday and this Friday happened to be Halloween. This occasion must be all week long in Vegas, everyone was dressed up! Or that's just Vegas…well _some_ of the outfits are 'child friendly.' Although Vegas isn't really considered a child friendly place.

We passed through all the intoxicated morons, perverts, strippers, sweaty old guys, and underage fake I.D kids, then we finally made it to a stairwell. Laurent and I chuckled when we passed a 'vampire' couple making out. When we reached the top of the stairs, we knocked once on the door and heard a chilling voice reply, "Come in Laurent, I see you brought along your mate."

Laurent squeezed my hand before opening the door and dragging me in before anyone else could take a look inside. I found out why they liked to be secluded in seconds. My throat burst into flames and I hissed at the dead corpses that surrounded the floor, most of them fresh from a few minutes ago. Blood was everywhere, along with strewn dead bodies. "Looks like you had fun…" I commented and heard a sinister childlike laugh. It was too sweet, reminding me of pink bubble gum and rainbows. I looked up and saw a tall red head with fierce red eyes and high cheek bones that screamed predator.

She winked at me and said, 'Oh honey, you missed out on all the fun. _Jamsie_ and I would have shared…or maybe James would have…" She trailed off, liking her red lips and moaning in delight. I tried my hardest to suppress the growl building in my chest, we needed their help. "Irina, this is Victoria and James. James, Victoria, this is my mate Irina Denali." A tall muscular man with scary eyes and sand colored hair tied back in a ponytail stepped up to me. He shook my wary hand and said, "Pleasure Irina, the name is James." I smiled warily at him and he chuckled.

"Awww sweet cheeks, don't be afraid…we don't play _too_ rough." Victoria purred as she fell backwards onto the couch. She smirked at my shivering form and Laurent stepped in front of me, glaring at her. "Enough _Vicky_, we came here because we need your help, not because we wanted to play your games." Victoria rolled her eyes but James looked intrigued and he stepped closer to Laurent, almost like he was inspecting him. I didn't like it.

"Laurent, as much joy as it brings for us to finally be reunited again…you were the one who left us, remember? Why would you want our help…unless your little friend wants to convert back to the fun side…?" James trailed off suggestively, throwing me a creepy wink. I gulped and gripped Laurent's hand tighter. Even though Laurent had moved with my coven to convert into a vegetarian, we all knew he slipped more than normal, and that he would forever be a human drinker. I just had to accept it. But theses vampires were merciless killers, and they scared me to my own ashes!

"It seems that someone you used to know and thought to be dead is…well one of us. And she met Alexander, also another huge complication. Needless to say, she is pissed off and her coven blatantly disrespected Irina's. We figured we could work together towards a common goal of sorts." Laurent preached to James and I anxiously watched as James's eyes tightened and he tensed.

"Who is the person I thought to be dead? And how is she incorporated with Alexander? Alexander should have died a long time ago due to a gun shooting gone wrong." James started to puzzle things together and his eyes widened, almost in anticipation. Laurent took a shaky breath and replied, "Yes James. It's Isabella Whitlock and Alexander Samuels." James stared at Laurent, looking paler than usual. Then his eyes flashed dangerously and an evil grin spread across his face. "So…I take it Alexander found out his precious Sarah was a wolf then? And from what I have heard, there are legends that can undo an imprint. A...broken imprint? Yes I believe that's what they are."

Laurent nodded solemnly. "Yes, Alexander is a broken imprint, but we weren't the ones to see him. Isabella had been imprinted on by a wolf in the Quileute tribe. They performed the ritual on her and she met Alexander in what she described as some form of limbo. But now she is back, and she has black wings!" James's eyes grew wider than his smile and he got a strange look on his face, one that scared me more and more with each passing second. "Isabella is alive…" Laurent stiffened, probably concluding what James's was thinking.

"Now, now James. She _does_ have a coven and a mate. Not to mention the friends she has made with other vampires and broken imprints." James's broke from his day dream when his head whipped to Laurent and a deadly glare was replaced across his cold face. He looked like a predator when he asked, "And who the fuck claimed her as there mate…there family?" I winced at his tone and hid behind Laurent. It seems James's had forgotten all about Victoria's presence, but she was do busy looking at her nails. Laurent hesitated to answer that question and I knew why. James still thinks of Bella as his, and finding out that she is with a _vegetarian_ family would set him off.

"The Cullen Clan. Edward Cullen."

Just like I had predicted, James's feral snarl filled the silent room and he flipped over the nearest table. Glasses of alcohol smashed on the floor and wood splintered out from the table half way across the room. Before I could react, he had Laurent by the throat against the wall. I yelped and was about to dive in, but Victoria restrained my against her chest and hissed at me.

"A vegetarian? Why in hell would she want to be with such filth! The poor child, she must feel so threatened. That's not the Isabella I knew. I need to save her, that way she can become who she is truly meant to be. A hunter, like me." He became hysteric as he laughed and Laurent winced under his strength. I felt like crying. I shouldn't have done this, I shouldn't have left me house. Most of all, I shouldn't have offended Edward and Bella's relationship. I am such a monster, it took all of this for me to realize they are just meant to be, and Tanya would need to move on. It was too late now. If I escaped this, I owed everyone an apology. Maybe I would join Kate? If she even wanted me anymore…

James tossed Laurent to the floor and slowly walked over to the open window. He looked down at the city with a hard face, concentrating deeply. Victoria released me and I fell to the floor near my mate, helping him back up. "What are you planning James?" Laurent gasped as he sat up and rubbed his neck. James turned back to look at him and said, "I am going to find her. I will end the Cullen clan if that's what it takes, but I must have Isabella back. And as for Alexander…she will need to find a way that I can get to him. Because when I do, he is going to be at my service for the past of his pathetic existence."

I finally decided to voice my opinion, no matter what the consequences were. "Why do you want Alexander to become your slave? Why do you want Bella if you have Victoria?" James glared at me and Victoria snarled. Laurent stepped in front of me but shook his head, as if telling me to not speak. "Alexander didn't complete his mission. And Victoria will always be my mate…but Bella is my love." I looked opened mouthed at the two of them, shocked that Victoria hadn't screamed at him or attacked yet. She just shrugged her shoulder and walked back to the couch. She saw my shocked face and giggled. "Honey, James and I are more of…friends with benefits. We only use each other for pleasure and for back up when a game goes wrong. I don't really give a flying fuck who he loves, as long as I am the one getting some by the end of the day."

Wow, and I thought my sister was a whore. I didn't know what to do, so I stupidly nodded my head and turned to look at Laurent. He looked stressed, like a man coming home from a long day at the office. I rubbed his shoulders and he kissed my forehead, letting me know he thanked me. James stopped pacing and he looked suspiciously at Laurent and me.

"Why do you two want to do this? And if so, why did you, Laurent, state earlier that she has many friends to help defend her?" I thought back to his last statements, and I found myself agreeing with James. I decided I would answer his first question, seeing how I was the one related to Tanya. "My sister, Tanya Denali, had a thing for Edward Cullen. We all believed Bella was dead due to past complication, and he still wouldn't fall for Tanya's advances. Basically the Cullen clan destroyed my family and my eldest sister has left due to so much stress."

I heard Victoria chuckled and ask, "So you want Isabella out of the picture so Edward can be all for your sister?" Originally I would have said hell yes, but after my huge revelation I didn't know what to do. If I said no, they would have thought of me as a spy or something. So once again I stupidly nodded my head. Now it was time for Laurent's much needed explanation. "So Laurent, how do you propose we can defeat the Cullen clan if they have so many friends?"

"Easy. We use their enemies." Then it all clicked in my mind and I gasped aloud. The wolves. He was going to tell them she was alive.

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

I sighed as I looked down at the mushy crap on my tray. It was Wednesday afternoon here at Forks High, and today's lunch special was macaroni…I hope. Nothing too interesting had happened all day, just the occasional death glares from Lauren and Jessica, and Mike Newton's constant pickup line extravaganza. Although, I did get a kick when I saw Newton, Crowley, and Stevens on Facebook all rushing to their cars wearing pink. Someone even got a video of them panicking and posted it on YouTube…39,412 views and counting.

They seemed to brush it off like it never happened, but none of us missed the sneers they sent towards my family. Whenever I was around Mike he acted fine because to the rest of them I was a Whitlock, not related to any of the Cullen's.

I picked up my fork and started to stab the already liquefied noodles on my tray. "Something bothering you Bells?" Alice chirped from across the table, smirking down at my mess. I growled in frustration and Emmett chuckled, "Wow, down girl, down!" I rolled my eyes and put all my focus back to the lunch. "I'm just…thinking…"

"About what love?" Edward asked from besides me, wrapping an arm around my waist so he could pull our chairs closer together. I sighed and shook my head, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Surely someth'ns bother yea, I don't have to be an empathy to figure that out." Jasper said southern accent and all. That made me smile a tiny bit, but it immediately faded when the thought of the south compared to my previous metal quarrel.

I finally looked up and noticed all eyes were directed on me. I looked down quickly and slumped my shoulders. They were right, something _was_ bothering me. I just didn't want to tell them and ruin the small era of peace we had. I knew just by mentioning it, everyone we become guarded and protective. Maybe this Halloween party wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would give us all a chance to mellow down.

"Bellsy, c'mon! Just tell us what's bothering you" Emmett exclaimed crossing his arms and leaning on the table top. I snorted and shook my head, "It's nothing. Please just drop it." I thought he would have put up some argument or comeback, but it was my other brother's stern voice who replied, "No. Isabella tell us what is bothering you so we can assure you that you're being absurd."

I looked up into his golden eyes and saw the fierce protectiveness and love. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by the loud speaker. "Will Miss Isabella Whitlock and Miss Rosalie Hale please report to the main office, thank you." The entire cafeteria looked our way and I looked at my confused family then to Alice.

She got a faraway look in her eyes and chuckled once she came out of her vision. "You won't like it, but it's not terrible either. Just go and get it over with." Rose and I glanced at each other then back at her and finally just got up and walked off to the office. I kissed Edwards cheek before leaving and he gave me a concerned look that I just brushed off.

We walked down the corridors until we found the office and walked inside where the entire secretaries were. A red headed one looked up with a frown and looked back at her clip board. "Ah and you must be Isabella Whitlock and Rosalie Hale. Please sign in here." We nodded and sighed the sheet. "Please go into Principle Jenks office and wait for him to arrive." Once more we nodded and walked inside the office.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we saw Lauren and Jessica smirking at us in the corner of the room. Rosalie growled but I shot my hand out and grabbed hers. We walked over to the chairs near the principles desk and sat down. Lauren and Jessica giggled at us and even blew me a kiss like I did with them when I left the parking lot yesterday. Now it was Rose's turn to hold me back.

When Principle Jenks walked in he gave a sympathetic look towards the now 'teary eyed' Jessica and Lauren, and glared at Rose and I. He sat down in front of us and cleared his throat professionally. "Now ladies, it has come to my attention that there was violence on school property resolving in Miss Stanley and Miss Mallory getting injuries. Is this true?" I felt like snorting and pointing out the obvious, but Rose and I knew we needed to play dumb.

"Principle Jenks…I am appalled that you would think we would have done such a _hideous_ thing!" Rose said covering her mouth in shock. I didn't miss the way she spat 'hideous' towards the two scowling girls. I suppressed a laugh. "Principle Jenks, she is obviously lying! Do you think we did this to ourselves?" Jessica screeched, looking between Lauren and herself. Principle Jenks sighed and replied, "I know Miss Stanley, but I have to take in both sides of the story before I can guarantee anything." Jessica huffed and Lauren crossed her arms, glaring at us.

Principle Jenks turned his attention back to Rose and me. "Sir, honestly we didn't do anything. Rose and I were simply walking to class when Lauren shoved me up against a locker and tried to punch me! Rose was just defending me when she hit her back. Then Jessica tried to come at Rose, so I defended my friend, just like she did for me."

Rose gave me a fast wink that only I could see and I squeezed her hand tighter. "Miss Mallory, is this true? Did you try to punch Miss Swan after throwing her into a locker?" Lauren tried to tear up a bit. I saw Jessica 'itching' beneath her eye too smudge some mascara. Rose sneered at her and I rolled my eyes.

"P-Principle J-Jenks…I would never do something so _ugly_ to anyone, ever!" Rose snarled under her breath at the obvious insult and I gripped onto her tighter so _I _wouldn't launch myself across the table at them. Jessica was testing her boundaries when she said, "Besides, it wasn't our fault that Bella was blocking the entrance for Italian. Lauren simply tried to pass her and tripped when Bella tried to shove her away."

"That's not true and you know it bitch!" Rosalie snarled as she stood up. I let go of her hand and didn't bother to pull her back down. They deserved Hurricane Rosalie. Jessica stood up and snarled, "Well maybe if Bella hadn't stolen Laurens boyfriend from her, we wouldn't be in this situation! Not to mention she is trying to hook up with mine! Dirty little slut!" That was when I stood up and screamed at Lauren, "He was never yours!" Lauren stood up and screamed, "You wouldn't know! You just moved here! I bet you're paying him to sleep with you, whore!"

Rosalie tried to lunge for Lauren but I held her back. Jessica stormed over to us and punched me in the face. I stumbled back a bit, letting Rose go while she smacked Laurens cheek. 'Ladies, ladies, calm down! Calm down this instant!" Principle Jenks tried to get us under control. "I swear I will expel you if you don't sit back down! Miss Hale, please get off Miss Mallory. Miss Stanley, sit down and step away from Miss Whitlock!"

The word 'expel' finally got through their thick skulls and they backed away, dusting themselves off and fixing their hair. Rose stood up next to me and crossed her arms over her chest looking extremely aggravated. "Ladies I have no other choice but to give you detention for the next two days. You will meet in the detention center directly after school for today and tomorrow. Now please sit down and remain silent while I call your parents to inform them."

Rose looked slightly scared while she looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow and said quickly so no one else could hear, "What is it? Surely Esme won't be too hard on you for what they did." She smiled but shook her head, regaining her worried expression. "Yeah but who are they going to call for you? If they find out you don't have a legal guardian, they could kick you out of school or call the police to take you to an orphanage!"

I shook my head giggling slightly, "You will see." She raised a brow but didn't comment. They called Jessica and Laurens mothers first. To say they were disappointed would be an understatement. Jessica mom was screaming so loudly, even Jessica could hear her! Laurens mother swore to ground her once she arrived home. Esme took it much better and acted like the concerned mother she was. Then it was time for my parents to answer the phone.

"Ah hello Mrs. Whitlock, this is Principle Jenks here at Forks High. It appears that your daughter, Isabella Whitlock, has gotten into a small fight and was strictly against school policies. She had gotten detention for the next two days."

"Oh gosh! My sweet little angle couldn't have done such a thing! I am appalled! I know she will behave herself from now on and I am terribly sorry for her outrageous behavior. Surely she had reasons for it. Thank you for informing me Mr. Jenks." Rose's mouth dropped open at her voice and I smiled hugely, nodding my head in excitement. She mouthed, 'Zafrina?' I nodded again and she giggled slightly.

"I am glad you understand, thank you for your time Mrs. Whitlock." Principle Jenks hung up and excused us all to go to our next class. I had already missed Lunch and Biology, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised; we did have some pretty heated arguments. I made my way to gym and changed quickly before entering the lobby.

"Bellsie, Allibelle, C'mon were playing extreme volleyball!" Emmett yelled from across the gym, flailing his arms like a child. I looked at my sister and she snorted, "Emmett will be Emmett." I rolled my eyes and we made our way over to him. "So what exactly is extreme volleyball?" I asked Emmett, warning him with my eyes. He threw a huge arm around my tiny shoulder and I sagged a bit just for show. "I don't know, it just sounded cooler than plain old volleyball. Plus today we can pick teams!"

I smiled up at him and he tossed my over his shoulder before I could say anything else. "Emmett goddammit put me down!" I screeched but he just ran in circles around the gym making an idiot out of himself. I looked over at Alice for help but she was laughing too hard to do anything. "Mr. Cullen, please place Ms. Whitlock back on her feet!" Coach Morgan called out to him.

After our game of volleyball, I went to the changing room and made it out alive. Jessica and Lauren glared at me many times, but when they saw Emmett glaring back at them, they stopped and looked away. "Ight, well I'z gots detention." Emmett said in his poor excuse of a gangster tone. "Good then maybe you can escort me there." I replied watching as his mouth dropped and Alice began to laugh. "I told you, you wouldn't like it." Emmett shook his head and looked over at her. "Wait so you knew all day that Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and I were going to be in detention yet you didn't say a word?" She smirked at him and nodded. "Evil Alibelle…" She rolled her eyes and pranced off to Rose's BMW which she miraculously had the keys for. "See you guys at home!"

Emmett and I made our way through the school towards the detention room. I could tell he didn't like the lustful glances I was receiving, so he placed a protective arm around me and pulled me to his side. I laughed lightly and said, "Thanks Em." He patted my shoulder and replied, "Not a problem. Not only don't I like these assholes staring down my sister like she's candy, but Edward would have my ass if I didn't watch out for you…not to mention Jasper…possibly even my own wife!" I laughed with him as we entered the room.

It was simple, white walls, no windows, a chalk board and teacher desk in the front, and multiple student desks askew. The only people in the room where my family, Jessica and Lauren, a few kids in the back who looked stoned, and a teacher up front reading a newspaper. Emmett and I signed in and read the instructions on the board.

No food

No talking

No cell phones

Must turn off all electronic devices

Must be let out at five o'clock only, not exceptions

If you miss a detention, you will receive two extra the next week

Respect your teacher

It seemed simple enough…until I read the last and final rule.

No PDA

Fantastic.

What else was I going to do in this boring room for the next two hours? Read, draw, write, homework…sure any of those were possible. It just seemed impossible when I had my own personal Greek God, Adonis, sitting right next to me, ogling me like he would a mountain lion. I shivered with pleasure but tried to control myself by pushing down harder on the pen in my hands. Black in smeared across the desk and I cursed. Mr. Monroe looked up abruptly when my loud exclamation filled the deathly silent room. I saw my family trying their best not to laugh, and Jessica and Lauren smirking at me as if I was going to get in trouble. "Is there a problem Ms. Whitlock?"

"Actually yes, sir. It seems my pen exploded, can I go get paper towels?" He looked down at my desk and saw the pooling black ink and broken pen. He sighed and stood up from his chair, placing his newspaper on the desk rather harshly. "I will go get towels. No one is to leave this class room or speak; otherwise you will get detention next week as well."

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I waited until I heard him turn the corner down the corridor before looking over at Edward. He chuckled and pulled me out of my seat and into his lap. "Couldn't control yourself, love?" I snarled playfully and he narrowed his eyes, staring down at my lips. I glance up at him from under my eyelashes and the next second his lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands into his hair and he wove his arms around my waist like a vice.

"Eh Ehm. No PDA dipshit, can't you read?" Lauren sneered at me. Edward and I broke free and we both gave her one of the ugliest glares we could muster. She looked taken aback, but stood her ground by crossing her arms and huffing. "Your one to talk. Didn't I see you making out with Tyler Crowley before you came here?" Rosalie threw back at her. "At least she isn't a whore wannabe." Jessica huffed from her spot next to Lauren. "And just what makes you think she wants to be your clone?" I sneered back at her.

"I'm not a whore! You're the one who is trying to steal Mike from me, even though you have a perfectly good boyfriend already...which by the way, you totally _did_ steal from Lauren!" I clenched my fist and felt Edward rubbing my back trying to get me calm. Jasper would have been sending us all waves off calmness, had he not been just as mad as I.

"Jessica," Jasper sneered at her, surprising all of us. "My... _friend_...has more class than you ever will in your life time. I know for a fact you use boys more than you use your _disgusting _smelling fruity perfume, and that's saying something! Bella never stole Edward from Lauren, because Edward was never Laurens in the first place. Maybe, if you took the fake contacts out of your eyes, you could see how madly in love they are for each other, and that nobody can take that away from them. Anyone who tries to will have to go through me. So why don't you sit down and shut up before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself."

We were all staring at jasper with wide mouths. I felt my lips begin to twitch and I huge smile spread across them. Jasper sensed my mood and turned to give me a wink and an equally big smile. I giggled a bit when I saw Jessica and Lauren still shell-shocked in the back. "B-But…I…ugh!" Jessica said and frowned down at her paper. "Can you believe them? The only whores in this room are Isabella and Rosalie." Lauren whispered to Jessica, but of course we all heard. I gritted my teeth and felt Edward tighten his hold around my waist. I looked up and saw his eyes were black with fury. He must have read something bad in their minds.

I could hear the teacher coming down the hall, so I got up and sat back down in my other seat. He walked in and looked around, satisfied with what he saw. He walked over to my desk and gave me the towels before saying, "Maybe you should refrain from using ink for now Ms. Whitlock. We only have about five more minutes left anyway." I nodded my head sheepishly and whipped up the mess before walking to the trash can and tossing the dirty towels in. He was right, we did have only five minutes left. I was surprised it took him that long to get paper towels.

I sat back down and heard one of the kids in the way back say, "Look at his hair! He was probably fucking Ms. Carmine again!" I rolled my eyes, now understanding why he was gone so long. Hopefully it's like this again tomorrow. I zoned out for the next few minutes until I heard Jessica and Lauren speaking quietly again. "Besides, maybe they won't call us whores if you didn't give them that advantage Jessica." Lauren sneered at her, shocking us all. Even though we knew Lauren was the alpha and Jessica was like her Beta. "What do you mean?" Jessica gasped looking at Lauren with narrowed eyes. "I mean your perfume kind of does smell like a baby prostitute, your clothes are a bit too tight, and honey…you have a tramp stamp."

"Your one to talk! You and I both know Rosalie was right; you were hooking up with Tyler before you came here. At least I am loyal to my boyfriend. And your lipstick is way too bright and sticky. Plus…my tattoo looks cute." Jessica defended herself and I could tell the rest of my family was now listening in.

Lauren huffed in anger and replied, "Look Jess, sometimes a girls got to do what a girls got to do. News flash Mike isn't your boyfriend! And my lipstick looks cute! Oh and your tramp stamp is a pair of black angel wings, isn't that a little too _Victoria's Secret_?" I bit down on my lip hard to keep from laughing. My family glanced at me and I dramatically stuck my chin out with an arrogant look on my face. Their bodies shook with laughter. If only Jessica and Lauren could see my wings.

"Alright class, you are dismissed. Don't forget to meet back here once more tomorrow." The teacher dismissed us and we all got up to leave. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and Jasper came around to throw an arm around my shoulder. I leaned into them as we walked to our cars. Everyone had to pile into the Volvo because Alice took Rose's car. I sat in the front with Edward while the rest sat in the back, Rose on Emmett's lap because he practically took up two seats.

**So did y'all enjoy it? Please review guys, thanks for reading ALSO check out some of my other stories (If you want) I added some others and wanted to see if I could get anywhere with 'em! THANKS! **


	23. Undisclosed Desires

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy! I have many hits/ alerts, so I hope to be getting more reviews to keep me motivated. IDK what y'all are thinking unless u review or even PM me! LOL! Thanks to; **Jessie8, psychovampirefreak, NeverEndingImagination1210, Ta1ia, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, Lilithcase39girl, ellaryne, LordXeenTheGreat, CrackedUpVAMPIRE22, and Islandcutie **for reviewing! This chapter's song is called **_**Undisclosed Desires by MUSE**_** (My fav band!)**

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

Thursday flew by with nothing interesting to recall. The same old boring classes, two pop quizzes, a disgusting spaghetti and meatball lunch, and then more misused death glares from the two queen bees. And then there was detention. After Wednesdays 'friendly' display of where our boundaries laid, Jessica tried her best not to speak after being so forwardly scolded by my amazing big brother. Lauren on the other hand sat in the class and openly ogled at my husband while sneering at me.

And like I had predicted, Mr. Monroe, our detention center advisor, had left us half way through the class and returned for the last five minutes looking quiet disheveled. When class was over, I grabbed Edward's hand and raced to the car, hoping to get shot gun. But my request was shot down when I saw Emmett had cheated and ran at vampire speed to get there first. I sat in the back on my brother's lap, making everyone laugh when I acted like we were twelve again.

Once we got home, I ran straight into Alice's room, not bothering to tell anyone what I was up too. "Sup Alibelle, what are you up to?" I asked the same time I slammed her door shut and jumped onto her mattress. She spun around from her desk and looked back at me with a smug smile. My smile dropped and I looked at her with confusion evident on my features. "What?" Her smirk grew with her ego as she replied, "Nnooottthhhiinnnggg….I just knew you would be overly excited about this party. More so than you let on, Bellsie Boo."

I groaned into her comforter. She had heard Emmett's new nick name for me. "What's that, like the forty-second one?" She giggled and came towards me, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Forty-fourth, but who's counting?" From downstairs I could hear Emmett yell, "I am!" We both growled and yelled, "Knock it off Emmett!" It was kind of strange how we sometimes did things in sync, but Alice just told me she saw everything I was going to say before I said it.

"Alright back to business. You wanted to see my interior decorations for the party, didn't you?" I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off when she smugly said, "Of course you did. Now, if you would please walk with me to my pride and joy, and I will show you all my drawings." I raised a brow at her. _Pride and Joy_ what the hell? She began to walk to her walk-in closet. Oh, of course. I rolled my eyes.

She opened the door to the huge, brightly lit room and directed me over to her vanity desk. A huge mirror with light bulbs surrounding it was placed on the wall, as well as a few portraits of famous Hollywood actresses that even appeared to be signed. Typical pixie behavior. How my brother put up with her, I would never know. I sat down in one of the hot pink vanity chairs and she followed my movement, pulling out a pink binder with the words, HALLOWEEN on the front.

After she showed me the entire binder, she slammed it closed and put it back underneath a huge folded pile of never used Jeans. I stared with my mouth wide open and eyes bugging out. "You're a fucking genius Mrs. Whitlock!" I screeched and heard the entire commotion downstairs stop. Then the house seemed to vibrate with laughter as I launched myself to Alice and wrapped her in an Emmett worthy hug.

She laughed with me and patted my back. "Why thank you_, Ms. Whitlock_." I rolled my eyes but never the less chuckled and stood up. "Thanks Ali, I can't wait to see the final masterpiece!" She smirked and replied, "Of course you can't. That's why you came to me in the first place." I stuck out my tongue and went down the hall to my room.

I could smell Edward all around me, so I knew I must have just missed him. I looked out the window when I heard someone call my name. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were waving at me and pointing in the direction of the woods. I gave them the thumbs up and smiled. They smiled back before launching off into the woods.

Looks like I had some free time. I decided to write to a few of my friends. In the meantime, I also let my wings come out of me. It felt nice when they were out, because I didn't have to restrain them anymore. I shook them a bit before tacking a few pieces of paper and a black pen.

When I was finished, I had officially made a letter to every single one of my friends. I asked how they were doing, what was new, where had the visit, meanwhile explaining to them everything that has happened to me so far. The only thing I left out was the imprinting, and broken imprint thing/ wings. Even though they were like second family, Carlisle told me it wasn't safe to be going around exposing myself like that.

I skipped down stairs and pranced outside towards the driveway. As the gravel crunched beneath my feet and the wind played with my hair, I realized it was a fairly decent day here in Forks. Strange. I placed all my envelopes into the mailbox and lifted the red arrow before prancing back up the steps and into the house.

I was sitting on the couch reading while Esme was dusting off the spotless kitchen. "What are you up do Esme, this house is already perfect!" She chuckled at me and replied, "You never know when you will be getting visitor Bella." My head shot up to stare at her retreating form. That was a close one. I seriously thought she had miraculously found out about the party.

A few minutes later and the door burst open. In came my brothers and my love, all covered in mud, smelling like woods, and laughing like the little boys they were. Esme tutted and walked over to stand in front of them with her hands on her hips. Uh-oh, Mama Cullen can't get angry when needed be. "Boys, I spent half the day cleaning this house spotless! Go outside and hose off before even considering walking through this place!" There laughter immediately stopped and they gulped, nodding their heads and rushing to get the hose.

"Let me use it first! C'mon it's just a damn hose!" Emmett yelled while grabbing the long green tube from jasper's hand. "I need to get back to Alice before she kills me for getting this shirt dirty!" Edward shoved them both away and grasped the hose. "Well _your_ sister will kill _me_ if I'm not back inside in the next two minutes." I rolled my eyes at them. Edward knew that wasn't true, and jasper was overreacting…possibly. Emmett was just being Emmett, so I decided, why not have a little fun?

I put the bookmark between the page I was on and tossed the tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ on the couch. I looked down at what I was wearing before stepping foot into the backyard. Just a simple pair of black skinny jeans, and a white V-neck T-shirt with black high top converse. Nothing I couldn't clean off with bleach or throw in the washer.

I found the extra hose near Esme's water can and quickly turned the nozzle to the left. I snuck around to the front of the house, watching each step I took so I wouldn't make a sound. When I got to the front, I noticed the boys looked even dirty. This time they were rolling around on the floor trying to get the hose. I smirked and yelled, "Y'all men are act'n like boys. If y'all needed to be cleaned so badly, why didn't cha just ask?" They immediately stopped and whipped their heads around to look at me. I smiled and giggled like a little girl before waving to them and blasting the hose full power.

I knew any normal human would have been thrown back by the force, but I stood my ground as I watched the boys getting soaked and trying to run from the spray. Everywhere they went I would aim the hose for their heads. Suddenly the power shut off and I was left defenses. I gulped and dropped the hose to the ground, slowly looking up at the guys. They all got up, staring me down and smirking as they stalked forward. I took a step back and their grins widened. "S-stop it y-you jerks!" I yelled at them and felt a tiny grin reach my lips.

Emmett yelled as he charged for me and I screamed running off inside the house. I was horribly mistaken when I thought they would have listened to Esme's rule about not getting the house dirty. All three of them charged in from different doors and chased after me. I squealed when I felt someone pounce on me.

With the speed and force they were coming at me with, we both toppled over on top of the couch and rolled off onto the floor. "Jasper get off me!" I yelled as he pinned me down, laughing loudly. The last time I saw him like this was when Ben, Jackson, jasper, and I were all riding our horses. It was nice to see again.

"Don't worry my fair lady! I shall save thee! Surrender foul beast, and go back to the cages of hell where you belong!" Emmett yelled and before either of us could tell him to stop, he jumped onto us and I was officially at the base of a dog pile. I groaned and tried to wiggle my way out, but with the two of them laughing and struggle on top of me, I just didn't see it happening anytime soon.

"Oh my fair knight! Where art thou?" I said dramatically, throwing a hand over my forehead. I heard his angelic chuckled from behind me and looked up to see Edward's wide crooked smile. He bent down to my level and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Princess, I shall save you. As long as I get my reward in the end." I smiled and pecked his cheek before replying, "Whatever you please…just get the ogres off me." He nodded his head, his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Who you calling an ogre?" Jasper asked with a smirk on his face. Before I could answer, Edward pounced on the two of them, sending them all toppling backwards and crashing into Esme's glass coffee table. Four choruses of 'shit' went around the room as we all froze, waiting for the dragon to come out from its dungeon.

Edward ran over to me and swooped me up bridal style. "Are you hurt milady?" I laughed but then saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Oh Edward" I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose. He seemed satisfied and smiled proudly with his head held high and chin out.

I burst out laughing once more and when my brothers saw what I was laughing at, they joined in. I couldn't help it, Edward looked too damn cute when he did little boy things like that. "What is going on in here?" We heard a furious voice yell and our laughter stopped short. Esme looked furious, but also couldn't keep the warmth form her eyes when she saw her children looking all so happy together.

"Well…there were these two ogres, one who believed he was a prince, who were trying to attack the real prince to gain control of his water powers." I began and saw the guys trying to stifle their laughter. Esme still looked angry, but we knew the only way to fix that was to warm her up by telling her this story.

Emmett continued by saying, "And then when the Prince wouldn't grant us the powers, his fair princess came down from her tower and enforced a tsunami on us!" I chuckled and we saw Esme begin to smile.

Jasper began the next part. "So then we ran inside, chasing after the princes. She was our only leverage. Once we got a hold of her, the prince showed up to save her." Then Edward smiled and held onto me tighter, "So I fended off the evil ogres and saved my beautiful princess from all harm's way."

I smiled brightly at him and replied, "And I granted my prince with the world most passionate kiss…which I wouldn't mind to give out once more." Edward smiled down at me; eyes alight with happiness and love.

Before we could even lean into each other, we heard Esme laughing and replied, "And in the process you managed to destroy the magic palace? Fantastic." We all laughed with her and then she stopped laughing and god a straight face. "You're not grounded but I want you to fix the table and dry the floors." We looked at each other and sighed, "Yes mom." She smiled happily and walked out of the room.

After Emmett and I dried the floors and Edward and Jasper fixed the table, we all settled down on the couch awaiting our fathers return from work. I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over to the window where I accidently tossed my book. When I walked back over the couch was completely occupied. Edward and Jasper sat on either side with Emmett in the middle, all eyes focused intently on the T.V.

I growled in irritation and crossed my arms in front of me. They didn't even flinch as some basketball game continued blaring throughout the room. I huffed and slammed my book down on the now fixed coffee table in front of them. Nothing happened.

I sighed and eventually went to sit on Edward's lap with my feet spread onto Emmett and a little bit of Jasper. They finally looked at me with confusion and I flashed them a large grin. "What? You guys hogged the couch…" Emmett snorted and Jasper smiled while rolling his eyes. Edward leaned in so he could kiss me and I gladly complied.

After about five minutes, our kissing had reached an all-time high. My hands were wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my shoulders. "Alright…this couch got a little too crowded for me." Emmett groaned and moved onto the floor. Jasper shook his head while quietly laughing.

He had gotten used to our PDA by now. When Edward pulled away from me, he moved to sprawl his feet on the couch and I cuddled up in his lap. We left Jasper enough room so Edward's foot wasn't touching him, and he didn't seem to mind at all.

A half an hour later and I was completely absorbed in the basketball game. The team all my boys were rooting for was about to make their last slam dunk when the buzzer went off. I launched off the couch with them and we all yelled in victory.

Emmett even got on top of the couch and started to jump up and down. Edward picked me up and spun me around while Jasper and Emmett started to fist pump. Let me tell you, this was one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed.

"What the hell is going on down here? I was trying to paint my nails and spilt my nail polish all over Alice's white carpet!" We all stopped parading around the room when we saw a furious Rosalie storming down the steps. And equally pissed Alice ran into the room and they both crossed their arms.

"Seriously guys, can't you behave until our parents are gone? _Then_ you can do whatever, but for now we need to remain calm." I giggled at them and they both gasped when they noticed me. "Bella what the hell are you doing with them?" Alice asked in horror while Rose looked like she would be sick.

I cracked up more knowing these men were their husbands yet they believed them to be disgusting little boys when they acted like this. "What? Afraid I'm guna get coodies?" They smirked at me and shook their heads. "Bella, Bella, Bella…we need to girl-ify you some more." Alice said while walking over to Jasper.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved her finger into his chest. "And you…what do you think you're doing making my friend act all…boyish?" I huffed and crossed my arms while Jasper laughed loudly. "If this bothers you, you wouldn't have lasted a day with her in the 1800's." I groaned and covered my face, knowing he was right.

They all began to laugh, even Rose and Alice. I was glad the tension was gone, and that's all that mattered at that moment. Just then Carlisle walked through the front door and was greeted by an ecstatic Esme. He greeted all of us and asked how school went. Multiple choruses of 'fine', 'Okay I guess, and my personal favorite (Emmett), 'Boy would you like to know.' He raise his brows at his son by chuckled and pat his shoulder before making his way upstairs with Esme to pack.

Everyone congregated into different rooms just like before. I sat back down on the couch with Edward and we curled up watching _Titanic_. I sniffled a bit when I felt like crying. Edward thought it was adorable. The movie was probably one of my favorites, and not that I would tell Edward, but young _Leonardo Di Caprio_ was hot!

A half an hour later and we were all outside hugging our parent's goodbye as Carlisle loaded the Mercedes. They were conveniently going to a huge meeting for all Doctors in Seattle, and there would be a fun-raiser/party for Cancer. We watched as they pulled out of the driveway and drove down the gravel and onto the long high way. All of our 'fake' smiles dropped and our real ones spread across our faces.

"PARTY TIME, YEAH BUDDY!" Emmett screamed, picking up Rose and tossing her caveman style over his shoulders. I about died when Rose started to shove his arms off her waist. They were so much fun to watch, I had no idea why we still paid for cable with hem around. Leave it to Emmett to throw in _Pauly D's_ signature line and make a bunch of century old vampire's laugh.

"Alright, alright, alright! Everyone calm the hell down, would yea?" Alice yelled at all of us and Emmett put Rosalie back on her feet. She dusted herself off and crossed her arms in front of her chest. I chuckled. "Now we only have _twelve _hours, including school time, to make this house looking _horrifyingly _perfect. This will be the best house party these teenagers will ever attend! I want _everyone_ helping out, and taking shifts!" We all looked around at each other and I heard Edward gulp next to me.

"Get a move on!" Alice yelled at us and started to dictate everyone. I was assigned the first floor along with Alice, probably the most difficult of them all. She knew I wouldn't let her down. She gave Rosalie and Edward the second floor and food job. Neither were happy to be around the foul smelling stuff, and Emmett even bough beer.

Emmett and Jasper were outside decorating the entire house with cobwebs and spooky looking things like placing 'bloody' hand prints in the windows and sliding them down so it looked smeared. "Ready Bella?" Alice asked, tossing down a few crates of supplies. I smiled down at them and replied, "More than ever."

I ran around the room at lightning speed and shoved all the couches, tables, and vases against the wall. Alice and I rolled up the large white plush carpet (that toward over us vertically) and tossed it in the basement. We threw black, orange, and purple sparkles all over the hardwood floor, declaring it the main dance room. I stripped down Esme's floor length white curtains and replaced them with heavy black velvet ones. I opened them all the way so the beautiful full moon could shine down from above the mountain tops.

Alice ran upstairs and was back down carrying four huge black speakers. It was quiet comical for a person her size to be carrying such heavy cargo. She placed them in each corner of the room and plugged her I-phone in, letting it charge for now. I could hear Rosalie and Edward arguing in the kitchen over who was pouring salsa dip into a bowl and who was putting the brownies on a plate. They _really_ didn't want to touch food let alone be that close to it.

I found about ten bags full of cobwebs and just went crazy. I put them everywhere, covering the entire first floor with spider webs. I even hung some from the glass chandelier Alice had hung up and along the staircase. Multiple little spiders and creepy crawler were hidden in it, as well as one huge black widow. I pulled out a jumbled mess of what appeared to be Christmas lights, just in the colors orange and purple. I strung them around the room and even went as far as running around Rose and Edward in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Alice was throwing autumn colored leaves askew. She even decorated the bathroom by putting blood smears on the mirror and giving it autumn scented candles. I also took many candles and placed them around the house, letting the wax drip for that spooky effect. Alice needed my help when it came to the strobe light she had been dying to install, so I let her hop into my shoulders as she tinkered with them and angled the light towards the center of the floor. It would flash and make spooky sounds every few minutes.

I walked into the kitchen to put a few extra candles in. All the lights in the house were going to be turned off, leaving just the candles, 'Christmas' lights, strobe light, and moon light. The kitchen looked the same, just littered with food that had decorations on them and were color died black and orange. Edward placed a life size black cat above the refrigerator and Rose placed a witch's cauldron in the middle of the isle for candy to go in. Besides, it's not like we ever got trick-or-treat-er's up here.

The cabinets were wrapped in gauze and to my amusement; the entire ceiling was covered in bats. "Nice job guys, I will go check out Emmett and Jasper's masterpiece…good luck, Alice is coming by for inspection soon." Rosalie rolled her eyes and Edward kissed me. "You two did a fantastic job by the way." Rose said and I thanked her before running outside to see what my brothers have done.

I was very impressed to say the least. I didn't think they could pull it off. There was cobwebs everywhere and gauze attached to windows, making it blow in the wind. They even went as far as to decorating some parts of the forest by putting 'Jack-O-Lanterns' on the forest floor and cobwebs in the trees.

And to appeal to Emmett's gory side, he placed a few decapitated heads strung from the branches of different trees. The front door was covered in caution tape and there was lights flashing around the house to make it look like lightning. I think we have outdone ourselves here, but what can I say?

I love Halloween.

"You guys…this looks amazing!" I told them while giving them each a huge smile and a high five. They smiled back at me. "Well let's head inside so we can see how outstand the rest of you did." Emmett said, giving me a wink and charging inside. I giggled and was about to run in after him when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to face Jasper's concerned face. "Bella…" he said in a soft whisper, and immediately I knew something was wrong.

"Yes brother?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice. He sighed and let go of my hand, looking sadly into my eyes. "You never told us what was bothering you." I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my eyes go wide. I thought they had forgotten, but I guess my brother pays more attention then I gave him credit for. _Dammit! _My subconscious screamed at me. _This is why you need to stich your lips together and shut the hell up! _

"Look…Jasper, it was noth-", I was cut off by an angered growl rumbling from his chest. I looked at him in shock and he shook his head. His lips were in a tight thin line and his eyes were dark. "Don't. Don't tell me it was nothing. Something was obviously bothering you, Bella. And I intend to figure out exactly what it is so I can stop it." I gave him a sad smile and whispered, "You can't stop it. I don't think anyone can." He looked at me long and hard for a few seconds. Almost like he was trying to stare me down until I told him.

His eyes tightened in pain when he saw my own fear flash in my eyes. "Bella…" He sighed and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest to prevent from sobbing. I clenched my eyes tightly and bit down hard on my bottom lip. "You know, you don't have to tell me now. Come to me when you're ready Bella, and I will be there for you. You can always tell me anything, you know that. I will always be there for you." I hugged him tighter and he rested his head on top of mine.

I calmed myself down and backed away from his embrace. I exhaled and closed my eyes lightly, taking in my surroundings. "Kara and Maria." I breathed before I had the chance to stop myself. I could sense him freeze and everything become still around us, the air thick with tension. I knew I couldn't go back on my words now. I had said it, and he would want an explanation. I opened my eyes slightly to peek a look at him. Just like I predicted, he was rigid.

His eyes were tight and his lips were in a hard straight line. His shoulders were tensed and his fists were balled at his sides, almost shaking. "What about them?" He spat and I flinched at his cold detached tone. His eyes softened a tiny bit when he saw my hesitation, but none the less remained hard. This was a very difficult subject, for both of us.

**Did you guys like it? Review please! Thanks for reading! SO…now you know what was on Bella's mind, but how do you think Jasper is going to take it? And the others? ****NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARTY!**** What do you think will happen? What about Irina…hhhmmm….let me know! Thanks guys! ;) Did you like my 'fluff'?**

**OH HEY! LOOK AT THAT PRETTY LIL BUTTON…. **


	24. Hysteria

**SO SORRY for the long waited update! Regents are coming up and I am freaking the hell out! Also I was just at our annual carnival; GRAVATRON & PHARO RIDE! HELL YEAH!...but then I puked…twice. Ew. Yeah so I was exhausted. Midnightd10 is going to help me study and vice versa! Luv ya boo! Thanks to; **ellaryne, LordXeenTheGreat, MementoMori92, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, Ta1ia, Courtney loves JELLO, Lilithcase39girl, Jessie8, bbeccaz, atc, **and **NeverEndingImagination1210 **for reviewing! YOU GUYS ROCK! The song for this chapter was picked by a special request from ****Lilithcase39girl**** (BTW LUV UR PROFILE PIC! Ian somerhandler! EEP!) Thanks for the great advice! **

_'cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>  
>I was silent for a few minutes. My mind seemed to draw a blank. I was too scared to even comprehend were I was. Those two vile creatures have been haunting me since the moment I was reborn. I took all their memories, locked them up in a safe, and pushed it into the back of my mind. Now I was just looking for the damn key…<p>

"Remember…when I told you guys about….the Volturi invasion?" My breathing was shaky as I tried my best to remain sane. He looked shocked for a moment before his eyes turned hard and he replied, "Yes." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "I wasn't really sure….well I didn't actually see them….I don't know if the Volturi killed them or not. I left before I had the chance too."

His face hardened and his eyes became slits. "You mean to tell me that Kara and Maria…our _creators_ are still out there?" His fists clenched at his sides and I weakly nodded. "Jasper…I'm sorry," He cut me off when his head whipped up to meet my eyes. "Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen! This is NOT your fault, so stop acting like it is!" I exhaled a shaky breath and looked at my feet.

He began to pace, looking around at the ground like he had lost something. He suddenly stopped and looked back up at me. "Do you remember when we were nine and mother told you not to play in the stables with your brothers because she didn't want you to get dirty?" I looked at him with confusion. What does this have to do with anything? I began to search through all my memories, but nothing came up. "Well you certainty didn't listen to her. You came along with Ben, Jackson, and I, and we started to mess around with the hay. A snake popped out from underneath a pile and scared Jacksons hoarse." I narrowed my eyes in concentration and suddenly I was struck with recognition. I smiled up at him and nodded.

He smiled back and shook his head chuckling. "While Jackson and I tried to calm his horse, Ben tried to pick up the snake. You saw what was going to happen, so you shoved him out of the way, but then the snake bit you. Thank God it was a harmless garden snake, so it wasn't venomous. But the hoarse did escape and you blamed it on yourself because you thought you were in the way." I sighed sadly at the memory and looked down at my left wrist. The tiny bit mark was long gone, but I remember the hissing creature attaching itself onto my hand with its tight jaw.

"And even though mother was furious, do you remember what she said, or even what father said?" I looked back up at him, not understand what he was implying. "That it wasn't your fault the hoarse escaped, and that your mind was only set on doing good…now tell me, is it still your fault that Kara and Maria escaped?" I looked up at him with sad eyes and shook my head. He smiled and said, "Much better." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and he rested his cheek against the crown of my head.

'Now c'mon, we've got a Halloween party to attend." I snorted and he threw his arm around my shoulder and directed us inside. I felt like this huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I was suddenly very excited for this party.

An hour later and we were being ushered out the front door and off to school. Today was Friday, finally Halloween! It was tradition for everyone to wear their costumes to school, even though the party was tonight. So of course, I threw on my red riding hood costume and found my husband looking extremely sexy in his ripped jeans, and ripped red flannel shirt. He didn't wear a mask but Alice had but gel in his hair to make it _even messier_ and gave him fake fangs. He hadn't hunted in a while, so he still had dark circles underneath his black eyes, giving him a wear wolf effect.

School flew by without any fighting. It seemed like since our family was hosting the party, everyone was acting extremely nice to us and always telling us 'this party is gona kick ass,' or, 'Yo Cullen, can't wait!' We knew it was just because they didn't want us uninviting them, but honestly if anyone would be getting kicked out of this party…it would sadly be Emmett. After all, he is the moron who suggested we buy a keg stand. I didn't even know teenagers did that anymore!

It seemed like the entire school was coming, just adding on to my paranoia. I wanted to invited all my friends back in the 'limbo' but like they said, I needed to live my life as usual and they needed to live theirs there. Hopefully one I day I would see them again.

The wolves haven't come up since the talk Edward and I had on the windowsill in my house. My house was also acting as an 'alibi' of sorts. Just in case someone (Emmett most likely) needs a place to crash for the night, they could just hop on over. Rosalie will probably kick him out if he gets to wild or becomes a big instigator. You never know what kind of messed up shit will go down at these functions. Just this morning, Emmett called the cops reporting a 'murderer' was on the loose. Of course they didn't believe him because it was Halloween, but then again he was also laughing.

School finally ended and I raced to the parking lot. "See you at the party Bella!" Angela called to me while she walked hand in hand with Ben. I smiled at them and walked over to Edward's Volvo. He was leaning against it in his sexy ripped costume. Underneath that thin layer of cotton were his perfectly sculpted muscles that I just yearned to run my hands over. _Control yourself Bella! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Hello, little red" He smirked at me and pushed off the car. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. "My big bad wolf…you're not going to eat me are you?" I asked him when I felt his arms tighten. His chest rumbled and his laughter filled the silence, making me sigh in contentment. I really was a love struck fool. But so was he, and that was the beauty of it.

I pulled back and took my face in his hands. Then his lips were on mine and we had a huge PDA for about five minutes straight. "He's huff'n, he's puff'n but lil red won't back down!" Emmett snickered and I heard a loud smack as he was hit in the head…twice. "Shut the hell up bastard!" Jasper sneered at him, Rosalie just shoved his shoulder and Emmett rubbed his head innocently. I smiled at my two blondes.

"Can we just go home now? Tyler Crowley has been following me all day and Newton is staring Bella down like she's a hunk of meat." Emmett and Edward glared at them and we all got into the car. "Let's just forget about them. Tonight will be amazing, I swear it." Alice giggled when Jasper kissed her forehead. We drove off back to the house and finished up some last minute preparations before our guests started to arrive.

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen's POV:<strong>

Five hours ago I was in the backseat of my brother's car talking calmly to my wife and sister. Now I'm escorting a few drunken kids outside so they could hose the vomit off themselves. Fantastic.

And the worst part was I had no idea where Rosalie, Bella, or Emmett went. I saw Bella and Edward dancing a while back, then when Emmett decided to throw a huge food fight, they ran away to take cover. Emmett ran away when he saw how pissed Rosalie was after some guy threw pudding into her hair. Edward came back down because he was nervous after hearing the murderous thoughts of Rosalie. I only laughed at that and explained what happened.

I could tell Edward was a little on edge, but then I found out why. Apparently there was a wet T-shirt contest going on in Carlisle's study…the same room where Alice and Bella were just a few minutes ago. We both raced up stairs and threw the door open, only to walk in on a disturbing image. Six girls were lined up against the wall while two boys ran around dumping water on them. A few other boys were around the room drinking or bopping their heads to the heavy beat of the music. Alice and Bella were on top of Carlisle's desk practically using each other as a pole.

Bella looked very nice in her little red riding hood outfit, and as her brother I had to say I would most definitely be watching over her at this party. Her outfit was a little too revealing for my comfort, but I knew it was all for the holiday. Alice on the other hand looked stunning. The tiny little Native American dress she wore was slightly ridding up on her thigh.

The lust coming from everyone, myself, and Edward was enough for me to lean back against the door and stagger in a few deep breathes. I don't think Alice would appreciate if I took her on the desk in front of all these teenagers. But Edward seemed to have other plans when he ran over to the desk and grabbed Bella. She laughed as he tossed her over his shoulders with playfulness in his eyes and raced back to the first floor. _Watch yourself Edward. _I mentally reminded him.

I turned around and was instantly pulled onto the desk. "Dance with me Jaz!" Alice giggled as she wrapped her tiny hands around my neck and swayed her hips. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Your wish is my command."

**Rosalie Lillian McCarthy Hale Cullen's POV:**

Insufferable fools! Why the hell did they have to start a food fight the second I walked into the kitchen? And why the hell did it have to be my husband who instigated it?

After I chased down Emmett and made him beg on his keens for my forgiveness, I ran back inside to find my sisters. Now that the worst was over, I just wanted to party. This damn Cleopatra dress was starting to get itchy, although the hateful glares I got from other girls and the drooling men were kind of a bonus.

My sisters looked gorgeous as well. I have to say, we did great. Bella doesn't know it, but this morning Edward kept complaining that he looked like the mutts from La Push. Now _that_ was an interesting way to start my day.

Those filthy little dipshits better stay on their fucking side of the treaty, or I swear to god I will pull their spines from their asses and dismember it, bone by bone..._god I'm evil. But I love it!_

I saw Tyler Crowley coming up to me wearing a zombie costume. I glared at him. "Hey Cleo, can you give me a tour of the sphinx?" I felt my left eye twitch and the next thing I know, he is cowering in fear on the floor. I smirked and walked back into the living room where the main dancing was being held.

Where the hell were Bella and Alice? I knew this party was going to be big, but I couldn't even smell them at this point!

I continued to wander around, searching every corner of every room. I walked past the bathroom and froze when I smelt it. Blood. I turned quickly to see what was going on and felt my eyes widen.

"Jillian you're such a pussy! It's already half way through, just push the needle farther in!" A tall girl with short black hair shoved her blonde haired friend off the toilet seat. The blonde girl was holding a small pin near her cartilage and it was sticking in half way.

"Shut the fuck up Sandra! It fucking hurts!" The blonde one yelled back and moved closer to the mirror so she could see her ear. She winced as she shoved the needle in deeper and I felt my throat constrict at the sight of her blood, no matter how small the sample was.

"Why the hell did you want to do it then?" Jillian rolled her eyes. Sandra glared at her in the mirrored and huffed, "Because my parent won't let me get my cartilage done until I pass Spanish, and you know this weekend is my cousins Frap party! I want to have it done before I go, and my parents will never know as long as I don't wear my hair up."

She pulled the needle out and sighed while dabbing the blood away. I felt the fire raging inside of me and my first clenching. I took a step forward and walked into the bathroom. Both girls gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Oh…hi….Rosalie…" Sandra muttered.

"Uh…we were just…trying to fix our makeup…." Jillian blatantly lied.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I heard someone screech as the bathroom door was thrown open. I could only stare at them as I regained my control. "I have been looking for you everywhere! We need your help upstairs, some kid puked all over Jasper's rug and…" she trailed off as she grabbed my forearm and dragged me from the bathroom.

Alice shoved me up against the stairwell and looked at me concerned. "Rose are you okay? What the hell were you doing?" I gulped and regretted it once I winced at the pain in my throat. "Alice…I-I'm sorry…I haven't h-hunted since last week and…and there was blood…" I trailed off and closed my eyes. This was so pathetic.

Alice sighed and her eyes glazed over. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if you went hunting right now. It will only take you half an hour if you continue to go north. There should be a nice heard of deer up there, and in a few minutes, Mike Newton is going to stumble through that bathroom and puke all over those two girls." She wrinkled her nose in disgusted and I smirked.

"Thanks Alibelle! I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder as I ran to the back door. "Would everyone quiet calling me that?" She yelled and stomped off back to the party.

**Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen's POV:**

I'm such a fucking idiot.

I bought the stupid keg stand. I streamed the house with those annoying silly-string things that Alice _had_ to have. I even did the classic Mentos-in-coke-bottle trick. What did I forget to do? Learn how to fucking dougie. And apparently my sweet sister Bella had. And she was gloating.

The entire song's chorus was 'teach me how to dougie', yet here I stood, looking like a moron, watching as my sister had a dougie-off with four other guys. From the words of Jasper; fantastic.

By the time the song was over and Bella had her 'celebratory' glass of Vodka (which she painfully had to gulp down) I went over to the stereo and switched the song to _The Motto_ by Drake. "Emmett I fucking love you!" Bella yelled as she jumped onto my back. I stumbled at the insane force she was going and began to wonder; could vampires get wasted? It appeared so.

I danced with her as she spun around and swayed her hips to the beat. "You know you're going to have to teach me that other dance, you know? The one you did five minutes ago." She giggled and replied, "Sure Emmeykinz, I'll teach ya how to dougie."

"It never ceases to amaze me that the hulk could be defeated by red riding hood." I told her, wiggling my eyebrows. She snorted and was about to reply, but a hand came down on her shoulder and she stopped dancing. "Sure your dancing was impressive Bella, in fact I even felt like joining in." Mike Newton laughed 'seductively'.

I growled at him but he ignored me and continued his pathetic rant. "But do you know what has 142 teeth and can hold back the Hulk?" Bella raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "My zipper." Mike said while gesturing to his tiny man parts. I didn't know what to do. Punch in his face, or laugh at it.

My brotherly instincts took over and I walked over to him. "Back off Newton. Can't you tell she doesn't want to see your face?" He glared at me and stumbled forward, obviously drunk. "Oh I think she does." He moved his hand to wrap it around Bella's waist, but I shoved him backwards.

His drink fell from his hands and got onto Bella's corset top. She gasped when the cold liquid touched her skin, and I looked at her with wide eyes. "Shit! Bellsie I'm sorry!" She huffed and shook her head, storming out of the house. I turned my glare back to Newton who was impishly scratching his neck. This was going to be a long night.

**Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:**

I walked into the forest trying to get away from all the PDA's currently outside the house and the puking pot heads.

I just needed to walk. I was already stressed out as it was, and Newton was just the tip of the fucking ice berg for my sanity.

I let my feet wander where they may and I watched as the full moon seemed to get brighter with each step I took. The trees were vibrant colors of orange, red, and yellow, mixed in with the slight sliver of silver from the moonlight. It was very peaceful, and was most definitely a step up from the hell hole that we had created back home.

As I continued, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling. Something was definitely off, and it wasn't the fact that I was practically covered in booze. I heard them before I saw them.

A pack of four wolves flew from the trees and two males stepped forward with large smirks on their faces. "So Bella….who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" They all laughed and I knew I was in deep shit. They found out!

**Yikes. Um…this chapter was difficult. I have been STUDYING my ass off, and regents are just around the corner. I hope it wasn't too terrible, and I swore to myself and everyone who reads, I never abandon a story. So sorry if it was late, but better late than never? Hope you review still, thanks guys **


	25. Little Red

**So sorry for not UD fast enough. UGH I have so many regents coming up. It's my freshman year, so I really need to either get to sleep more, or drink more monster xD Read the bottom note! It will help explain a few things! Also thanks to; **BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, LordXeenTheGreat, Lilithcase39girl, Islandcutie, PotterNinja, Ta1ia, Jessie8, atc, NeverEndingImagination1210, and teambellaedward**; for their awesome reviews! This chapter's song is Lil' Red Riding Hood by Laura Gibson….**

_Hey there little red riding hood  
>You sure are looking good<br>You're everything  
>The big bad wolf could want<em>

**Forks, Washingont, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

"Look, I'm tired of doing this shit with y'all. We've fought enough, and you tried to kill me! So if you know what's good for you, leave." I hissed, barely able to contain the venom in my voice.

Embry raised his eyebrow in disbelief before anger covered his features. "You want us to leave? After your fucking family killed out brother? Not a chance in hell bitch!" I saw him shaking but I held my ground. These mutts needed to know who was in charge now.

"Embry, calm down now!" Sam snarled at him. He turned back to face me and his stone cold eyes were enough to rival Aro Volturi. And that bastard was insanely scary!

"You killed Paul, and I understand that you have every right to be mad, but we thought you had died as well…." He trailed off, stating the obvious.

"It doesn't matter if I died or not, you attempted to kill me and believed you had succeeded. My family thought I really was dead; no doubt you're the ones who probably told them! So it was only fair that they had the revenged they deserved." My voice shocked even myself. It sounded strong, almost leader like. I enjoyed watching the wolves squirm.

"You filthy bloodsucker! Our brother is _dead_, got it? Not the kind of fucked up death you all went through, but he is no longer on this earth! And yet, here you are, parading around and some _stupid _Halloween party! I don't see the fairness in that." Jared snarled at me.

I clenched my fist to remain calm. By showing them I wasn't intimidated, they would only get angrier. Jasper and I both knew that the angrier our opponents were, the more clouded their common sense was. For once, anger was on my side.

"Well then maybe it was his fault he died. After all, he was the easiest one to get angry, right?" I gloated and smirked at them.

That was all it took before two wolfs transformed, I could only assume they were Jared and Embry.

'Here puppy…come and get it." I muttered under my breath and crouched down low. They charged at me while ignoring Sam's feeble attempts of control. They leapt in the air and before I could jump, another figure shot out of a tree and collided with the two of them.

I whipped my head to the side and was the wolves go sailing through the forest. A tall vampire slowly stood from his crouch and turned to face me, but I already knew who it was.

"Mind if I help?" Jasper asked innocently and I smiled at him. "Not at all, brother."

We crouched down low, back to back. "I figured it would be a nice time to show you how I rolled in the wars." His voice had a childish ring to it and I felt my own devious nature creep up.

"Touché" I giggled before the rest of the wolves transformed.

Looks like Sam had no more control, so he changed as well. I narrowed my eyes at him and he growled. It took less than a second for the rest of the pack to react.

They leapt for us at the same time we lunged for them.

The nose as we collided was deafening. I grabbed fistfuls of fur and tossed them aside, hopefully breaking something when they slammed into large trees or boulders.

A huge brown wolf that I recognized as Embry attacked me while Jared came at me from the side.

Jasper was too busy with Sam and Quill to notice, so it looked like it was my turn to show these wolves what I was made of.

When Jared was close enough, I lifted my foot in the air and heard a sickening crack as it collided with his face.

I back flipped away from Embry's attack and flipped forward once he charged me so I could kick in his throat.

He whined when he was tossed backwards into a tree. That had to have hurt badly. Jared snarled and ran to me, pushing me backwards onto the ground.

He got on top of me and tried to bite, but I held onto his face and pushed him off.

Embry lunged for me and I punched his nose while spinning around to kick the oncoming Jared. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jasper was underneath Quill.

I ran over to them and rammed into Quill, rolling away from jasper.

My brother shot off the ground and kicked Embry, who was charging for me. Let's face it, these wolves were getting their asses kicked.

Ten minutes later, all the wolves were pretty heavily bruised and Jasper and I had nothing but a scratch on us. Well, actually, I had been bitten badly on my right shoulder, but the stinging went away.

Sam ran off into the woods and came back in his human form. He had a large gash on his forehead, and was holding onto his broken arm. "Alright, I see this is getting us nowhere. We will leave now."

"And never come back." I answered in a cold voice. He mutely nodded and, though the other boys growled, raced back to their side of the treaty.

"We did it!" I giggled after a minute of silence. I felt arms picking me up and twirling me around. I laughed louder and was placed back on my feet.

"You're an amazing fighter, by the way." Jasper said, congratulating me.

"Well, it runs in the family." He smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder while directing us back to the house. "Speaking of which, we need to get back to ours. I can sense their worry from out here!"

When we got back home, most of the kids had already left the party. They didn't bother question where my brother and I had went, they were all too drunk. Thankfully no one needed to use my house as an alibi.

Before I could even step foot on the front porch, I was wrapped in someone's strong arm. "Where the hell were you? Do you understand how worried I've been? And why do you smell like wolf?"

I sighed and snuggled my face into his chest. "Edward calm down. I walked into the woods to get alcohol of me, and ran into the wolves. Jasper came at the right time and helped me. Don't worry, we showed them who's in charge."

H pulled back to look into my eyes. I nodded my head in encouragement, showing him I was telling the truth. "Are you okay?" he finally whispered. I smiled largely and quickly kissed him. "I am now."

"I need to shower. I smell like dog and beer, not a nice combination." I muttered and heard Emmett laugh. I shot him a look while walking up the stairs and he looked away quickly.

When I got to mine and Edward's room, I stripped completely of my costume and tossed it in our hamper. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, letting steam clouds fog the room.

I hoped in and sighed in relief when I practically felt the horrid smell drain from my skin. I applied some strawberry body wash and scrubbed everywhere, loving the sensation. Normally my husband did this for me, but he said he needed to help Rose and Jasper clean the kitchen.

I leaned against the cold tile wall and closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off to nowhere and anywhere. I thought about everything. I thought about my deceased family, my new family, my old friends, Kara and Maria, the Volturi, James and Alexander, and even my broken imprint friends.

A strange sensation washed over me when I thought about the imprints. It was like I had been drowning and just resurfaced from the water. My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of someone falling to the floor just outside the shower's glass door.

I quickly turned off the shower and stepped out. No one was there, so I found my silk bathrobe and wrapped it around my body, walking into my room as I tied it together.

I gasped loudly and fell backwards against my door when I saw him. He was sprawled out on my floor, looking very confused. When his eyes caught mine, he looked petrified and started to stutter things. "B-Bella…I-I had n-no idea y-you were in the s-shower….h-how the hell…how d-did I g-get here?"

"I have no idea." I said simply, still looking into the eyes of my horrid past. "You need to leave, Alexander." He stood up and flexed his red wings slightly. "Why? I mean…I know what I did to you was-", I cut him off.

"Terrible, wrong, disgusting, vile, putrid, horrid, unforgettable, inexcusable…the list goes on." I growled out. He hung his head in shame and looked to the carpet.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew I couldn't just kill him. Though I should be slaughtering him piece by piece for what he did, I just couldn't. We used to be best friends, and that really is an unbreakable bond. I just had no idea what to do with him.

If my family knew he were here, they would kill him. No doubt about it. Then it occurred to me, I could just send him away. And I think I know the perfect place…

"Alexander, you cannot stay here because my family knows about you. And if they find you, .die. So, I will be sending you to a…_friend's_…house. They're very _hospitable_ and will just _love_ your company."

He gulped at the tone of my icy voice, but never the less nodded his head. I wrote down the address on a piece of paper and ripped it off, handing it over to him. "You will get there by tomorrow night if you fly. Just tell them Bella sent you, and they will take care of you."

He smiled weakly at me and I just raised a brow. Did he expect me to smile back? "Bella, I know this is insane…but I want to say…it really is good to see you again." I froze, how did I reply to that? I nodded my head without another word.

He looked pained for a second, but covered it up with determination. "Well…I guess this is goodbye again…." I narrowed my eyes and whisper, "Bye." And then he jumped from my open window and was off to Denali, Alaska.

I smirked to myself as I changed into a pair of black leggings and Edward's overly large white V-neck short sleeved shirt. In a matter of mere seconds, I had my waist length hair French braided and was skipping down the steps into the family room.

Jasper was sitting in a brown leather chair near the window reading a book. Alice was in front of him, on her hot pink laptop looking at shoes. Rose was painting her nails on the kitchen counter.

Emmett was siting on the couch playing with a baseball in his hand. It shocked me that the T.V wasn't on. Edward was sitting at his piano bench, just blankly staring at the keys.

Everyone looked so god damn depressed! It pained me to no end, and I knew I had to fix it. Jasper wasn't even bothering to fix the atmosphere, considering he was on edge as well.

"So…" I said loudly, gaining the attention of the entire room. I would be blushing like mad. "Anyone want to watch _Stepbrothers_?" They all cracked a smile and Emmett jumped off the couch and ran towards me.

I screamed when he threw me over his shoulder and yelled, "Bella's my movie partner! Hahaha suck on that Edward!" Edward rolled his eyes but smiled, happy that the mood was changed.

I caught Jasper's eyes and he winked at me, knowing exactly what I was doing. "I'll get the movie started!" Rose offered, jumping off the stool and running to the T.V.

Alice shut down her laptop and came to sit next to me and Emmett. I threw my arm around her and she leaned her head onto my shoulder, smiling happily.

"What is Stepbrothers?" Edward asked and I gasped. I scoffed and pouted. "And to think I married you…" He growled and before I knew it, I was off the couch and tossed over his shoulders fireman style.

"What is this? Harass Bella day?" I groaned and everyone else laughed. "You hurt my feelings." Edward said in my ear, giving me a puppy dog look. I had to control my laughter. "I love you very much." I said and crossed my arms pathetically considering I was still upside down.

"How much?" He challenged and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Enough for a dumb lamb to want a sick masochistic lion." His smirk turned into a bright smile as he remembered our day in the meadow.

He turned placed me on the floor and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I wove my fingers into the nap of his neck. Our kiss was just starting when I felt the pillows being thrown at us from all angles.

"Hey! No PDA until the lights are off!" Alice hissed. I laughed aloud and directed Edward over to the sofa. I sat on his lap during the movie while he sat in between Alice and Emmett. Jasper and Rose were sitting next to each other on the floor near their mates.

Everyone died when Dale and Brenan started to rap boats and hoes. I laughed to, but it was awkward considering the lingering fear I felt. I hope no one smelt Alexander, otherwise I had some big explaining to do.

Otherwise he should be fine in Denali. I'm not that oblivious, and even if it hurts me to say so, my family was completely oblivious. Though they didn't like Tanya, they believed the rest to be okay. But I saw through their lies. They just wanted us for power, so I gave them something powerful.

Revenge.

**Did you like? REVIEW? THANKS FOR READING! O and what do you think will happen in Denali…and why Alex was reluctant to leave Bella…hhhmmm….**

_**IMPORTANT:**_** I felt SO bad for reviewing so late, lately, so I'm trying something new. ****Anyone who reviews, I will send a preview of the next chapter****!**


	26. Full Moon

**Thanks for reviewing!So sorry for the wait. I was at relay for life! I made this chapter longer than usual just for you guys! OMG tonight is the movie awards! Breaking Dawn part 2 might be releasing another trailer…at least that's what the rumors are spewing…LETS HOPE! I'm glad the 'preview' idea worked last chapter. Thanks to; **NeverEndingImagination1210, Lilithcase39girl, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, LordXeenTheGreat, ellaryne, PotterNinja, twilaliars97, teambellaedward, Ta1ia, GallagherBlackthorneZammie, atc** For reviewing! I hope to see more 'previews' being sent out I know I've been slacking, but I got regents coming up. I'm a freshman…IN HIGH SCHOOL. LOL not collage ;) So thanks for your patience! You guys rock! The song for this chapter is called **FULL MOON by THE BLACK GHOSTS (Yeah it's the first song in the first Twi movie!)

_When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home I am going out to see what I  
>can sow And I don't know where I'll go And I don't know what I'll see But I'll try not to bring it back home with me<em>

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

A month has passed since we had last seen the autumn. Now everything was covered in cold white fluff and the roads were crystalized with ice. I loved the fall, spring and summer, but I absolutely hated the winter.

More than half the vampire population loved winter because it was rarely sunny, everything was the same temperature, and food was hibernating in small herd, making it very easy to catch.

But the snow didn't remind me of sleigh bells. The frost bites didn't remind me of hot chocolate. The decorations didn't remind me of Christmas. Nor did the frozen over lakes remind me of ice skating. They all reminded me of death. Because I died on Christmas Eve, and so did any hopes of finding my brother.

Though Jasper and I are currently reunited, I had truly believed I was never going to see him again. And as soon as Kara placed her teeth on my neck, I said my final goodbyes.

And to top of my horrid holiday, how could I ever forget a Cullen Christmas? Exactly, I couldn't. The Cullen's loved Christmas the most, therefore Alice was a force to be reckoned with when it came to decorations, fashion, and parties.

All of which I'd rather streak naked and sit at the bottom of an ice covered pond than participate in.

Everyone but Alice and Jasper had seen me on the winter holidays, and knew how much I was truly hurting inside. They tried their best to make me feel welcomed and loved, but I felt ignored and hated. The ironic part was I felt ignored by my brother and hated by myself.

This was my metamorphosis into the old Bella. At the first snow fall, my emotions would immediately change and whatever happiness and peace I felt would be dragged by its legs into a cage with no key to unlock it until the first signs of spring. And winter was a long season.

It hurt the most seeing what my depression did to my family. Of course Alice and jasper had yet to see it, but everyone else had a feeling of dread whenever they saw me. Edward especially.

He begged me not to harm myself in this way, but he hadn't experienced even a portion of what I had. Another reasons why no one could help me, they didn't even know why I was hurting.

I think over time, they began piecing things together.

Rosalie once saw me staring at my very old withering leather bound journal. She asked me what I wrote in it, and I told her everything was about my life as a human.

Emmett tried to get me to have a snow ball fight, but when he saw how harshly I took to the idea of any sort of battle, he knew Kara was still haunting me.

Carlisle saw me staring blankly at one of his paintings in his study. It was one of his many religious portraits that had a very sickening and depressed story within its strokes. He questioned what I liked about it, and I morbidly told him it was the harsh reality of the world we lived in.

Esme tried to get me to decorate the house with her. I had blankly told her there was no point in celebrating if pain was currently your strongest emotion.

And lastly, Edward had tried to warm me up by constantly showing signs of affection and treating me as if I were an injured princes and he the knight. My face was emotionless and my heart was cold. It would melt in time, just waiting for the warmth.

I tried my best to make my family feel comfortable with me during the supposedly cherished holidays, but in reality we were practically living with a tomb in the middle of the house.

It was rare to see me smile, or even be around the house. I mostly wandered around the woods, taking in my surroundings like they were old friends. Which was currently what I was doing.

I walked barefoot through the frost covered dirt and let my eyes trail along the softly falling snow as it stuck to tree bark and rocks.

Alice had predicted that it would rain for the last time for a while tonight. Everyone got overly excited and I soon realized why. Baseball? I didn't know whether to laugh or roll my eyes at my insane family. Were vampires for Christ's sake, not professional athletes…unless were talking about Emmett who could quiet possibly be both…

Edward knew I wouldn't want to play, but that didn't stop Alice from asking me why she couldn't see me with them on the field. Jasper felt confused as well, but I just told them that I had some work to get done before Christmas came.

I warned her not to look into the future, and she thought I was talking about gifts so she obediently nodded in agreement. If she had seen what I was really up to, word would get back to Jasper. And if word got back to Jasper about my antics, he would demand Carlisle to make an anti-depression pill for the undead.

But if he found out why I was depressed….I don't even know what he would do. He would be too distraught, and my family was already suffering with one moody child.

Emmett and Rosalie gave me a sad look before they left the house, but it went unnoticed by Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper who were already out the door. Edward was frozen near the door and looked at me with a pained and concerned expression.

"Go. I'll be fine." I said, and flinched slightly at the sound of my own voice. So cold and detached…

He stared at me for a while longer, and I offered a weak smile. He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose before nodding his head and running off to catch up with the others.

Now I had a choice. Brood while watching a romantic drama, brood while writing in my journal or just straight up brood and stare out the snowy window…I think I like choice four.

"Ugh!" I groaned and fell backwards onto the couch. I looked everywhere, but there really wasn't much to do. As I was giving up all hopes, I heard a knock on the front door.

I cautiously rose but loosened my stance once I smelt the blood coming from the mailman outside. Normally they would just put in in our mailbox, so we must have gotten a package.

"Hello?" I opened the front door and revealed a tall balding man with annoyance on his face. I bet he was freezing his ass off delivering this stuff, and its not like our house is exactly 'nearby.' I suppressed a smirk.

"I have a delivery for a…Mrs. Cullen." I almost snorted, which one? He pulled out (like I had predicted) a package and a few letters from his bag. "Oh that's me." I signed the paper like he asked and nodded him a farewell.

I raced back inside to sit on the couch near the roaring fir place (Esme and Alice's idea) and looked down at the letters first. I almost smile when I saw the letters from all my friends, but couldn't even do that. I was still in a terrible mood.

The Irish coven, South American coven, Romanian coven, Egyptian and nomads all had written back from my previously sent messages. They all told me how wonderful it was to hear from me again, and that they were glad I had found my brother and husband once more.

It seemed like it was same old same old with them. Maggie recently found someone she was interested in from the European coven, and was now traveling with her 'friend' Damon. Zafrina mentioned she wanted to practice with my shield a few more times because her sisters were still mocking her that she couldn't use her illusions on me.

Stefan and Vladimir were up to God only knows what, but promised me they weren't getting in trouble that wouldn't involve the Volturi. My nomad friends had so much to say, but wrote so little. I knew they practically saw the world as it spun, one of the reasons they loved traveling so much.

Lastly, the Egyptian coven. I ripped open the envelope and took out the neatly folded piece of paper with Benjamin's elegant script covering both sides. He mostly went on and on about how much he missed me and that I needed to visit them more often. He said Tia, Amun, and Kebi send their love and congratulate me on finding my family again.

Benjamin reminded me that he knew I didn't like gifts, but he wanted me to rekindle with the old Bella. He sees things that others don't, and he knows I am depressed. I knew I would be in tears had I been human.

The last sentence surprised me. _Before I bid my parting words, I have a gift enclosed in a package for you. Isabella, you are a sister to not only me but to every vampire you meet. You're so full of life and energy, don't let it die out because sometimes are hard. Take this gift as a reminder that no matter what, you'll always have someone there for you. _

I placed the envelope back on the table and picked up the package gently. I ripped it open with my finger nails and a small cold thing fell into my lap. I picked it up and gasped. This was one of the most beautiful necklaces I had ever seen!

It had a long silver chain and a teardrop pendulum on the bottom in the color of sapphires. The surrounded bits were made of elegant black scrolls that looked like vines growing along the sides, and on the pack of the pendulum was an engraving. _IMWMS. _My initials.

I quickly placed it around my neck and brought the box and cards to Edward and mines room. I quickly wrote back to everyone and ran back outside to send them. The snow crunched under my bare feet, much thicker than it was two hours ago.

I smiled gently as I looked down at my new necklace. It hung delinquently around my neck right next to my house key. I held it in my hand and walked back to the door while admiring its beauty. "You always did admire that sentimental crap."

I dropped the necklace and spun around, morphing into my defensive crouch. But who stepped out from behind the trees made my mind freeze up and my stance to go rigid. He chuckled sadistically and eyed me over. That seemed to wake me up.

"_Of course_ you would know that. After all, you _did_ stalk me." I straightened and crossed my arms over my chest. His eyes narrowed but his lips remained curled up in that disturbing smirk.

"Isabella Whitlock…such a fiery passion behind such a lovely face…" he murmured and pursed his lips. I scowled at him. What the fuck did he know? He ruined my life, just because my blood smelt appealing. It's not like I was even his singer! So I threw it back at him.

"James Ferrell…such a cocky manor behind such a hideous face…" I snarled. He grinded his teeth together and chuckled a bit. "And_ there_ is the passion…" He moved closer to me and I remained still.

"Stay the fuck away from me you bastard. Your such a slimy motherfucker, you threatened my dumb friend to rape me? Screw you Ferrell!" He looked more shocked than aggravated or amused. He didn't think I had it in me.

"Bella, all I wanted to do was get to know you. Was it so bad that I simply requested your friend to gain your attention for me? I mean…I didn't think the kid had the balls to do it anyways…then again anyone would have tried to get with your sexy ass-" He couldn't finish speaking, I had already lunged.

I don't know what possessed me to attack him, but the urge to kill was viciously corrupting my mind.

"Fucking sun of a bitch! What the hell did you just say?" I hissed at him and punched his jaw. His head snapped back and he rolled to his right to get away from my next blow. I kicked, scratched, and even bite. By the time he started to fight back like me, he was already looking like a piece of meat.

"Isabella, don't take this the wrong way…your just so damn sexy, and I couldn't let go of a good opportunity. But if you insist on trying to kill me, sorry sweetheart I'm going to have to demolish you first." James chuckled and I kneed him on the stomach.

We rolled around in the snow for an hour, just beating the life out of one another. I had a few bite marks here and there, and he looked like a pulp. He made the wrong mistake of underestimating my strength when he tried to pry my hands off him.

Instead I threw my head back and flashed it forward onto his neck. I heard his gasp get cut off before I tore across his flesh. In seconds, his head rolled away and I was holding the lighter he had in his pocket.

"Goodbye James." I tossed the lighter onto his body and watched as it caught fire in an instant. Though I had now gotten rid of one of my nightmares, I couldn't help but realize I had so many more out there. Hopefully things would cool down before I got the chance to see one again.

One his body was a pile of ashes blowing in the wind; I walked inside and sat on the couch. I stared at nothing, and felt nothing. I just waited for my family's arrival, and then I would tell them the news. I had killed yet again.

**Denali, Alaska, 2008  
>Tanya Carinthia Denali's POV<strong>

If you asked me what my strongest emotion was last week, I'd tell you it was hate. If you asked me right now, it'd be betrayal.

I was losing everyone at the same time I felt like I was losing myself. First Edward goes blind and picks that hag over me, then Kate goes all MIA and leaves town, then I get a note from Irina explaining how she just 'had' to run an errand with Laurant and doesn't known when she'll be back. Fan-fucking-tastic. I'm glad I can rely on my family.

And the only ones left behind where our parents, Eleazer and Carmen. But they were never home, and whenever I saw them, Carmen looked pissed and Eleazer stressed. I felt like they were trying to avoid me as well.

I felt so lost. So…alone.

So you can imagine my surprise when a knock erupted from the front door and I smelt another strange immortal/mortal mix. I opened the door to reveal yet another broken imprint. I thought I left these mutants behind when we left Forks. But when I looked up at him, I felt my entire world freeze. He wasn't an immortal, more like a God.

"Hello there, my name is Alexander. I believe you are Tanya Denali?" Even his voice sounded beautiful! Holy shit he knew my name! I opened my mouth and let the words flow out. "Yes, this is she…how did you know?"

He smiled at me and looked down at me with his dark grey fog-like eyes. "I do recall one of the Cullen's mentioning a stunning strawberry blonde by the name of Tanya." Wow did he really just say that? I felt like grabbing him and dragging him back to my room where I could lock the door and do all sorts of shit with his hot ass.

But then I realized what he had mentioned, and the anger and abandonment returned full force. "Cullen you say…" I snarled under my breath. He nodded and looked at his feet, almost…ashamed? He shouldn't feel an ounce of remorse for those foul creatures.

Then again, if he knew the Cullen's and his name was Alexander…I had a terrifying feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was the Alexander who had raped Isabella.

"So…are you the one who…with Isabella…" I let the question hang in the air, like a knife hovering above my head ready to strike down and spill blood. He looked back up with a sad smile. "I was threatened….and drunk…but none of that can be an excuse for my behavior."

It suddenly dawned on me that behind the lust I felt for this incredible creature, there was fear. Should I care? Isabella didn't mean fuck to me, so what if I did 'take' he sloppy seconds? Does that make me any worse than everyone already labeled me? I figured not, so why not?

"Well I can assure you, I have no distaste with you." As I said that, his head snapped up. I grew a pair and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside and slamming the door shut so the snow wouldn't ruin the wooden floor.

"Honestly, Isabella is dead to me. She is a bitchy whore who steals men like she pretends to be some innocent angel. I'm so sick of everyone pity and worrying about her! So please, don't even try to explain to me what happened. I could care less. All I care…Is that you're…here…with me…." I trailed off and ran my fingers up and down his left arm.

His eyes widen and some of his dark curls fell across his forehead. His breathing was ragged and his eyes looked hooded. "But…I r-raped her…" I shut him up by pressing my lips to his. I leaned back slightly and inhaled his sweet scent. My eyes rolled back into my head and I smiled. "She deserved it…"

I was about to dive in for another kiss when I almost fell to the ground at the loss of his support. I spun around wildly, looking for the disheveled mop of dark brown hair. I found him by the stairs, looking at me like he was seeing his ghost.

"Tanya, you have to know. I'm only here because Isabella banished me here. She said if I didn't leave the Cullen house, they would kill me." I felt rage bubble up inside me. Those bastards wouldn't dare lay a hand on him. And who the fuck gave a crown to Isabella and told her she could rule the house? She's no leader. She can't order Alexander around like he's her slave.

I walked over to him with fire in each step. "They won't touch you Alex. I promise. They will have to get through my coven first. And it's settled, you're staying with us, not as a prisoner, just as a friend…" I trailed off, unaware how he would take his new name or the fact that I practically called him my own slave.

He smiled brightly at me and pulled me up to his face. "I'd love to be your prisoner, as long as you're the one dealing the punishments…Tan." I exhaled loudly and my eyes widen. He made me feel so…I couldn't think anymore. His lips were already on mine, directing me towards my bedroom.

**Nashville, Tennessee, 2008  
>Katarina (Kate) Stacie Denali's POV<strong>

Though I felt bad for leaving behind my family, I felt like it had to be done. They needed a reality check…or a counselor or some shit. Seriously, I can't even hear myself thinking when I'm around them! It's way too much drama, and then they turn into these devious monsters that I barely know.

I cannot blame the Cullen clan for their behavior. In fact, I love our cousins. Well, I figure they're just my cousins now. I'm so tired of Tanya's constant bitching about how crazy in 'love' she is with Edward Cullen. She along with everyone else knows that Edward is married and very much in love with his wife, Isabella.

I thought they were the perfect couple, and sadly I envied them. I wanted to find love, just like they had. But my sisters and mother couldn't care less, they just wanted Tanya happy. No one else might see it, but I do. Tanya doesn't love him, she lusts for him. And once she is bored of him, she will throw him away like trash, practically ruining his life.

My sister Irina used to be so dark and depressing, but ever since Laurent came into the picture she was more devious and secretive. I thought a mate would be a nice thing for her, but it made a turn for the worst when we found out he was a human drinker who associated himself with the wrong crowd.

She was so brainwashed, I'm afraid I lost her forever. Then there was our mother, Carmen. She was always so happy and energetic, almost an older version of Alice Cullen (who I adore.) But when she saw Isabella and Edward kissing, and Tanya scowling at them, she changed 360 degrees.

Now she was more like a horrid bitch or a stage mom. She wanted the best for her daughters, not caring who she hurt in the process. But even a stage mom would be better than her. She barely cared when I left. Tanya was more hurt then she was!

I knew she was just acting upset, but even I could see the relief in her eyes. Since I was _too practical_ for her taste, she treated me like Cinderella and she that evil step-mother. She valued Irina and Tanya because they tried to be the best at everything. I just wanted an escape from their madness.

Then there was Eleazer. I don't think I lost all hope in him yet. My father figure had always been there for me when I needed someone, because he got it. He seemed to always know what I was going through, and he sometimes wanted to escape his wife and two daughters. He truly was a great man, but his life was being ruled by his over powering wife and how two bitchy daughters.

When I left, thought he tried to act calm, I could see his walls crumbling. His eyes shone with heat break. That's why I left him (and only him) a letter in his bedroom. It explained my reasons for leaving and that I loved him so much. The last thing I mentioned was to stay strong, and not to give up.

Our family was torn apart. We were crumbling at the seam, and there was no anchor to 'hold us down'. We weren't even classified as a family anymore. More like a clan of vampires. Now I was a lone nomad.

I sighed and entered a late night bar. I had to act the part as a human, so I just figured I'd get a drink and look around. I sat in a booth near the back of the bar and watched as people drank, played pool, and laughed with friends. I ordered a bloody marry, just to amuse myself.

I was looking through my small carry on for a pad of paper when I felt a shift in the atmosphere. My head shot up and I was met with a pair of red eyes. I froze and sat straight in my seat as I stared down the vampire sitting across from me in my booth.

Seeing my defensiveness, his eyes grew concerned and he held up his hands in the universal sign of peace. "I mean no harm. I was just passing by when I smelt another vampire. I hope you don't mind, I just haven't talked to anyone in so long…" he trailed off and gave me a sincere smile.

I smiled back gently. He seemed very friendly, even for a human drinker.

"Well…you do seem pretty decent. Let's start with names. I'm Kate Denali." I extended my hand and his smile brightened. He gripped it and I felt tiny electric sparks flawing up and down my entire arm. I looked back at him with wide eyes.

He studied our hands and looked back into my eyes with his sparkling orbs. "I'm Garrett." I found myself smiling back at him as I leaned forward onto the table. He leaned in as well, and I soon found the purpose behind why this journey meant so much to me.

**Denali, Alaska, 2008  
>Tanya Carinthia Denali's POV<strong>

What the hell was going on? Everyone was confusing the shit out of me, and I didn't like it one bit. Firstly, I don't think I have ever spent this long away from my clan since the 60's and I tried to 'run away' just to gain attention. I know, I know…but it worked…sort of.

I knew Kate probably wouldn't be returning for a few more months, Irina possibly two, but where the fuck were my parents? Especially since we had a 'guest' residing in Irina and Laurent's old bedroom.

I growled when I realized I had been gripping the T.V remote so hard it broke. Tossing onto the couch, I jumped off the couch and stormed up the stairs. I needed to find Alexander.

I sniffed him out, and found he wasn't in Irina's room, but our old guest room. It wasn't anything special, but I could tell he felt strange in my sister's room, almost like he didn't want to be an intruder.

His shoulders where hunched over as he sat on the edge of the bed, playing with his hands. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for the guy. He had been through so much…

"You know…you don't need to sleep in the guest room…my room is always available." He looked up and roamed his eyes over my body. "Thank you, Tanya, but I really mustn't intrude…besides, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm sure Bella explained everything that's happened between us." I felt my anger rising by the second. It's always Bella! What does she have that I don't? Ugh!

"Well I can assure you, I'm not Isabella." I hissed her name and he raised a brow. "I take it you don't like her very much." Way to state the obvious. "Absolutely not! She stole something from me that I probably won't ever get back. I mean…aren't I pretty enough for love?" I pouted my lips and looked up at him from under my lashes. He truly was a beautiful man.

His eyes glazed over like he was dazed and he slowly got up. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to press our foreheads together. "Tanya, I think you're beautiful enough for anything." That was all it took for my lips to meet his. So this was what it felt like to kiss your mate….I loved it. As our kiss continued, it got more heated. He shoved me up against his door and roamed his hands over my body.

I gasped into his mouth and unbuttoned his shirt while wrapping my legs around his torso. He moved near his desk and pushed everything out of the way. I felt my back hit the wood and the pressure from his body above me. I ripped his shirt off and he tore open my blouse, exposing my red lacy bra. I gripped onto his hair as he trailed kisses up and down my neck. He placed kisses between the valley of my breasts and I moaned in delight. "Alexander…Oh GOD!"

I hissed when I felt his manly parts press into mine. "So…beautiful…" he mumbled while trailing his kisses back up to my face. No one has ever made me feel like this before. I was no virgin, that's for sure, but with Alexander…it just felt…right. "Alexander, I…I think I lov-", I was cut off when he pressed a kiss to my mouth. "I love you so much Bella." I froze and felt my eyes close as a tsunami of pain washed over me. I don't know why I didn't stop him, but I remained still on the desk. My grip loosened from his hair and my hands fell to my sides in defeat. Was it possible for vampires to cry? No….but it was possible for vampires to kill. And I very much intended on doing so.

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Victoria's Eleanor Ferrell's POV<strong>

"Where the fuck is he?" I snarled when I saw Laurent enter the room. His little bitch was trailing behind him like a lost fucking puppy. "I don't know. He went to visit the Cullen's, but from what I heard they're playing baseball. No one should be home."

I narrowed my eyes at the pathetic bastard and rose from my seat. "Well are you sure that each member of the clan was there?" He looked intimidated to say the least. His mate glared at me and I whipped my head around to hiss at her. She backed down quickly. Bitch.

"N-No…I just tracked their scents but didn't get close enough that they could see me." I sadistically raised a brow at him and glanced at his mate who was nodding profoundly.

"Laurent" I said sickly sweet. "You have been my friend for quite a while now. Friends tell each other secrets…so do you remember when I told you I don't give a flying fuck if you got caught, I just wanted to know if every god damn member was there?" My voice neared hysterics.

"He tried his best, okay? At least he was willing to help you. You should be thankful." The tall blonde one- Irina, said. I could tell she was nervous, but she hid it well. But I had lots of experience with these kinds of arrogant bitches. She needs to keep her mouth shut, or I will sew her lips together with my nails.

I stalked towards her with my hands on my hips. Laurent leaned slightly towards us, ready to interject if I dared to hurt his precious little friend. "Listen hear _bitch_. My mate is out there, possibly fighting against eight others, and all you can tell me is you want me to be thankful? Screw you Barbie!"

She shivered with fear and Laurent's narrowed his eyes at me. "Victoria, im sure James is smart enough not to fight against such a vast coven." I already knew that. Obviously he was missing the main idea I was trying to stress.

"Yes Laurent. I know that. But like I said, what if another member had chosen to stay behind? Would James be smart enough as to not fight one lone member?" That shut him up. I saw Irina look towards the floor.

"James…" Laurent paused, choosing his words carefully. Wise of him. "…Is a good fighter. I'm sure that if he had chosen to fight someone, he would be wise enough to know who he was up against. He will return Victoria."

I growled softly and stared at his red eyes. "And if he doesn't?" He looked stumped but lifted his head to meet my gaze. "Then I help you kill whoever had killed James." I nodded my head and threw one last sneer at Irina before storming into the woods.

I had to find James.

**Like? Same rule applies; Review-Priview-faster UD! THANKS **


	27. My Love

**Thanks for reviewing! Not a lot to say…enjoy the chapter! Thanks to; **MaryMary123, LordXeenTheGreat, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, Ta1ia, Jessie8, KourtET, ellaryne, TwiLUVA, and heartstrings13**; for reviewing! This chapters song is called My love by Sia Furler **

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for relief_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Victoria's Eleanor Ferrell's POV<strong>

The wind whipped my hair around me as I swung my arms back and forth, gaining more momentum with each stride. My head was pounding and my heart clenched when I smelt smoke. I knew something was off, I just knew it.

I flew past every tree, rock, and patch of moss. Soon things became shades of brown and green, the only thing on my mind was reaching that rising pillar of purple smoke I could see in the distance.

I knew I was dangerously close to the Cullen clan's manor, but that just drew me in more. If they had anything to do with this smoke, I knew James was dead. And if they killed him I would kill them. That's just how it worked in our world.

These thoughts blurred my eyes as they rimmed red. I was already concluding my mate's death, and that should be setting off all sorts of alarms in my mind. I pushed myself to run faster.

I could see a burning pile of black ash looming near the tree lining of the Cullen manor. I froze in my spot, afraid to get closer and be caught by one of them. I looked down at the pile and the small ashes that drifted my way.

I inhaled and almost let loose a terrifying scream. It was James. They killed my James.

I clenched my teeth together to keep the sobs and screams trapped in my throat. It would do no good if I just stormed in their house and fought blindly. Stupid newborns did that…newborns….

That could work! I would make an army of newborns, like the ones from the south! Then I would demolish the Cullen clan, piece by piece, and enjoy their cries for mercy. And when I find the one who killed James, they will be my personal prey…maybe even their mate.

I smiled a bit and felt like laughing. The signs of insanity were showing, but I could care less. Smirking to myself, I turned myself around with one last glance at the house. I could smell more vampires coming.

I ran back to the house were Laurent and Irina were, buried deep within the northern forest of Forks. It was quiet simple to obtain, just knocked on the door and drained the poor fool. He was a lonely fisherman, so the news would probably erupt in a few days. I would be gone by then.

But right now, I needed to settle something. It wasn't just the Cullen's who had a role in the murder of my mate. "Laurent, Irina!" I screeched as I tore the door of its hinges and charged into the living room.

They were sitting on the couch next to each other looking scared out of their minds with fear of my vengeance. Laurent nervously rose from the couch and held his hands up. "Victoria, I know you must be in pain now-", I cut him off with one clean upper cut to his jaw.

Irina gasped and stumbled over to her mate on the floor. "You don't know what I feel." I snarled at the two of them. He pathetically patted her shoulder and stood from the floor with her behind his body in a protective manor.

"James is dead and it's your entire fault." My voice was cold and hard, like a frozen layer of ice covering a lake. He didn't say a word. My anger rose.

"You fucking _knew_ something was going to happen to him! Didn't you?" I growled ferociously and tossed a nearby lamp into the wall parallel, watching as it exploded and shards flew around the room.

"Victoria, we had no idea! I swear!" Irina fearful voice called from behind Laurent. I narrowed my eyes at her when she peered over his shoulder. "Do I look like I give a fuck? He. Is. Dead. And guess what I plan on doing next?"

I smiled sadistically when I saw the fear and confusion rise on their faces. "Now let's not be rash. We don't want a fight." Laurent spoke steadily, but I could easily detect the threat in his voice.

I laughed in his face and raised a brow. "Honestly Laurent, I could kill the two of you off while filing my nails. But I have a better proposition, one with a much greater outcome than your deaths." The giddiness of my tone made them cower in fear.

"What do you have in mind?" Irina whispered and slightly took a step out from behind her shelter. "That's more like it." I nodded in approval at her obedience.

"We will help you Victoria with whatever you need. But once we are finished, you must no longer associate yourself with us. You must let us leave peacefully, and can no longer request our help." Laurent demanded. I smirked at him and extended my hand.

Irina wearily glanced at her mate, but his hard eyes were staring me down as he extended his hand as well. We firmly grasped each other and I smiled wider. They had no idea what they just got themselves into.

**Seattle, Washington, 2008  
>Irina May Denali's POV:<strong>

God what have I done?

Laurent and I had unknowingly agreed to slaughter half a city in search for soldiers for Victoria's newborn army. I should have realized Victoria was more sadistic than we gave her credit for. She sought revenge with such a passion; I was terrified by the mere thought of its outcome.

Losing James had been the last straw for her, and now she was out for blood…literally, no pun intended. I didn't know she would go as far as to creating an army, but I should have realized she didn't want to kill off one. She wanted to annihilate the Cullen clan, saving the one who killed her mate for last. And I had a fairly good idea who did it.

Though I never liked Bella, she didn't deserve what was coming for her. No one did. I could tell it was her because I don't believe anyone else would have had it in them to destroy James and walk away from the battle unharmed. She deserved to be the one who ended him. I just couldn't voice my opining, otherwise I would join James.

I already learned that voicing my thoughts was dangerous. When Victoria was mentioning her strategies, I questioned her on whether or not the future-seeking Cullen would be able to see her plans. That had stumped her.

Instead of throwing some huge tantrum like I had expected, she did something much more horrific and terrible. She made me her second in command, and the one who would be making all the decisions so that Alice won't see them.

That also implied that I did the most killings.

I had killed before when I was a newborn, but being as old as I was meant that I gained plenty of control over the centuries. This one bite could ruin everything for me, and I didn't intend on going down that road again.

But I had to do it to protect myself and my mate. She would surely kill the both of us of she thought we weren't suitable for the job. She wasn't exaggerating either when she said she could easily kill us. Victoria was old, almost around my age, but she had been gorging herself with human blood since day one. She was immensely powerful and extremely sadistic.

My first kill had been a week ago. I had killed many more after that, and now my eyes were a vibrant ruby red. His name was Diego. I had found him eating out of a dumpster near an old rundown bar in a dirty neighborhood.

I felt bad for him and decided he didn't deserve this life. So I gave him another one. One where he could be more powerful and content. He never thanked me (not that I expected him) but he rarely even talked to anyone. He didn't act like most newborns, and I found myself picturing him as a vegetarian instead.

That thought died down quickly after seeing his first kill.

Now the entire city was on guard. Rumors were spreading quickly of the mass murders which were implied by Laurent, Victoria, and I. All our newborns were being taken away with Victoria to a rundown hotel she had found in a quant part of the city. She taught them battle moves there while Laurent and I searched for new members and hunted with them.

This army was growing fast. Faster than any of us thought possible. So instead of fighting in a month, Victoria is planning on fighting in a week. She believes she can train all of these newborns in a week! But I honestly don't know what to think anymore. I just take her orders and comply; otherwise she might as well tell her pets to kill me.

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

Emmett swung the bat with an incredible vitality that seemed to overlook his actual strength. It collided with the oncoming ball like boulders falling over the side of a cliff. As the sound echoed throughout the forest, the ball flew past me.

I was about to make a run for it when I saw Jasper leapt from a tree and caught it in his hands. He smirked at me and threw it back to his wife. Emmett grumbled a few profanities as he walked back to home base.

I smiled at my quirky family and crouched down low for the next ball to fly at me. Rosalie stood up at base, bat perched in the air and hips bent. Alice slung her arm back and threw the ball forward.

Instead of hearing the loud crash of the ball and bat, I picked up someone's thoughts coming from within my radar. I froze and concentrated hard, narrowing my eyes and lowering my head.

_I see seven of them…where is the eight?..._

I knew this voice, because I heard it last time their unwanted presence was looming around my family. Laurent had returned, along with Irina I could only assume. I rose from my crouch in time to see Rose sliding to home base and making it in safe.

Emmett tossed her over his shoulders while Carlisle patted her shoulder as they passed. I had to be the one to interrupt my family's sweet moment when I gasped out, "Stop!"

Everyone froze and turned towards me. I ran in towards home plate and they followed suit, just as frantic. "Edward, what is it?" Emmett asked while putting his wife back on her feet. "I just heard Laurent" I said in a harsh tone.

Their facial expressions turned dark. "He has some nerve coming back here." Alice snarled while Jasper rubbed her arm, equally looking angered. Emmett growled and Rosalie's lips twitched into a snarl. Esme looked nervous and Carlisle had a cold and calculating expression on his face.

_What exactly did you hear, son? _I turned my head towards him, my face stone-like. "He was counting to make sure we were all here. He noticed one of us was missing." Carlisle frowned and I heard a sharp intake of breath from Esme.

"Bella's still at the house, what if they go there?" Her question made us all think of the horrifying outcomes that could possibly occur. Before I knew it, I was already half way ahead of my family, flying through the woods.

They were right on my ankles as I charged my way through the dirt. I scanned the forest for any other thoughts, but came up blank. "Can anyone else smell that?" Alice nervously spoke up.

I sniffed the air and almost stopped dead in my tracks. Burning ashes, otherwise known as the death of a vampire. I let out a strangled whimper and flew ahead of my family, leaving them in the dust.

"Bella!" I yelled when I burst through the tree linings and came within view of the house. I could definitely see the purple smoke pillars rising in the distance and their ashes brewing with the wind.

I burst through the house, throwing the door into the wall in my process. What I came across stopped me in my tracks. My Bella was sitting curled up on the couch looking paler than usual as she stared at nothing. She obviously hadn't been alerted of my presences yet, she looked like a corpse.

I knew the winter was her most emotionally challenging season, but I have never seen her this bad before. Ever. And the fact that the ashes that contaminated the wind weren't hers, made me overly relieved and also frightened. I didn't like to come to the conclusion that she had killed someone, but I was pretty obvious.

Honestly, I could care less if she did. But she definitely would take this to heart. And I could see it eating at her from the inside out. Even the slimiest of creatures deserved to be mourned in Bella's mind. Another reason why I had fallen in love with her.

I hesitantly walked towards her. Her head shot up when she heard me, but fell back down in shame as I sat next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me so that she was practically in my lap. I rubbed soothing strokes along her arm while she exhaled in sharp breathes.

We were silent for a few moments until that silence was broken when the rest of the family burst through the door. "Bella!" Alice yelled. "What happened?" Jasper demanded. "Are you okay?" Rosalie nervously said.

I threw them all a look, telling them to back off for now. She needed her space and she would tell us when she was ready. They all sat down near us, looking at me then Bella. Each expression showed sympathy and concern.

"It was James." A soft child-like voice said. We all turned towards Bella with shock as she slowly sat up. She leaned into me like a scared puppy, and I held onto her tighter. "He showed up…a-and I-he…he just got to me. He tried to kill me, so instead I killed him." Her voice wavered and her eyes casted down in pain.

"Well don't feel bad about that Bella! That asshole deserves to rot in hell!" Rosalie said, her voice louder than necessary. "Yeah Bells, James saw it coming." Emmett opted and frowned while glancing out the window towards the fading smoke.

Everyone expressed their sympathy, and even Carlisle told Bella she did something good. "Riding James from this earth just means that you saved many other lives. Don't feel regret over that Bella, you did everything with good intentions."

I knew their words meant nothing to her right now. She was still in shock and pain. This hurt me more than she ever could imagine. I scooped her up in my arms and walked towards the stairs. I nodded towards Carlisle, silently telling him I was taking care of her. He nodded back and turned towards Esme.

I continued my slow journey towards the end of the hall where our room was. I set her down in the bathroom, on the counter top while dimming the lights and letting the sunset's beautiful flow fill the room. I ran the bath in the middle of the room and watched as it instantly filled up with warm steamy water.

Bella was still staring at the floor, continued to scare the hell out of me.

I gently walked over to her and drew her face up with my hand. Her eyes were glazed, but once she saw me they sparked back to life. "Edward" she whispered. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I pulled her to me and felt her legs wrap around my back.

I rested my cheek on the crown of her head and gently said, "I know love, I know…how 'bout a bath?" She slightly inclined her head and I took that as a yes. I gently let my fingers slid down to the hem of her shirt and she lifted her hands.

I pulled the soft fabric over her head and let my eyes shamelessly glance down at her body. We had so much going on, we haven't been intimate lately. As if sensing my mood, she spoke up. "I've been hurting you, Edward."

That woke me up. "What?" I asked. She smiled sadly and looked towards my hand. She grasped mine in hers. "I'm not upset because of James…I'm upset…that I've been hurting you." I looked at her confused but before I could protest, she stopped me.

"Don't just…don't. Edward, up until two hours ago I finally realized I haven't been with you lately. There is so much going on, and I completely ignored you. Were supposed to be partners…mates…and I'm not being such a good wife. I know this is hard, but I need to be there for you as well. We both need each other, and I just feel like I'm not 'holding up my end of the bargain'."

Her words cut deep. I knew we were both under a lot of stress, but I hadn't a clue that she was so worried about me. I hoped her mind would be thinking about her wellbeing, not my satisfaction. And I knew she wasn't the only one to blame about this situation. "I've left you alone in this." I whispered painfully. What can I say? The truth hurt.

I could see her slowly uprising from her dark state. She shook her head violently and pulled me closer. "No, Edward, it was me. All of this happened…because of me. So I'm the one who needs to set things straight." I sighed and pressed my forehead on hers.

"Love, you already did fix it. James is dead. What more is there?" I tried to ease her nerves, but by saying that I made things worse. She got stone hard and paler than normal.

"Edward, have you forgotten? Last I checked, the Volturi have been hunting me down since I escaped Volterra a few decades ago. Also, there is the problem with the wolves, do we really know if they won't come up again? And then there is Kara and Maria…Irina and Laurent…broken imprints…Alexander…the Denali clan…." She looked like she was hyperventilating, the poor angel.

I knew she needed to let it out. So I did the only thing I could. I scooped her up in my arms and crushed her into me while she cried. I carried her over towards the tub and didn't bother taking off the rest of our clothes. I gently sat down and put her in between my legs.

Her soft cries echoed in the silent room and I rubbed her arm and whispered sweet nothing to ease her. Each heart jerking sob that filled the room punctured my heart. She didn't deserve any of this, and she had been through so much. My Bella was so strong and courageous, yet she saw herself as a weakling, a threat to the family's wellness.

Moments later I felt a warm pressure being gently applied to my chest. I looked down and saw Bella slowly lift her head with a tiny smile on her face. "Thank you" She whispered like a child thanking their parent for getting them something they always wanted. I smiled brightly; glad to see she was better now.

"It was my pleasure, sweetheart. Now let's get you washed off…" I trailed off and started to scoop water into my palm and let it soak her hair and shoulders. Her small hand shot out and grabbed mine mid scoop. "Shouldn't we take off the rest of our clothes first?" I could hear the mischievous in her voice.

My eyes darkened slightly as she bent down to pull the legs of her pants off her legs. I stopped her and watched as she gasped in pleasure at the touch of my fingers gliding down her legs. After helping her change, she returned to favor by riding me of my own clothes.

And the rest was history.

After our intense session in the bath, Bella and I had changed and were currently cuddled up together on our bed. The soft scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nose. I absolutely loved it.

I was kissing her softly over any skin exposed. Her neck, ears, lips, cheeks, arms etc. She giggled when my hands started to circle a sensitive spot. "Edward, I actually like this outfit!" She groaned and swatted my hand away, standing up and moving towards the book shelf.

I groaned at the slight rejection and rolled over to watch her. She had on black skinny jeans that molded to her legs perfectly and made her butt look amazing, a white flowing top that illuminated her skin, and a pair of five inch dark blue heels that made her legs look longer. I had to admit, I loved that outfit as well.

As she was reaching for a book, a shriek filled the air. Bella flinched and I shot off the bed towards her. We both looked towards the door when it went flying into the wall…and there stood a grinning Emmett and a smirking Alice.

"Can we help you?" Bella hissed, looking annoyed that they ruined our time together and made that god awful sound. Alice danced into the room and jumped onto our bed, not caring that we gave her a stern look. Emmett chuckled and waltzed in after her.

"Enough feeling each other up, you can do that tomorrow! Tonight our weather broadcaster-", Emmett gestured to Alice who then bowed, "predicts snow. You know what that means? Sledding, skiing, and snowboarding with the Cullen clan!" I rolled my eyes and saw Bella smirking at the two of them.

"You up for it love?" I asked her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and nestled my face into her shoulder. She grinned wider and replied, "I remember a few years back when I schooled Emmett in a snowball fight. Of course I'm up for it!" I grinned at the memory as well and saw Alice giggling and Emmett frowning.

"Whatever, were having a rematch." He narrowed his eyes at Bella and walked out of the room with his head held high. Five seconds later the three of us started to laugh uncontrollably. "Alright I should probably go, Emmett is going to cause a fit." Alice said while prancing down the stair case.

I sighed and grabbed my loves hand. "This will be…entertaining?" She asked looking confused and devious. I smiled and nodded. From reading my family's minds, I knew they wanted to make Bella feel like this would be a good Christmas. I was grateful for that, but I knew it would be a difficult challenge.

As we advanced towards the last step, I saw everyone had put on their coats, scarfs, and gloves. Though the cold didn't bother us, it was always fun to dress for the occasion. "Bella! I need to change you! Come with me my doll!" Alice said while dropping Jaspers hand and dragging Bella towards her room, Rose towing behind them.

**Review? Thanks for reading! **


	28. IMPORTANT

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**I know, I know…everyone hates these things. **

**But this time it was ****necessary!**** *Hands up***

**Just wanted to say sorry for not publishing as quick as I used to, I have regents all week. **

**Also, I have A LOT of 'favs' and 'alerts', but y'all don't like to review, do ya? LOL!**

**I don't know if you like the story or if you want me to change/fix anything or if you just plane hate it, so let me know what you think ;) **

**IDK what your thinking, and its confusing the author-ness outa me!**

**I'm nervous!**

_**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE:**_

**I posted another story! Check em out if you want ;)**

**AND, regents are over this Firday (June,15****th****, 2012) SO that's means I'll have more uploads and faster posts ;) **

**Thanks for your patientce and loyalty! **

**YOU'RE AWSOME! **


	29. Let the flames begin

**I just wanted to say, thank you for all your support. You guys have truly made me want to write more, and you have encouraged me to do better. Also, my cheeks hurt after all the smiling I had done when I read your reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Hugs for all!) Plus, I will be UD more often b/c ITS SUMMER TIME! WOOT-WOOT! Let's all party with sparkling vamps! xD Pic's for this chapter will be posted on my profile! ****Big thanks**** to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter and the small A/N! This chapter's song is called; let the flames begin by Paramore…**

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

_And I'll die searching for it._

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

_My pain and all the trouble caused,_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV:<strong>

"I didn't know you were that good at snowball…" Mumbled my brother as we all walked back to the house. I chuckled harder, knowing the distress on his face was caused by my outstanding 'war' skills.

"Well I guess it just runs in the family. I have my own battle tactics as well you know." I gave Jasper a light jab in the rib cage and he rolled his eyes.

Emmett let out a throaty chuckle and said, "Dude you just got owned by your baby sister!" Everyone laughed at that, but I knew how to turn it around on Emmett.

"Yeah Emmett he did…but I think I recall you hiding from me in the woods. And as you so nicely put it to Jasper, 'you just go owned by me'." Jasper gave me a thankful smile and I giggled at Emmett's annoyed expression.

It felt good to be called their baby sister. Both of them. Though Emmett and I weren't blood related, the bond we shared was too tight to call it anything else. We were all family in our own unique ways.

And no matter how much I would love to spend the day bragging about my victory, Jasper and Emmett did get in a few good throws.

Those two tag-teamed and while Edward and I were sharing an intimate moment, they totally ambushed us! That was when ice balls started to fly.

When we arrived home, I ran up towards my room and stripped free from my soaked clothes. While I was browsing around for a shirt, I sensed my husband's presence lurking up behind me.

Before I could react, he tossed me onto the bed and was on top of me with a sinister smirk. I giggled while he attacked my neck with kisses.

My hands found his back and I gently scratched up and down, making him growl.

He loved it, and I couldn't be happier.

He ran his nose across my jaw and I giggled at the affection. My legs wrapped around his waist and he sat up, bringing me with him.

I kissed along his shoulder while he coniunted his attacks on my face.

Our moment was short lived when someone knocked on the door. For the first time in a while, I let my shield span out and search who it was.

My shield was also like a radar, always letting me know who was near.

I could tell who it was by their taste. Strange, I know. For instance, Alec had a very numb like sensation when I was near him in the raid.

The person at the door had a very sweet and colorful like taste…Alice.

"Come in pixie. You already ruined the moment; you might as well blab about the latest shoe line and ruin it farther."

The door opened and Alice frowned at me. She crossed her arms and walked towards our bed where she sat down next to us.

Edward gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. Alice wouldn't care what position we were in if she wanted to talk. She would just barge in and talk. That was her thing.

"I see your using your shield again." Her mood lightened and I saw a smile appear on her lips.

Edward smiled as well and rubbed my hand, letting me know he was happy that I was coming out of my depressing state. It was still winter after all.

"What do you want Ali?" I sighed getting straight to the point. Her smile broadened and she jumped off the bed.

"Christmas is coming soon, and we have decided to have a party!" I froze, looking at her like she had gone mad.

Did she not realize that I absolutely hated Christmas?

Edward frowned as well. He didn't like that I would be in pain. Edward opened his mouth to reply, but Alice held up her finger.

"And not only will the Cullen's be attending the party…" I smirked and muttered, "Well no duh."

She rolled her eyes at me and continued. "But we will also be hosting the party for a few other covens…"

I froze once more, but this time with excitement. Other covens? Does that mean my friends? All of them? Judging by the look on Alice's face, the answer was a hard on yes.

A huge smile appeared on my face and I launched myself at Alice. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I cried as I tackled her in a hug. The two of them laughed and I sat up to let Alice 'breathe'.

"Glad you can finally appreciate a present." She stated, and I knew I would be blushing like mad had I been human.

"Hence why the reason I came up here. Did you honestly think I wanted to get a front row seat at your little love-fest? I'd rather not.

And had I been five minutes late…well let's just say I would have walked in on some disturbing sights…"

I bit my lip and looked towards Edward. He looked towards me and I almost burst out laughing at the innocent look plastered on his face.

"Anyhow, I need you to come with Rosalie and I to Port Angeles. We need to get our outfits and a few other essentials for the party." I groaned. Shopping.

But then I remembered something.

"Alice, isn't Christmas in like two and a half weeks?" She nodded her head and replied in an ignorant tone, "So what? We need to go now before all the good things are bought."

I sighed knowing I had lost the battle. Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek and reply, "Just have fun. I'm sure you girls won't get into too much trouble."

I smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"See you when we return." He nodded his head, smiling down at me.

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett want to challenge you to some COD on the Xbox." Alice replied while looking at her nails. He groaned and it was my turn to laugh.

"Have fun. I'm sure you boys won't get into too much trouble." I mocked and he playfully growled at me.

Ten minutes later and I was in the backseat of Rosalie's red convertible Beemer, driving towards the mall in Port A. We drove into the parking garage and parked near the entrance.

How we managed to get so close to the main entrance, I have no clue. Probably up to Alice's future seeking.

"So where are we going to first?" I asked in a bored tone as we walked up to the doors. "Victoria's Secret" Rosalie replied at the same time Alice said, "Burberry." We were in for a long day…

"How about we just window shop? We can go past every store and whenever you feel the need to go in one tell us and we all have to be patient."

Did I really just say that? Rosalie gave me a strange look, and Alice smiled widely. Yup…something was definitely wrong with me.

"That's a great idea Bella! Oh and I think I see a store over there! Come on…" Alice took both Rose and my hands and dragged us over to a store covered with bright colors and girly pop music. Ew.

I sat down near a lounge chase and waited for Alice to pick out a dress. From the start I knew I wasn't going to find anything in here. It was all just too girly for my taste.

Not to mention, I think there were a few little kids running around in here. Leave it to Alice to pick out her dress from a kids store.

Although I took back my thoughts when she appeared from the changing rooms. "Ali that's…" I trailed off with wide eyes. "

You look gorgeous!" Rosalie giggled, taking the words right from my mouth. Alice curtseyed and spun around for us with a huge grin on her face. "I know right! It's the perfect one!"

It was a dark green dress that made her golden eyes pop and her black hair look magnificent. The dress was sleeveless and hugged her torso, making her curves more defined. One it hit her hips, the dress fanned out like a fountain until it reached the floor.

There was a slit on the left side nearing her thigh, and right about it was a jeweled design. It made her look taller, and she matched the outfit with a pair of golden high heels.

"My brother sure knows how to pick 'em." I smirked at her and she bashfully grinned my way. After she changed back and we paid for the dress (which happened to be a fortune) we walked off towards the rest of the mall.

We window shopped for a while, and I was getting annoyed with all the lustful glances from the male population. Not to mention the death glares we got from their partners or the envious sneers. It was just ridiculous.

It wasn't like we were celebrities; they needed to get over it! But one glance at how Rosalie was basking in her 'fame' by flaunting her beauty and I knew I should have thought this through. Of course my sisters found this amusing; meanwhile I just wanted to snap someone's neck.

"Oh wait! I love this store! We're going in." Rose demanded while she dragged Alice and I into yet another feminine store. It was much less girly and a little more on the sexy side. It smelled like strong perfume and had models posing on every wall. Yup, this was Rose's store.

Once again, I plopped myself down on a red chase in the middle of the store and took out my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "Seriously Bella? Can't you at least look around?" Alice groaned while crossing her arms in front of me.

I didn't look up from my book and just turned to the next page. She muttered a few things about 'no taste' and walked off to help Rose.

Wasn't my fault I'm not a shopaholic.

I heard some rustling and decided now would be a good time to look up from my book. Once more, my sisters never seized to amaze me.

Rosalie looked like she came straight from a Hollywood movie set. As if she wasn't beautiful enough as is, this dress seemed to make her look even more like a goddess.

Like Alice's, the dress was sleeveless and hugged her torso to perfection. It had a silver band of jewels right under her bust, and fanned out nearing her legs, almost like a mermaid styled dress.

Her dress was red, making her blonde hair look even lighter and her skin was practically glowing. The red dress had a slit on her left leg, and underneath it was a layer of white fabric. Nearing the hem of the split was a jeweled design that continued up her left side. She had on silver heels as well, making her model status absolute.

"Rose…that's the one. It's absolutely amazing on you!" I said in awe. Alice nodded frantically and smiled widely at Rosalie.

Rose giggled and bowed for us. She raced back into the fitting room and changed, once more the dress was costly but none of that mattered to us.

We walked around the mall, checking every store for perfect accessories and trinkets. "So Bellsie, have anything in mind?" Alice asked while nudging my side.

I rolled my eyes and gave her the 'what do you think' look. Rosalie smirked at us and let her eyes wander towards all the stores.

Her eyes hawked down on one a few stores to the right. "What about that one? It looks pretty dark, but still classically chic…definitely your taste."

I looked towards where she was pointing and shrugged my shoulders. I did look pretty nice, and I was being held hostage until we found my dress.

"That's perfect for her Rose! Good choice." Alice commented and once more, dragged me towards the small boutique.

The store was dark purple with black patterns and designs. It had a nice floral smell to it, but nothing like those other stores with their overly excessive smells.

"Let's split up and look around?" Rose asked. We all nodded, and I was glad to be getting some space for once.

I walked towards the back and began to shuffle through the racks. I picked up earlier in the mall that this party was going to be almost like a ball.

Gee, I wonder where that idea came from…you know, after I practically died at a Christmas ball. Thanks for being so considerate guys.

Though I couldn't hold a grudge against them. I knew they were only doing this so I could get over my frightening holiday past.

After a few more minutes, I still had nothing. I glanced at my sisters and saw they had piles upon piles of clothing. I gulped and began to hurry through the selections. I needed to find something, otherwise I was screwed.

My sisters would give me the 'sexiest' dress in the store. I didn't need that kind of attention, nor did I want it.

While rummaging through a rack of blue dresses, a slight shine caught my eyes. I picked up the dress and felt a large grin take form on my face. I knew this was the one.

Without letting Alice or Rose see, I raced into the changing rooms and stripped. Alice was too preoccupied with her shopping to look into my future, so she wouldn't see this coming.

The dress was beautiful, if I do say so myself. It wasn't to bold or daring, but it wasn't too quiet and preservative. It was midnight blue, which was a bonus because that was my husband's favorite color on me.

It was floor length like required and unlike my sisters, had no slit at all. It looked like a goddess dress and was sleeveless. In between my breasts was a jewel design. And the back of the dress was entirely made of jewels.

They stopped once the dress hit my shoulder blades, then it flowed to the floor in a fountain of midnight blue cloth. I matched it with a pair of silver high heels and let my hair flow willingly.

"Hey, guys? I want to show you something!" I called for my sisters and heard them walking towards the fitting room. Once I knew they were standing outside, I opened the curtains and watched their faces turn into awe and shock.

"Bella…" Rose said with complete fondness. "It's absolutely beautiful on you! Turn around! Let us get a look at the back!" I complied and heard them gasp.

Yup, definitely knew they'd like the jewels. Needless to say, I had found my dress.

While purchasing the dress, Alice told us that Esme had a dress at home that she wanted to wear, hence why she didn't come.

Also, the boys were more of a challenge when in the shopping center, so they just didn't bother at all. Though I'm sure Alice can whip up something for them.

"Alright, I think we have done what we came here to do. Now its random shopping time!" Alice squealed and Rosalie giggled.

I groaned and felt like an utter idiot for thinking for just a second I'd be let off the hook that easily. Oh well, I just had to suck it up and endure it.

Half way through 'random shopping time' I had it. I couldn't take any more talk on shoes, jewelry, or outfits. It was messing with my head!

Plus, Alice had forbid me from calling Edward. She said this was strictly a girl's day out. All I wanted to do was either read, go home and read, or go home and read with Edward.

"Wait, I have an idea!" I piped up for the first time in hours. The two of them stopped their fuss over who can buy what shoe and looked towards me with their brows raised. "Why don't I just head on over to the bookstore and meet up with you guys later?"

I could see them contemplating it, and I knew I was losing the battle fast. Alice was reluctant to let me leave the mall, and Rose was just reluctant to let me leave.

"C'mon, please? I promise it won't take long! Besides, am I needed here anymore? All I'm doing is 'brooding' as Rose so nicely put it." That seemed to change their previous thoughts.

"Fine." Alice huffed. "Just make sure to leave your phone on and meet back here at seven." I smiled and winked at them, then flew out of the stores and ran towards the exit.

Once I had reached the outside of the mall, I sprinted vampire speed towards where I knew the bookstore was. The store was located in a pretty dingy part of town, but I didn't need to worry about that. I could take on some drunken human with ease; I just chose not to get myself in those situations.

So I continued my gently sprint, until I heard something. Now normally I wouldn't have bothered and continued my run, but this noise wasn't something you hear every day. It was a growl, and I knew it wasn't an animal.

I stopped running and spun around. Nothing was there, but I could smell them. The sun had now set, leaving behind a black sheet to cover the sky. No stars shone tonight, and the moon was barely visible.

Light was only provided by a flickering lamp post a few feet away from where I stood. It was completely abandoned…for now.

I heard the noise again, and crouched down low. If they were growling at me, surely they weren't here for a 'tea party'. This was no game. Whoever it was they were angry. Whether that anger was directed at me, I don't know. But I guess we will find out soon enough.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark figure run across the street. I spun around, and still nothing was there. They were playing mind games with me that much was obvious.

"Who's there?" I called out in a dark voice. I needed them to know I wasn't here to play games.

Another figure flew past me, like they were trying to circle me or something. I growled at them and heard it hiss back. There was no other response, so I decided to talk further. "You know…it's very childish of you to play games…"

I trailed off, hoping that by me aggravating them, they would appear. I got lucky when I heard them reply, "I like playing games. Especially ones that end with death." This person sounded crazed and had an almost demonic tone to their voice.

I could immediately tell it was a boy, no older than myself probably. I continued or conversation, hoping that he would reveal himself. "Well that's not very nice." I heard a dark chuckled from my right and spun around.

Nope. This guy was fast.

"Life isn't very nice, if you think about it. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here, now would we?" I smirked a bit. This guy sounded all high and mighty, yet he wouldn't even show his face. Now what's that have to say about his character?

"Well then why don't you come out of the dark and reveal yourself." I said in a childish voice. I was going against my previous decisions and playing his game. It seemed to be the only way I was going to get him to show himself.

The boy snarled at me. "No." That was the only answer I received. I frowned and put on a fake pout, knowing he was probably watching me. I crossed my arms and slowly walked forward a bit, letting my heels echo on the concrete of the abandoned parking lot.

"Why not? I promise I don't bite…" I trailed off, flashing him a wide grin that showed off my teeth. And apparently he saw it, because another growl was heard from nearby. "You seem to like games." He said in a cocky tone.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Games are only fun when there is more than one to play with. So why don't you show yourself?" I didn't hear a reply this time. Not even a growl.

I stopped messing around and straightened from my slightly slouching form. Now I was on alert. Where the hell did the kid go?

My questions were answered when I felt someone kick me hard in the back. I gasped and fell to the ground, the impact creating a small dent in the concrete. I spun around and lunged at my predator.

I grasped them around the neck and held them in the air. But when I actually saw him, I froze. This time, with fear.

The boy was around the age of fifteen, just one year younger than when I had changed. He had blonde hair and was lean and tall. The one thing that stood out the most where his vibrant red eyes. But unlike the other red eyes I had seen from human drinkers, these ones were different.

These were the eyes of a newborn.

While I was frozen in my memories, the kid managed to wiggle free from my grip and fall back to the earth. He shot off the ground and before I knew it, he had bitten into my shoulder, adding another one to the collection of many.

I hissed in pain and tried to swing at him. He threw me across the lot and stalked towards me with a sinister grin on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lucas." I snarled at him and lunged back into action.

I punched him pretty harshly and he tried to get a good swipe in as well. I leaned back and maneuvered out of his hit. I could see him getting more and more aggravated with each swing he missed.

I knew very well how to handle this kind of situation. "Why hello there Lucas. My name is Bella." I giggled when he snarled at me. With one more clean swing, I managed to wrap my fingers around his left shoulder.

I grunted as I pulled and heard his sickening screech fill the air. I tossed the limb a few feet away from us and focused on the raging newborn in front of me. He pushed me back with all his strength and I stumbled a bit.

Newborns tended to be a hell of a lot more powerful than regular vampires. He jumped on me when I was caught stumbling back and managed to bite me once more on the arm. I snarled at him and threw him into the side of a brick building.

I hadn't done this in a while, so I was still kind of rusty. When Lucas came back at me, I decided to start questioning him. "Who created you, Lucas? Why are you fighting me?" He hissed at me and tried to snap, but I just twirled away from his mouth and switched positions with him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." That alone gave me enough information. So someone did create him to kill me. I needed to know more. "So…your master mustn't like me if they want you to kill me." I said with a pout.

He chuckled darkly and swiped at me. I kicked him in the chest and sent him sailing back to the ground. I stalked towards him while he stood up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You could say that again. My master hates all of you." I almost stopped short when Lucas said that. All of us? I didn't need to be an incredibly smart vampire to know who the rest was. My family.

Now I was furious. I charged towards Lucas and grabbed him by the neck tightly. This time, he wouldn't escape. "Tell me who your creature is child. Tell me now!" I snarled in his face.

He growled at me and spat, "Go to hell!" I flipped him over my head by his neck and dragged him on the concrete. "You first" was the last thing I said before leaning down and biting into his neck.

His shrieks filled the night's air along with the sound of metal ripping. His head fell off and dropped to the floor, rolling away. I dismembered the rest of his body and walked over to grab his head.

I sighed when I looked into his face. The poor kid was practically brain washed into 'killing' me. He didn't stand a chance, and whoever made him knew that. Lucas unknowingly walked into a death trap laid out from his master. He was sent not to kill me, but deliver a message.

Whoever created Lucas, wanted my family dead. And I wasn't going to let that happen.

I piled up the body parts and walked towards where I had dropped my bag previously. I dug around for my emergency lighter and sighed when I pulled it out. Jasper and Edward gave this to me, telling me it was just for precautions.

I flicked it to life and tossed it onto the pile, watching as it caught fire and turned into a large pillar of dark purple smoke. I simply watched as the body burned, letting the remorse set in.

I had killed for the second time in a few months. And although I should be morbidly scared at my behavior, I was glad I had this kind of side to me. It didn't allow me or my family to get hurt. I must protect my family at all costs. After all, I am the shield.

**Uh-oh…the newborns have arrived! Review? Once again, thanks for being so supportive! I luv y'all! ALSO: the dresses and other pics will be on my profile! Thanks! **

**Xoxox,**

**whitepapernblackink**


	30. Seven Devils

**Thanks for the reviews! I got some PM's and questions from people asking about the action in this story. You've read it this far so you should be fully aware that this story is full of violence, action, and fighting. And yes, there will most definitely be more action on the way; I think you can put that together by now. Bella hasn't even met with the newborn army let alone solved her other issues. On the bright side of things, I am fully concentrated on getting this story done so I can work on the others. I won't rush it, but I won't delay my updates any further. Thanks for the support and patience! This chapter's song is called **_**seven devils by Florence and the Machine…**_( I really recommend you read it! Florence and the Machine are amazing!)

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn_

_Your kingdom down_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

I hadn't realized I was kneeling by the burning pile of ashes until some sot was blown onto my cheek. I blinked twice and stood up in one fluid moment. I felt like a vampire once again. A walking corpse; a shell of what once resided in my body.

While looking back down at the billowing smoke rising, I whispered a pained, "I'm sorry Lucas." Then I was off. I ran towards God knows where, just letting my feet get a feel of the ground.

It was like my body was on auto-pilot and someone else had taken over. I knew I should be racing back to my sisters and begging for their forgiveness. The Cullen family lived up to their name. They lived for nonviolence and peace.

And what I had just preformed, proved I wasn't worthy of being a part of something so innocent and loving.

I knew my family would beg to differ. They would spew some crap about me being defensive and that it was the right thing to do otherwise Lucas would have rampaged throughout the city. They would defend me no matter neither what my actions were nor what they did to them in return.

But when I tell them about my theory and about what Lucas said about 'killing us all'…would my family bee as keen as to looking the other way? This no longer was a blame game. This was war hovering along the horizon.

The only thing I could say in this moment was thank god I wore converse to the mall, otherwise I'd be charging bare-foot in the middle of a rain storm. Mud and water crept up on me, covering my body in distress.

How is it that I always found myself running? No matter what the outcome or the situation, I'm always racing away from a fear or a crime. Maybe it was just in my nature to be this way. Maybe I was just made to be violent…okay, even to me that sounded bad.

I always knew my biological family was strong. Not in the sense that we had an amazing bond with each other, 'cause we didn't. But in the sense that we had a strength and passion for fighting. The Civil War was a perfect example of that, not to mention the newborn wars.

Maybe I should just talk to Jasper about all this.

I continued my journey through the woods, rain pelting down and lightning clashing in the sky. It was unusually dark, very fitting to my current mood. I was soaked from head to toe; my long hair clung in tangles to my waist.

Flashes of snow white running through the enchanted forest full of tree monsters filled my vision. I almost snorted had this situation not felt so real. I truly believed a tree could grow arms and try to grab me at any second.

Once I picked up a familiar scent, I knew where I had traveled. Of course my mind led me straight to my family. I really should have called Rosalie and Alice, but I was already in the backyard so what good would it do?

I ran straight to the front door and threw it open. Everyone stopped and looked up from what they were doing. Esme stopped cleaning the kitchen, Carlisle stopped reading, Emmett and Jasper looked up from their game and Edward stopped playing his piano.

I guess the look on my face said more than I could. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes were wide in distress and my lips were parted in fear, or my brows drown in worry.

Edward shot up from his bench and was holding me in a millisecond. "Bella! What happened?" Jasper exclaimed and stood from the couch. I closed my eyes and shook my head, unable to speak once more. Again, I had become mute. What the hell was wrong with me? Oh right, I was traumatized.

I heard Esme gasp and walk over towards us. "Oh sweetheart you look like you saw a ghost!" I guess that made sense. I did get flashbacks from my haunted past, that's for sure.

Edward directed me over to the couch and placed me in his lap. Esme sat to our left and jasper to our right. Emmett remained standing in front of us along with Carlisle. "Call Alice and Rose…we need to have a family meeting." I whispered and saw Emmett reach for his phone.

No one questioned me, but by the worried expressions on their faces I knew they knew not to question my judgment. This was serious.

"Rosalie, yeah it's me…" Emmett answered but was cut off by my frantic sister.

"_Emmett! Oh God, we can't find her! We can't find Bella! She was going to this bookstore and…oh God I just knew we shouldn't have let her go…"_

"Rosie calm down, baby. Bella's right here with us, she said to call you and tell you to come home now."

"_She's with you? Thank God! But…wait! What the hell? How did she get to you?"_ I heard Alice whisper harshly in the background.

"We…don't really know either…just come home. She said we need to have a family meeting and she won't speak until you two are here." Emmett replied with a frown.

"_Alright were on our way."_ I heard Rosalie reply then hang up.

The attention was once more on me. I looked up at my family and gave them a weak smile. It did nothing to ease their worry, but just add to it. They knew something was wrong, and the fact that we needed a family meeting to resolve it was just a big sign saying we were in deep shit.

Everyone was silent and patient. Though I could see the patience was waning. Emmett and Jasper both looked incredibly on edge and prepared for almost anything. Esme looked heartbroken at the realization of more trouble. Carlisle looked calm, though under that false interior was an anguished father whose family was falling apart at the seams. And then there was Edward.

He didn't have an expression on his face. And that was one of the deadliest characteristics of them all. Whenever Edward's emotions were void, a raging war was most likely going on inside his mind. He already had to endure the pesky thoughts of those around him, but his emotions sent him into overdrive.

He just became empty. Just like me.

I could only assume Rosalie and Alice were both angered and frantic. And once they came through the front door, I knew I was right. They both scanned the room and once their eyes met mine, their shoulders sagged in relief and then the anger hit home.

"What the hell, Bella? You scared us half to death…again!" Rosalie snarled at me. Emmett moved towards her and whispered her name as if warning her to calm down. She glared daggers at me and huffed. She was always mad whenever the safety of her family was endangered. No matter who was the cause of such trauma.

Alice was no better seeing as she crossed her arms and stared me down. "Bella, we waited for you and with each passing second got more and more frantic. Do you have any idea how paranoid we were?" Unlike Emmett, Jasper didn't get up to comfort his wife.

He oddly shuffled in his seat and looked down at the floor. He couldn't choose between his mate and his blood sister. It was just impossible for him. I sighed, knowing I had a universe of questions to venture.

"You two do realize that I didn't purposely choose to be ambushed, right?" That shut them up. There stances straightened and faces dropped into confusion and fear. Everyone was silent, looking at me to continue.

"Well, like Rosalie and Alice said, I was simply going to the bookstore when I heard someone growl from nearby. Needless to say, there was this vampire named Lucas and he was messing around with me. From previous situations I already knew how to handle this." I paused and saw the creased brow from my brother. He knew.

"I baited him out of hiding, and fought him for answers. He said he was sent to kill me, but one look in his eyes and I knew he wasn't really sent to do the murdering. He was a newborn, and since he said he had a master, I could only assume that meant someone was creating an army. No leader, no matter how dense, would send one lone newborn to fight a well-trained vampire. This one was a messenger…and the message was definitely delivered."

Carlisle looked deep in thought with his brows drawn together. Esme had worry plastered along her loving features. Rosalie was angry but this anger wasn't directed towards me. Emmett looked slightly excited…I would show him how terrible this was later.

Edward was still void of emotions, though I could see his brows directed into a frown and his eyes grow hard. Jasper was void of all emotions as well, and looked paler than I had ever seen. Alice was trying to comfort him, but her own worrying was too much for him to handle.

I reached out and touched his hand. Jasper's head whipped to the side. His expression nearly killed me. It was a mix between anguish, grief, revenge, pain, and self-loath. I knew the feeling.

"Newborns…" he whispered like ice cracking over a winter lake nearing spring.

I slowly nodded my head; my own expression mirroring his. "But that wasn't all he said…" I immediately had the attention of my coven.

I puffed out some air. This was the hardest part for me, knowing I couldn't prevent it at all.

"He said 'my master hates all of you'…as in whoever is behind this mess is out to get us all. Judging by my encounter, they want to demolish us for some unknown reason."

They were silent for a moment before Emmett spoke up. "So then we fight."

Jasper shook his head. "We don't even know who were up against."

I had a theory, and now was my time to speak up.

"But I think I do." Their heads turned to me once more. "What about Victoria? I did kill her mate after all. She probably wants revenge."

Alice's eyes glazed over and we waited patiently for her to come out of the vision.

She sighed and shook her head. "I don't see anything. All I saw was her…feeding…" She trailed off shivering. Jasper stood and placed an arm around her waist. I looked back at Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head against mine.

I moved my head up and down, bathing in his scent. He smiled slightly and pecked my cheek. It was a bitter sweet moment for all of us. No one wanted this trouble, but it always seemed to creep back to us. Or more preferably…me.

"Whoever is making this army wants to fight us. Weather we're prepared or not is up to us. We don't know who it is, or when the fight will take place. We need to be prepared for anything." Carlisle spoke, taking his rightful role as leader.

"We need to train. We're not ready for battle yet, and if they were to invade now…I have a bad feeling that we won't come out victorious." Jasper said while tightening his grip on Alice. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Should we warn the wolves?" Esme's question hung in the air. _Should we_ I asked myself. I didn't know how to answer that. We made a promise to never speak to one another again….but this was urgent. What if they sensed the newborns and came to fight? It would be even more of a blood bath. We don't want that.

Everyone looked to Carlisle for an answer. No one knew what to say. "I think it would be wise to inform them, though we need to stress the situation. We don't need to give the wolves any reason for more hatred."

I could tell Rosalie was seething by just the thought of being in a ten mile radius of the pack. Emmett was itching for a fight, and I knew once he saw how to handle a newborn…he wouldn't be so 'happy go lucky' anymore.

In fact, none of them knew what they were up against. It was all up to Jasper and I to train them. Fighting vampires was a tricky subject in general. But fighting newborns had way too many complications and precautions.

Once false step and you could be killed.

"Jasper and I will train you to fight the newborns. They have a different battle strategy than other more mature vampires do. We would need to get training right away." I spoke for the first time with confidence in my voice.

I saw Jasper nod at me and we both looked towards our father. He sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Since you two have the most experience in this area, it would be best for you to teach us. Meanwhile, Emmett, Edward, jasper, and I will go to the treaty line and talk to the wolves."

I could tell the rest of us girls were going to protest, but Carlisle shook his head. "It would be better if they felt less threatened by our numbers. The more of us there, the more threatened they will feel. We won't be long, and we will have our phones on in case of emergencies."

I still felt like protesting but saw my mother and sister nod. I fell backwards into Edward's chest and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

I looked up from underneath my lashes and whispered, "Be safe." He smiled weakly down at me and his eyes shone with love. "I promise to be safe, as long as you remain here and stay out of troubles way."

I smirked at him and replied, "Don't I always?" I felt him chuckled underneath me and tighten his grip around me. He leaned his head on top of the crown of my own and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

**Seattle, Washington, 2008  
>Diego <strong>

The human's screams died down as I sucked the last drops of blood from his vein. I let the corpse slide from my hands and fall to the floor with a dull thud. I turned slightly to my left and saw my friend Noah was still feeding from his prey.

Our eyes met and I smiled gently at him. Noah's past was rough and he was just recently added to our army. You would think he would be among those who are frantic for blood, but he was actually very kind hearted and friendly.

I walked out of the abandon park garage and lifted my head towards the sky. The moon was out tonight, basking in all its glory along with the stars.

I was born in November, 1987, in Los Angeles, California. My family lived in poverty and my dad had walked out on us when I was four. It was just me, my mom, and my younger brother Gabriel.

My mom had many jobs and she tried so hard to keep us stable. I helped a bit by working a few jobs that I was allowed to work at. My brother was only eleven, so he couldn't really do much.

When I turned sixteen, my mother was offered a better job in Portland. We moved and went to school, I still worked a few jobs along with my mom. Although things were getting better for us, more and more gangs started to occur in my school.

I stayed far away from them. I had a goal in life to go off to college and help my younger brother get a better education. Though Gabriel didn't take my advice, and he soon become infatuated with one of the gangs.

A few months later and my brother was killed during the initiation ritual for the gang. I was overcome with grief, that I stole one of the member's guns and pointed it directly at his head.

I was about to shoot, when seven other gang member cornered me. i thought I was going to die, and I started praying that it would be quick and painless. The thought of seeing Gabriel again quickly flashed through my mind.

Then suddenly I was grabbed from the side and hauled away from the members. I tried to turn around to see what was happening, but all I saw was seven bodies lying still on the floor.

I turned with terror to see who had captured me and came face to face with a pretty looking female. She had pale blonde hair, almost silver, that reached about mid back. She looked to be about 5'2 and had defined features with a curvy body. Her lips were pouty red and her nose was sharp and tiny. Then I looked into her eyes.

I saw blood.

Her eyes held a gleam in them, though the gleam wasn't one of destruction or malice. It was sympatric and regretful. The goddess leaned in and whispered in her seductive voice, "Do you need a new life?"

I had no idea what she was talking about at the time, but reluctantly I nodded my head. I was most definitely in need for a new life. A way to start over and live better than I originally had.

And then she bit me. And then there was fire. And then I blacked out.

The blonde goddess was sitting next to me when I woke. I frantically looked around at my surroundings and noticed we were in a rundown hotel lobby of some sorts.

The girl told me her name was Irina. She told me all about what I had become and what I had to do to survive. She told me I was a vampire, and I was 'born' into this army. I was 'destined' to help battle for 'her'.

I wasn't sure who 'her' was, no one knew who she was. We just referred to her as that. We knew that Laurent and Irina were just second in command, but none of us knew the name of our own leader.

As time went on, I learned that I was unnaturally under control when it came to my companions. They were all ravenous animalistic monsters. Though I still drained a body like they did, I had more respect for the dead and was more controlled.

I noticed Irina was more controlled as well, and one day I asked her how old she was. I knew it was stupid, seeing as that was a rude thing to ask, but she just laughed and said 'well over a few millenniums'. My jaw dropped and I couldn't stop staring at her.

We grew a special bond. Not a romantic one, but a friendly one. I looked up to her like a role model...like I wished Gabriel had looked up to me as. She had a kindness and a passion about her that none of others had.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Noah ask from behind me. I sighed and rested my arm on one of the walls, looking out towards the moon. "Nothing in general." Was my simple response.

"Well we should wrap it up. Irina said we needed to meet back at the base camp near midnight. She and Laurent have something to tell everyone." Noah informed me. I sighed once more and pushed off from the wall.

"Alright, in that case we better head back." He nodded his head and we were off. We scaled up the side of the building and leapt from roof to roof. I leaned forward and gripped the side of it, looking once more at the sky.

I jumped down from the 24 story building and landed with just a soft thump. Noah was seconds behind me as we continued our journey through the city. We avoided all contact with the humans, and we kept our heads down as we ran through streets and other alleyways.

We ducked underneath some wooden planks that blocked off an entrance for the abandon hotel where our base was. Once we were in, we ran through the dark halls until we reached the lobby. We slowed to a walk when we noticed most of the newborns were already here along with Laurent and Irina.

Once Irina saw I was here with Noah, she nodded to Lauren and he began to speak. "Newborns, our time is coming to destroy the Cullen clan. I have been informed by 'her' that the battle will take place in one week. We have reached the time where we need to focus on our battle strategies and less on our hunger. If you don't comply, you will die."

His words sent chills down everyone's spines and all the newborns glanced frantically around. They were all too cocky for their own good, and the ones who weren't were only senile about feeding. They were either terrified or murderous.

Most of them were ready for a fight. Though I had a bed feeling about this. I had heard many stories from Irina that this coven was very powerful. I heard her once mention they had a seer. Would they have seen this? Were the Cullen's anticipating the battle?

If so, we were dead. I didn't want to stick around to see my companions turn to ash. So I made a plan, and I stuck to it.

Around noon the next day, I told Irina I needed to feed. "What do you mean? I thought you fed with Noah last night?" I quickly made up some lie about not feeling the need and I was too preoccupied with my surroundings and lost track of time.

Normally she wouldn't let one of us go alone, but she knew I wouldn't do anything…or at least she thought she knew. It broke my heart to lie to her after she had practically treated me like her son, but I knew I needed to go.

It was every man for themselves.

So I ran. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I care. I just dove into the ocean and swam to wherever I would be free. I swam for days upon days, and finally I reached a sandy shore. I didn't stop running though.

I raced onto the shore and dove off. It finally occurred to me I had used an entire day to travel as far away from them as possible. When I stopped, I looked around and noticed I was in a desert.

I continued my journey, this time getting lost near a rundown town. I needed to feed badly.

As I was approaching a drunken man passed out on the side walk, someone else leapt from the shadows and dragged him into an alley. I growled at the loss of a meal and ran towards the alley.

I knew it was stupid to let my anger control me, but I was thirsty.

Once I reached the alley, I froze. The vampire draining the drunken fool was…beautiful. She was without a doubt the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen.

She had long curly brown hair the hung down her back in waves. She looked to be around 5'1 and appeared to have turned when she was fifteen, just a year younger from when I had.

Her eyes were the most vibrant color of red, and they glowed in the darkness of the alley. But when her eyes found mine, I knew I had found my reason for existence. I had found my mate.

"Hello there, my name is Diego." I said and walked towards her. She dropped the corpse to the ground, her eyes never leaving mine. She subconsciously liked her lips and I felt the need to kiss them.

"Hello Diego, my name is Bree." She extended her hand. When our skin touched, and electrical shock flowed from my fingertips into her arm and back. She gasped and looked up at me. She was smart enough to know what that meant.

"Diego…" She trailed off. I smiled and did something that shocked the both of us. I leaned down and planted a soft kiss to her lips. She remained frozen for a while and I felt like such an idiot.

I just met her! I barely know a thing about her, and here I am kissing her senseless!

But my thoughts were numbed out when I felt her responded just as eagerly. Our kiss held a passion that I had never felt in my entire life. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her hands go to my neck.

When we pulled away she leaned her forehead on mine. "Come back with me…please…" I couldn't deny her anything. Was it possible for a mate to deny his partner anything? From what I've seen and heard, it wasn't.

"I will follow you anywhere Bree…oh God you're so beautiful…" I trailed off, sounding like a fool She bit her lips and smiled slightly. "You're pretty good looking yourself." She murmured.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me off to wherever her home was. I followed behind like blind idiot not realizing what I was doing. And when I found out where she lived, I felt like gorging my heart out and handing over to her just so I can leave. I wanted to remain with my mate…but not like this…

I had successfully fled from one newborn army only to become a member of an even bigger and more lethal one. And Bree actually enjoyed staying here, which meant I couldn't leave either. I had become a member.

Without realizing my stone-like state, Bree said in a cheerful voice, "Come with me Deigo, we have to meet my masters! Oh they'll be so happy I found you!" I gulped as she dragged me towards one of the rundown homes.

She didn't even knock, just opened the door and walked in. That alone told me she wasn't just a 'member' of the army. She must be like Irina was, a second in command leader.

"Kara! Maria! Look who I found!" We stepped into the den area of the house and I came face to face with her leaders. I hadn't heard of two vampires co-leading an army before, but these two looked like they could be twins.

They both shared sinister faces with evil eyes and cold hearts.

"And who might this be?" The one with the dark black hair and tall frame asked. Her eyes narrowed and as she looked me over. The other one was smirking at her and then letting her gaze wander back to me.

"Kara, this is my mate Diego!" She raised a brow and stood. She continued her inspection and I had to bite back a growl. I didn't like the way they were treating me like property.

"What do you think, Maria? Does he look like a soldier?" The other vampire chuckled slightly and her eyes held an evil glint. She rose of the couch and crossed her arms. Then she said something that made my heart stop.

"Judging from his battle scars, I'd say he has had his fair share of newborns before." Kara's head whipped back to mine and she examined me closer. Then she started to laugh, a sinister sound it was.

"Let me guess…newborn who escaped his previous army in fear of being killed in the next upcoming battle? Hhhhmmm…yes we do have quite a few of those situations. Though, in our case…they don't get too far…" she trailed off, flaunting her teeth in front of me.

I gulped and decided it was my time to speak. "I p-promise I won't run. Besides, I could never leave Bree behind." That seemed to do the trick as the two of them shared a look and looked back at Bree. She looked close to tears, her eyes pleading for my life.

Maria sighed and walked towards me. She trailed her finger along my collar bone and laughed when I flinched away. "Very well. He can stay, but if he runs Bree…you have to kill him." Bree looked frantically at me, then to the floor.

I knew I couldn't run now. I was trapped.

"Now…" Kara said as she walked back over to the couch and plopped onto a cushion. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?" I glanced at Bree and she walked over to me, taking my hand in hers. She leaned in and whispered so quietly that not even Kara or Maria could hear, "You better tell them everything. It's in your best interest to be honest now."

I nodded my head and looked back at the two vampires. I sighed and began to tell them my story.

**Seattle, Washington, 2008  
>Irina May Denali's POV:<strong>

I ran towards Laurent with a frantic speed. I couldn't believe I had fallen for that! I thought Diego was loyal, but I guess it was every man for themselves now. I just prayed Victoria wouldn't find out.

But as I approached the hotel, I heard a heart wrenching scream. I felt my breathing stop and I froze for a second. Then, as if I had been shocked by an electrical outlet, I charged for the door where I heard the voice.

Once I opened the door, I felt my venom run cold. "Laurent!" I screeched as I saw his body burning in the massive fire place. I screamed as I ran towards him, then once I saw his head was torn from his neck, I fell to the ground.

My head fell into my hands and I sobbed uncontrollably. My mate…gone. My entire existence had been demolished by fire and my heart was thrown to the ground and staked. I couldn't breathe, nor did I want to continue going.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered to myself while lifting my head gently and sobbing as I saw his skin turning to ash. I heard the clink of heels from behind me and I whipped around to see Victoria.

I gasped and shot off the floor. She smirked at me and stalked forward. "You've been a naughty girl Irina." She mocked me and chuckled when she saw my face contour into anger. I marched forward and slapped her right across the face while screaming, "You did this you bitch! You killed my mate!"

She recoiled and snarled ferociously at me. I flinched and stumbled backwards a bit. "He deserved it, but not as much as you do too! I know that boy ran away, and I know you've been in contact with your sister."

I froze once more. She had heard that? A few days ago, I had called Tanya. I needed to speak with her. I just needed to hear a familiar voice again, maybe she could give me some advice.

When I heard she was with someone, I felt so happy that I felt like crying. It was pathetic, really. But Tanya had been alone for so long, and out of all three of us, she was the one who really wanted a mate. Edward was a perfect example of that.

"Y-you heard…" I trailed off. Victoria scowled at me and nodded. "I heard every last word you spoke. I know all about your sister, the Cullens, the broken imprints, and Alexander."

My eyes widened and I yelped when I felt her hand around my neck. "You lied to me Irina. You told your sister you planned on returning home so you could warn the Cullen clan about my army. You're the betrayer, not me!"

She was right. After a long talk with Laurent, I realized I didn't want to be this person. I wanted to apologize to the Cullen's and my family. I wanted to become a better person and help them. But now it was too late. I waited too long.

With that last thought, Victoria leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I plan on killing the Cullen's, and nothing is going to stop me. Make sure to say hi to them when you meet in hell."

And then there was darkness.

…**don't kill me! Before you start bombarding me with questions, let me clear some things up. 1. Diego doesn't know about Jasper or Bella because they were never told the exact specifics of the family, just that they needed to kill them. 2. Yes, Irina and Laurent are dead. 3. Victoria has another plan, so Alice still won't be able to see the army…though you'll find out that plan in the next chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Happy father's day! SHOUT OUT TO CARLISLE AND CHARLIE! WOOT-WOOT!**


	31. Breath of Life

**Thanks for reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…*sigh* This chapter's song is called **_Breathe of Life by Florence and the Machine_**… (And yes, it is in fact the same song from Snow White and the Huntsmen, which BTW was AMAZING! And Florence and the Machine are just awesome in general so…)**

_I was looking for a breath of a life_

_a little touch of a heavenly light_

_but all the choirs in my head say no_

_to get a dream of life again_

_a little vision in the sun at the end_

_but all the choirs in my head say no_

**Denali, Alaska, 2008  
>Alexander Even Samuels POV<strong>

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes while letting the wind carry me wherever it may. My red wings trickled in the stormy night's dew, and my head felt like it was cramped with an overload of information.

I didn't know why Tanya was so mad at me, but she refused to even look at me when I walked by her. I tried to confront her this morning but she slammed her bedroom door in my face.

I took that as a sign to leave.

I didn't leave the Denali's house permanently; I was simply flying around the woods to clear my thoughts. I don't think I could leave this house now. As much as I hated it…I think I was falling for Tanya.

She had this adorable giggle yet her voice sounded so sexy and deep. Her looks made her seem like the only woman on the planet, and her attitude gave her an air of power around her.

I absolutely loved it.

I have been residing in the Denali's house for the past couple of weeks, almost an entire month. Christmas Eve was in two days, and it broke my heart every time I heard Tanya cry over how abandon she felt.

Eleazer and Carmen haven't showed their faces since the day Kate and Irina left. In fact, the only Denali I have met is Tanya. Her sister Kate is long gone and hasn't even called to let Tanya know how she is, and her other sister only called a few days ago to let us know how 'sorry' she was.

That was another issue we were having.

Apparently, Irina and Laurent are helping Victoria create an army of newborns so she can get revenge on the Cullens. Tanya was absolutely stunned silent and I even felt my blood slow for a few seconds. Newborn armies were common down south, not in Washington.

A million questioned flitted through my head, and I could tell Tanya's as well. Tanya was a nervous wreck now, always being extra carful wherever she went and whatever she did or said. She was afraid for her sisters and I think she was also afraid for the Cullens. Though she didn't like them, I could tell it was hard to get over them since she had known them for a century.

Also, though many people may disagree, Tanya isn't all that bad. She doesn't have a heart, but she hides her emotions because she is afraid of being hurt. That was another reason why I felt so attracted to her. I wanted to comfort her and let her know it's okay to feel.

But ever since that phone call, she has locked herself in her room. Each night I would hear her heat wrenching sobs and occasionally a few items being thrown across the room. It was like I wasn't even here. She felt utterly alone, and yet all I wanted to do was comfort her.

But I didn't know how too. And it was only yesterday that I finally realized why she hated me so much right now.

I had called her Bella while we were making love.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach once I realized that, and I fled the house like the coward I am. I honestly didn't know I had said that until I analyzed what I could have done wrong. I'm such an idiot!

Isabella was once my friend and I still wish we were but I knew after what I had done to her…we would never be the same again. And I don't blame her one bit. What I had done was atrocious and wrong on so many levels. And the fact that I had an aibi to back me up was just a hideous mistake on my part.

I had told her it was all out of blackmail for my 'love'. Sarah. I haven't thought about her since the night I raped Isabella. And I never wanted to think about her again. Sarah was just using me, and I was some sick pawn in her game. Hence the reason I am what I am now. A broken imprint.

Because I am broken, inside and out.

I truly believe the only way I can be fixed is by Tanya. Yes, I sound incredibly sappy but…its true. I have never felt this way towards anyone else, and I knew I never would. Tanya was, in all reality, my one true love.

That's when I realized…

I love Tanya.

With a jolt, I spun around midair and flew back towards the house. I exhaled and inhaled loudly, trying not to pass out while also trying to push myself to fly faster. I needed to tell her. I needed Tanya.

My wings flapped harder and I soared downwards towards the snowy floor. Once I hit the earth, I sprinted towards the house. "Tanya!" I yelled, hoping she would listen to me and come outside.

Once I reached the front door, I was about ready to fall over and pass out on the floor. But I continued to run and sprinted up the stairs towards her room. "Tanya!" I cried again, this time letting my fist bang on her door.

I heard a slight shuffle and saw the door handle turn. I couldn't control myself and I jumped inside once the door was opened.

There she stood, looking like a goddess with the sunset behind her letting her hair glow and her skin sparkle. She looked upset, confused, and hurt. That last emotion killed me.

I walked towards her with my hand extended, but she flinched away. I winced at the rejection but shook it off and stood my ground. "Tanya, I have to tell you something." I spoke out of breathe.

Her eyes down casted and her lips pouted slightly. "I think you've said enough." Her small voice whispered in a hoarse tone. I gulped loudly, feeling like a jerk. "I know…well actually I don't…or I mean I didn't…uh…" I'm such a stupid moron.

I sighed and let my shoulders sag. "What I mean to say is…I honestly had no idea I said her name. I was so caught up in the moment and, I was confused. I had been rejected by Isabella profusely and I just didn't know what to do."

Tanya finally glanced up, but her face showed no emotion. I continued talking.

"Tanya…what I feel for Isabella is nothing. We have been friends ever since we were children and then…well we all know what happened. And Sarah was never my love, she played me…obviously…" I laughed weekly and gestured towards the huge wings behind me.

I saw her smile a little and my heart soared. I stepped forward and slowly held out my hand. This time she didn't flinch away but remained still. I let my hand glide down her arm until I reached her hand. I let my fingers curl with hers and smiled like a fool when I saw she returned the gesture.

"I don't love Bella. I don't love Sarah. Bella is just my friend…or at least she used to be. And Sarah…well she screwed me over. And as I realized all of this, I also realized how hurt I was. I felt betrayed by everyone and…I felt abandoned." I said this while looking her square in the eyes.

She gasped slightly and looked away quickly. I knew I was getting to her, just by looking at her trembling lip. I squeezed her hand tightly and let my other hand cup her cheek, bringing her face back towards mine.

"Tanya, it's perfectly fine to feel emotions. No matter what they may be. I personally think you are beautiful when you smile or even when your soft lips tremble. I also know that I hate seeing you so upset, but love the fact that you're not hiding it from me. So please…don't hide from me. Because I don't think I can take it anymore."

She looked into my eyes and I saw her lip quiver again. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but stopped and shook her head. She pulled away slightly and took the hand that was holding her cheek and held them at arm's length.

"Alex…I don't know what to say…I thought you had feelings for Bella, and even if you don't confess them…they're still there." Her sad voice made me swallow hard and look down. I knew I had screwed up, but I was hoping that I could shed some light on our messed up lives.

"Your right." I said my voice stone cold with pain and regret. She nodded her head and looked towards the floor, pain evident on her features. "I feel regret and grief towards my once best friend and hate and anguish towards my once supposed lover. But I feel passion and lust towards you. I feel…love…"

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened. Her lip stopped trembling and she moved in closer. "What…did you just say?" I smiled down at her and cupped her face once more. I leaned down and our noses were almost touching.

"I love you Tanya." And just like that, our lips met in a fiery kiss filled with forgiveness, pain, lust, and most importantly…love.

But just like all fantasies, there has to be a price to pay. Little did we know, our time was running out and we were just about to find out how loyal some family members can be. Replacements are more like it.

I don't know how Victoria knew where to find us. I don't know how long I heard Tanya sobbing over the loss of her sister. I don't know how they captured us and were able to haul us half way across America. I don't know how I managed to not kill the red headed demon who demanded our tribute. But everything that once made sense to us is all falling apart.

Because the next week, we found ourselves filling in the roles of Irina and Laurent.

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

With each new day, dawn passed over us and time seemed to speed up. It was now Christmas Eve.

Just like in a fairytale, it was snowing outside and the landscape of the town was covered in soft white fluff while tiny ice crystals fell from the midnight blue skies. It was beautiful; especially since the towns street lamps eliminated the falling flakes.

The doorbell was going to have a heart attack with the way we were abusing it. It never ended, and every half an hour or so someone else would ring it. I was anxious and excited at the same time.

Currently I was in Rosalie's room with Alice. We were all putting on the final touches for our outfits while the men were waiting downstairs. Esme, being the perfect host she was, remained on the first floor so she could welcome our guests.

I heard their voices and literally felt my cold heart melt. It's been so long since I last seen any of my friends.

Each of us put on our dresses and helped the other with their hair and makeup. Rosalie wore black eye-liner and mascara. Her lips were a vibrant red, the same color as her dress. And she had five inch silver heels hidden beneath the layers of fabric, making her towering frame that of a runway models. Her hair was twirled into a perfect bun with two braids wrapped around the center. She wore long ruby earrings and a matching necklace that had our families crest on the center.

Alice kept her makeup simple by just adding some green eye shadow and clear lip gloss. She wore six inch silver heels as well, and her height was still below mine. The straps of her heels wrapped up her calf in beautiful silver ribbons which made her legs look longer along with the split on the side of her dress. Her hair was flat ironed and looked longer than her usual pixie length. She wore emerald earrings and a matching green velvet choker with our families crest adorning it, just like Rosalie's.

I refused to wear any makeup, but Alice practically held me down while Rosalie adorned my features with black mascara and eye liner along with soft blue eye shadow that illuminated my golden irises. (We all recently hunted to regain our coloring) Rosalie curled my hair into barrels and let them hang down to my waist. I didn't wear any earrings, but I did wear our family crest on a long silver chain. My black heels were six inches, but I managed to walk in them.

I heard a tiny squeal behind me and turned to see Alice jumping up and down…in her heels. "Careful you don't put a hole in Rose's carpet Ali." I mocked her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the mirror.

"I just love dressing up and we all look fantastic! Oh this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see our friends again!" Rosalie laughed and walked out of her bathroom. "You mean, I can't wait to see Bella's friends and get embarrassing blackmail stories from them."

Alice winked, "You know it. Why don't you help me?" Rosalie smirked at her and looked towards me, eying me up and down. "Damn…Edward's going to have fun tonight." I bit my lip and turned away from their laughter feeling slightly embarrassed.

Of course my sisters knew about my sex life, but that didn't stop them from making snide comments now and then. Although…if I had to say so myself, I think Edward and I could give Emmett and Rose a run for their money….just putting that out there…

"Alright, alright. Enough of this." Alice said while walking towards the door with her head held high. "It's time for the grand entrance!" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Alice, this isn't the Oscars. We don't need to make a huge scene; I just want to make it down the stairs in these death traps." I picked up my right heel to emphasize my point.

Rosalie snorted and shook her head at our scene. Alice huffed and opened the door. I reluctantly followed behind them as we walked down the hall towards the stairs. I could hear everyone very clearly now and there was even faint Christmas music from the radio playing.

However, the noise halted when they heard the sound of our heels walking towards them. I clenched my fists and bit my lip nervously. I honestly don't know how I didn't chew it off by now. Why the hell did everyone have to make such a fuss about this? I thought this only happened in royal balls or Disney movies.

This was just tortures. I wanted to run down the stairs and into my husband's arms. Hopefully he wouldn't let my go at all tonight and I could mold myself under his arm while making small talk to my friends. God, I never realized how much I missed Edward's touch until now. I needed him.

Rosalie went down first and I heard Emmett walk forward, telling her she looked gorgeous. They walked towards another group of vampires while Alice hit the last step. My poor brother was shell shocked at the pure magnificence of his wife. I smiled a bit at how cute they were together. He really couldn't have picked a better girl.

Then it was my turn. And everyone knew it was me descending the stairs, so once more they stopped talking. _Oh shit._ This was too suspenseful.

I kept my eyes trained on my feet and my right hand held up my dress while I walked down the last few steps. Finally I reached the last one and let go of my dress while looking up under my lashes.

I smiled largely when I saw all my friends smiling at me. Everyone was here! The Irish, the Amazon, the Romanian the Egyptian, and even a few other nomads had showed up. But my eyes stopped moving when I saw him. He was staring right at me as well.

He had on black dress pants and shoes along with a black tux and a dark blue dress shirt. His hair was, I could tell, attempted to be tamed but with no avail. His lips were in that adorable crooked smile and his bright golden eyes were twinkling with emotion. He had his hands behind his back, but as he spotted me he moved forward to take my hands.

What seemed like forever was only a second and once he had my hands, conversations arose again. I sighed in relief, now feeling better that the spotlight was off me. Edward smiled brightly and looked me over. "So beautiful…" he murmured and I smiled at him. He leaned down to kiss me at the same time I leaned in. Our lips collided together in a soft motion that soon turned into a hard collision of passion. His arms wound around my waist and I let mine hold onto his forearms.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind us and we stopped our public display of affection, smiling sheepishly at each other before turning to see who interrupted us. My smile widened when I saw who it was.

"Ben!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and spun my around. I saw Tia behind him, smiling kindly at us. I jumped from his arms to hers and she rolled her eyes. "I see I'm still the second choice, huh?" I just hugged her tighter while they laughed.

And that was how I spent most of the night. Running around hugging people and laughing while rejoicing with memories. I bit my lip and looked away whenever someone would bring up an embarrassing story or thing I said. I almost died when Liam from the Irish coven brought up the time when I was running down a hill and I actually tripped over a stick and fell into a pile of mud.

Half way through my conversation with Zafrina, Jasper tapped my shoulder. I smiled and said my goodbye to my friend and turned my attention to my brother. He had a shy smile on his lips and to be honest, looked like a little boy. He looked like a nervous kid who was about to introduce his girlfriend to his parents for the first time.

"Yes?" I said and exaggerated it a bit. I raised my brows at him and saw him struggle with words. "Well…let's just say you weren't the only one to make friends while…away." I noticed how he flinched at the word 'away'. He was implying when we were in the newborns wars.

"I want you to meet them." He said with determination as he took both my hands in his. My eyebrows shot to my hair line and my mouth dropped. "There here? Like…right now?" I asked incredulously. He nodded sheepishly and looked towards Alice.

I turned to look towards her and saw her talking with two other vampires in the corner of the kitchen. One of them looked around the same height as Alice with the same short length hair except her hair was dirty blonde, almost a light shade of brown. She was smiling as she conversed with my sister and her red eyes sparkled with laughter whenever Alice said something amusing.

The other vampire towered over them and had cropped brown hair as well. He stood protectively near his mate with his arm wrapped around her waist, though I couldn't detect any hint of protectiveness or distress in their stances towards Alice. In fact, they interacted like they were old friends.

Then I noticed their skin and I wasn't surprised one bit. Of course they were covered in bite marks like my brother and I, and I shouldn't be surprised at their choice of diet. My coven was the only vegetarians here tonight. I'm not sure if the Denali clan had changed over the past few months, but all I knew was I wouldn't be surprised if they have.

Jasper directed me over towards them. I noticed Edward talking with Emmett and Ben just a few feet away. He looked like he wanted to come to me, but I smiled reassuringly at him and saw his shoulders relax slightly.

Once Jasper and I made it towards the small group, all eyes went to me. I smiled shyly at the new vampires and Jasper rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "Bella, these are my friends Charlotte and Peter. Guys, this is my younger sister Isabella."

Both their eyes widened and Peter's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. "Isabella as in…she's your biological sister?" Jasper smiled and nodded his head. I saw the two vampires look back and forth between my brother and I, probably searching for the resemblance.

I chuckled slightly and decided it was my time to speak. "Yes, Jasper is my biological brother. Hard to believe someone this good looking can be related to him?" I nudged my brother playfully and he glared at me. Peter and Charlotte laughed along with Alice and I.

"She certainly has your sarcasm Jasper." Charlotte smirked at him. Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "That's what I worry about." Alice moved towards him and I leaned back against the island counter in the kitchen.

"So how did y'all meet?" I said and bit my lip once more at my slip up. They all laughed and to add to my embarrassment, started to talk in their very own southern twangs. But I have to admit, it did comfort me to hear them. It reminded me of home when I was human.

I learned all about how they met in the next hour. Charlotte was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Maria was out searching for new people to change. The first person she encountered when she woke was Peter. They became friends and eventually helped my brother escape. My respect for them grew with every second of the story. If it weren't for their help, my brother may still be in the wars or worse off.

I decided to tell them about my own story and they were very shocked to say the least. At the mention of Maria and Kara torturing me, they all hissed and Jasper even took my hand in his. I bet it was more for his comfort than mine. I would be absolutely furious if the same thing happened to him as well, so I knew where he was coming from.

"Do you mind if I steel Bella from you?" A musical voice cut in. I turned to see Edward standing there with a sly smile on his face. Jasper shrugged and responded, "As long as you two don't wake up the neighborhood grizzlies. Emmett will kill you if they relocate."

I shot my brother a look and saw Alice suppress her laughter. Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand, leading me outside onto the porch. It was beautiful as the snow continued to cascade downwards to the earth's core.

I leaned against the railing and felt two arms wrap around my torso, bringing me back into their muscular chest. I smiled and leaned my head back, letting my sense mellow and taking in his sweet scent.

"I know it's Christmas and it's a time of giving…I just feel like I'm missing something…" I muttered, mostly to myself. Edward frowned in confusion and said, "Don't stress yourself, love. I'm sure your just feeling on edge after everything that's happened and now all our friends here."

I sighed and nested my cheek into his toned chest. "You're probably right but…" I trailed off and looked at our surroundings. I noticed a family of dove a few miles off into the woods. I watched with contentment as the small family of three hurtled together for warmth in their nest.

And then it hit me. I gasped and spun around in Edward's arms. I felt so horrible for forgetting, and I'm pretty sure they did as well. "Bella? What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked with panic.

"Kimberly! Jasmine! Alexis! Marina! Frank!...the broken imprints!" my friends back in the 'limbo' world. How could I forget about them? They told me they were content with their lives, but I still felt horrid for leaving them out of mine. They were, after all, my friends.

"You want to visit them?" Edward asked in a soft, gentle voice that reflected his small smile. This man would follow me to the end of the world, I swear it.

"Oh yes! Please can we? Please?" I begged and pouted my lips slightly. He chuckled and cupped my face. "I'll follow you anywhere love…" his voice trailed off and he bent down for a kiss.

Suddenly the railing behind me was replaced with thin air and we fell backwards onto the snow. I gasped at the cold wetness against my bare back. Edward gasped and spun on his side, placing me in his lap and off the snow.

We both looked at each other with shocked and confused faces before we broke out laughing. I then realized I didn't hear the balcony break and I know we didn't fall over it. Then I looked around and felt my heart warm up.

"Edward…look where we are…" I trailed off. He looked confused and then let his eyes wander. He gasped as he took in our landscape. "It's Chicago…the park…" I nodded mutely. "I guess I accidently transported us to my territory."

Edward looked back at me and his eyes widened once more. I gave him a confused look and he shook his head, a smile forming on his lips. "It appears your wings have returned…you're so beautiful Isabella, I sometimes don't know how I got so lucky."

I felt my heart warm and I looked over my shoulders. Sure enough there were giant black feathers in my way and I sighed, smiling slightly and shaking my head.

"Let's go meet our friends…they will probably want to know why were dressed like this." I weakly joked and heard Edward laugh. He scooped me up bridal style, ignoring the huge black wings behind me, and carried us towards the others.

"Wait, don't you think the rest will be worried?" I asked when we reached the door. Edward stopped as well and frowned a bit. "Well…I guess we won't ever really know until we get back. But for now, let's just enjoy where we are and who we are with."

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "As long as I'm with you."

**A bit of forshadowing? Hhhmmm…I wonder what will happen at the Cullen party now that E & B are missing…review please! Thanks for reading **


	32. Give your heart a break

**I couldn't help myself, so I updated quicker than usual! ****Thanks**** for reviewing! Sorry if it's shorter than usual, but there is a very relevant change in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Song for this chapter is **'Give your heart a break' by Demi Lovato…(Don't hate! LOL)

_Don't wanna break your heart, wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong, like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live and there's no time to wait (to waste)_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break, let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Jasper Whitlock Cullen's POV<strong>

It still fascinated me how Bella knew all these covens. Especially the Romanians, considering they seemed to keep to themselves. I guess Bella had the ability to warm people, just like she had when she was a human. Anyone she met would instantly take a liking to her, hence the reason our house is filled to the brim with vampires from all over the world.

Currently I was conversing with my old friends Peter and Charlotte. It felt amazing to see them again, kind of like a breath of fresh air. I missed them a lot, and if it weren't for them I might even still be down south. I could tell my sister thought about that, because she warmed up to them after the first few seconds of speaking with them.

Speaking of my sister, I haven't seen her since Edward took her outside. I really hope they don't choose now to show their affection to one another. They have the entire day tomorrow to do so, but right now we have guests. This kind of behavior would be expected from my other siblings, Emmett and Rosalie. Not my 'innocent' younger siblings, Bella and Edward.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the house. Everyone turned to see Emmett and Ben grinning impishly at us. There was a smashed Christmas ornament on the floor beneath the towering eight foot tree. The tree was Esme and Alice's idea, Emmett was the one who picked it out. So naturally, he picked one of the biggest ones.

And now Esme's handmade crystal orb was in a million pieces on the hardwood floor.

Nice going Emmett.

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen!" Esme scolded and stalked towards him with the 'angry-mother' look on her face. To be frank, she scared me more than an army of newborns when she displayed this type of emotion. All I felt was anger and annoyance.

"It wasn't me, mom! Ben decided to play catch with it!" Emmett whined and pointed his finger towards Ben. He shook his head frantically and replied, "No way! Emmett bumped into it!"

Kebi sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Benjamin, apologize." He hung his head a mumbled a weak apology to Esme. She softened immediately and walked out of the room. She was back in a second holding another crystal orb, almost identical.

"What the hell?" Emmett exclaimed loudly. Rose smacked the back of his head and rolled her eyes. Esme smugly smiled and hung the ornament where the other one once stayed. "I'm always prepared for these things."

I chuckled along with a few other guests. Esme knew her kids well, especially when it came to Emmett. "Clean this up mister. I won't punish you only because it's a holiday. But don't think I will let you get away with this again." Esme said sternly. Emmett nodded frantically and fled the room with Ben.

Looks like he made a new best friend. I wonder how my sister will take that one. I smirked.

"Jasper" someone called gently from behind me. I turned to see my 'twin' looking worried. The fear in her voice was nothing compared to how she was actually feeling. It was strange to feel this kind of concern from Rosalie, not that she is cold hearted or anything. It's just that she refrains from being so passionate with her emotions.

I excused myself from Peter and Charlotte and followed Rose into the empty dining room. Figures no one would be in here, though it was decorated beautifully to fit the theme. There were lit candles on the table and Christmas reefs on each wall.

"What's wrong Rosalie?"

She frowned. "I haven't seen Bella or Edward in over an hour. Normally I would just assume their having their alone time, but they wouldn't be gone for this long. Especially since Bella's friends are here."

She did bring up a good point. They wouldn't have strayed too far from the house, so maybe we could pick up their scents and bring them home…if we weren't interrupting anything.

I love Edward like a younger brother, but if I walked in on him sexing up my innocent baby sister…I don't think I couldn't look at him the same way. Either that or Emmett would have to restrain me.

"You're right Rose. Last I heard of them, they were cuddling on the front porch. Are you sure they aren't out there?" I asked and moved slightly to get a good look out the window. All I saw was snowy forest. It was getting very dark, and the sky was midnight blue, almost black.

She shook her head. "I checked already. There not outside."

That made me a bit more worried.

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

She shook her head again and played with her fingers nervously. "Jasper…I know I shouldn't be over thinking this, but…I just have a bad feeling."

"I know Rose. So do I. Let's go ask the others if they have seen them." She nodded her head and I took her hand, leading her back into the main foyer of the house.

Carlisle was in a deep conversation with the Egyptian Coven (minus Benjamin who was currently with Emmett) and Esme was wrapped in his arms. Alice was giggling with Zafrina and Charlotte, speaking in hushed voices about God only knows what.

I quickly dragged Rosalie towards my wife. I cleared my throat and gained their undivided attention. "Please excuse my interruption ladies, but I must talk to my wife." The girls smiled and moved on to the other corner of the room.

"Jasper? Rosalie? What…" She trailed off, her eyes going blank. I gently took her hand and helped lead her into the dining room with Rose. I was wary that Alice was still in her vision, so I made sure she didn't bump into anything along the way.

Once we were in the room, she came out of her vision. "No, I haven't seen either of them since our last meeting with Peter and Charlotte." Alice gasped with worry etched on her face.

"I...I can't see them at all!" She cried fearfully. Rose stiffened behind her and my eyes narrowed. This was certainly taking a turn for the worst.

"The wolves…" Rose suggested with a slight frown. Alice frowned and slammed her eyes closed, concentrating harder.

"Don't strain yourself darlin." I whispered to her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

Her eyes reopened and she sighed, leaning into my side. "I still don't see anything. I get this bad…well what feels like a migraine every time I try to look for them. It's not the wolves, because I actually know this feeling. They must be in her territory again."

I felt myself relax and Rosalie sighed in relief. "I just wish they could have told us before ditching and making us frantic." She grumbled before leaving to go find her husband. Lord help her when she does.

I smiled down at Alice. She actually looked slightly tired, but she had strained herself trying to look for our siblings. "Don't worry Ali, they will be home soon. Knowing Bells, she probably wanted to stop by and greet her other friends." Alice nestled into my side and we walked back into the foyer.

Half way there, she froze at my side. I stopped moving as well and looked down to see her eyes glazed over. Her mouth dropped open in horror and her eyes widened. She stumbled backwards and I quickly caught her.

"Alice?" I called frantically while checking her over. She came back to me and shook her head. Her eyes found mine and I dreaded the fright displayed on her porcelain face. "Jasper!" She gasped. "They're coming!"

I frowned and tightened my hold around her. "Whose coming? Edward and Bella?"

She shook her head frantically. "No! The newborns!"

I stared at her while a thousand emotions flooded my mind. Shock, anger, pain, fear, and mostly worry. We needed to get rid of them, now.

"We need to tell the others!" I hissed lowly in her ear while looking around the room for the rest. Alice nodded and ran to find Rosalie and Emmett.

I went to get Esme and Carlisle. Luckily all the attention was on the Romanians as they were talking about their interesting history with the Volturi. It didn't escape my attention the fear that rose from Amun. I don't blame him. The Volturi made everyone frantic with fright.

I tapped on my father's shoulder and he turned to me with a smile on his face. However his smile vanished when he saw my worried eyes and frown. "Jasper son, what's wrong?"

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We need to have a family meeting. Dining room." He frowned and mouthed 'now'? I nodded and he gently maneuvered himself and Esme towards the dining room.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were already there waiting for us. Once Esme and Carlisle stepped inside, I closed the doors. "Where are Edward and Bella?" Esme asked with concern.

"I asked Jasper the same thing, but then Alice had a vision and it seems that they went to visit the broken imprints." Rosalie said while crossing her arms.

"That's not the main issue now, though. I had another vision…you're not going to like this." Alice said quietly while looking at the floor. Esme stepped closer to her and wrapped her arms around Alice.

"What is it honey?" She asked in a comforting voice, though a concerned frown was displayed across her pale face.

"Newborns. About ten of them. They're coming for us…right now." Her voice held no emotion except for a cold touch and a hint of panic.

Esme gasped, Emmett grinned, Rosalie frowned, and Carlisle raised his brows. "Where are they coming from, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"They should be coming from the north; I see there is a lake nearby."

Carlisle frowned, deep in thought. "We need to take care of them quickly. I don't think whoever this it made only ten newborns. This must be another message. We don't want to alert our guests. The four of your will go and take care of them, Esme and I need to stay here so we don't raise any questions. If you need us, just call."

We all nodded and turned towards the door. "Be careful! And if you see Bella or Edward, make sure they know what is going on!" Esme called after us as we fled from the house and towards the lake.

Carlisle was right. This was another message no doubt. This message, however, had a stronger meaning behind it. It wasn't like when Bella encountered Lucas. That was to inform us there _was_ an army after us.

This was to inform us that they were getting ready. That this war would be _very_ soon. Sooner than any of us would have liked.

It was a good thing Carlisle insisted Bella and I taught the others a few things about fighting newborns. Of course we didn't really have a full on battle practice…yet…but that was only because we didn't anticipate them coming so soon.

However we did manage to get in a few precautions and strategies to fight.

"You remember what Bella and I taught you?" I asked my three siblings. They nodded and we ran faster into the woods. Rosalie and Alice were a little slower because of their dresses, and Rose did something that shocked just about everyone.

"Ah screw it." She snarled and ripped her dress off to her knees. Alice gasped in horror and Rose shot her a look. "It's going to get destroyed anyway Ali." Alice nodded and regretfully ripped her dress as well. Emmett and I took off our jackets and tossed them away. They would have been destroyed as well, so what's the difference? 

We broke through the tree lining and tensed. Alice was right. There were about ten newborns prowling the area, obviously searching for a scent to lead them to us. This just goes to show that their leader didn't want them to live and this was another message.

Their leader wouldn't have sent them blindly into battle if she wanted them to return.

The newborns stopped moving when they heard us. They turned quickly and a huge rumbling noise filled the air. We hissed back at them and crouched down, preparing to fight.

We let them come to us, knowing their rage would blind them. Half way through the field, we charged at them. I lunged for a blonde girl who was going for my Alice. I ripped her head from her shoulders and moved onto the next.

Emmett had already taken down two and to my amusement was laughing. This angered the newborns further, but that just made killing them easier. I shook my head and chuckled as well.

Alice ripped off the head of a male and threw it towards a red headed female who was charging towards her. That was an interesting sight to see.

I saw Rose take down two others newborns, and I lunged for one that crept up behind her. Poor guy didn't stand a chance.

Soon there were just three newborns left. I felt a sick sense of pride when I noticed my siblings enjoyed tearing the little devils limb from limb. Though I did see regret shine through their eyes, knowing I had felt the same after my first newborn killing spree.

You get over it quickly.

Five minutes later and we had a huge pile of limbs in the middle of the snowy field. Emmett had lit it and the rest of us were walking around collecting the bits and pieces of the corpses.

That was until Rosalie gasped and dropped the arm she was holding.

"Guys…you might want to see this." She called to us. We ran towards her and noticed the uneasy look on her face "Rosie, what is it?" Emmett asked while placing an arm around her waist. She mutely pointed to the torso of one of the newborns.

He was a male, I think I killed. He was lying on his stomach with only one arm and one leg. His shirt had been ripped off in the fight, and that's when I noticed his back. I wasn't the only one who stared in fear and anger at it.

I guess some of them knew they were going to be killed; otherwise this one wouldn't have a message written in venom across his skin. It was sick how their leader tortured them then sent them to their death.

The message read: _December 25__th__…a day for celebrating with loved ones and rejoicing. Why not make it a day for death? Enjoy the Eve of destruction, Cullen's, because this will be the last snow fall you ever see._

I stared at the torn up back, too afraid to move my eyes. Had I read right? This couldn't be happening. This was too soon.

"It's tomorrow." Rosalie said in a grim voice. I continued to stare at the back until a small hand stroked my cheek. I looked down and saw Alice's worried look. I shook my head, assuring her I was fine.

"We need to get home and warn Carlisle and Esme." Emmett said, all happiness and playfulness gone from his voice. I mutely nodded with the rest and we ran back towards the house.

The guests were just leaving, and Carlisle had to explain the rest of us were dropping by the Hospital to deliver Esme's baked goods for the children. It was a good lie and I didn't know our parents had it in them.

Emmett threw the door into the wall, alerting Esme and Carlisle right away. "What is it?" Esme asked worriedly while grabbing Carlisle's hand.

"The war…it's tomorrow." I said in a monotone. Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle frowned deeply.

Then Alice spoke up, adding to the growing paranoia. "Wait…when will Bella and Edward be back?" That questioned made all of us freeze. We need to warn our siblings, but how could we do so when we don't even know _exactly _where they are?

Then it finally hit me. The war was tomorrow. Christmas day…the same day Bella's life was taken. Things won't turn out like they have for her in the past. I won't let it.

But I can't help the feeling of dread I'm receiving, and I know this emotion was all me.

**Sorry there was no B or E in this chapter, but this was relevant. So the war is the next day…Christmas Day. Hhhmm…once more, sorry if it was shorter than usual, but I updated the day after ;) Review? Thanks for reading guys! **


	33. Kings and Queens

**Thanks for reviewing! I have pic's in this chapter that I recently updated onto my profile! Check them out! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight This chapters song is Kings and Queens by 30 seconds to Mars…**

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_Heaven and Hell_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

"So you promise to visit again?" Jasmine asked while we hugged each other tightly. I giggled, "Yes, of course!" I would miss all of them, but right now I missed my family terribly.

Edward was patting Frank on the back, wishing them a happy holiday. I had already hugged the rest, and I was ecstatic that they seemed to love Edward as well.

"Ready, love?" I mocked as I walked towards Edward and Frank. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Goodbye guys!" I waved to them as Edward and I walked into the lake (aka the portal).

I felt the water under my feet turn to snow and soon we were walking in the forest of Forks. I leaned into Edwards's side and he wrapped his arms around me, placing a kiss on my temple.

We continued our slow walk through the forest in contentment. It was lightly snowing and the moon was shining brightly down upon us. I could see the house just a few miles up ahead.

"Do you think they're worried?" I asked after a moment of silence. Edward sighed, pondering the question. "I think once we explain to them where we went, they won't mind."

I nodded with a sly smile on my lips. Jasper was going to give me hell for leaving at of thin air. Oh well, it was worth it. However, I'm still upset about not seeing my friends leave. It was a good thing I got the chance to talk to everyone before Edward and I left.

"That's strange…" I heard Edward mummer. I looked up at him with my brows quirked. He looked down at me with a slight frown. "They're blocking their thoughts." That was never a good sign.

I untangled myself from his body and removed my shield. _But I'm not. _I heard him stop and I continued to walk with a smirk on my face. He knew I could do that, but I rarely did considering I enjoyed my privacy. Suddenly the ground was gone and I was lifted into the air.

I laughed aloud and Edward attacked my neck with kisses. He cradled me against his broad chest and smiled down at me, his eyes twinkling. _I love you. _I thought to him and saw his smile widen.

He bent down and kissed me. When he pulled away he whisper, "I love you more, love." I shook my head like a stubborn child and he chuckled.

Our house came into view but Edward didn't bother walking any faster. He kept his steady pace with me in his arms until we reached the front porch and he let me down on my own feet.

I giggled when I felt his arms wrap around me and he leaned in to attack my neck. My laughter was cut short when we walked into the living room and saw our family. They all had different expression of distress displayed across their faces.

Alice looked deep in thought, Jasper looked determined, Rosalie looked pissed, Emmett looked excited, Esme looked concerned, and Carlisle looked like Alice who was concentrating on something.

"Whoa…what's going on?" I asked as I stepped in the room. Their heads whipped towards Edward and I, as if just realizing we had returned. Jasper ran towards me and enveloped me in a tight embrace. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged him back.

I saw Edward in the same position with Esme and Alice. Jasper's muscles flexed around me as he tightened his grip almost out of distress and panic. I rested my face in his neck and rubbed his back comfortingly.

Neither Edward nor I had an idea of what we walked in on. But our family was troubled, and that was what we needed to focus on as of this moment.

When he pulled away I could see his relief practically pouring out of his eyes. I sighed and looked at the rest of the family. I walked towards Rose and she mutely placed an arm around my shoulders and I hugged her waist.

"Anyone want to explain what's going on?" I asked nervously and glanced at my husband. He looked equally as panicked, probably because they were still blocking him.

Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped forward. He glanced around before his eyes landed on me. "Firstly, I'm guessing you and Edward went to visit your friends?" I nodded with a sly smile. "Yes, sorry about that. The portal just opened out of thin air!"

He nodded his head and chuckled. "Yes we figured that was the reason for your abrupt disappearance." Then he frowned and his hard exterior came back on his serious face.

"While you were gone, Alice had a disturbing vision. Newborns, about ten of them, were prowling around in the forest. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went to take care of them. I'm sure that you two both know what that meant."

Yes we did. It was another message. Edward's eyes darkened and his lips formed a thin line. I probably looked equally as mad. It was bad enough the newborns were targeting us out.

But they had ambushed our family while we were carelessly gone? That was unacceptable. From now on, I'm not letting anyone out of my sight, or at least my shield. Thank God none of the newborns had a lethal mind power.

"That's not all…" Emmett spoke up, looking very serious. We looked at him to continue. "One of the newborns had an engraving on his back with venom." I physically flinched. I knew Maria and Kara wouldn't have hesitated to do that while Jasper and I were in the wars. Thankfully they were out of our lives.

"What did it say, Emmett?" Edward questioned him impatiently. Emmett sighed and looked hesitantly at me before answering Edwards's question. "December 25th…a day for celebrating with loved ones and rejoicing. Why not make it a day for death? Enjoy the Eve of destruction, Cullen's, because this will be the last snow fall you ever see."

The war…was tomorrow….no. There has got to be some sick mistake. That was…too soon! I mean…we haven't even started official battle practice. Sure we have messed around, but nothing was perfect yet.

I fear we aren't ready. We don't even know how many newborns will be there. Whatever number they are, they're probably going to outnumber us. Whoever created them, made them with the intent to demolish our clan. Of course they would know all about us and our powers…including mine. What if whoever the leader is made a newborn who was able to penetrate my shield? I couldn't allow it.

I must protect my family.

"...Bella!" Someone was waving their hand in front of my face. I realized I had spaced out. I blinked my eyes a few times and let them flicker to whoever was in front of me. Jasper was holding me by the shoulder, looking into my eyes.

He sighed in relief when I came out of my small trance. He cupped my face and leaned in so that only I could hear him. "Bella, I know this will be hard…especially for the two of us. But don't let it get to you. We will make it out alive, I promise. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you. Besides, no one hurts my baby sister and makes it out alive."

I gave him a watery smile and nestled into his arms. I turned my face so I could look at the family and Jasper rested his cheek on the crown of my head. We must look like little kids hugging each other like this. I saw Esme smiled widely at us and heard Alice 'aawww'.

I rolled my eyes but neither of us moved. Even Edward smiled gently at our sign of affection. "Alice" I asked. She turned to me with a tiny smile on her face, her expression a mix of pity and sadness. "We have about seven hours left. Then they will meet us in the clearing where we play baseball."

I nodded my head a stepped out of my brother's arms. "Well" I said with a sudden change of mood. "I think it's time we start battle practice." Jasper grinned wickedly at me and I shared his excitement.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett shouted and ran towards me so he could lift me in the air and spin me around. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed off. I back flipped over his head and landed on my feet in a crouched position. While I was down, I kicked my leg out and tripped Emmett. Once he was on the floor, I straddled him and placed my mouth near his neck.

"Battle practice starts now big guy." I chuckled darkly as I stood up and dusted myself off. Everyone had looks of pure shock on their faces. That was until Jasper and Edward started laughing uncontrollably.

Emmett scowled as he stood up and stormed towards me. I crossed my arms and tilted my head to look into his dark eyes. Suddenly a large smile flitted across his face and his eyes grew wide. "Teach me how to do that, please!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed along with everyone. Rosalie grabbed Alice's hand and walked towards me. "C'mon, we need to change!" She chuckled and took my restraining hand, dragging us to her room.

"Alright, everyone change. Meet outside in ten minutes!" I called over my shoulder. I was half way up the steps when I heard Emmett mutter "Jesus is she always this demanding?" Jasper chuckled darkly and replied, "You thought I was tough shit? You have no _idea_ what we've gotten ourselves into." I smirked evilly at hearing the boys squirm.

Rosalie directed us into her room and I plopped down on her and Emmett's giant bed. Thankfully, Esme did the sheets already. Alice ran into her closest and started tossing clothes out of it as she dug through massive piles of shirts, skirts, sweaters, pants, and heels.

Rosalie was plugging in her flat iron and curling iron. I sighed and looked for a magazine to read. "I don't understand why we need to look like _Charlie's Angels_ for battle practice." I said bored while flipping through one of Rose's car magazines.

Alice huffed and came out of the closet with a pile of clothes. "Would it kill you to look good while fighting? Besides, it's not just battle practice. We will be fighting in the actual battle with what we're wearing."

I chuckled darkly again though I couldn't help it. Being evil was how I mentally prepared for these kinds of things. "My bad. In that case we should get our own uniforms as well."

Rosalie stifled her chuckle by pretending to whip something off her face with her sleeve. Alice sighed loudly and began going through the selections. "Seriously, would you want to wear what you are now to a battle? Besides, this might be…" She trailed off, her words stopping abruptly as she looked down with a sad expression.

I froze and saw Rose stiffen as well. We didn't need to be a seer to know what she was going to say. _Besides, this might be the last clothing we wear on Earth. _"Don't think like that, Alice. We have a very good chance of winning this. All we have to do is remain strong and help each other out." I said confidently while walking over to her and wrapping an arm around her.

She nodded and smiled at me. Rosalie walked over to join out tiny hug. "Now that's the Bella we know." I bit my lips and looked down while they laughed at me. I guess they were right after all. How much could it hurt to play dress up possibly one last time? Either way, I would try to make the best of it.

For my sake and my sisters.

"Hey guys, I think I know what to wear!" Rosalie squealed- a very Alice like characteristic. I smiled and walked over to her closet. She held up three outfits and my smile broadened. "They're" Alice said, eyes wide. "Perfect." I finished and grinned at her.

They definitely weren't what we were used to, and they had a bad-ass vibe going on…it was perfect for fighting. **(A/N- all pics on profile!) **

Alice had on a pair of shredded black skinny jeans that hugged her curves. She matched it with a white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket with a hood. She decided to wear black leather fingerless gloves and black combat boots. She spiked her hair and put on pink lipstick and black eye shadow.

Rosalie had on a pair of grey jeans that looked like leggings. She matched it with a black leather jacket and a long black scarf. She used her old equestrian knee-high black riding boots to add to the dark theme. Lastly, she wore black eyeliner and red lipstick with a perfect waterfall French braid.

I was in love with my own outfit, mostly because I got the chance to pick out most of the items. I wore black skin-tight jeans that molded around my legs with a military green jacket that hugged my every curve. Instead of wearing boots, Alice demanded I wear a pair of black lace-up ankle boots with five inch heels. I wore rep lip-gloss and black mascara/eye-liner. I kept my hair down but Rose sprayed something in it to make it wavy.

"I think we look pretty hot, if I do say so myself." Rosalie laughed as she spun around facing the floor length mirror. "Hot is an understated." Alice snorted as she applied the last of her makeup. I giggled at their crazy antics but remember I was in heels. "Why am I the only one wearing these bad-boys?" I groaned as I tapped my shoes.

Alice put down her mascara and leaned against Rose's vanity with her arms crossed. "Because, you're a pro at killing newborns. Why not go all out? Show them that you have no issue with strutting your stuff while knocking a few heads off."

Rosalie and I gave Alice a weird look before looking at each other. We couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Pixie, something's really wrong with you!" Rose giggled through her hysterics. "Yeah, she's been hanging around Jasper too long!" I said while clutching my stomach. Alice rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at us.

"C'mon, if we want to _really_ laugh, let's go strut our stuff downstairs." Rose said while hooking her arm with me and Alice. We walked down the steps and found Esme waiting near the couch. She had on skinny jeans with a black jacket and riding boots as well.

"Where are they?" Alice asked, breaking free from Rose's grip. "Jasper is in the library, Emmett's in the garage, and Edward's by his piano." Esme said, giving us a wink before walking away. Probably to go find Carlisle.

I gave my sisters a smile before walking in a different direction to find Edward. My heels clinked slightly against the floor, but I hurried quickly to his piano room so he wouldn't hear.

I found him sitting on the bench with his shoulders hunched and his brows drawn in a frown. "Hey" I said in with my regular voice. His frown turned into a smile and he whispered a small "hello, love." He still didn't look up.

I walked forward slightly, my heels making a bit of noise. _Then_ he looked up. The look on his face…priceless. His eyes widen and his haw slightly loosed. He gasped and I smiled shyly at him. I walked towards the bench and sat next to him, taking one of his hands in mine.

"Bella you look…" He trailed off. He didn't finish his sentence but I could only guess what he would say next. _Pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, sexy. _I'm not conceded, I just knew my husband. "…so fuckable." That made me freeze.

I whipped my head around and saw his eyes had darkened considerably and he had a devious smirk playing around his lips. I swallowed and my eyes widened as well, probably turning darker with every inch he neared me.

His hands wrapped around my waist and he leaned in to kiss my neck. Then he surprised me by licking it instead. I gasped at the contact, it felt so…amazing! He nipped lightly along it and I groaned in pleasure. "Do you like when I do that baby?" His voice was several octaves lower, extremely dark and irrevocably sexy.

I nodded weakly and he leaned in until our noses were almost touching. "Good. Because I plan on making you feel all sorts of things tonight…" he trailed off and I moaned when I felt his lips collide with mine.

His tongue slid inside my mouth and battled for dominance with my own. His breathe against my lips was hot and smelled him. Absolutely perfect. I threw my hands into his hair and pulled him too me.

He lowered me onto my back and attacked my jaw with opened mouthed kisses. I gaped for unneeded air and clawed at his back when I felt him apply pressure behind my ear. He licked down from my neck until he reached my collar bone.

Then his hands slowly crept to the zipper of my jacket, his eyes glancing up from under his lashes, asking permission. I nodded frantically and helped him unzip the jacket. It was quickly discarded on the floor as well as his shirt.

I ran my fingers along his chest and he let his hands travel to my chest. I moaned when I felt his cold fingers brush against the peak of my breasts. Too bad I was still wearing a sports bra and a white tank.

"I love you so much" I heard him whisper as he placed kisses along my face. "I love you Edward" I replied and grabbed his face, forcing his lips to mine. We both moaned at the friction of our mouths created.

Right when I was about to rip off his jeans, a shrill voice sounded from the door way. "What the fuck? Did you forget we're fighting for our lives in less than six hours?" Goddamn it. There was no privacy in this fucking house.

He growled at his sister and I sighed. Alice was a cock-blocker. I sat up, leading Edward with me, and threw my legs over the side of the bench. "Thank you." Alice chirped before leaving the room once more.

"Sometimes I feel like murder isn't such a terrible thing." Edward grumbled from behind me. I laughed and walked over to retrieve my jacket. Edward was wearing a navy V-Neck sweater that hugged his perfect abs and a pair of jeans.

"Don't worry" I said while I walked towards him. His eyes darkened at my tone of voice. "We have all night to play." I whispered and looked up from beneath my lashes. He growled and swopped down to kiss me once more.

Our tongues were about to meet when suddenly someone grabbed the back of my jacket and yanked me away. Alice continued to drag me out of the room without even glancing at Edward. I growled at her and she rolled her eyes. "6 hours." She said in a bored tone. I gave Edward a pout and he sighed but smiled at me.

Alice let go of me when we were with the rest of the family outside. Edward came out of the house with Jasper a few seconds later and walked towards me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He winked at me and I smirked in reply.

"We should do this somewhere more…secluded." I said while glancing around at the backyard. Jasper nodded in agreement. "Very well, why don't we head out to the forest where we normally hunt?" Carlisle suggested. "That would be perfect." I replied.

We all ran towards our normally hunting grounds, letting our senses take over to guide us. Once we were there, everyone let Jasper and I take the center of the small clearing.

"The two most important things to remember when fighting a newborn are, first, you have to come at them from the side and keep moving. Don't forget to move. And second, don't let them get your arms around you. Because I they do, you will lose." He stressed the last word while giving us a serious glance.

"Emmett!" He called as he walked ahead slightly and turned on his heels. Emmett chuckled darkly and moved to stand twenty feet in front of him. "Don't hold back" Jasper sarcastically remarked. "Not in my ages." Emmett snickered. Then he charged and their battle began.

Jasper fought with everyone, taking a chance to give everyone the full experience of fighting with newborns. He beat almost everyone, with the acceptation of Alice who ended up kissing his neck. I thought it was sweet and incredibly funny. My brother was so whipped.

I couldn't help but feel slightly worried when Edward fought. I didn't want to keep my eyes off of him, and it amazed me the way he moved. Almost like a mountain lion taking down its prey. It was also quiet comical when Carlisle tripped him at the end and my brother remarked, "Never turn your back on your enemy." It was so true.

And then it was my turn. Originally I had stayed near the trees, just observing everyone's moves and taking note of their weakness and strengths. I critiqued their everyone move so that I could help them perfect their stances for the battle. I don't even think they remember I was present until Jasper motioned me forward.

Everyone got dead quiet and I smirked as I stepped away from the shade and stood a few feet away from my brother. He narrowed his eyes at me and quirked his head, almost like he was planning out his strategies before he charged into it.

I mocked his stance and smirked evilly. His eyes hardened and he crouched. I followed positioned and smiled darkly. "Time to show me what Kara taught you." He mocked me, trying to get me riled up like he did the others. I smirked, "As long as you show me what Maria did."

Our family stared at us, anticipating our fight. We didn't pay them any attention, just concentrated at the task at hands. And then he lunged.

**I thought I should end it there, maybe give you something to think about. Who do you think will win the fight? I'm not even sure myself…let me know ;) Also, the battle is the next chapter! Thanks for reading, pics on profile! **


	34. This Is War

**Thanks for all those reviews, we're back in business! LOL! Sorry for the delay, but it was fourth of July weekend, can you blame me? Now this chapter has A LOT to take in, so be prepared. There's your warning, okay? This will definitely answer most of your questions, while adding a few ;) **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **_** Song for this chapter is: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars…**

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the Edge of the Earth_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen POV<strong>

I remained still while Jasper ran towards me. I let my senses take over and took in all the elements of my powers and strength, using whatever I could to win.

He leapt for me and I crouched low, letting his body sail over mine. I heard him hit the ground a few feet behind me and I back flipped so I was facing him again.

I ran towards him the same time he ran for me. We met in the middle with such a collision, our family flinched. I noticed Alice and Edward inspecting each of our moves with worry filled eyes.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my torso and flipped us so that I was now on the ground below him. Before he could lean down to 'bite' me, I tucked my knees into my chest and kicked out, sending Jasper flying into a tree.

The tree groaned and snapped in half, falling backwards with my brother. I stood up and crouched low, my predatory skills peeking out.

Jasper ran towards me again and lunged for my body. I didn't move and took on the full impact of his weight which sent us flying backwards again.

Once my back hit the ground, I wrapped my leg around his calf and flipped us over so that I was on top of him. He hissed at me and I gritted my teeth in concentration. I couldn't have him overpowering me with his strength, now could I?

I then did something that shocked our audience. I raised my fist in the air and sent it sailing towards my brother's face. I heard it collide and watched his head create an indent in the Earth as he hit the ground roughly.

Before anyone could react to my actions, Jasper had grabbed me by the forearms and thrown me harshly to the ground. He pounced on me and I jumped up with my hands balled into fists.

I hit him square in the jaw and he staggered back from impact. He didn't go far and he grabbed my neck and lifted me off the ground, snarling loudly at me. I hissed at him and exposed my teeth.

I let my legs swing back and then I wrapped them around his waist while prying his hands from my neck. He viscously grabbed my arm and twisted it, making my body turn slightly in fear of dislocating my entire arm.

I growled widely and kicked his left thigh, sending him backwards. His grip was still vice like around my arm, so I unfortunately fell backwards with him.

While he was distracted, I risked a peek at our family. Emmett and Rose looked shocked, Rose a bit scared, Esme looked on the verge of tears, Carlisle was applaud by our behavior, Alice looked distraught and irritated that she couldn't see the future (we kept changing our minds) and Edward looked outraged.

What they _didn't_ know was that Jasper and I liked to play roughly with each other. I guess you could compare us to golden retrievers, though I would kill anyone who told me I was a dog.

It was just a sibling thing that reminded us of a time when we had two other brothers who liked to fight dirty as well. We were always playfully wrestling and getting fifty, though my punishments were far worse seeing that I am a female.

Our poor mother almost had a heart attack the day I came back in dirt and sweat. _"How do you plan on marrying a boy and starting a family when you can't even keep your decency to look nice and act like a proper young lady?" _

I was altered back to Earth when I felt a sharp pain on my left hand. Jasper was twisting it, and smirking sadistically at me. I snarled at him and punched his chest with my right fist.

We continued our brawl until dusk and neither of us was letting up. Edward and Alice objected a few times, saying that we were over working ourselves and someone was going to get hurt.

Jasper and I just winked at them and continued our small but meaningful battle. I was quiet curious myself to see who would win. Jasper and I would constantly tease the other about fighting, but we never really put it to the test like this.

I was starting to believe this fight was never going to end when Jasper suddenly shifted his weight and threw me to the ground. I groaned as I felt my back strain against the earth and hear Edward snarl at my brother.

Jasper smirked at me, thinking I had given up, and leaned down. Quickly, my right hand shot out and grasped him around the neck. I flipped us and stood so that I had Jasper off the ground and dangling in the air with my hand around his neck.

I flipped him over my body and dragged him towards me, placing my foot on his chest and pulling his head up slightly. I heard everyone stop breathing as I knelt down and nipped his neck.

I smiled victoriously and whispered in his ear, "I learned how to fight from Kara. I learned how to win from you." I then let him go and straightened my back. He shot of the ground and stared at me in awe.

"You put all the newborn leaders to shame." He said in his thick accent. I giggled mercifully and patted his shoulder. He smiled at me and rubbed my back gently with his left hand.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed. This time, no body objected to his language. They all stared in shock. Then as if a meteor touched down right before them, they launched towards us.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my body and pull me tightly to his chest. I peeked through his arms and saw Jasper and Alice in a similar position. I smiled a little and craned my head back to see Edward's wide golden orbs.

Surprisingly his eyes weren't wide in awe like the others, or even shock. He looked slightly pained and a little worried. I frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

He stared at me and quickly cupped my cheek with his hand. "Seeing you fight like that…with Jasper no less…it just made me realize you don't need me anymore to protect you." His voice was pained and it broke my heart.

I smiled gently at him and stood on my toes to kiss his lips. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his and whispered, "Edward, I need you more than the venom in my veins. You protect me every day, just by existing."

His lips collided with mine in a fiery passion. Our family was forgotten and our need for each other was brought up front and center. I wrapped my arms around him and he placed a hand around my waist and the other around my shoulders.

As things were warming up, we heard a gasp. This wasn't just any gasp, it sounded more like a petrified strangle of air escaping someone's lunges. Edward and I were ripped apart and turned frantically around to see a shell shocked Alice.

"I was wrong." She whispered, staring off at nothing. She looked fucking cationic for God's sake! Jasper ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Alice honey, what were you wrong about? What did you see?"

She blinked twice and then shook her head. She looked around at us and the met Jaspers fearful eyes. "The battle, it's going to happen sooner than we thought. We need to go…now." I stopped breathing.

Now? I hadn't realized how time escaped us….

In less than an hour, I could have no family left. In less than sixty minutes, everyone I loved could be ashes. My last living relative could have abandoned me. My love could be torn from my grasp and shredded to pieces right in front of me. If that were the case, I would follow right after.

As if Edward had heard what I was thinking, he picked me up in his arms and cradled me tightly against his chest. I grabbed at his shirt and rested my head against his muscular upper body. He rested his head on top of mine and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

We were silent, as were the rest. There were no comforting words we could have said, because truthfully there wasn't any comfort. We were literally going off to war, what else could we do at this time? So I leapt down from Edward's grip, grabbed his hand, and ran nodded towards Jasper.

He nodded back and soon, we were off into the woods. This time, I didn't notice my surroundings. I wouldn't be able to tell you if there was a forest fire, because I wouldn't have seen it. My eyes narrowed in directly ahead of me to the field were our fates would be tested.

The battle field that could make or break us.

I felt Edward's fingers wrapped around mine, and I felt my brother's presence next to me. I felt my family around me, and as we approached our destiny, I took in a deep breath and exhaled. I let my shield fly out and cover all of them, instantly molding it around their bodies and protecting them.

Nobody could feel my shield, but Edward told me he felt the protectiveness practically radiating off me. I had to smile a little at that.

My smile quickly faded when we burst through the trees and walked out onto the dirt of our once baseball was silent and abandoned looking…for now. The field was quiet large and would give us plenty of space for fights, not to mention we were completely surrounded by forest. We would have to make sure no newborns escaped and ran loose in town.

My family and I lined up next to each other and watched the trees in front of us. Our mates stood close to one another and our stances were rigid with anticipation. For the first time in a while, I looked around at them.

Though there was some fear and pain etched into their expressions, I saw no hints of doubt. For the first time, I felt we were ready.

And we didn't have to wait long.

The ground shook and I could feel my shield tingle like I had been shocked. The trees were suddenly torn down and about fifty newborns ran out. I felt my eyes widen and everyone tense up.

_Fifty newborns? _We hadn't expected _fifty_ of them!I breathed in deeply and narrowed my eyes at the lot. Jasper sent us wave after wave of courage. I knew he couldn't send us any calm, because he was most definitely on edge himself.

I let go of Edwards hand and crouched low, my legs spread and my elbows bent. The newborn stopped and a chorus of hideous snarls and ferocious growls vibrated through the ground. We remained silent and kept our eyes on all of them. Gold on vibrant red.

A twig snapped from the left of the newborn army but none of them reacted. Our family, however, turned slightly to see who was approaching. Our eyes widened and I heard Esme and Alice gasp. The rest of us snarled.

I fucking knew it.

"Tanya" Carlisle gasped, sounding appalled and..._angered_? Yes…Carlisle was angry. It was an unusual sight, but I couldn't blame him. We all knew the Denali clan wasn't as good as we once thought, but I hadn't known the hate went this deep. It kind of hurt.

Tanya had a cold expression on her face. No emotions what so ever. Suddenly I took in she was holding someone's hand and I looked to her right. This time, my growl was the loudest. "Alexander" I snarled loudly, making the newborns antsy for battle.

I didn't know he had taken my advice and went to Denali. I honestly can say I would have never thought this would happen. Of course I knew they weren't our friends, but…oh God. This betrayal was horrid, especially for our kind mother Esme who had once babied the Denali sisters like her own.

"Hello again Cullen's" Tanya replied monotonously. We narrowed our eyes at her. Alexander stepped up so he was leveled with Tanya and they stood in front of the newborns.

If I hadn't been so pissed, I would have been slightly impressed the newborns had held themselves back this long.

"How could you do this to us, Tanya? To your family?" Carlisle questioned angrily. Tanya's eyes flashed with emotion, but she held it well. She just blinked and replied in the same cold voice as before, "I'm doing this _for_ my family."

Esme frowned and looked like she was about to say something in that soft-motherly tone of hers. But Rosalie hissed at Tanya and gritted, "How the hell is betraying us and taking innocent lives helping your family?"

Tanya finally showed some emotion and she frowned at Rose. "Haven't you heard?" She snarled back at my sister. I had to suppress a growl, though I was slightly curious to see what Tanya meant.

"Kate left us the day we returned from your house." I froze in shock and felt everyone else looking at her with curiosity and wariness. "You must have brainwashed her, she defended _Bella_." She spat my name.

My family hissed at her, Jasper and Edward snarled loudly. Alice and I had to restrain them by placing our hands on their chests as a warning. I was going to defend myself with a snarky remark, but then Tanya continued.

"While I ran after her in hysterics, begging her to return, Laurent and Irina left us a note explaining they were leaving for a few months. Eleazer and Carmen haven't showed their faces since the day my sisters left. It's just been me."

As horrible as that sounded, I couldn't even harness enough pity to frown. She was practically sentencing my family to death, and that doesn't fly with me. "Although I guess I should thank you. A few weeks later, Alexander showed up."

She smirked and then looked up at Alexander with such emotion in her eyes. He shared the same look and they tightened their grip on each other's hands. I heard Jasper inhale quickly and I turned to my right to see him slightly wide-eyed. I knew what that meant.

Alexander and Tanya were mates.

I felt nauseous.

I could tell the rest of my family pieced it together, seeing as they all watched their hands with hawked eyes. Edwards's lips curled in disgust and I found myself suppressing a tiny snort. Of course our stalkers would find love with each other. Can anyone say, match made in hell?

"I still don't get it. How is this helping your family?" Emmett asked confused, I didn't blame the guy for once. Tanya bit her lip and held onto Alexander like a life line. We all looked at him when he began to talk instead of Tanya.

"Tanya received horrible news a few weeks ago that her sister, Irina, and her mate, Laurent, were murdered. We're here sort of as…tribute. If we didn't help her, she would have killed Kate."

My brows burrowed and I saw Tanya literally shrink away from everyone. I glanced at Edward and saw him frowning as well. This was all so overwhelming! "Wait…she?" Emmett questioned.

I whipped my head back to Alexander and then realized what Emmett meant. He said 'she would have killed Kate.' Carlisle spoke up this time, realizing Emmett's theory was head on.

"Who is threatening you sister, Tanya?" Though he was frustrated with the strawberry blonde, I could hear the sympathy in his voice. I almost huffed. Carlisle was too kind. I can see how he's perfect for Esme.

"That would be me." A high pitched baby voice called from behind them. I felt my breathe catch in my throat. A head of fiery red hair and snow pale completion appeared from the bushes.

Victoria.

The newborns stared at her for a few moments and I realized they probably didn't know who their master was until this moment. This must be why Alice couldn't see their decisions. Victoria had Tanya and Alexander making them…and apparently Laurent and Irina were before.

Victoria let out a snide giggle that had my skin crawling. "Irina and Laurent were very useful to me, but poor little Irina made the mistake of trying to warn you about my army." She tisked and shook her head mockingly.

I felt sick. Irina had tried to warn us? That changes things drastically. And then Victoria killed her and Laurent, to which she took Alexander and Tanya as leverage. This is so fucked up.

"Tanya and Alexander proved to be just as worthy, possibly even more." She voiced my thoughts in her mockingly girly voice. I narrowed my eyes at her and she grinned widely at all of us.

"You Cullen's should have been prepared. You should have known I wouldn't leave without revenge." She hissed at us, letting her rage boil through her vibrant red eyes. A part of me, no matter how small it was, slightly pitted her. Had anyone killed Edward, I would have most definitely sought revenge as well.

She didn't let us talk, so she continued her hysteric speech. "You killed James! So now…I'll kill you." With that she raised her arm and let it drop. The newborns launched forward and I tensed, waiting to charge at them.

I looked towards Jasper and he nodded. I looked towards Edward and he quickly kissed my temple. Then I knew I was ready. We ran towards them and collided in the center of the field.

The sound was furiously loud and the ground seemed to pulsate with massive shock waves. Immediately, people were thrown into small fights, each clawing or throwing punches at their opponents.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme were working as a team, Rosalie was keeping close to Emmett, Emmett was laughing, Alice was doing crazy acrobatic tricks for her victories, and Jasper and Edward were close by me each engaged in their own fights.

I saw a girl about my height running towards me and I braced myself. She lunged in the air and I caught her around the neck and struck her back to the ground. She put up a good fight, but no less than twenty seconds later she was torn apart.

I didn't stop though and I quickly turned around to face a black haired male who was running towards me. I ran to him and blocked his punches. He managed to hit me hard in the right shoulder and I stumbled a bit.

I lifted my right leg and round housed him, taking his head off at the force of the blow. I smirked a bit, that was my favorite move. I quickly ran towards two blonde girls who were back to back. They looked like twins.

"Well well, if it isn't the Olsen twins." I said with my sadistically mocking voice. They turned on me and snarled fiercely, clearly pissed. I guessed they got that joke often. "What? Would you prefer the name Barbie?"

"You bitch!" One of them shrieked and pounced on me. I fell to the ground with her on top of me but quickly flipped us over. Her twin, however, jumped on my back and sandwiched me to the ground.

"Ooohh, you like to play dirty" I playfully smirked. The one below me snarled and snapped at me. Luckily, I jumped up just in time and knocked the other one off me. She ran back at me and I quickly stuck out my leg and tripped her.

While she was down, I pounced on her and let my teeth graze her neck before they dug into her cold hard flesh and ripped her head clear off her body.

Her twin let loose a painful scream and ran towards me. I turned and crouched, awaiting her wrath.

Suddenly a giant figure hurled from the side and threw her to the ground. I snapped my head to my left and saw Emmett shredding the girl to pieces.

He looked up and gave me a classic Emmett smile. I winked back at him and ran back into action. I saw a tall male running behind Alice and I quickly lunged and took him to the ground, decapitating him in a second.

All around me were the sound of metal being shredded apart, screams of agony, and the slight sound of rain which collided with the heavy thunder. Just our luck it began to rain harder half way into battle.

I scanned around the field when suddenly something caught my eye. A flash of bronze. I hurled myself forward and saw Edward was fighting with two vampires, a male and his mate.

The male threw him to the ground and held him down while the female prepared to tear his head off. I snarled loudly, shocking both of them, and charged at the girl. I threw her to the ground and landed harsh blows onto her face. She screamed and tried to claw at me, but my rage was stronger than her self-defense.

I heard a deep snarl behind me and saw the male charged at me. Edward growled ferociously and threw his fist out, colliding it with the males face. A sudden burst of pain filled my left wrist and I hissed. The bitch bit me!

I quickly snapped my wrist forward and latched it onto her neck, squeezing with all my strength. She gasped and chocked while trying to pry my hand from her neck. Quickly, I twisted my hand to the side and ripped her head clean off her body.

I heard another metal shredding tear from behind me and turned to see Edward removing the males head. He looked up at me and ran towards me, enveloping me in his arms. I wrapped an arm around him and stood up. He looked deeply into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed back and let my hand travel to his cheek. "For the love of…" we heard someone sigh from in front of us. "Will you two quiet the PDA and help us!" Rosalie hissed. I chuckled with Edward and raced back into battle.

I looked around and spotted Jasper in a heated battle with three newborns. I ran towards them and grabbed a newborn off him. I dismantled his body quickly and turned to see Jasper taking down another one.

The last newborn looked slightly afraid and backed up a bit. I smirked and grabbed him by the forearms, forcing his back to arch. I raised my brow at Jasper and his smiled at me. Then he launched his arm forward and tore the newborns head clean off.

Jasper and I decided to tag-team and kill a vast majority of the newborns with our combined skills. It was definitely easier than working alone. Occasionally we stopped and helped other members of our family, but we fought best with each other.

After helping take down another newborn, I looked around and noticed with shock there was still a decent amount left. We managed to kill about twenty three, leaving us with twenty seven newborns left.

I heard the sound of light foot falls from behind me and turned around, crouching low. I froze with fear when I saw them step out of the tree lining. They weren't newborns, but something much deadlier. Nine cloaked figures. The Volturi.

I saw Jasper go rigid next to me and glance at me. The two of us had the worst experience with the Voluri, seeing as they hunted down newborns armies and dismembered them. Not to mention they have been hunting me personally ever since I escaped the throne room during our raid.

One of the smaller cloaked ones stepped out and surveyed the area. It seems my family hadn't realized we had visitors yet, nor did the ravenous newborns. I could see a coy smile playing on their lips and heard the childlike chuckle of sadistic humor.

Jane.

"Mind if we join?" She mockingly asked and tilted her covered head. My brother and I remained silent and I admittedly felt like I had shrunken behind him. If I had to list the things that scared me, the Volturi would definitely be one of my worst fears.

A slightly taller person stepped out and placed their hand on Jane's shoulder. "Now, now sister. Let us not play around." Her twin, Alec, said in a fearfully calm voice. The same voice the Volturi had perfected to make the rest of the vampire world cower in terror.

I felt so stupid. Of course I should have known the Volturi would come after us. No newborn army has been reported for over a century, or at least none that we have heard of. This was bound to reach Italy. We really should have been prepared. I failed my family again.

Three cloaked figures emerged from behind the twins and took down their hoods. I stared at the brothers as they surveyed our battle. With one swift flick of Aro's hand, the rest of the guard launched into battle.

It was an ironic moment to witness. The guards actually _helping_ our family rather than terrorizing it.

I turned around when I felt the presence of yet another newborn. Without thinking, I just let my mind battle for me. I pushed out my arms, releasing my physical shield in the process. My family was still being covered by my other (mental) shield.

"Ah, your powers have grown stronger young Isabella." Aro whispered behind me. I spun back to face him and felt myself fall at the ground in front of him. The newborn had launched back at me and I had been too entranced in fear to focus.

My physical shield needed work, and I rarely ever used it because it drained me. Instead, I just shot out my arms and twisted off the victims head and flipped back into action, ignoring the staring brothers.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus rarely fought. They just stood back and watched their guards do the dirty work while they criticized everything. It unnerved me to no end.

I ran across the field, dogging newborns and brawls as I went. I leapt over one of the guards as they took down a hissing male. Once my feet were on the ground, I let my arms spread and pushed back at least four newborns as they ran at me.

I winced as the shield strained against me, but nevertheless I willed myself to be strong.

My family had noticed the cloaks as soon as they joined the fight. I could tell they were shocked and fearful, but they didn't argue yet. If the guard was going to help kill off the vampires who wanted to kill us, we were more than willing to welcome them.

Oh the irony.

I turned my head back and noticed one of the guards still hand left Aro's side. I tilted my head in confusion and narrowed my eyes at them. I saw a flicker of curly black tendrils fall from the hood and a flash of blazing red eyes. I noticed how whenever someone approached the brothers, namely Aro, she would shift her weight in almost a protective stance and slightly hold out her hands.

It then occurred to me that my shield felt…wrong around her. Almost like she was trying to fight me off as well. I remember having a talk with Carlisle and learning about the Volturi for the second time around. He explained to me they had their own personal guards, and this seemed to be like one of them.

It occurred to me that this was Renata. She was a physical shield, like me, but possessed an almost numbing atmosphere around her. It has been said that whoever approached her shield find themselves at loss as to what they were doing. Almost like they forgot why they were even there in the first place.

I saw Alice a few feet away from her with Emmett by her side and decided I would experiment something. I hesitantly pushed my mental shield out and felt this electric current run through my mind, as if I was shocked. I gritted my teeth and kept pushing until finally, her head whipped up and locked eyes with me.

She narrowed her eyes at me and I pushed my shield further into her orbit. She snarled and closed her eyes while raising her hands. Her eyes shot open the same time she thrust out her fists. I grunted when I felt the strange shock run through me.

I didn't back down and I shoved my shield back at her. I noticed how she cringed and I took that to my advantage. I smirked and pushed harder, and I even saw her trembling. Aro placed a hand on her and most likely took in her thoughts.

I saw his head shoot up and scan the field, searching for me. I then realized I should probably be helping kill newborns, not messing around with the other shield. I quickly ran off to find a new kill, but was stop abruptly when I slammed into a broad chest.

I stumbled back in shock and looked up. It wasn't Emmett, but Felix. I hissed at him and he chuckled. I tried to run around him but he grabbed me by the forearms and held me captive in front of him. "And here we are again." He purred and I rolled my eyes. He had been the one to take me to the throne room when I was caught during the raid.

"How about _you_ play damsel this time around?" I sneered and leaned down to sink my teeth into his hand. He snarled in pain and withdrew his arms while inspecting the silvering crescent forming between his thumb and index finger.

"You little bitch!" He growled but before he could place a hand on me, another fist shot forward and collided with his face. I turned to see Edward growling with his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Go help the others, love. This one is mine." He hissed without taking his eyes off of Felix. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek before running off to find Esme. I can't believe I forgot about her! I hope Carlisle was helping her.

I couldn't see them so I decided it was time to use my other power. I quickly ran into the shadows of the trees and let my black wings escape their prisons. Once I was in the air, I glanced down at the battle below me.

The newborns were dropping like flies with the amount of our numbers and strength of our experiences. I smiled when I saw Carlisle with his arms spread defensively in front of our mother. I should have known he wouldn't let Esme touch a newborn. She was chuckling slightly behind him and my smile grew to see she shared my thoughts.

Emmett was being his usual pain in the ass/ erotically happy self and was laughing while tearing off limbs. Rosalie was snarling at her opponents and I had to say she looked like the goddess Athena as she fought them off.

Alice looked more like a ballerina than a warrior and at the moment was helping my brother take down a mated pair. Jasper was in full on war mode with concentration spewed across his face, though I detected some worry whenever he glanced at his mate.

Edward was still in a heated battle with Felix and I noticed another cloaked figure running towards them. I growled lowly and launched my physical shield out, knocking back the guard. The hood flew off on impact and I saw Demetri looking around for the source of his fall.

I stifled a laugh when I saw him retreat, no longer caring that his companion was fighting with my husband…and losing. I felt immense pride within me when I noticed Felix was missing a few limbs and looked exhausted meanwhile Edward looked energetic and eager for his death.

Though we should have been thinking of the consequences of killing a guard, I don't think the brothers will mind. They didn't seem too fond of Felix and only kept him around because of his strength, he had no power. Also, we could just lie and say a group of newborns teamed up and killed him while he was distracted.

I knew Edward had been itching to fight Felix ever since I told him about his strange lust for me. I noticed it during the raid and normally would have thought nothing of it. But the guy practically felt me up while he dragged me to my 'death'.

I let my wings fold into my back and fell back to the ground. I landed soundlessly on my feet and looked around for any stray newborns. None of them were left, and it appeared people were teaming up to finish the last of them.

I began to slowly walk back to Edward when I noticed Jasper staring off into the forest with the most horrified face I'd ever seen him display. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly opened with his brows furrowed. I whipped around and scanned the forest and felt my expression mirror his own once I saw the cause of his terror.

"Maria." I heard his strangle whisper the same time I said "Kara."

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Diego's POV<strong>

"Remember what we've told you. Stay low for now but once we near the tree lining, remain calm until we give orders." Kara hissed at us and walked with Maria in front of our group.

I remember exactly what they had told us. And it was my entire fault we were in this mess to begin with.

Once I had explained to them what was occurring in Forks, Maria thought it would be brilliant to attack the Volturi while they were distracted and away from home. Kara was slightly more reluctant, but was persuaded into agreeing anyhow.

Bree remained by my side and I clenched onto her hand with an almost painfully desperate grip. I had just found her and now I was risking losing her. All for what? Some stupid revenge for our masters.

As we approached, I saw our masters stop in their tracks and look off at the tree lining. The rest of us stopped and watched them cautiously. They could snap at any moment.

Suddenly, Maria let out a slightly appalled whisper. "Jasper?" Kara said with equal confusion and shock, "Isabella?" I looked ahead and saw two figures staring in horror at our masters.

**Oh crap.**

**What do you think 's guna happen? Thx for reading!**


	35. Uprising

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been going through hell week- that's still no excuse. So, were back on track! Did I confuse or shock you at all last chapter? Yeah, I was aiming for that. Good news is many questions will be answered in this chapter! Yay! Thanks for reviewing- Keep 'em coming! This chapter's song is called **_**Uprising**_** by the best band in the world- MUSE!**

_Rise up and take the power back,_

_It's time the fat cats had a heart attack,_

_You know that their time's coming to an end,_

_We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen's POV<strong>

The battle that once raged around us seemed to come to an abrupt halt as the two females stepped out of the tree lining and came face to face with their old creations. Both held faces of undeniable shock and anger, meanwhile I could see some lust in Maria's. That disgusted me.

I couldn't breathe. It was bad enough to reminisce about my horrid past, but to come face to face with the woman who had changed it all...it was just too much. An emotional overload.

Speaking of emotions, I didn't dare glance over at Jasper. I knew he was feeling the anxiety practically melting off our family and the shock that seemed to flow through the tense atmosphere.

Our coven was completely put on edge and I felt bad for putting them in this position. The Volturi, on the other hand, looked slightly intrigued and…well, just down right pissed. They didn't like when others interrupted their fighting. Sick bastards.

The newborns were stiff, whoever were left, and judging by the hoard of newborns behind Kara and Maria, I knew this fight was only reaching its climax. Figures, I never could catch a break.

I began to question if I was a vampire or rather an assassin. It seems like I'd be fit for the job, based on how many people that want to kill me and how many people I've actually killed.

"You escaped." Kara's cold voice broke through the awakening silence. I stiffened when I noticed her piercing red gaze was on me. "We didn't think you had it in you." Maria smugly said as she stepped up closer to my creator.

"I told you to never assume things about me. They'd just end in disappointment." I replied, surprised by how controlled my voice sounded. Maria frowned and narrowed her eyes at me. Kara chuckled sadistically. "Disappointment indeed…we didn't know you possessed this much potential. Otherwise, we might have actually won during our raid. Tisk tisk Isabella. You should know better than to mess with us."

I snarled at her and leaned forward. "And you should've known not to mess with me. See what you've done? You didn't destroy me, you simply made me stronger. Not by teaching me-don't flatter yourself, but by pushing me to try to escape your god awful army."

Kara's lips curled in a snarl and she crouched low. I mirrored her position, adrenaline pumping through me veins. Maria was at her side in an instant and placed a warning hand on her shoulders. Kara's head whipped up to face hers and Maria's glare spoke wonders with Kara's mind.

She nodded and stood, shaking off Maria's hand as she did so. Maria nodded at her and turned her gaze towards Jasper. I felt my hands curl into fists. "Ah…Major Whitlock….fancy seeing you again." Her giggle was just as chilling as Kara's. It made me think twice about messing with her.

Jasper, on the other hand, growled at her while lowering his head to give her a predator's glare. Maria raised her brow and fake pouted. I swear I almost snorted at the pathetic sight.

"Darli'n you didn't forget about lil ol me? Did ya?" She batted her lashes at him but the smirk remained permanent. Jasper lowered his voice and it felt like the atmosphere darkened ten shades. "I could never forget about the sadistic bitch that ruined my life. Mess with me? Fine, see where that gets you. But mess with my sister? I will hunt you down just so I can hear you screaming for mercy when I cut you in half with my teeth."

I stared at my brother in awe and love. He really was a protective big brother, one that I certainly needed if I wanted to make it out of this fight alive. I knew he'd always have my back just like I have always had his. We've been through hell and back together, and I feel that we can conquer whatever is thrown at us.

With these encouraging thoughts in mind-that I have no doubt that Jasper was sending me- I felt stronger. I knew we could make it. _The bigger they are the harder they fall_ never seemed like a more perfect quote than this very moment. I hid my oncoming smile and faced Maria.

She was absolutely livid. Her lips were curled, exposing her sparkling white teeth. I swear I saw venom dripping from imaginary fangs! Her fingers curled into her palm and they slightly shook at her sides with fury.

Her left eye twitched, the blood red coloring gave her a demonic appearance. "I changed your life for the better! You would've died out there, all stranded in the desert!" Her thunderous voice sounded demented, her shriek filled lungs sore.

And there it was. The harsh irony. Yes, she did turn Jasper into a vampire- practically tortured him. But had she not changed him, who knows if we would have ever met again? As sickening as it is to even think about, if Maria didn't change my brother I probably wouldn't have met him again.

We would have never been reunited, and I would have dreaded each second of my existence with grief in my heart. Sure I would have still had my family and love, but what about Alice? Would we have ever met her? Or what about the broken imprints? Jasper encouraged me to not back down to the wolves. If I hadn't I would be a prisoner to their stupid laws. The ritual may have never happened.

And it's all because Maria turned him. Hell- I might have preferred the Volturi over her!

"You changed me. That I won't argue. But you also changed me mentally. You messed with my mind in ways that none others ever attempted. You made me a monster and you took away all my humanity. And for what? So you could gain territory and a tittle for power! You destroyed me. Had it not been for my family, who knows what I'd be now?"

"You'd be powerful!" Maria hissed at him, raising her voice once more. "Your _family_ has done nothing but weaken you! You've become soft, Jasper. I trained you to be strong- a leader. I made you my second in command, and this is how you repay me?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed but Maria wasn't done with her tyrant yet. "You ran! You and those other two _mistakes_ ran from my army!" A venomous snarl flew towards Maria. I turned slightly and saw Jasper trying to restrain himself. Maria had directly insulted Charlotte and Peter, the vampires who Jasper thinks of as best friends.

Alice flew towards him and rested a tiny hand against his chest. Jaspers head snapped down to look at her and he immediately softened under her gaze. I sagged my shoulders slightly in relief. Thank God for Alice.

"Oh? And who is this? You must be Jasper's little mate…I have to say he does know how to pick them. Did he tell you about me? About all the…fun…we've had…" Maria chuckled evilly, though I could tell she was feeling slight betrayal and…jealousy? After all, she did try seducing my brother. Now that he is 'immune' to her, she must seem put out.

Unexpectedly, Alice snarled at Maria. I whipped my head to the side, no longer attempting to be discreet. "Listen here you manipulative _bitch_" Alice hissed, pointing a tiny finger at the incredulous red-eyed vampire. Jasper's eyes were wide.

"You may have had your chance to get with _my_ mate, but not now. Not while I'm around. You better keep your poisonous hands off of him or I will personally tear your heart out and shove it down your throat. You hear me? Stay. The fuck. Away."

I remained where I stood but I had the urge to run over and hug the shopping out of Alice. I was so proud of her, and I could tell the rest of us were as well. Jasper stared down at her in utter awe. Finally a small smile tugged the corner of his lips and he wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her into his chest.

Just then, a loud shriek of rage filled the air. Every visibly jumped, including the guards. "Attack!" Maria screamed and Kara bellowed out another order. Another giant army of newborns sprung out from all around us, fleeting into the now crowded field.

The only coherent thought that my mind could process was _here we go again. _What the hell did I do when I was human that coast me such an unfair immortal life? Ugh. Maybe Jasper will know if I asked him later…that is if I make it until then.

Ironically, just as I thought that, a newborn flew at me and had me pined against the ground. I snarled at it and quickly flipped us over. I knew I had to be much more alert. Unlike the other newborns that had been trained by Victoria, these newborns had much more experience and knew how to fight.

I had been in their position once.

The boy shrieked as I slowly tore his left arm from his shoulder. I proceeded do dismantle him while he withered in agony beneath me. I didn't look into his eyes at all, afraid to see the fear in his eyes. I quickly tore his head off and finished the rest of the dismembering.

Though these newborns had no control over their actions, I couldn't help but feel pity for them. That is why I made their deaths quick and hopefully painless. That's what I would have wanted had someone got close enough to my demise.

I turned sharply and saw a girl fly at me. I shot out my hand and tore her head off, letting her limp body fall to the ground. Another male lunged at me and I quickly round housed him, making his head fly off into another new born and taking off their head in the process.

"Still have to teach me how to do that" I heard someone grunt from behind me. I spun around and saw Emmett take down three newborns at once. I smiled at him and tried to lighten our mood. "Sure thing, Em. I'd teach you right now, but I think we need to finish our chores first."

I was satisfied when I heard my brothers booming laughter. "Hell yeah Bella! I always knew you'd go all terminator if there was ever a newborn war against us." I quirked a brow at him and sensed someone creeping up behind me. I quickly turned at last moment and punched their head clean off their neck.

I turned back to see Emmett smash the heads of two newborns together and watch as they turned to dust. I rolled my eyes and he turned around to wink at me. "So you predicted this Em? I thought that was Ali's job." I continued to dismember newborns left and right while Emmett continued his mocking tyrant.

Emmett rolled his eyes and threw down another oncoming male. "Well Alice didn't mention this, now did she?" I laughed aloud. "Shut the hell up Emmett!" I heard Alice hiss from my far right. That just made me laugh harder. I ran off and hunted down a few more newborns. I only got bitten twice, and managed to kill about eighteen already.

I was just about to take down another newborn when I noticed a slight movement from my right. I quickly dismembered my prey and ran towards the tree lining. I burst through the green covering and followed the sound of running footfalls. I quickened my strides and pushed myself to run faster. We couldn't have any newborns running loose in town and massacring Forks.

"Stop!" I yelled at them. I felt like slapping myself. Why the hell would they listen to me? So instead, I let my wings unfold and flew into action…literally. I maneuvered my way through all the tree branches and leaves until finally I was just above them. It was a male and a female.

I let myself fall back to the Earth and halted them from running further. They skidded to a stop and when I realized who they were, my eyes widened in shock. "Tanya…Alexander…"

Tanya looked as if she would be close to tears. Alexander looked at the ground, refusing to meet my eyes. The way they were practically curled around each other showed just how much love they have harnessed over the past few weeks. I was almost identical to Edward and I or Alice and Jasper…almost…they weren't quite there yet. Regardless, a blind man could tell you they were in love.

"Bella please…" Tanya whispered and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared at her and kept my expressions blank. "I-I just want my sister back…she's the only family I have left…I need to find Kate…please." I still didn't know what to say, but Tanya wasn't going to give up.

"You know what it's like to lose family. Well that's what I feel when I think of Kate. Irina's dead, our parents are nowhere to be found…_please_…" Tanya's voice cracked at the end, her sentence drifting off into a hoarse whisper.

I froze, unsure of what to do. The look on Tanya's face was sincere. I could tell that she truly did miss Kate. I glanced at Alexander and for once, I saw the best friend I had when I was mortal.

"Bella, you know how sorry I truly am. I never wanted this to happen and I accept all resentment you have for me…but please let us leave…or let just Tanya leave. She needs to find her sister. I won't put up a fight if you want to kill me. I deserve as much. Just please let her go…" I stared at Alexander. The utter sadness and despair in his voice made my thought waver.

"No" Tanya whimpered and fisted her hands into his shirt. He looked down at her and hesitantly placed a kiss on her forehead. That was when I knew what I would do. That small moment was all I needed to see to know my answer. "Go. Run fast and don't stop until you cross the water."

Both their heads whipped to mine and I smiled gently at them. That small public display reminded me of Edward and I. They were two desperate lovers in need of help, and I knew how hard it was to be in that position, regardless to who they were in my past.

"Bella…oh my…" Tanya was at a loss for words. Instead, she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stumbled back slightly in shock. After a few seconds, my arms wrapped around her back and I rubbed comforting lines on her shirt. Alexander was smiling ear to ear at us, but then his smile wavered and he looked back at the ground.

I sighed and let go of Tanya, walking over to Alexander. He looked up at me and flinched slightly. "Alexander…" I said my voice void of emotions. "I know Bella…just please do it fast…" I sighed again and tilted my head.

"I'm not going to kill you." Those six simple words made even my own head spin. It was crazy the positions we were put in. Alexander gasped and stared at me in utter shock. "…You're letting me…go?" I let out a gentle laugh and nodded.

He let out a relieved sound and Tanya ran to his side, thrusting her arms around his waist and burying her head in his chest. It made me warm to see them like this. "I was once in your place and I know how hard this is." I spoke to both of them, gaining their full attention.

"All things you've done wrong in the past were simply because you felt lost. Trust me; I know the feeling. Edward and I have done some horrible things in the past, me more so than my mate, but regardless we know how much we've conquered since then. Just by being around the ones you love can change your entire demeanor. Love changes you for the better, and I can definitely see how it has affected the two of you."

They were both shocked before smiles devoured their faces. "Oh and Alexander, did you honestly think I would kill you and let Tanya go? Killing you would be like killing her, so whats the point in doing so? And also…I know we've had a terrible past…but I'd like to try and be…civil…" I struggled to say.

I wanted to be nicer to him and vice versa, but its not like I wanted to be his best friend again. Hell no! Alexander smiled encouragingly. "I understand fully Bella, and I'd really like that. Thank you…so much. Your simply amazing…then and now. I knew the old Bella would never fade, your too good for that."

I bit my lip shyly and they laughed at the display. The sound of another earth shatter battle cry made me shake off the gooey emotions I was feeling. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Tanya flinched when she heard the screams of agony and shredding of metal. "Yes, we must let you get back to your family. Thank you once more Bella! You know…you're sort of like an angel…" She then trailed off and looked at my black wings. I laughed loudly with Alexander and Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You have your own now, Tanya" I replied, giving Alexander's huge red wings a pointed glance. She giggled softly and nodded. "Yes it would appear so." They walked forward and I gave Tanya and gentle hug. Then I turned to gaze Alexander who held his hand out.

I shook my head with a coy smile and pulled him in for a hug. I heard his intake of breath and he gently patted my back. "I don't resent you, and I hope things will be easier for the both of us. I just can't forgive you for what happened, but I don't wish anything bad upon you." I said in a soft voice that sounded slightly stern.

Almost like a mother scolding a small child for getting hurt after she had told them not to do something dangerous.

"Good luck finding Kate!" I called over my shoulder as the two of them ran in the opposite direction. "Good luck!" They called back, and then disappeared from sight. I sighed and looked at the ground for a second.

_Good luck_…trying to survive. _Good luck_ fighting for your lives.

…I really hope so.

I needed to get back to my family. God I missed them.

With that in mind, I charged back towards the battle. I concentrated on the sounds around me, cringing whenever I heard a scream of pain or a battle cry. I was thankful that none of the voices were recognizable.

A huge force came at me and knocked me back a few yards into the trees. I landed with my back on the ground and groaned in pain when I felt two of my fingers break. Quickly, I shot off the dirt covered floor and crouched low. I channeled all my anger and pain into my senses, hoping I could find whoever just attacked me.

A flash of red flew by me and I spun around. I snarled when I saw my attacker. Victoria. Shit, I couldn't do this now! I needed to get back to my family! Kara and Maria where there! AND the Volturi!

"Look, I don't have time for this" I snarled at her. She growled and charged at me. I rolled my eyes and grunted when I felt her force my back into a tree. God, I don't remember her being this strong. Must be all the human blood from the newborns.

"Funny, that's what your mate said when he was searching for you." She said in a crazed voice. I felt all the venom rush from my face, leaving me whiter than the snow that surrounded us. Edward…

NO!

**A/N: …I'll just go hide now…**


	36. Viva La Vida

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you at such an agonizing cliffy last chapter, so I'll just get straight to it. Important note at the bottom! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This chapter's song is called Viva La Vida by Coldplay…**

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen POV<strong>

I grunted when Victoria slammed my head against the tree's trunk. Her snarling echoed over the snow covered meadow, making forest creatures scurry away. I growled, sounding more like a mountain lion than a vampire. Nevertheless it was quiet terrifying and Victoria even flinched.

Using her distracted state as an advantage, I grasped her upper arms and hauled her body over my head and into another tree. She landed near the top and perched herself on one of the branches, her face flashing down in fury to meet mine.

I launched myself at the tree and shoved it with all my might, creating a loud groaning sound before the stump snapped and the tree toppled over, taking down other willowing plants in its process.

Victoria skidded out from underneath the mass of green and whipped around to charge at me. I ran towards her and we collided in the center, though her force was more powerful than mine and I stumbled backwards and landed on the ground.

I knew from my time in the wars that being pinned down was vital. If I remained down for more than three seconds, I could very well lose my head. Because three seconds was all this rage filled vampire needed to make me ash.

I fisted my hand and launched it towards her face. I pounded in her flesh repeatedly until her hand shot out and attempted to wrap around my neck to gain access for a bite. I uttered a massive snarl and flipped us so that she was now beneath my shaking body.

The rage and adrenaline coursed through me like electrolytes would for a heart. It gave me a sense of power and endowment to see fear flash in her vibrant eyes. I leaned in closer and unclenched my teeth, letting loose a feral hiss right before her eyes. I bathed in her terror, for it encouraged the fight within me.

I fisted her long strands of curls and pulled her head up. I then shoved her face into the rock lying next to us, satisfied when I heard her scream of pain and the loud crack of her face literally chipping off. She snarled and unexpectedly punched me so hard; I flew backwards into the snow.

She was by my side in a second and had her long fingers wrapped tightly around my neck. Her hand was shaking in terror, rage, and vigor. I could easily detect the spider web strewn from her left eye to her center chin, the damage I inflected when I planted her face in that ice coated rock.

I snarled in her face and her teeth clenched near my ear. I grabbed her arm with both my hands and pried her claws from my splintering neck. I fell from midair and landed silently on my feet, my hands still clasping her arm.

I twisted it painfully until I heard the sound of shredding metal. Victoria shrieked loudly, making the mountain near us shake. I was slightly worried about an avalanche, not that it would cause damage to either of us. I just didn't want to lose this bitch.

I stumbled backwards and looked at my right arm. My fist was still wrapped tightly around the dismembered limb. I had torn off her right arm, making this fight differ for my benefit.

A sickeningly sweet smirk danced around my lips as I submerged my humanity and stalked forward towards my prey.

"You little bitch!" Victoria snarled as she glared up from underneath her long black lashes. I narrowed my eyes at her and lowered my voice, "Honey, I've been called plenty worse by my own sisters."

Victoria screamed and charged me. I giggled in anticipation and crouched, awaiting her fury. A sudden burst of confidence filled me, considering I had already torn off one of her limbs.

Victoria threw a fist at my face and I leaned back to avoid the hit. I knocked her body to the ground and quickly crawled on top of her. I clawed at her already disarrayed face, creating more indents and scars. She did nail me a few times and I now have a bruise on my left cheek from when she punched me and a bite mark nearing my shoulder.

"You've got spunk, kid. I like a good challenge." She sadistically chuckled, her eyes flashing with vengeance and violence. I gasped slightly when I saw her eyes quickly turn black. The rage building beneath her irises made her eyes turn the color of hard coal. I visibly was shaken. She looked like the fucking minion of the anti-Christ!

"Trust me" I snarled in her face as she tightened her hold around my forearms. I bashed her face once more into the snow and spoke in a teasing tone, "You're just a wannabe newborn leader. I've had to put up with the real deals, and even they're just a bunch of cowards."

"Oh really?" She sneered and reached back to grab a fistful of my hair and rip my body from hers. I flew backwards into a tree but quickly rushed back into action by charging at her and grasping her raised fist. "I seemed to take down your husband easier than your leaders attempted to."

I froze as shock hit my like…like an angry vampires fist. I flew into another tree but this time remained down for a few seconds. My other leaders? Kara and Maria? Why would they hurt my husband? Edward….

NO!

A shriek ripped through my lungs, making the snow from the mountains billow down and cascade towards us. A small tremor wracked the earth and my body shriveled in on itself. Victoria stopped moving and just stood in front of me, obviously thrown off from my loud howl of pain. She was unsure of what to do, thinking I had possibly just given up out of my grief.

Suddenly I shot from the ground and had Victoria by her neck in the air, though she was taller than me. Her feet dangled from under her and her hands clasped around my arms, trying to pry them away. I just tightened my firm grip.

"What did you do?" I screamed, shaking her roughly. Her eyes found mine and they squinted in both pain and determination. She didn't answer me, only laughed in my face. I had enough of this fight. I needed to end her sorry existence…now. Right now.

I lifted her as high as my arms could reach and hurled her body back down to the ground, creating a crater in the soft snow. I lifted both my hands over my head, feeling the power rage inside of me with furious vitality.

Victoria squirmed on the ground in distress and tried to wiggle her way away from me. My head shot back down towards her and at the same time I slammed my hands back down to my sides.

I watched in utter satisfaction and slight fascination as a huge wave of purple mist flew from my fingers and tackled the prey before me. The power knocked her head into the ground and made her back arch in agony as she let loose a brutal cry of pain.

My shield wrapped tightly around her form, matching each curve and lift of her ice cold skin. Once I had it firmly wrapped around her, I clenched my fists at my side and simply watched.

Her body began to crumble under the pressure. Fragments of milky white skin turned slightly red and then fell to the ground in ash. First her limbs severed off and started their deformation as they turned to tiny pieces of a puzzle.

I saved her head for last, enjoying her screams of agony and wide black eyes full of terror. I knew how sadistic I was acting, but like I had said before- my humanity submerges whenever I was locked in a heated battle. It would return to me when her ashes carry on in the wind.

I walked towards her and slowly knelt down beside her face. The snow crunching beneath my feet as I lowered myself to face her. I didn't flinch at all, simply watched with a blank face.

I gently pulled my hand out and let it morph through the shield. It didn't hurt me at all, and I gently laid it on her hair. I softly moved a few strands away from her face and sighed.

"You messed with the wrong vamp." My voice was gently but had a definite evil tone. Her eyes widened and she drew in a shuddering breath. "Rot in hell _bitch_." I hissed, then my hand completely fisted and her head turned to ash instantly. I drew out my lighter from my back pocket and flicked it to life. I threw it on her remaining torso and watched as the flames caught with her shredded clothing and created the deathly inferno. She turned to ash soon after and the messy black spots spewed over the clean snow.

Victoria was dead, but I knew the war was yet to be over. The sickening feeling inside of me was screaming abort mission. I had to get back to the main fields so I could help my family and find my Edward.

I stood in once fluid motion and launched off towards the clearing. My feet were a blur and my legs looked like a jaguar's as they worked on auto pilot. Tress, snow, ash, and smoke surrounded me. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. I just pumped my legs harder until I finally reached the battle field. Another perk of being a vampire. I would never fall fatigue to asthenia.

I flew into action as soon as my feet were planted on the turf of war. My eyes widen slightly when I took in the abhorred controversy. It appeared that a numerous amount of newborns were destroyed, but there was still a fair amount to call this a war.

From the far side of the field, I could see the cloaked figures dancing around and demolishing red eyed children from left to right. They did this with such grace; it was almost like watching a ballet. The dance of death.

My eyes vigorously scanned the sea of bodies. I let out a low sigh of relief when I saw that none of my family member were killed…hurt, yes, some more than others, but nevertheless alive. Rosalie winced every time she threw a punch with her right hand, possibly broke her wrist.

Emmett looked to have received quite a few bites and a small crack nearing his left bicep. Alice was shockingly unharmed, though she did wince whenever she dismembered a corpse. Carlisle was joined at the hip with Esme, neither hurt…physically. I knew killing others was painful for them, but they were determined to keep our family safe. I loved them so much…

I saw Jasper locked in a very heated battle with a black haired girl. She snarled with such disdain and ardent that I knew this sadistic devil was none other than Maria. The way her body maneuvered when she was replacing a blow with her own made me visualize a cougar. Fluid and quick motions that melted together in one beautiful yet vital strike.

From the way she moved closer to his ear and hissed at him and the mask of cockiness and pleasure she withheld, I could tell she was attempting to seduce him. She still hasn't learned her lesson, and I bet if Alice wasn't busy with the newborns she would have punctured Maria's eyeballs out with her sharp manicure.

I noticed another movement almost in sync to the right of them. To my absolute relief and abrupt horror, I found Edward locked in a duel with Kara. They were hissing, snapping, snarling, and growling at each other like wild animals. An animalistic demeanor crossed Kara's face when Edward got a bite out of her shoulder. His own eyes were black with rage and his hands were visibly shaking in anger.

I felt a severe wave of protectiveness and possessiveness crash over me. I dug my heels into the ground and launched off towards my boys, the only thought on my mind was getting to them and keeping them safe. Newborns launched at me when they saw me approaching their leader.

I didn't stop running.

A Chinese girl ran towards my side and I quickly flipped her away while keeping my grip on her neck, tearing her head off. Another girl flew directly at me and I punched her so hard, my hand went through her head. I could sense another behind me and I let them catch up without stopping.

Once they were in close proximity, I grabbed them from behind and tossed them over my head at an oncoming newborn. The force behind my throw made them both crumble to dust. I would have been amazed if I hadn't have been so set on reaching the love of my existence and my last 'living' relative.

My feet were barely touching the ground when I collided with Maria. She had been on top of Jasper and looked like she was about to strike. I tumbled to the side with her and we both crashed into Kara. The three of us flew into a tree and slumped to the ground.

I flew off the ground and grasped a fistful of Maria's hair, pulling her head into the tree. It quickly dismantled and Maria was left with a web similar to Victoria's. "You little cunt!" She screamed at me. _Finally_ someone seemed to get it, I've been called bitch too many times that I almost took it as a compliment. The C word however…that kind of stung. Oh well, it was Maria after all.

She charged at me, her hands reaching in front of her to grasp my neck. A pale strong hand shot out and wrapped around her neck like a vice. A feral growl rolled deep from within their chest. I smirked at her when I saw the slight panic fleet across her once anger features.

"What did you just call my sister?" Jasper snarled in her face, making her flinch. I mocked her by giving her a small wave and then Jasper threw her into another tree. Their battle was reborn and soon they were clawing at each other. I was snapped back to my surroundings when a hand shot out and hit my right cheek.

My face flew to the left and I took in a sharp intake of unneeded air. My body was suddenly thrown back to the ground below me and I looked up to see Kara smirking predatorily down at my squirming form. A flash of Victoria and I locked in battle flew to my mind. I was now in her position, but I knew my outcome would hopefully be different. With that in mind, I shot my fist forward and smirked as it collided with Kara.

I knew our fight wouldn't be real unless there was some trash talking. "Before you came along we were hungry. Now we are fed up." I landed another blow to her face but she managed to maneuver so that she had access to my left shoulder blade. She leaned in to bite it but instead lifted her head to meet my eyes. I narrowed mine and was about to knock her off me when she pushed her hands down on my collar bone.

I screamed in agony when I felt the bone snap and my left arm sag to the side. She prepared to rip it off but I flipped us and used my right arm to wrap around her neck. I tightened my grasp and tried to up root her head while shifting my weight to keep her body down.

"Fuck off." I spat at her, clenching my teeth through the pain. I noticed Edward looked terrified as he watched from the side. His brows drawn and his lips were in a tight line, as if he was thinking about what to do. I made direct eye contact with him and threw my head towards the battle.

His frown turned to one of sadness and desperation. He didn't want to leave me. My heart swelled at the thought, but I reluctantly shook my head. He needed to help our family, and I didn't trust the intention of the Volturi either.

He waited a few more seconds, staring at me in this position while walking towards me. "No Edward, you need to help the others." I whispered weakly through my pain. He drew in a shaky breath and widened his eyes when he noticed my protruding bone from where Kara had snapped it.

"Bella!" He gasped in horror and was at my side in an instant. He looked at it and then his eyes turned black. His face was stone hard and quite frankly terrifying. He grasped Kara's hair and ripped her from my grasp. He shoved her face into the snow and repeatedly bashed it against the cold hard ground.

I rushed towards them, already feeling my bones click together and heal. I lightly placed my hand on Edward's shoulder. His head turned towards mine with a look of worry. "Edward please. I need to do this myself." He looked back at Kara and glared at her. Then he stood up and kissed my forehead. Before leaving he whispered, "As long as you're safe, so will I be."

And then he was off, probably to go help his sister in need. I pounced on top of Kara and rapidly punched her face. I heard the crack and tear each time my fist collided with her bones. It was gratifying to say the least.

Kara flipped us and snarled at me. "Isabella when will you learn? You're my inferior. A simple mouse to a vulture. A prey to a predator." Her tone was sinister and it triggered more rage within my already boiling veins.

"I don't consider you a vulture. I consider you something a vulture would eat." I spat at her and smirked when a pissed expression crossed her face. Her face contorted into a mask of pure evil and vengeance. "I'll never forget the first time we met – although I'll keep trying."

I laughed in her face and lifted my knee to my chest. I launched it forward and kicked her rib cage so hard; I heard the air leave her lips. "I almost asked Carlisle to help me with that situation, though there is no vaccine against stupidity." She growled and clawed at my face. I managed to move to the side and topple over her head.

We landed next to each other and quickly attempted to get to our feet. Sadly, both of us were trying to grasp the other around the next, so we ended up chocking each other on our knees. I let my head fall to the side and sunk my teeth into her hand. She shrieked and let go as my venom invaded her system.

I plowed her into a giant boulder and hunched my shoulders over so she couldn't escape. She snarled at me and snapped, "Me stupid? Ha! If ignorance is bliss than you must be the happiest person alive!"

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." I snarled at her and grabbed her forearm. I wrapped my legs around her waist and flipped us so that I was on top of her and she was punching my chest.

I winced when she hit my healing collar bone but kindly reciprocated the wound by taking her right hand from her wrist. She wailed aloud as the searing mist of torture hit her nervous system. The bad thing about being an injured vampire is our nervous systems are like a live wire. One tap and suddenly we feel demolished.

"Well someone's feisty, Bella" Kara said through her clenched teeth, eyes wide with sheer wrath and affliction. "Did you sprinkle a little extra shit in your deer this morning?" Ha. Nice comeback…bitch.

I growled in her face to which she lunged forward to bite my nose. I tilted my head away from her and tried to free my legs from our tangled mess. "It may be a wise idea to grow up a little." I said in a mocking tone, giving her the once over look.

She snapped at me and I felt her teeth enclose around my right shoulder. I flinched in pain and grabbed her head with both hands to pry her from my bones. It stung like a bitch but at least she didn't break anything or worse, tear my arm off.

"I would ask you how old you are but I know you can't count that high." She giggled like a maniac. I froze and gave her a strange look, then let out a loud hyena like fit of laughter. "You do realize you're far older than I am? Or did that thought _just_ cross your mind. Huh…Must have been a long and lonely journey." Kara screamed in frustration and gathered enough strength to hoist both of us back to our feet. She plowed her right leg into my chest and I flew backwards into the snow. A few newborns scurried near me but Kara was by my side in an instant, crouching low in front of me.

"Don't fucking touch her! She's mine to diminish." Her voice showed her hysteria and the newborns thought wisely and ran off. Good for them. I flipped off the ground and managed to throw Kara a few feet backwards. She snarled and turned to face me. I smirked as I stalked slowly towards her. Her eyes never strayed from mine, nor did they lose their murderous fury.

"If you are going to be two-faced, Kara…" I spoke slowly and with a controlling vigor I didn't know I possessed. It fueled the fire within me. "At least make one of them pretty." I stopped walking just a few feet in front of her and tilted my head to the side, smirking innocently at my culprit.

Her shoulders shook as she visibly burned with a storming wrath I had long awaited. _Bring it bitch. You ruined my life, now I'm about to end yours…painfully…_

Her eyes averted from mine and a wide grin formed on her face. I struggled not to turn around and see who she was inviting to come play. I sensed another presence behind me and was about to whirl around and finish them off, but it seems someone else got there before me.

A long wave of blonde flew past me and tackled the small girl to the ground. I saw her snarling down at the not-so-new newborn. Bree. I smiled largely and my heart filled with pride in my sister. Rosalie was massively protective of her family, and this just goes to show.

The perplexed minion of my once leader fell easily to the ill-tempered and irate rage of my sister. I turned my head slowly back to face a devastated and slightly interrogated Kara. When she saw me staring and _smirking_ at her, she lost it.

And idea formed in my head just when she was a few steps away from me. I quickly threw out my arms and let my wings expand to their full length. It felt good to stretch and I tilted my head to loosen the 'kinks' in my neck.

Kara's resolve wavered as she came to an abrupt halt in front of me. I let my shield bubble out around me, though she couldn't see it. I slowly let it creep towards her until I saw her flinch and stare around in wonder and terror. My shield morphed around her and, like Victoria, I clenched it tightly to her frame.

"You can't terrorize me, Kara" I snarled as I stalked forward, swaying my hips with each step. What could I say? I lived for the theatrics. Her eyes finally changed demeanor when she noticed the vitality and essential strength that protruded from me.

"You're…stronger…than we thought….Isabella…" She managed to gasp out in a raspy voice. I had subconsciously tightened my shield around her neck and she was straining against the hold, tilting her face towards the sky and leaning backwards.

"You don't have to tell me, I already knew that." I replied in a monotone. The fear the emitted from her was enticing the sadist with me. I was suddenly torn from my torturous ways when I heard the loud battle cry of yet another fallen soldier. This time was different…I knew the voice.

I slowly turned my body, staring at the scene to my left. Nobody else heard it, but it sounded like a thousand armies erupted in catastrophe right next to my ear. And slowly…a smile formed on my blood stained lips.

Maria was dead. Killed by Jasper himself.

I saw my brother standing over her mangled corpse. Slowly, his head lifted and his eyes locked with mine. I stared back at him and saw his eyes slowly divert to Kara, who was still hanging in the air wrapped in my shield. Then he looked back at me and a large smile slowly crept upon his features.

And with that image in my mind, I fisted my hands together and heard the last battle cry of Kara until her corpse fell to the ground with a dull thud. I never lost eye contact with Jasper.

We were _finally_ free. Now I know we had been for a few decades, but this made it official. And I never felt better.

I slight laugh burst from my lips and I saw Jasper's grin widen. I quickly whirled around to face the crowd and saw that our family was watching us, all with large grins on their faces. It appears all the newborns were dead, and everyone seemed to be just fine.

We did it.

We had won.

It was over.

"Oh…my god…" I whispered to myself. Alice's eyes were wide as if her actual sight preserved her and this was all some misled vision. "We won!" Emmett yelled to the high heavens. And then it hit. Cheers erupted from all around us, our family running to meet in the middle of the field.

Jasper and I gripped each other's hands as we ran to meet them, and once we did I flew into my mates arms. "Edward!" I giggled when I felt his body collide with mine with such force that we actually fell backwards into the snow.

He chuckled from beneath me and moved the hair from my face. "Bella…." And then we were kissing. Our lips had smashed together with such a fiery passion, the forest could have been set aflame and I still wouldn't know.

"You better savor this kiss now Mr. Mason because after we have our celebration with the family, we'll be having our own little party in our room…" I trailed off seductively. Edward's eyes widened and darkened with lust. He knew whenever I called him 'Mason' it mean I was ignited with enticing pleasure. It felt wrong to call him Cullen in bed because…well think about it. Our family is the _Cullen_ clan. It just weirder me out slightly.

"As long as you're the host Mrs. Mason." He purred in my ear and then attacked my ear lobe by sucking on it sensually. I moaned and arched my back, not surprised to be met by his arousal. I heard Carlisle's warm chuckle and looked up to see the family looking at our PDA with smirks.

I bit my lip bashfully and grasped Edward's hand. He helped me to my feet and wrapped me in his arms. I practically melted into his side, mirroring the position of Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were holding each other's hands and Carlisle had his hand placed loving on Esme's shoulder.

A low chuckle of malice broke us from our euphoric moment and I froze in terror at the sound. I closed my eyes and willed myself not to believe I had been so stupid…but I had. We seemed to have forgotten one of our more vital guests.

"Well well, what have we here? Young Isabella…you appear to be more than meets the eye…hhhmmm…" Aro smiled sadistically, his papery like skin crinkling around his cheek bones. I winced slightly when I noticed his milky red eyes were narrowed towards mine.

That's when I realized my wings were still out for display. "And let's hope you're not a threat." Caius said in a clipped tone as he glowered at us. The rest of the guards surrounded them like pieces of a chess set guarding the kings of the board. And in this case, they were.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, old friend." Aro said in clear disdain as he locked eyes with Carlisle. Our father figure stepped forward, as if to shield us from their view, and nodded hesitantly.

"And as for young Isabella…we will have to have a trail. From what we've noticed, she is clearly capable of taking down an army or two." His cold voice drifted towards me like a venomous snake.

I shrunk back into my mate's tight grasp and felt his chest vibrate in fury. _Oh no! Edward don't! _I silently begged for this day to be over.

In the back of my mind I heard something.

The silent battle cry of a war ended.

But when would it ever _really_ be over?

**Happy no one died…yet? Hhhmmm…it seems they've solved most their problems (and personally I loved the trash talk/seductiveness) but I want to know what y'all are thinking! Hhhhmmm….poor Bella and her turmoil. ****ALSO**_**:**_** I'm going away on a small family vacation but will be back Thursday, so sorry if my next chapter is delayed! **


	37. Mirror

**I'm back! Glad to be back in the North but this heat wave is killing me. I feel like melting into a huge puddle of Jell-O, so be thankful I even got this done…naw I probably would have done it either way. Thanks for reviewing! Two chapters left! I already have the last chapter finished guys…it's official. This chapter's song is called Mirror by Lil Wayne & Bruno Mars…**

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we here talkin' to each other again_

**Forks, Washington, 2008  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Mason Cullen POV<strong>

Edward quickly moved to stand in front of me. His posture was protective and he stood still as a statue. I latched onto his arm and stood my ground right next to him. Jasper and Alice mirrored our positioning, staring in fear at the cloaked figures before us.

"Oh how wonderful! The Cullen family is whole once more." Aro's gleeful voice mocked as it rung through the silence of the cool winter's misty air. Marcus, as always, had the expression of a statue. Caius on the other hand was looking intrigued, angered, and excited. Poor Jasper's probably having a field day.

"Yes, Aro. You're indeed correct. We've finally reunited with our Bella, and we couldn't be happier to have her back." The way Carlisle hinted that I was permanent made me feel warm. He truly was an amazing man.

Aro's smile widen as if by force, almost like someone was pulling a string on the corners of his mouth. Caius rolled his eyes. "Nevertheless, there is a situation at hand and we are getting carried away." His voice was cold and his eyes matched the tone well. Frozen red irises.

Edward's hand instantly found mine and he wove his fingers through it. I rubbed my thumb on his wrist and he applied pressure, hinting that he wanted nothing more than to take me in his arms and run away this instant. But we had to stay and face the mess of our pasts…mostly mine.

"Ah yes dear brother. I mustn't get so off topic." Aro chuckled merrily. I stiffened knowing what was coming. "Well we appeared to have interrupted quiet the…controversy. Would you please tell us what has happened here to cause such a catastrophe?"

"And why we couldn't be here sooner." Someone murmured amongst the guards. Caius hissed at the man and he immediately stopped his small talk with another vampire. I realized the vampire who spoke out was Santiago, and to his right appeared the same vampire I had been battle across the field with. Renata the physical shield.

When our eyes met I couldn't help but flash her a dazzling smirk. She bared her teeth at me and I innocently looked away, pretending nothing even happened. Alice noticed my glances and gave me a small wink. I bit my lip to keep from giggling.

"An unwanted visitor from Bella's past came back to seek vengeance. She rightfully fought him off and won, but left his mate seeking revenge. She didn't just want to take down Bella, but our entire family. She created an army in Seattle and brought them here just as you showed up." Carlisle explained.

"Yes that does seem like a vengeful vampire. But I wonder who the other newborns where. It seems like your son and daughter both knew who their leaders were." Aro inquired, nodding his head at Jasper and I. Edward stiffened.

"Jasper and Bella both have similar pasts mostly because…well they're actually blood related." Carlisle let that sink in and we watched as Aro's eyes widened. Caius seemed slightly angered and even Marcus looked intrigued, as if testing out our strange connections.

"Oh how remarkable! Such an unheard of tragedy and yet so wonderful to see them reunited." Carlisle reproached the subject with slight defense. "Yes it was a bittersweet moment for us all."

"But you didn't answer my question, friend. How did the leaders of the raid know these two?" Was he doing this to goad me or was he just plain stupid? Carlisle seemed slightly confused as well but answered him regardless.

"Bella was changed by the leader, Kara. Jasper was changed by her partner, Maria. It appears they've combined their armies and tried to raid you while thinking you were occupied." I never thought of it like that, but Carlisle was absolutely right.

"But how did they know we were coming to end the other newborns?" Caius asked, sounding very accusing. "I think I know the answer to that." Rosalie said, shocking everyone.

She stepped closer to Carlisle but remained near a wary Emmett. "While I was fighting off a newborn named Bree, she was constantly loosing focus and searching the grounds for someone. I could only assume that someone was her mate. Finally she found him and saw he was being what appeared to be scolded by the other leader, Victoria. I assume he was in Victoria's army, escaped, and then found his mate with the other armies. He must have unthinkingly revealed the purpose of Victoria's army and the other leaders must have assumed it was best for them to attack now rather than later."

I was shocked into submission by my sisters raving intelligence. Emmett smiled at her and she moved closer into his arms. Carlisle looked proud of her and he took center stage once more.

"Rosalie that seems like a very smart observation. So you see Aro, we've never meant you any harm." His attention went back to the leader of our race and I felt like hackles could have stood upright on my neck at any moment. Suddenly I remembered the wolves. I had to admit I felt slightly bad for putting them out like this. They were probably frantic with panic on their side of the reservation, worried due to all the new vampire smells.

"Hm, that does seem to sum things up. But what I am most curious about is why our dear Isabella has…increased her powers." All eyes drew towards me and Edward shifted slightly, narrowing his eyes at the guard.

I sighed and moved in front of him, but his arm wrapped around my waist and molded me into his chest. My wings were now folded into my back, but the damage was done and Aro had seen the giant black masses.

"Aro, have you ever heard of something called a broken imprint?" I said in a small voice. His eyes took on a curious spark and he tilted his head slightly. "No my dear, I'm afraid I have not."

"They are very real and in comparison, so are wolves." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Caius and I thought back to my past. Kara had remarked something about him and wolves not boding well together.

"Impossible! We've killed off all the children of the night millenniums ago!" He snarled at me. My family stiffened and Aro raised his hand as if to ease everyone, including his anxious guards.

"They're not children of the night…more like shape shifters. They imprint to find their mates, and it just so happens that some of them imprint just to find friends. In my case, that was exactly what happened. A wolf imprinted on me but neither of us wanted to accept it. I was taken while hunting and brought to the Sungati caves so they could perform a ritual that would break the imprint, thus creating me, a broken imprint."

Aro looked very aware suddenly and his excited was blatantly visible. "Are there others like you?" I froze but made sure to not come off too wary. "Not that I know of." I spoke calmly and fluidly, surprising my entire family. They played along, knowing what I was trying to do.

I didn't want Aro knowing about the broken imprints because I fear he would hunt them down and use them for his own sick advantages.

Aro sighed. "What a shame. You would be even more useful now, perhaps if you ever reconsidered…" he trailed off, hinting if I wanted to join the guard. I wanted to strangle the man, really I did. Edward pressed himself further into me and tightened his arms, his eyes pitch black.

"No thank you. I know where I belong now and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." The confidence and loyalty in my voice was enough to shut Aro up. Caius rolled his eyes in ager and Marcus inspected the relationships. He touched Aro's hand and finally Aro sighed and nodded his head.

"I see. Your bonds are much too strong to break." His eyes slightly averted to Chelsea and my shield tightened around my family. She sadly shook her head and Aro sighed in defeat.

I noticed a stab directed at me and turned my head back to seach the mass of claokes. My vision narrowed in on a small figure who was glaring daggers at me with her viciously red eyes. Jane snarled under her breath and tried to attack Edward. I hissed at her and she bared her teeth at me.

"Jane, peace darling." Aro spoke softly to her and she huffed but reluctantly stopped her futile attempt for a fight. Caius seemed even more angered with me now that he saw my shield fully working once more. "She's too powerful." He hissed at Aro. Edward's chest rumbled with a deep growl and I lightly stroked his arm.

"I see you're strength has increased beautifully. I wonder if my powers are still disdained." Aro spoke darkly and extended his hand. I stiffened and felt Edward's arms practically mold into my skin.

I pulled his hands away gently and began to walk towards Aro slowly. I didn't know what he was trying to do, but I had an idea that he was testing me against his shield, Renata.

As I got closer I saw her concentrating even harder and clenching her fists. I felt the buzzing of her shield pressing against mine, but it did nothing to my dismay. I let a victorious smile slip onto my lips.

The guard was perplexed and Caius was outraged. Once I was only a few inches from Aro, I extended my hand for him. His frown was permanently etched into his slightly angered features, and he took my hand with more force than usual.

After only a few seconds of silence he dropped it and shook his head in defeat. "I still here nothing." I nodded my head and walked back towards my family. With my back to the guard, I let a giant grin etch across my cheeks. Emmett had to restrain himself from laughing aloud.

I walked back into Edward awaiting arms and sighed in contentment when he wrapped me into his embrace. "Now if the testing is over, may we please retire back to our home." Carlisle spoke with a soft voice, though his expression showed his anger at Aro's disdain.

"Very well, I see it fit if we take our leave now." Aro told his brothers. Marcus nodded mutely and Caius reluctantly agreed. "Behave yourself from now on Cullen's." He hissed at us. "We'll make sure of it." Carlisle agreed with a small friendly smile.

The guard hesitantly followed their masters until we could no longer see the line of black and red cloaks. I let out a huge sigh of relief but looked towards my sister for finality. I needed to know if they had any alternative plans and were planning on raiding us tonight.

Alice giggled. "Relax guys; seriously they're not coming back!" The wind whipped at my hair when I was suddenly spun around. I had no time to register the joy and absolute love in my husband's eyes before his lips crashed onto mine.

I responded almost immediately and wrapped my legs around his hips. He moaned into my mouth, "my Bella." I've never felt so euphoric in my life. I smiled and placed kisses all over his face. "I love you Edward." I whispered before colliding with his lips once more. He whispered back his love and I all but melted into his strong arms.

Finally, I have found my peace.

**Nashville, Tennessee, 2008  
>Katarina (Kate) Stacie Denali's POV<strong>

"Come out come out wherever you are!" I whispered lowly, though I knew my voice could be heard for miles. A slight shift in the air told me he was to my right. I spun on my heels and was met with a pair of lips as we tumbled to the ground.

Laughter rang out as we wove around each other and planted our lips into the others. Pure bliss erupted from deep within me and the need to be with my mate was quenched once more.

I've never really thought much about when I would find the right one. I always believed it to be this long process and stressful recognition before you got to the PDA part of it. Little did I know, it was practically love at first sight. And when we met in that dingy run down dinner, I knew I had met him.

"Tag, I win again." He whispered into my ear before placing his lips just below the hollow of my neck. I arched my back and groaned at the radiant lust pulsating from the two of us. "You do realize we were playing hide and go seek, right?" I retorted with a smirk.

He raised his brows challengingly and I flipped us so that he was the one on the bottom. "Either way, I won." His brilliant smile made my dead heart stutter once more. "Garrett, play nice." I chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.

A gust of wind whipped past us and my eyes flew open. I gasped and shot to my feet, searching around the forest. "What is it?" Garrett asked, his strange orange his blazing into mine. I was teaching him how to hunt and successfully doing so.

"I smelled…something familiar…it was probably nothing…" I trailed off again but to no avail. The wind shifted again and the scent hit us hard. "There are two of them." He whispered and wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me to his side.

I burrowed my face into his shoulder and peeked through his arms. I saw a flash of honey blonde hair and smelled her scent like a wrecking ball had hit me. I shot out of Garrett's arms and was hugging her in the next millisecond.

"Tanya!" I squealed like a little girl and latched my arms around her back. She was frozen for a few seconds, most likely in shock at my reaction to her. Then she reciprocated and tossed her short arms around me, bringing me tightly against her tiny frame.

Okay…she wasn't that small, I was just a giant. Seriously I had to be like 5'9!

"Kate oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything!" She burst out into sobs and I gently stroked her back. "Tan, as long as you're here is all that matters." I whispered into her arms. My head fit on the crown of hers and I opened my eyes to see a muscular man staring at me.

I let go of Tanya and she followed my eyes. "Oh! Kate I want you to meet someone very special. This is Alexander, my mate." I felt my jaw drop as she ran to him and hugged his side. He chuckled at her antics and kissed her cheek. My heart fluttered at their small sign of affection and soon, I was the one hugging Alexander.

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, too low for anyone else to hear. He smiled brightly at me and whispered, "Thank you for understanding. I know my past is absolutely vile and horrid, but nevertheless you greeted me like a long lost friend."

"Alexander we all know what you went through. Don't worry about it, everyone has dark pasts." I winked at him and he looked at me perplexed. I heard footsteps approach us and saw Alex get defensive.

"No wait!" I gasped before my sister could growl at him. "Tanya, Alex, I'd like you to meet Garrett…my mate." Tanya gasped and looked back and forth between the two of us. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you" She said to him. He smiled back at her and wrapped her into a hug. My smile broadened at the display, and I couldn't be happier my mate and sister got along so well.

"Why don't we all go back to our place so we can discuss a few things." Garret suggested softly. I nodded my head and together we took Alexander and Tanya back to the motel we were currently residing in.

An hour later, and many sobs afterwards, I got an idea. I felt horrible after hearing the betrayal of our parents and the death of our sister. Now that they were gone, it seemed like the four of us were the last 'Denali's' remaining.

So together, we made our own coven.

**Aaawww, I'm kind of glad things worked out for the Denali sister in the end. I know it's not exactly the best way to gain the tittle of a coven, but it still tugged at my heart a bit. ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I already finished most of it and I think you will enjoy it ;) **


	38. Bella's Lullaby

**Wow. I didn't think it would happen…but this is it guys. The final chapter of LBBNF. AN on the bottom that I highly suggest you read. Once more thank you for you kind reviews and much appreciated support throughout this story. Disclaimer: Twilight- not mine. The song for this chapter is **_**Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell…**_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

**Forks, Washington, 2009  
>Isabella Marie Whitlock Masen Cullen POV<strong>

"…the big dark haired guy's Emmett and the blonde girl is Rosalie. They're like a thing, I'm not even sure it's legal." A nasally voice snipped from across the room. I smirked softly when I saw Emmett puff out his chest after hearing himself being called big. Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued to drag him towards a table.

"Jess they're not actually related." A softer voice remarked. The other girl sighed but continued her rant. "Okay, that little dark haired girl's Alice…she's _really_ weird. And Jasper's the tall blonde one who looks like he's in pain."

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Edward. He shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'teens will be teens'. I giggled and lightly shoved his chest. He growled playfully at me and tightened his hold around me.

"You know they might even expel us for skipping so many classes." I mocked and twirled around him to open the door first. He chuckled at my antics and brought my body into his side lovingly.

We entered the cafeteria full of adolescent mortals. I could sense the eyes on us but it didn't bother me anymore. We were used to this by now, and I just ignored their rude staring. Hell- I probably would have stared if _I_ was one of them. (Duh, Edward just walked in the room!)

"Who are _they_?" An anxious voice whispered from the same corner as the other two previous voices. "Oh, that's Edward Cullen and Bella Whitlock. Don't even try. Edward's whipped." A small coy smile played on the edges of my lips.

We reached the back table were our family sat. I smiled as I let my eyes travel around. Alice and Rosalie were head deep in a conversation about my 'denim rehab'. I rolled my eyes and looked at Emmett, who was experimenting with his disgusting smelling mortal food.

Jasper sighed when he saw what his brother was doing, so Emmett decided to chuck a piece of pasta at him. I smiled largely when I saw Jasper narrowing his eyes, probably messing with Emmett's emotions. Sure enough, Emmett got a really depressed look in his eyes, and then suddenly was more hyper than Alice, and then he switched back to being furious in which he took a handful of pasta and threw it at Edward. My brilliant husband read his mind and ducked before the pasta could hit him. Edward then started to rapidly scold Emmett for being so childish.

I sat back and watched my family. I couldn't help the on burst of love, peace, and all around joy that surrounded my being. I finally felt content, and sure of myself. I knew nothing would happen, and if anything did we'd be prepared.

I found my family without realizing I wasn't just searching for them. I was searching for myself as well, for the person I used to know. I've changed so much over the past few decades, and I can only imagine it's going to get crazier. But with my family by my side, I know I can conquer anything.

I was once lost without my brother. I felt like I had been left behind. But vampire memories fade, yet I can remember things clear as day. The memories I've spent with the people around me weren't just moment of our existences. They were life changing experiences and beautiful clips of our eternal forever's.

I had left behind all the cruel things that dragged me down. They wouldn't be forgotten, for I was too scared to forget such horrors. But the memories I have make me stronger. They made me grow in ways I didn't think possibly after my transformation. And when I returned to my family…I _knew_ I would never forget these moments, for they have changed us all.

Jasper glanced my way, ignoring the other bantering three, and smiled gently. I smiled back and let my love flow towards him. His grin broadened as he looked down at the table almost bashfully.

He then shifted closer to Alice and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in a caress. She leaned into him and locked eyes, letting her love invade his senses. Emmett and Rosalie were already locked in their signature public display of affection. She was nestled in his lap and he was stroking her back with soft strokes.

"What's got your mind in such a frenzy, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, making slight shivers cascade down my spine. I glanced up at him from under my lashes and took in his face. This was the face I saw when I closed my lids in the dark prison of Kara and Maria's base camp. It was the same face I had seen many times after, including the raid and when I entered my territory for the first time.

Edward was the one who encouraged me to never stop fighting. Jasper was the one who taught me to never give in. I was the one who survived _because_ I had listened to my loved ones.

"Just thinking…we've all changed so much…" I trailed off, looking at our family. I smiled gently as I saw their simple every day social exchange. It was a simple thing yet it made my heart soar.

"You were our missing puzzle piece. The glue to our family. Now with you back, we can actually start 'living' again. With each passing second our family grows stronger." His words did things to my mind and body that I just couldn't explain.

"Yes, and we'll have forever to perfect it." I laughed breathlessly and let my fingers twine with his. His hand fit perfectly over mine. His chair was angled closely into my own, our knees touching with the close proximity of our bodies.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed contently when I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest against the crown of mine. "Don't worry, our forever is already perfect." I closed my eyes and let a blissful smile conquest my lips.

**~The End~**

**Thank you everyone who has added this story under their alerts and favorites! Also, big thanks to those of you who reviewed and kept my motivated throughout the entire story! Without your kind inspiration who knows when this story would have been complete! BTW- BD part 2 is coming out soon! Eeeppp!****Don't forget to check out my other stories, and I will be adding another very soon! As one fairytale ends, another begins- Check out Frozen Roots! **

**Thank you my fellow twi-hearts, it's been an amazing journey!**

**XOXO,**

_**Whitepapernblackink **_


End file.
